<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run to You by KTfromTHEstix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634395">Run to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix'>KTfromTHEstix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Geralt is a Detective, Shameless Smut, Soft Geralt, Soft Yenna, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yennefer is a teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Geralt is a detective with the NYC police department, and Yennefer a high school chemistry teacher. Scenes from their lives - fluff, smut and drama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hurry Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the flashbacks in order then the rest of the chapters for chronological order if you prefer. :)</p><p>Title Inspiration: Run to You, Bryan Adams</p><p>Disclaimer; I've only seen the Netflix adaptation, so when I butcher canon I don't know any better. Sorry about that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment door closed behind him a bit louder than he had intended. He winced, hoping she was in a deep enough sleep at four in the morning that it didn’t wake her up.</p><p>They’d both been working long hours lately. He and his partner had been working with the organized crime unit on a string of disappearances, linked with one of the prominent cartels. Case work was long and labor intensive when they were involved, and every shift required hyper-vigilance. A false move with the cartel earned you a loved one’s fingers via postal mail.</p><p>She had been grading final exams for almost two weeks. She loved her job, teaching bright young minds the potential <em>magic </em>of chemistry fulfilled her. Well, it had. Six months ago he had come home to a candlelit dinner and his gorgeous wife clad in the most decadent lingerie.</p><p>She was twenty-nine to his thirty-five, and had told him she wanted to go off her birth control before, as she put it, she was too old to have babies and all her eggs dried up.</p><p>She didn’t have to convince him. His long and irregular work hours would be hard to manage with the structure of a baby’s routine, but he knew she would be a phenomenal mother. She didn’t take shit from other adults, but she had a gift for dealing with children.</p><p>From his partner’s babbling toddler, to the pack of <em>little assholes </em>as he liked to refer to a group of teenage boys who gave her grief at school. She tried to dress like an old schoolmarm to make her authority in the classroom clear, since she looked a <em>young </em>twenty nine.</p><p>But there was only so much a tight bun and a blazer could do to hide her attractive form from horny seventeen year old boys. It was no coincidence that they bothered to attend her class and skip the rest of their schedules. He grimaced and shook his head at the thought.</p><p>He crept through the kitchen of their loft silently, depositing his keys and the leather bag holding his case files onto the counter. She’d bought him the stylish bag when he made detective three years ago. Something about how she wanted the women in the precinct to notice a woman was already shopping for him. He thought the silver wedding band on his left hand would handle that, but had to admit it was nice to think of her when he used it.</p><p>He padded through the bedroom, lit only by the moonlight streaming through the windows. She was cocooned in the blankets on his side of the bed, sound alseep. Her dark hair splayed across the pale pillow like a halo. He loved his job, but he hated that it forced her to spend some evenings alone. He unhooked his sidearm and secured the glock in the safe underneath his nightstand.</p><p>He turned on the shower and got undressed. The hamper was empty, it had been his turn to do the laundry.<em> Shit.</em> They both had full time jobs, and he didn’t want her spending all of her free time cleaning, cooking and doing laundry, running herself ragged. He stepped into the hot spray and made a mental note to wake up early and cook her favorite omelets.</p><p>He toweled off, thick hair still damp, and padded across the hardwood floor to the bed. She was awake, arms splayed over his pillow with a sultry look on her face.</p><p>“Husband” she greeted, and he bent to give her a peck on the lips.</p><p>“I’m sorry I woke you, go back to sleep.” he whispered, as she scooted over to make room for him on the silky sheets.</p><p>He settled into the warm spot she vacated, tucking her into his bare chest. He hissed as she pressed her chilly feet to the top of his warm ones. She grinned and ran her smooth leg up and over his. She toyed with the crisp hair on his thickly muscled chest, and propped her head up on her elbow to see his face.</p><p>“I’m ovulating.” she blurted out hopefully.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. When she hadn’t gotten pregnant right away they hadn’t panicked, her doctor had told her it could take a while for the hormones to run their course. Her expression began to fall as she mistook his confusion for lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>“I bought a test, you can do it at home, it just tells when - “ he silenced her backpedalling with his finger pressed tenderly to her lips.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain, love. I’ve barely been home since this case hit my desk. No one can fault you for wanting to make it count, least of all me.”</p><p>He leaned up to cover her lips with his sweetly, brushed her hair from her face with his thumb, and cradled her head. Her supple lips opened against his, and she leaned against him more heavily as their tongues danced.</p><p>She ended the kiss for air and promised, “I’ll even do all the work.”</p><p>He gave her an intrigued expression, “<em>Really”.</em> He put his hand to his chin like he was still deeply contemplating her offer.</p><p>She nodded with an “MmmmHmmm”, and played along with his feigned dilemma. She slinked down his body peppering kisses and licks down his sternum.</p><p>He was already half hard against her belly from just the idea that she’d taken the test. From her science classes in college, she would probably explain that it was his biological need to procreate. Men and women innately wanted to pass on their DNA, etc. etc., evolution, scholarly citations, etc., etc.</p><p>Remembering hardly anything from his own high school science class lessons, he did remember a certain history teacher who wore entirely too tight skirts and plunging necklines. He remembered conniving with his friends to create situations where she’d have to bend over to pick something off the floor or lean farther over one of their desks. Fuck. He was one of the horny <em>little assholes.</em></p><p>Before he could get too upset at the realization, she dragged her nails over the ridges of his abs and wrapped her warm hand around his length. He grunted with surprise.</p><p>She wasted little time and stroked him with her delicate hands until he was fully hard. He leaned up on his elbows in time to see her lick her lips and begin to bath the base of his cock with broad strokes of her tongue. He kept his eyes locked on her and clenched his jaw as she traced her way to the tip and took him in her mouth. He groaned.</p><p>She moved up and down his cock slowly, paying special attention with her tongue to the veins and ridges on the underside. One of her hands left the base of him where her mouth couldn’t reach and tenderly cupped him. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>“Ah, love, I don’t think that’s how this baby thing works.” he gasped, pupils blown and focused on her every movement.</p><p>Her eyes crinkled in amusement, and after a few more languid strokes she released him. She nuzzled his inner thighs with her cheek, and planted a wet kiss a the base of him before following her earlier trail back up his body.</p><p>He hauled her the rest of the way up, and sealed his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss. He reached one arm down to cup her firm buttock and pull her center against him. They groaned in tandem when they made contact. He snuck his other hand down her torso to her center and ran two fingers along her heated flesh.<em> She was drenched.</em></p><p>She didn’t wait for him to ask. “I was thinking about you today. <em>All </em>day.” she purred. He dragged in a ragged breath. “I wanted to touch myself so badly, in the elevator, on the couch, but I waited for you.”</p><p>They were practically panting into each other’s mouths. <em>Fuck</em>. If he’d known she was so horny for him that night he’d have thrown on the lights and floored it the second his shift was over.</p><p>She wriggled against his hand and he got the message. <em>Loud and clear.</em> He positioned her hips over him, and she sank down on him inch by glorious inch. She bent over him to capture his firm lips in hers, wet from her kisses.</p><p>He helped her ease into a steady rhythm, her palms braced against his impressive pectorals,muscles in her back flexing. He rocked his hips slightly to meet her thrusts, and he cupped her breasts, strong thumbs rolling her nipples.</p><p>“That’s it” he encouraged. <em>Take what you need from me, I’m yours</em>.</p><p>Her glossy curls swayed with her strokes and he couldn’t help but try and memorize the ethereal image she made. She was beautif-, <em>gorgeous</em>, and according to the bands on their fingers, all his. He would never know what great deed he’d done to deserve her.</p><p>He released one of her breasts with an affectionate tweak and she gasped. He reached in between them and traced light circles over her clit. She began to lose her rhythm.</p><p>“Lean back love” he suggested. He pulled his knees up behind her and she rested her now sweaty back against his thighs. He sat up, her still in his lap, and slowly thrusted his hips up toward her. With her reclined back, the angle he was hitting high inside her must have been a winner.</p><p><em>"Oh"</em> she moaned. <em>That </em>was the spot he was looking for. She moaned and gasped louder with every thrust.</p><p>The old woman in the next apartment was going to be pissed. When they first moved in years ago, she had apparently overheard them, and had admonished the pair in the elevator for being unmarried ‘fornicators’. Yennefer had demanded they make love right against the adjoining wall the very next night. The condescending old woman had earned herself a vocal encore that rivaled any porn film.</p><p>Suddenly her back locked up and her shoulders arched off of his thighs, her mouth open in asilent scream. She bowed forward and leaned over him trembling as her wet heat spasmed around him.</p><p>Seeing the bliss on her face and the impossibly tight pull of her muscles surrounding him pushed him over the edge. Where she was suddenly silent, he shouted her name as he pulsed inside her.</p><p>She slumped against him bonelessly, both damp with sweat and panting. He banded his arms around her quaking ribs and pressed a kiss to her temple as their pulses slowed.</p><p>“For the record, you don’t ever have to <em>ask</em> to ride me like a greek goddess on her prized warhorse.” he snarked with a grin. Her shoulders shook with laughter against his chest.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> built like a stallion after all, darling.” she quipped back with a mischievous smirk. “What’s your stud fee?”</p><p>He snorted. “Time will tell, won’t it?” He pressed a kiss to her mussed locks and wrapped his arm around her tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Combos (Christmas Eve - 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier spend Christmas Eve on a stakeout. This one's short, but it couldn't wait. ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I love Jaskier, and I think Joey Batey’s performance was wonderful and hilarious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unmarked, black SUV sat parked on the side of the street in a Hell’s Kitchen. Snow had been falling steadily since the street lamps kicked on an hour before. Twinkling Christmas lights cast a warm glow on the quiet, slushy street.</p><p>“Jask, you are so full of shit.” he grumbled from the driver’s seat as he looked out the tinted window at the walk up a few doors away.</p><p>“If you say so, just don’t call me when you’re on your deathbed next week.” Jaskier popped another Combo into his mouth. “I’m telling you, seeing a black dog is horribly unlucky, and used to be a portent of death.”</p><p>“Just because the thing ran out in front of the car, doesn’t mean anyone is dying. Although, maybe it was trying to tell me I would be unlucky enough to be sandwiched in here with you on Christmas eve, freezing my balls off.” Geralt grumbled, and ran his gloved hands over the arms of his coat to ward off the chill.</p><p>“I’m highly offended that you would rather be at home running to fetch pickles and bon bons at her majesty’s beck and call than get paid to hang out with me. Maybe your blood sugar is low, Combo?” he offered the taller man.</p><p>Geralt’s ear piece crackled. “Unit 9, sit rep. Over.”</p><p>He held the button and responded, “There’s more action at the city morgue. We’re bingo on the target. Over.”</p><p>A pause, “10-4 Unit 9, sit tight. Over.”</p><p>He turned to his partner, who was shaking crumbs off his shirt onto the floor mats.</p><p>“Yes, I would rather be home tonight. But before you get your panties in a twist, it’s a holiday, and my eight and half months pregnant wife is spending it alone, because these cartel fuck heads don’t give a shit.” he grumbled through clenched teeth.</p><p>“When Téa was that pregnant with Melody, she told me to leave. She said pregnant women get horribly annoyed if their husbands hover over them when they’re uncomfortable. It’s not our fault, just part of the whole bodies changing thing.” he said matter of factly.</p><p>He grunted with a “Hmmmm” in response and looked back out the window, hiding his smirk. Jaskier’s wife was awesome. The two couples had become friends in recent years, despite the jealousy his parter and wife seemed to have over the other’s presence in his life. Yennefer and Jaskier truly did care for one another, but seemed to enjoy making him miserable with their constant bickering.</p><p>How Jaskier had landed Téa and made that work, Geralt would never understand. She balanced him out.</p><p>Probably similar to the way Yennefer balanced him. She had a tendency to overthink things and react hotly, and he could cooly and rationally let things go. Until she got pregnant. The apprehension and excitement of becoming a father was affecting even his calm demeanor.</p><p>“Oh! You know what would help, one of my hot packs.” Jaskier rustled around in the glove box and pulled out a packet. “See, these fancy metal filings in here react when you shake them, and presto - heat for hours. I have them in both my boots, my gloves and I’m sitting on a few. Works wonders!” he offered them to Geralt with pride.</p><p>He closed his eyes in irritation. “Are you telling me," he paused, "that you’ve had those the entire night, and just now thought - “</p><p>He was interrupted when static came through the car’s radio. They both paused, anything related to the stakeout and the case they were on should have come through the channel on their ear pieces.</p><p>The female dispatcher’s voice rang clear in the cabin of the SUV.</p><p>“All EMS units, NYPD is requesting two units at the intersection of 9th Ave. and W. 20th St. We have an 11-80, 2 car MVA with entrapment.” the sound clicked off. Geralt and Yennefer’s flat was just a few blocks north.</p><p>An 11-80 was an accident with major injuries. She would be able to hear the sirens and see the lights from their living room window.</p><p>“Fuck that’s close,” Jaskier admitted quietly.</p><p>Wordlessly, Geralt flipped the dial on the radio to the scene commander’s channel. This feed was a lot more chaotic - police, fire, EMS all coordinating the response on the scene.</p><p>“Where are those buses dispatch? One patient extricated, 10-45B, pregnant. Looking for the coroner’s office on the second. Over.”</p><p>The color drained from his face and his legs began to go numb. His eyes widened with panic.</p><p>“Breathe Ger,” Jaskier encouraged. “We don’t know it’s her.”</p><p>Another blast of noise through the speakers. “We’re getting a shield number hit on the tag for the pickup truck. *static* Can you have PD make a call? Badge 4501, I repeat, 4501. Send him to Mt. Sinai.”</p><p>“Ok, ok. She’s on her way to the hospital, she’ll be there before we even get there. Maybe I should driv-“ his sentence was cut short as his head smacked into the headrest with the forward motion of the SUV.</p><p>Geralt flipped the switch for the fleet car’s mounted lights with such force it almost snapped. His big hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.</p><p>“Orrrr we could rampage through Chelsea to Mt Sinai and narrowly avoid certain death multiple times. Yes, option two is the winner.” he reached to buckle Geralt’s seatbelt and his own as the houses and cars whizzed by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I’m no expert on emergency personell procedure or radio stuff. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tylenol (Christmas Eve - 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier respond to the call they overheard on the radio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She flipped through the Netflix menu listlessly. The Christmas tree shined warmly in the corner, each ornament hung with care the night before. He’d actually hung most of them, she was too pregnant to comfortably bend to the lower branches, nor reach the higher ones.</p><p>She lounged across their leather couch dancing her hand along her stomach where the baby kicked. Her back had been sore earlier in the day, and the pain was starting up again. She climbed up off the plush couch and walked a few laps around the apartment. She winced, it wasn’t getting better, but worse.</p><p>Pulling the fuzzy robe tighter around her middle, she padded to the bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinet in search of Tylenol. They were out, and she’d forgotten to replace the bottle. Everything else they had she couldn’t take while pregnant. Fuck.</p><p>She gave it a half hour with the heating pad. No relief. There was pharmacy a few blocks down but it had been snowing for hours and Geralt would kill her himself if she tried to walk that. Her car was in the shop, and she did <em>not</em> want to take his new truck.</p><p>She moved the curtain and saw it gleaming in the street lights, all white, shiny, and new. She’d talked him into getting something he really wanted when his last lease was up. He was always crammed inside one little sedan after another, hunched over, knees practically in his face.</p><p>“What do you think baby? Will Daddy be upset if Mommy borrows his other baby?” she rubbed her belly and pressed the heel of her hand where a small foot was stretching out. Her other hand went to her back with a groan.</p><p>“Ok, I think he will forgive us too.” she stepped into her boots and bundled up in one of Geralt’s coats. His clothes were the only ones she could comfortably wear over her maternity dresses at that point. She pulled the door shut behind her with a soft click. She’d left the Christmas tree lit, only planning to be gone a few minutes.</p><p>——---------------------------------<br/>-Geralt-</p><p>Geralt’s vehicular theatrcs came to a crawl when they had to drive past the accident scene. Even with the traffic delay, it was still the fastest way to the hospital. The fire police on the scene saw the emergency lights in the grill of the SUV, and Jaskier held his badge out the window into the wind and snow so they could pass through.</p><p>Sleet fought against the emergency crew lighting, and the street was still swarmed with men in reflective coated jackets.</p><p>Neither man had words. It looked like she had been t-boned crossing over 9th Ave. His white pickup truck had been smashed in from the passenger side, forced across the intersection and lay driver’s side down on the median. It was dark and hard to see, but the sheet metal on the roof of the cabin was sliced open. <em>One patient extricated<em> the radio had crackled.</em></em></p><p>He thought he might be sick. His <em>whole life</em> was in that truck.</p><p>The other vehicle was a dark Suburban, the entire front end was smashed in, and it looked like the driver was thrown through the windshield.</p><p>He angled the SUV back into the southbound traffic, and they passed the coroner’s van.</p><p>“Not for her, we heard EMS check in at Siani fifteen minutes ago.” Jaskier reminded him. Geralt nodded sharply and swallowed hard.</p><p>When they arrived on the medical campus, he whipped the vehicle into the Emergency Room parking bay and stopped illegally across three handicapped spots.</p><p>“I can park the car if you wan-“ Jaskier looked up from unbuckling his seatbelt to an empty driver’s seat, door still swinging wide. How a man as bulky as Geralt moved so fast when necessary he couldn’t explain.</p><p>He rushed up to the reception desk, and immediately recognized one of the women he used to work with often when he was a patrol officer.</p><p>“Hey, Renfri. The woman who was brought in from the MVA in Chelsea, I think they hit the doors about twenty minutes ago.” She smiled warmly in recognition of him and began to look up the information.</p><p>“I have a Morhen, Y. They took her up to the trauma floor already.” she read aloud from the screen.</p><p>“Already?” Fuck, if they had her in surgery that fast maybe they were trying to stem internal bleeding. Or it could be something with the baby. His mind jumped to every worst case scenario like a firecracker spinning out of control.</p><p>She looked surprised at his desperate tone, and he could tell the moment the realization hit her. His last name was printed on the uniform he used to wear when he spent a lot of time there, with suspects and victims alike.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Geralt, I didn’t even think when I saw the last name. Her intake does read police family highest priority. They’ll take care of her.” she said in a comforting tone.</p><p>Jaskier joined him at the desk hesitantly.</p><p>“They’ve already taken her upstairs.” he cleared his throat of it’s emotional warble.</p><p>“Renfri,” Jaskier nodded to her. She smiled back softly.</p><p>“I know it’s really hard to wait, but give me ten minutes. I’m going to get you an up to the minute update and print you some IDs. Those and the badges will get you wherever she is right away.” They thanked her, and Jaskier steered him toward a more remote part of the waiting room.</p><p>There were a few weary looking glances their way. A slightly towering, wild eyed man in all black with a semi-automatic pistol strapped to his hip raised some eyebrows, even in NYC. Jaskier pulled his shield over his jacket so the nervous moms in the room could take a break.</p><p>Geralt sat on the very edge of the plastic bench, poised to jerk up and sprint should they call his name.</p><p>True to her word, Renfri stood and gave them a subtle wave. It was clear she didn’t want the other fifty people in the room to know she’d given him priority. Geralt took the paperwork from her.</p><p>“That elevator to the fourth. Your first left, and next right.” she pointed on the page. “This is her surgeon, and they’ve given her an obstetrician who specializes in trauma. The surgeon’s the one you want first - I called in a favor, he’ll be coming out to talk to you soon. Best of luck guys.”</p><p>—————-----------------</p><p>They had hustled from the elevator, this smaller waiting room was miraculously uninhabited. Geralt took his coat off and sank down heavily into another plastic chair.</p><p>“I assume you don’t know where she was driving?” Jaskier tried. Geralt had said she was home alone.</p><p>He shrugged his broad shoulders when a thought hit him. <em>Fuck</em>, he’d never checked his phone. He fumbled through the inner pockets of his jacket and swiped it open. A recent missed call from the precinct notifying him his vehicle pinged an alert for a familial transport to the building he already sat in. And an unopened text message.</p><p><em>“Hey love, do we have any Tylenol outside of the medicine cabinet? My back has decided to mutiny.”</em> She’d followed it with a little blink-y gif of a cartoon camel.</p><p>He slipped the phone back in the coat, screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head into his hands.</p><p>Jaskier patted his shoulder. “Hey man, it’s gonna be alright. She is a fighter, and way too intense to let some accident get her. She’s probably back there stealing the ice cream from the tonsillectomy kids.”</p><p>“Tylenol.” he mumbled toward the floor, covering his face with his hands. “I left her, home alone, on Christmas Eve, in the middle of a snowstorm. She was in pain, and I don’t even answer my fucking phone to bring her some fucking Tylenol. So she had to go out to get it herself, and ended up being flipped through an intersection, pregnant with my kid.” he lamented brokenly.</p><p>He was shaking. Geralt was normally the rock between the two of them, and Jaskier had never seen him completely fall apart in their four years as partners.</p><p>A man wearing scrubs who looked to be in his sixties pushed through the big steel doors marked “Medical Personnel Only”. He held a clipboard, and removed his mask. Geralt shot up from the chair and crossed the room to meet him halfway.</p><p>The grey haired man extended his hand, “Morhen?” Geralt nodded as they shook hands.</p><p>“From the diagnostics I have right now, it looks like they were really lucky. She has a four centimeter laceration on her temple which bled pretty good as head wounds do. Her left wrist is broken, I presume when her side of the vehicle made contact with the street. Some superficial bruising from the seatbelt, and some glass in her palms - all should heal up fine.” Geralt’s mind reeled as he processed.</p><p>“Her blood pressure is a bit lower than I’d like, which is why she’s up here with me. I’m going to continue to check for any internal bleeding, and make sure there isn’t any hidden damage from the head impact.”</p><p>He flipped a few pages on the clipboard. “And your daughter…let me see here. Is perfectly fine - good vitals all around. I’ll let the on-call OB fill you in there on any changes in an hour or so.”</p><p>“I’m going to go put a rush on her MRI, do you have any questions before I go?” he asked.</p><p>Geralt shook his head. His mind fought through the shock of the night for full comprehension. Lucky. Blood Pressure. Perfectly fine. <em>His daughter. </em></p><p>The doctor clasped his arm before leaving. “Congratulations son, your beautiful family is going to be just fine.”</p><p>Both men were silent for a long moment before Jaskier burst out, “A girl!? Wooooo, I’m gonna make <em>so</em> much money on this office pool.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Please forgive the technical and medical inaccuracies. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cosmo (Christmas Eve - 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's nobody's fault, and Jaskier just wants to get back to his magazine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Her alarm was beeping steadily. She tried to force her eyes open against the urge to sleep. Her mind wrote off the pain in her wrist as she’d slept on it awkwardly. Her violet-blue eyes fluttered open, and she slowly realized it wasn’t her alarm, but monitors chirping out a uniform rhythm. She was propped up, her left arm covered in a bright white cast, and her right featured an array of needle hookups and IVs.</p><p>What the <em>hell</em> had happened? Had she forgotten to eat and passed out? Her head was pounding, and she reached up to find a bandage there as well. Had she passed out and hit her head? She pulled back the scratchy hospital issue blanket and saw a soft band with a monitor attached, wrapped around her belly. Her back spasmed and she groaned in pain.</p><p>The door swung open and a short, elderly nurse came in. “You’re awake!” she said cheerfully.<br/>
She stopped at the side of the bed and checked a monitor. “Everything here looks to be in order. Are you in terrible pain dear? I’ve given you a drip but I don’t want to overdue it, better safe than sorry.” </p><p>“What happened? Why am I here? Is something wrong with my baby?!” Yennefer’s voice rose steadily in pitch and the heart rate monitor to her left began to ping. </p><p>“Easy, easy, dear. All is well.” She relaxed back into the pillows. </p><p>“There’s someone here to see you already, but since you just got transferred to the maternity floor they’ll need to re-register.” </p><p>It was just a beat later before they both heard a loud voice from down the hall. The walls nearly shook with his bellow, “I could give <em>fuck all</em> about your insurance paperwork! Where is my <em>wife</em> damnit!”</p><p>“It sounds like we’re re-registering as we speak.” she smiled sweetly at the old woman’s horrified expression. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The nurse shook her head and held the door open, peering down the hall towards the desk. With the door open she could decipher the sound of Jaskier smoothing things over with a pissed off male nurse. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“He’s harmless, I promise.” she reassured the woman as she leaned on her side to rub her lower back. The nurse must have made eye contact with the pair as she waved them over. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A few familiar, heavy footfalls of his boots on the overly waxed floors had him filling the doorframe and rushing to her side.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The nurse went to pull a chair over for him, but he simply knelt next to her bed. He cradled her face delicately, as though she might break. He let himself just stare at her beautiful face, convincing himself that she was really there. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She could feel the tremors in his normally steady touch. She turn slightly to kiss his thumb, “I’m fine, honestly. We’re fine.” He closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her tenderly, thankful it wouldn’t be their last. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He let out a heavy breath, still unwilling to tear his gaze from hers.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“When the call came across-“ his deep voice caught. “When we saw the truck, I worried I might never see you again.” He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The truck?” she asked, confused. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn’t check the message about the Tylenol and…” he went on, but suddenly it felt like blood was rushing in her ears and she couldn’t hear any longer.</p><p>
Memories of earlier that night came crashing back in front of her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She started to cry. She rarely cried, even in front of her husband. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s alright love, everything’s alright.” he soothed as her shoulders quaked with sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your new <em>truck</em>!” she lamented between pants for air. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He pulled back and met her eyes in confusion. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m *sniffle* so sorry *hicup* I should never have -.” He realized. “Whoa, whoa, whoa - listen to me right now. I do not give a <em>shit</em> about a heap of metal.” he cajoled softly. “In fact, I’m thanking God right now that you were in that, instead of your car.” He tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. “It did it’s job, it protected my girls.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She gasped and searched his face, and he gave her a soft nod. “The trauma surgeon told me inadvertently.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She kissed him fiercely. They were having a <em>little girl</em>. Almost as fast as the joy had come over her, fear replaced it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh God, Geralt. I almost killed our little girl because I couldn’t handle some back pain.” The tears began to return. “This is all my fault” she gasped. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ahem,” Jaskier cleared his throat from the doorway. “I didn’t mean to overhear, but neither of you are to blame. I just got an email with the preliminary report from the scene, the other driver’s BAC was .35. I don’t think the guy could put one foot in front of the other to get away from a burning building.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She took deep calming breaths and wiped the tears from her face. “Thanks Jaskier.” She gave him a wobbly smile. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Geralt, are you sure this is the right room? This one’s being awfully nice.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Maybe they’ve given her drugs to tolerate you Jask, enjoy it while you can.” He finally pulled up a chair and installed himself next to her bed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She let their comforting banter wash over her. Everything was going to be ok. The baby was fine, and she would heal. Except for these <em>fucking</em> back pains. She squirmed in the bed trying to ease the pressure. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Wordlessly he helped her roll to the side a bit and he began massaging low on her spine with his strong, warm hands. The man had a way with his fingers, she could almost fall alseep. She couldn’t hold back a satisfied moan. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ewww” Jaskier’s commentary from around a Cosmo magazine on the other side of the room reached them. They both rolled their eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sir.” The male nurse was back in the doorway. Even his voice was irritating. “I really need you to fill out these forms. Not having this information could cause a delay in getting results on some of the bloodwork and testing.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He let out an exasperated sigh through his nose, pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Jask, come here and rub her back will you?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“She bites. What’s in it for me?” he snarked, even as he put the magazine down and headed for Geralt’s chair. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He didn’t take the bait. He knew Jaskier would do anything for him and that included his family, it went both ways. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You have <em>five</em> minutes.” he grated to the nurse and followed him out the door and down the hallway. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>——————————————————-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Despite his whining, Jaskier was an admirable back muscle soother. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I can’t have Melody finding out I was mean to her favorite auntie, that’s where the real biting would come in.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She smiled. “And thank you for being there, with him today. I can’t believe I put him through this. I’m such an idiot.” She covered her face with her hands. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He kept working on her back. “Um lady, we’ve already been there and back, it wasn’t your fault. Although, I know you two, and you’ll both still be blaming yourselves when you’re ninety and the kid is a grandparent.” There was the second smile he got out of her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He paused his hands. “He was…not okay. I’ve seen the man kill when another officer was in harm’s way, I’ve seen him carry abused children out of basements, and I’ve seen him tell hysterical parents their children were dead. But I have <em>never</em>, seen him just sit and shake, lost.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He resumed pressing circles into her spine. “Don’t tell him I told you that, he would put my head on a pike. But I’m telling you, that man’s love for you is a scary thing.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He felt her tremble. “Ah God, please no, do <em>not</em> cry. I didn’t mean it. He’ll be back any minute. Oh God, I can see my lifeless body being dragged behind the squad car.” He carried on until the trembles he felt were from her laughter. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was at that moment the OB, a short, elderly man wearing a Christmas Elf costume, bustled into the room. Without saying a word, he checked the printout on a machine near her feet and checked the clipboard at the foot of the bed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He tossed Jaskier a folded set of scrubs and flipped up the stirrups at the base of her bed. The doctor slipped her feet into the stirrups and ducked his head underneath. Jaskier looked around desperately to escape, but the little old nurse had pushed a cart with a computer on it between him and freedom.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The man popped up from between her legs, made a note on his clipboard and said, “Suit up Papa, we’re gonna’ be pushin’ here in a minute.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>papa</em>?” Jaskier asked, pale as a ghost. </p><p>“<em>Pushing</em>?” she echoed, just as surprised.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He looked down again at the printout. “You’ve had back pain today?” he asked. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, that’s actually the reason -“ he didn’t let her finish. “That’s back labour honey. Looks to me like you’ve been in labour all day. It’s too late for an epidural unfortunately, but you’re fully dilated and I just broke your water. You can push any time your body tells you to.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, come again?” she asked, shock on her face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The shock suddenly morphed into agony, and she clamped her good hand onto Jaskier’s and groaned as the contraction ripped through her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yep, breaking that water’ll do it.” The doctor commented, seemingly proud of himself. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>——————————<br/>
-Geralt-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He was in the twilight zone. He’d walked away to fill out a few forms less than ten minutes ago, when he heard her shout.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He’d left the room serene, and bounded back through the doorway into chaos. A man dressed as an elf knelt between his wife’s splayed legs barking orders. His parter was red in the face and immediately flung a packet of scrubs at his face, over the doctor’s head, rambling something about <em>papa</em>. The little old nurse was trying to be heard over the rest of the noise as she had picked that moment to ask what medications Yennefer was on.</p><p>
His poor wife was hunched over trying to pant through a contraction while she broke the fingers in his partner’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s enough” his low pitched voice boomed across the room. It went silent immediately, except for the air rushing between Yennefer’s clenched teeth. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He bodily removed the little old nurse and her cart so that Jaskier could flee to the opposite side of the room, and scooted her back in place. He unclipped his sidearm and set it on a high shelf behind them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He turned to the doctor as he shucked off his boots. “Just to confirm, Christmas party?” He gestured toward the pointy hat. The man nodded. He responded with a satisfied “Hm” and a nod. Yennefer leaned forward and he pushed the pillows out from behind her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>When they were working with her actual doctor about the birth plan, she’d asked about tub births. She’d decided a resounding no on the actual tub part, but had asked if she could lean against him like the examples in the pamphlets. Their doctor was all for it. Considering that none of this evening was planned, he could at least give her that. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He climbed in the bed behind her, thighs adjacent hers, and she eased back against his strong, warm chest. The next contraction was easier for her to breathe and count through with the relative calm in the room. He whispered encouragement and ‘I love yous' in her ear as she panted and groaned through the pain.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>About a half an hour later, the jingly elf hat popped up from below the sheet. “I can see her head kids! Pull your legs back if you can and give it all you got on the next one.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>With her broken wrist there was no way she could help with the legs. He reached his long arms past her and hooked his hands under her knees. Bent over her shoulders, he peppered kisses to her damp collar bone. “You’re amazing love, you can do it. Time to meet our girl.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Jaskier sat in the hallway outside Yennfer’s room, thrilled to be temporarily released from the veritable shit show that was his partner’s life that day.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He held his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he flipped through another Cosmo magazine. His wife wanted to come to the hospital when he’d first texted her what happened hours ago, but Melody was cutting her two-year molars and she would have been an overtired handful.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You know, in the <em>Mummy</em>, the one with Brendan Frasier, where the guy puts his hand in the wall and it comes out just sticky bones?! That’s what’s left of my hand thank you very much!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t care if she’s petite, she’s a beast and I’m practically disfigured.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, she’s ok. Ger’s in there with her thank God.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Babe, hold on a sec.” He paused, the noise in her room had gone quiet. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The silence was suddenly pierced with the frantic wail of a newborn. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah Té, we got a baby!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yep, and that is one loud, pissed off kid. No paternity test needed.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Awe man, they’re not gonna sleep for weeks. This is awesome!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, I am not evil!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Love you too babe.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Always be nice to the nurses, don’t be a Geralt in that context. lol And also I don’t know nothin’ ‘bout havin’ no babies. So all the medical terms and concepts were used to my advantage and probably not correctly. Also the doctor was super rude and they would never be like that in real life, but I thought it was funnier. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Note (Hair Cut - 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls have their first day of school and someone gets a hair cut. :) *Smut warning*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She closed the door on the wooden cabinet delicately so the glass lab equipment wouldn’t rattle. Her first day at work after eight months on maternity leave had gone well, her students seemed relieved to have her back in class.</p><p>Apparently the long term sub the school had hired was ‘boring and mean’, they’d reported. She smiled to herself. It was nice to be back in her element, but she missed <em>her little element</em>.</p><p>She checked the clock and hustled a little faster to gather her things, she wanted to be at the daycare before five. Her shoulder protested under the weight of her briefcase, breast pump bag, and purse.</p><p>She’d always judged the professors who wheeled their bags around as lazy, but she understood now. She straightened the last few things on her desk, and stopped at the note she had confiscated in fifth period.</p><p>The cocky group of senior boys in that class who sat in the back were still determined to give her problems. They thought they were invincible, so bold as to pass hard copies and not try to hide their rude comments in text messages. She unfolded it and her eyes widened. Apparently this one had made quite a few trips around the room before she caught it.</p><p>‘Dude, are you seeing Morhen’s rack after this kid!?’</p><p>‘I’d hit that All. Night. Long.’</p><p>‘I think I need to stay after class so she can teach me a lesson.’</p><p>‘Do you think she’s chill bro? Think she’d flip if I grabbed her ass or would she play it cool?’</p><p>‘Her old man’s a cop dude, your funeral.’</p><p>‘That’s my point bro, she’s probably desperate for a good fuck.’</p><p>She folded it back up without reading the rest. <em>Damn</em>, it was worse than she thought. She should probably make the principal aware, but if it was harmless teenage peacocking, pursuing it would do more damage than good. She shoved it in her purse to decide later and turned off the lights in the lab.</p><p><br/>
———————————-</p><p> </p><p>She pulled into the daycare right on time. As soon as she walked in the door, she saw her daughter’s halo of platinum hair poking out over the top of a pack’n’play. Her pudgy little hands were wrapped around the edge, and she babbled on, bouncing her bum in the air.</p><p>“Are you dancin’ my love?” she asked, standing over the performance.</p><p>The baby’s face lit up when she recognized who stood over her. She let out a squeal and reached to be picked up, “Eeee! Ma!”</p><p>She bent and folded her little body tight against her chest. She peppered kisses against her soft, rosy cheek.</p><p>“She did really well today.” One of the teachers came up behind them. “She cried for quite a while this morning after your husband dropped her off, but no more than any other child. She seems very bright and interested in what the others are up to. She has a wonderful appetite – I’d recommend packing an additional bottle or jar for tomorrow if you’re able.” She smiled.</p><p>“I definitely will, thank you so much.” She took her diaper bag and signed the sheet at the desk.</p><p>“See you tomorrow Cirilla!” the young teacher waved as she walked into the parking lot.</p><p>“We’re gonna be home soon baby.” She buckled the baby into her seat and put her favorite stuffed wolf in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>—————-</p><p> </p><p>The TV warbled quietly in the background playing a children’s cartoon. The windows in the apartment were open, letting the warm August breeze rustle the curtains. She had changed from her skirt and blouse into a pair of comfortable shorts and a flattering tank top.</p><p>Ciri sat in her high chair, clad only is her diaper to keep cool. Yennefer was trying to sell her daughter on the qualities of mushed carrots. “They’re orange, OR-ange is a funny color! They’re super yummy and nice and soft, PERfect for babies with only two perfect little teefs!” Ciri laughed and flailed her arms at the animated sales pitch, but turned her cheek to the incoming spoon.</p><p>She heard his truck pull to a stop on the street below the open window. They’d taken the insurance check and purchased the exact same vehicle. He had insisted that they were never buying anything smaller again, fuel economy be damned. She couldn’t argue with his logic. She flexed her left wrist - it was still stiff some days.</p><p>She padded to the sink in her bare feet, the cool tile felt like heaven. “Guess who’s home baby girl?” She filled up her water glass and Ciri gurgled happily in response.</p><p>She heard the door open and close, over her shoulder, and suddenly Ciri burst into tears. She whipped around to see what was wrong, and promptly dropped her water glass in shock. It hit the tile floor hard and shattered, throwing water and glass shards across the kitchen and around her feet.</p><p>He froze, shocked expression on his face and Ciri carried on sobbing. </p><p>“You cut your <em>hair</em>!” she burst out. He touched the back of his freshly shorn scalp reflexively. “I did – for the case. I thought I mentioned it last night. I’m sorry.” She made to console their hysterical baby, but he held up his hand to stop her.</p><p>“Don’t move your feet, there’s more glass on that tile than crumbs in Jaskier’s car.”</p><p>He tried to pick Ciri up out of the high chair but she cried harder and struggled against his chest. “Well now I just feel terrible.” He only half joked.</p><p>He stepped around the glass and handed her the baby, who promptly burrowed against her chest, still sniffling. “Let me grab the broom, hang tight love.” She stood in the middle of the kitchen, Ciri wrapped in her arms as he carefully cleaned up the wet glass on his hands and knees.</p><p>She watched his every move, staring at his hair. After he tossed the last of the glass in the garbage, he tried again with the baby. Standing close to them he rubbed her back soothingly, and she watched him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Daddy just cut his hair darling. I’m still your da.” His deep, soothing voice seemed to do the trick. She reached out her little hand to feel his jaw, and then the side of his scalp. The barber had cut it short on the back and sides, and left the top longer. It was parted on the side, and combed over – the ends tending to curl a bit.</p><p>He cleared his throat, “They put some grey in it, to make it less noticeable. Apparently the European buyer I’m swapping in for went grey in his twenties.”</p><p>Yennefer reached up to feel the new cut on the other side of his head. “It’s wanting to curl.” She whispered, running her fingers through the longer pieces.</p><p>“It was curly when I was a boy.” He admitted. “Is it really that bad? I should have known better than to go to Jask’s barber.” He grumbled.</p><p>“It’s not bad at all. It’s just new for her.” The baby twisted in her grip and whimpered for him to hold her. “See, there she goes.” Ciri laid her head on his broad shoulder and began slow blinking, she would be asleep in no time.</p><p>“What does her mother think of it?” he asked, his voice husky.</p><p>She reached up with both hands, now free, and intertwined her fingers at his nape. She pressed her chest to his, and leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in his other ear.</p><p>“Her mother thinks you were a gorgeous man before, Geralt. But, <em>fuck</em>” her moist lips danced across his ear lobe.</p><p>His “Hmmmm” rumbled through his chest, the corner of his mouth curling into satisfied grin.</p><p>He felt Ciri start to drool against his neck. “Is she ready to go down or didn’t she eat?”</p><p>“I couldn’t sell the carrots. You can put her down though, she had a big day at daycare. I’ll feed her later if she wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>——————————-</p><p> </p><p>She was washing up Ciri’s dishes at the sink when he came back from the nursery after tucking her in. The sun was just starting to set, and the breeze coming from the windows began to cool. He loosened his tie, and wrapped his big arms around her middle, leaning her into the sink.</p><p>“How did she do at daycare? It was so hard to leave her there crying.” He laid a kiss on her collarbone.</p><p>“They said she did great. That she’s bright and social, and her appetite rivals that of her father.” She smirked.</p><p>He slipped his hands under her shirt, traced up her torso, and ran his fingers along the undersides of her breasts over her bra. “I don’t blame her.” He cupped her gently and she let the sponge and plate sink back down into the sudsy water.</p><p>She arched into his touch, and reached her soapy hand around her back to unhook her bra. She shuddered slightly when the undergarment fell away and his calloused hands massaged her sensitive skin.</p><p>She wound her palm up behind his head and pulled his lips to hers. Kisses that started sweet grew hungrier, and she pressed her backside against his straining erection. He groaned into her mouth at the feel of her through the thin shorts.</p><p>One of his hands left her breast and slipped under the waistband of her shorts. Much to his surprise, he met no resistance and two of his fingers slid into her wet folds. She gasped at the sensation.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow as if to inquire about her lack of panties. “It was too hot to put them on.” She offered, followed by a long moan, when he teased her clit with his thumb and began pumping his long fingers inside her.</p><p>She gripped the edge of the sink with one white knuckled hand, her other arm pressed against his as if to push him deeper inside her. She swayed, trying to meet the rhythm of his hand with her hips.</p><p>He released her other breast and guided her chin to his for a hot, wet kiss. She broke the kiss with a shout, as her legs shook and he helped her ride out her climax against his hand.</p><p>She leaned back against him, still trembling and exhaling unsteady breaths. He shifted his hand past her shorts and before he could bring it to his mouth, she pulled it to her own, licking him clean of her slick.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>” he murmured and closed his eyes for a moment, as if he was trying to memorize the image.</p><p>She pulled his tie the rest of the way off and let it fall to the floor, before she began working the buttons on his shirt. He peeled down her shorts before kicking off his boots.</p><p>Both of their shirts were tossed aside haphazardly and she hurried to work the fly on his slacks. Before she could lower the zipper, he picked her up by the waist and set her down on the island countertop. She hissed when her overheated flesh came in contact with the cool granite.</p><p>Before she could protest, he simply said, “Wasn’t done” and flashed her a grin that made her heart skip. He bent to bathe one of her nipples with his tongue gently, and she ran her fingers through his short hair. He switched to her other breast and pulled back to ask, “Is it too short to tug on love?” He gave her an impish grin.</p><p>Tug on him she did, all the way back up to her lips. “It’s fucking perfect and you know it”. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth carefully before kissing it better. “I don’t think you can leave this apartment again,” she ran her nails through his scalp. “I’ll be wet every time I look at you.” she pretended to lament.</p><p>“I’ll have to double my efforts while I’m home and exhaust you then.” he said under his breath, against her ear. He slid his palms up her thighs before scooting her to the very edge of the counter. He knelt and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before resting her legs on his shoulders and nuzzling his five o’clock shadow against her supple skin.</p><p>He licked her long and languidly from top to bottom and her knees twitched around him. She leaned back on her elbows and watched him work his magic. She honestly didn’t know what she was going to do with him. She’d fallen in love with his unique hair, the same way she’d fallen in love with the rest of him. But <em>god damnit,</em> she was going to have to beat the bitches of NYC off of him with a stick.</p><p>He must have noticed the expression on her face as her thoughts wandered, he suddenly sucked on her clit hard and curled his fingers inside her. Her back sprung up off the counter and she shouted his name as she quaked around him. He eased her down slowly and she flopped on the counter, heavy breasts heaving and her body completely boneless.</p><p>She came back to her senses and slid down the counter to the floor with his help. She had barely touched him yet. She made to pull him from his pants but he swatted her hand away lightly and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his exquisitely muscled chest and back as he walked her into their bedroom and set her down on their bed with a kiss.</p><p>“Condoms?” he asked. They wanted another baby, but not until Ciri was a few years older. Two that close in age was more than they could handle comfortably.</p><p>“They’re in my purse, on the counter,” she smiled as he went to grab them. She turned up the baby monitor on the nightstand.</p><p>He came back a minute later, not with condoms, but the inappropriate note she’d shoved in her bag after class. It was unfolded. And he was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p> </p><p>He reached in her purse for the box of condoms, and when he pulled it out, a folded piece of lined paper fell to the floor. He bent to return it to her purse, but the first fold had opened and he inadvertently saw a few of the words on it.</p><p>He opened it flat. His golden, hazel eyes danced from line to line, getting wider with each realization. Son of a <em>bitch</em>.</p><p>He walked in the bedroom with measured steps.</p><p>She saw the paper in his hand and her smile faded. She’d read it.</p><p>“Where did you get this?” he asked in a clipped tone.</p><p>She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and wrapped it around her body. “I confiscated it from a student.”</p><p>“<em>Which </em>student?” he ground.</p><p>“One of the senior boys in my fifth period lab.” She folded her hands in her lap.</p><p>“I see. Have you read it?”</p><p>“I read the first six or seven lines.”</p><p>“When were you going to tell me about it?”</p><p>She hesitated. “I wasn’t planning to.”</p><p>The muscle in his jaw began to twitch.</p><p>“I was going to read the rest of it and decide whether or not I needed to bring it up to the principal. I presume it’s harmless teenage boy fodder. There was no need to worry you.”</p><p>He sighed, and sat down next to her on the bed.</p><p>“This isn’t normal, nor is it harmless.” He opened it up and showed her what was written and drawn below where she’d read.</p><p>She looked like she might be sick. “What should I do?” Her voice wavered.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Two things. One - Promise me if anything like this<em> ever</em> happens again, you’ll tell me, and we can figure out a solution together.”</p><p>She nodded against his chest and whispered an “I’m sorry”.</p><p>“And Two - What time is fifth period? You’re having an armed guest speaker for tomorrow’s class.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I gave her eight months on leave b/c of the accident too. I’m a very lenient school district lol. And not that I don't like Geralt's wigs, but it is a sacrilege to cover up Cavill's natural hair. :D<br/>Also, I know Geralt got pretty high handed with the note thing - but it was bad enough that she asked him for help. So not saying she isn’t a badass that couldn’t handle them herself :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guest Speaker (Hair Cut - 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yennefer hosts a guest lecturer in her class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: You’ll be confused if you don’t read Hair Cut, Pt1 ☺ Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Geralt-</p><p>“That’s it sleepy girl.” He murmured, as he picked her up from the crib and laid her against his chest.</p><p>It was early in the morning and still fairly dark in the nursery. Ciri was half asleep as she cuddled her fuzzy onesie into his navy button down.</p><p>His tall form cast shadows on the pastel teal painted walls when he reached down in the crib to retrieve the <em>famous</em> white wolf plushy. They would be going nowhere without it. The three of them had gone to the park last month with Jaskier, Téa, and Melody and had accidentally forgotten it. His partner liked to refer to that outing as the Trail of Tears. He shook his head thinking about it.</p><p>He walked her out to the kitchen and slipped on his shoes. Yennefer stood near the sink buttoning up her blouse. She screwed the cap on a freshly pumped bottle and zipped it into the diaper bag before handing it to him.</p><p>She kept her voice low as not to wake the baby, “They asked us to pack more today, can you let them know there’s an extra bottle for her?” She leaned to kiss the ultra fine white curls on Ciri’s head.</p><p>He leaned in close like he was going to kiss her, before whispering, “Your milkshake brings all the babies to the yard.”</p><p>She rested her forehead against his chest as her shoulders quaked with silent laughter under his smirk.</p><p>“I love you Geralt, but tell Jaskier to leave my milkshake out of your late night squad car convos.” She said with a smile.</p><p>“How did you know that was him?” he rubbed Ciri’s back.</p><p>“Because it he’s creative with terrible jokes like that, and has a smart mouth. When your smart mouth gets creative, I can scarcely walkthe next day.” She snarked, before pressing her lips to his. He followed her for a second embrace when she went to pull away.</p><p>“I’ll tell them about the bottle, love.” He slipped the diaper bag on his unoccupied shoulder. “And I’ll see you at 11:15, but just play along. Everything will be alright. “ He said reassuringly.</p><p>“I’m sor-“ she started, but he shook his head. “And there’s no need for you to apologize to anyone. You didn’t do anything wrong, and you didn’t ask for that disrespect.”</p><p>She nodded, “Thank you.”</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>He strode into the squad room early, with all the confidence of a capable man on a mission.</p><p>His partner was already camped out at his own desk, deep in conversation it seemed, with a jelly donut.</p><p>Geralt dropped <em>the note</em> between Jaskier and the donut and went to pour himself a cup of black coffee. “Nice cut Ger, Daniel Craig called, he wants his white-haired Bond back.” He quipped.</p><p>“What’s this, a love note?” he gestured to the folded note on his desk.</p><p>“Read it.” Geralt suggested, and took a long pull from the steaming mug. He reclined his long legs on the edge of Jaskier’s desk as he watched the sandy haired man’s expression darken.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” he looked up from the paper, shocked.</p><p>“I wish I was.” Geralt deadpanned.</p><p>“What did she say when she gave it to you? Please don’t run out and commit a multiple homicide? I would have made you pinky swear on that one. That’s some fucked up shit.”</p><p>“She wasn’t planning on telling me.” He ground out.</p><p>“Ouch. But also, can we blame her? If I was coming home to a possessive, growly, firearms trained giant of a man, I might keep that under wraps too. That’s it, that’s the face, the scary one – and the lip, it’s curling, the scowl-“</p><p>“Alright Jask, fuck.” He protested.</p><p>“So what’s the deal, are these punks minors or are we ridin’ out to crack some skulls?” He punched his knuckles together dramatically.</p><p>The taller man’s eyes followed their lieutenant into his office and he stood to follow. “That’s what we’re going to find out, right now.”</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier sat opposite their boss in the starkly appointed office. He noted Geralt’s normally calm and cool demeanor was off, and his leg bounced with anticipation, unseen by the man behind the desk.</p><p>Lt. Vesemir read over the creased paper and furrowed his brow with a deep “Hmmmmm.” His partner was the only one he’d ever heard make that noise, and it was <em>all </em>the damn time. <em>White haired dudes</em>.</p><p>The older man lowered the paper and began typing into his computer<em>.</em></p><p>“Normally, I’d tell you that the NYPD frowns on interactions with minors – a lot of whiney parent bullshit and law suits, especially on school grounds. But the contents of that note, are over the line.”</p><p>“I agree sir.” Geralt nodded.</p><p>“Of course you do Morhen. It’s your wife they’re talking about grabbing.” He picked up the note again, “And in this lower section here, *he squinted*, bending her over a desk and wrecking her.”</p><p>Even though the lieutenant had spoken in a bland, neutral tone, Geralt still looked like someone had hit him across the face when he voiced the second part out loud.</p><p>“I’m taking this piece of filth as personally offensive. Even if I didn’t give a shit about you Morhen, which isn’t the case, I met your little wife at the company picnic. It was ninety five degrees and the poor thing was pregnant and looked green in the face, but she stuck it out for you. I like her already.”</p><p>He leaned over the desk toward Geralt and lowered his voice.</p><p>“If I found out some gang of little pricks was even thinking this shit about my wife, I’d rearrange their faces, badge or not.”</p><p>The Lieutenant leaned back in his chair. “Hudson High requested to be on the NYPD’s Proactive Narcotics Prevention list, for random, unannounced drug searches. So you son, are in luck.”</p><p>Vesemir paused for a beat. Jaskier leaned closer. He and Yennefer bitched at each other, but she was the sister he never wanted, and fuck if he’d let anyone take advantage of her.</p><p>“Not only can I give you Kevlar and sidearm authority, but I can give you dogs. Big ones.”</p><p><em>Hell yes</em>.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He slipped inside the rear door of her classroom without a sound. He cut an imposing figure in heavy black boots, and tight fitting tactical pants that did little to hide the muscular lines of his long thighs and calves. The black short sleeve shirt clung to his burly chest and broad shoulders.</p><p>The stubble on his jaw only made the impressive cut of his cheek and jaw bones more pronounced. His brawny arms were crossed over the black Kevlar vest, his big hands resting on bigger biceps. The Glock 19 strapped to his hip only complimented the scowl on his mouth, and the intense look in his piercing eyes.</p><p>His face softened when she turned from the dry erase board at the front of the room and her voice subtly startled when she noticed him. She continued on with her lecture just as he’d asked her to that morning. He could tell she was at ease, confident with the material and that she was enjoying herself. It wasn’t that <em>mom </em>glow she had when she held Ciri, but something similar, something about helping those kids soothed her soul.</p><p>Except, the four degenerates in the back. Unlike the rest of the students in the room, they didn’t appreciate the soft lilt of her voice or hurry to write down the knowledge she imparted on them<em>. Target acquired</em>.</p><p>She was in the middle of explaining an equation about covalent bonds, when they heard a shout from the hallway, immediately followed by the sharp, rapping bark of a German Shepard. The narcotics team<em> was</em> performing a totally legitimate search on the school, but Jaskier had a buddy in the K-9 Unit that had volunteered whole heartedly to help him scare the <em>little fuckers</em> when he’d heard what they did. Three K-9 assets and a team of nine men were combing the halls and classrooms, as well has Jaskier and himself.</p><p>He had moved closer to the boy’s lab table before the noise began, and when the students turned to try and see through the glass door, a few noticed his stoic presence with gasps and hushed whispers. Even though he was close enough to smell what they’d had for breakfast on their breath, they whispered amongst themselves hurriedly.</p><p>‘Dude, what the fuck is going on.’</p><p>‘I don’t know bro, they got dogs, they’re probly lookin’ for crystal and shit’</p><p>‘What the hell is the deal with the Terminator over here?!’</p><p>‘Fuck if I know, you didn’t leave the shit in your locker did you?’</p><p>Jaskier picked that moment to burst through the door, a black German Shepard and K-9 officer hot on his heels. Geralt broke his stare on the boys to glance up at her. He could tell she was trying to keep her cool, but she was not expecting him to bring a squad of armed men and bloodthirsty dogs. Her violet eyes met his gaze and his reassuring nod.</p><p>Jaskier had been so excited, the officer he knew didn’t handle a drug detection dog, but a<em> people</em> detection dog. He addressed the class.</p><p>“No need to be alarmed kids, just doing some routine narcotics and narcotic paraphernalia searches. Our friend Zeus here is just going to sneak a whiff and if there are no issues we’ll kindly ask you to exit to the hallway.”</p><p>Geralt nodded to Jaskier, the boys were in the back where he stood. His partner and the other officer made their way around the tables dismissing students one by one in their farce of a search. Soon the only ones left in the room were the four boys. He heard the officer utter a single syllable to the dog, and he immediately went into attack mode towards the boys.</p><p>The easily eighty pound dog pulled on the leash and growled and snapped at the boys, drool foaming at it’s mouth. Jaskier whispered in Yennefer’s ear, “Time to let the wolf play” and gave her a big smile. He walked her out of the room, leaving only the boys, the dog and officer, and Geralt.</p><p>He moved for the first time since entering the room. “Phones. Now.” His low timbre echoed across the now mostly empty room. Three of the boys fumbled for their phones and handed them right over, and the last, the biggest one, wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Fuck no man. What the hell is this shit?” Geralt simply nodded to the other officer and he gave slack on the leash and the dog lunged for the boy. He jumped back out of his chair. “Alright man, Jesus Christ.” He handled it over. Geralt simply dumped them in an open cabinet and slammed the door. When he turned with the phones, the bright white letters “NYPD” reflected off his Kevlar and it clicked for the least dense in the group.</p><p>“Oh my god Zach, it’s her old man. <em>He</em>’s the cop. Dudeeeee, you fucked with the Terminator’s <em>woman</em>.”</p><p>Zach,he thought back to the class roster Vesemir had pulled -Zach was one of the male names already eighteen. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>When he turned around, the “smart one” read the look of rage now on his face and immediately threw his hands up in the air.</p><p>“Look man, I’m sorry we were on that convo. It’ll never happen again. Fuck, I’ll drop this class right now if you want.”</p><p>The two quieter ones, nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Fine.” Geralt growled. “Go right now and change your schedules.” Neither moved.</p><p>“NOW.” His voice boomed. Three chairs scraped across the floor and they hustled out the door, phones forgotten.</p><p>He nodded to the other officer, who guided the dog out after the boys.</p><p>It was down to him, and the king of the <em>little assholes</em>.</p><p>“Come on man, I’ve got rights.”</p><p>“So do I.” Geralt practically seethed. “I have the right to protect myself, and my family, from little pricks like you, with whatever force is necessary.”</p><p>“Do you know who my dad is?!” he tried a last attempt.</p><p>He slammed his open palms against the table and leaned in close to the young man’s face. “I could give <em>fuck all </em>who he is. What you need to worry about is who<em> I</em> am. I got <em>this</em> close to you in broad daylight.”</p><p>He spoke quietly and deliberately. “In broad daylight, in the middle of a loaded classroom, crawling with law enforcement. Your <em>daddy</em> isn’t here, and if you <em>ever, </em>lay a hand on my wife or any other woman in this school inappropriately, your God won’t be either.”</p><p>He backed off and the kid swallowed hard.</p><p>“Do we have an understanding?”</p><p>He didn’t hesitate, “Yes. Yes sir.” His voice shook.</p><p>Geralt dug the phones out of the cabinet, set them on Yennefer’s desk, and walked out of the room without a word.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>He stood with Yennefer in the hallway across from her classroom. He’d explained how the narcotics team actually had legitimate business at the school, and reassured her that all the fanfare was not just of Geralt’s doing. He left out a few details he knew she’d be angry about. She might be his sister he loves to hate, but <em>bros before hoes</em>.</p><p>The other teams had wrapped up and left, they were the last of the police presence on the campus. When Geralt finally exited her classroom, he walked over to the pair as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.</p><p>Geralt put his hand on the small of her back, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>“Everything ok in there?” She asked, eyebrows raised high.</p><p>“Absolutely. Your classroom is officially clean of drugs and <em>trash</em>.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she mouthed to him silently.</p><p>“I’ll see you and Ciri right after work. Don’t worry about cooking, I’ll grab some Italian.” With another quick peck to her lips, he and Jaskier headed for the parking lot.</p><p>The second the door shut behind them, Jaskier whipped around and asked, “What happened in there!? I’m dying here!”</p><p>A slow smile started on Geralt’s face. “He called me sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: NYPD’s Proactive Narcotics Prevention list – no such thing lol. And yes it took me two paragraphs to describe Geralt all suited up to scare ‘em straight. Sorry but not sorry haha. Even though the plot is a little redic, I’m having a blast with this XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yennefer and Téa plan a morning run on a lazy Saturday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: This one is for DarkGlowingLight. She wanted some Ciri’s first word fluff, so here ya go girl!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Mmmmmm” she hummed, waking up and stretching out against his warm chest. It was a crisp, fall morning and finally a Saturday. He was a light sleeper, and definitely a morning person. She was not, on either count, so she had learned to savor the rare times when they could sleep late together and cuddle.</p><p>They had turned the heat on in the flat to be sure the nursery was warm enough, but Geralt was like a furnace in their bed. The new flannel pajamas from her mother for Christmas were still in the box.Even though he laid on his back and appeared to be asleep, his hand crept up her ribs and he lightly traced the underside of her breast with his thumb.</p><p>She rubbed her smooth leg down his, before sliding her thigh over his. He remained expressionless, eyes closed, as her hand moved to trace his strong jaw. Her fingertips danced over his nose and cheekbones, petted his forehead, before sinking into his luxurious hair. She massaged his scalp, but he still feigned sleep.</p><p>She reached up, her breast leaving his hand, and her warm mouth latched on to his ear lobe. He could feel her center, damp against his thigh as she began to rock against him, seeking friction. He was fully hard against her leg, and it wasn’t until she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his width that a smile formed on his relaxed face.</p><p>She gripped him carefully and slid her small hand up his sizable cock. His breath caught in his lungs and he exhaled only when she pushed back down. She stroked him a few more times before she released him and crept back up his ridged chest.</p><p>She nuzzled his neck, and whispered, “Make love to me, husband?” His eyes snapped open and he kissed her.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask, wife.” He answered, before covering her lips with his and urging hers open for his tongue.</p><p>*DING DONG*</p><p>Their doorbell rang, loud and harsh through the sleepy apartment.</p><p>“Oh, fuck” she cursed, “Téa and I have a running date this morning.”</p><p>“And here I was, about to give you a full body cardio work out, when instead you have a cardio date with someone else.” He fake whined before planting another firm kiss on her lips.</p><p>She slid off the bed, “I’m so sorry love.” She gave him another quick kiss. The poor man, she’d crawled all over him, begged him to make love to her, and now she was leaving him laying in their bed with a massive hard on to take care of on his own.</p><p>*DIIIIING DONNNNG*</p><p>The bell rang again, this time longer and punctuated by a cry from the nursery.</p><p>“He’s with her isn’t he?” Geralt did grumble this time.</p><p>She bit her lip, “He wants<em> brunch</em> after our run.”</p><p>He grunted and reached for a pair of sweatpants.</p><p>She wrapped her fuzzy purple robe tight against her middle and hurried out to let their guests in.</p><p>She opened the door to a chipper three year old crashing into her knees with a hug.</p><p>“Auntie Yennefer! Want to see what I got for my birthday?” Melody asked excitedly.</p><p>She motioned for Jaskier and Téa to come inside and picked up their little girl. “Of course I do Mel! You have the very best toys I’ve ever played with.” She smiled.</p><p>Motion caught Jaskier’s eye as Geralt crossed the hall from the master bedroom to the nursery.</p><p>“Hey Ger-,” he started to shout, but finished with an “oooooooh, sorry man” when he noticed the rather pronounced tent in his sweatpants and the scowl on his face.</p><p>Geralt grunted in response and continued to the nursery to get his now whimpering baby.</p><p>Yennefer’s face flamed at Jaskier’s announcement, but she cooly changed the subject and ushered Melody over to the living room and Ciri’s growing toy collection. After exclaiming how much she loved Melody’s new Barbie doll, she put on some cartoons for her.</p><p>“I’ll be just a minute to change clothes and then ready to go. Sorry we’re running late this morning.” She apologized to Téa.</p><p>“No worries.” She smiled back.</p><p>“I’m worried, I’m offended really. I had to get up -“ He cut his whining short at the look his wife sent him.</p><p>Yennefer smirked at him. One of the many perks of being friends with his wife. Téa was able to shut him up with a look. She was a miracle worker.</p><p>“Coffee’s on a timer, should be done any minute.” She said to him in a sweet tone.</p><p>——————-</p><p>She dressed quickly, choosing black compression leggings similar to the ones Téa wore. A violet sports bra and tank matched her violet Nikes. She would need all the speed she could muster to keep up with Téa’s long strides. She put one of Geralt’s old grey NYPD long sleeve shirts on over her tank and cinched it at the waist. She loved wearing his clothes. Not only would the shirt keep away the fall chill, but the “NYPD” blazed on the back usually kept the weirdos at bay.</p><p>She stepped into the nursery quietly. He was hunched over the edge of the crib, blowing raspberries on Ciri’s little tummy. Yennefer watched as her daughter giggled and squealed.</p><p>“DA-a,” Ciri chirped as she reached up and grabbed his nose.</p><p>“Da-Da” he tried, scrunching up his face for her. She just smiled and laughed.</p><p>“You’ll be sorely disappointed when her first official word is Mama.” Yennefer told him, as though she was breaking tough news.</p><p>“Maaaaaa” Ciri cooed when Yennefer entered her field of vision.</p><p>“I don’t know about that Yen. For ‘Da’ she’s already using two syllables, and for ‘Ma’ it’s still only one. Maaaaa, like a cow.” He quipped with an impish grin.</p><p>“Maaaaaaaaaaaa” Ciri repeated him, and Yennefer smacked him lightly in the bicep.</p><p>“You’re cheating!” She gasped, a smile belying her outraged tone.</p><p>He shrugged, trying to look innocent.</p><p>She shook her head and leaned to give Ciri a kiss. She gave him one next, “See you in an hour love.”</p><p>She answered his “Be careful” with an “Always”, and she and Téa were off.</p><p>————————————-</p><p>The soles of her running shoes pounded the pavement as she pushed herself harder. The driving base of the hip hop song blaring in her ears propelled her forward. She timed her breathing with the beat - in 1,2, out 3,4 and ignored the burn in her thighs as best she could. She loved running, she had since she was a teenager. It was a great way to get the hell out of the house, and escape to clear your mind.</p><p>Running with Téa was challenging, her friend’s long stride and natural athleticism and grace helped her make it look easy. They weren’t able to go as often as they had in the past with their daughters now in tow, but Yennefer’s mother, Tissaia was coming for a visit soon and would be able to watch the girls after work so they could go at dusk a few days.</p><p>Running at night was Yennefer’s absolute favorite time to go, under the shining lights of the city and unseen by the masses. She knew Geralt got worked up when she went alone at night, but she couldn’t fault him for being cautious. The ‘what ifs’ of life became higher stakes the minute Ciri was born.</p><p>She and Téa wove their way through the trails of central park in the morning sun. They stopped to catch their breath near one of the fountains.</p><p>“You’re doing well Yennefer. I was not so fast so soon after Melody was born.” She took a drink from her bottle.</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiled. “I’m still way off my pre-Ciri 5K and 10K times though. I’ve a lot of work to do yet.”</p><p>“Geralt keeps you occupied and exhausted, no?” she smirked.</p><p>Yennefer blushed.</p><p>“He does.”</p><p>“You should come with me to the gym. I go with Jaskier on Friday nights - my sister watches Melody. She could watch Ciri too. I will teach you kickboxing. You are petite but powerful.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’d like that.” Yennefer smiled.</p><p>“Plus, you can use what you learn on my husband. He will appreciate me more!” Both women laughed.</p><p>Yennefer checked her watch. “Race you back!” She challenged.</p><p>—————————————-</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He dressed in jeans and a white Polo while Ciri crawled around on their bed exploring.</p><p>“Ah, ah baby girl, you don’t want that toy. That’s daddy’s toy.” She had found a lacy red bra somewhere underneath their pillows. Who knew how it got there. Well, <em>he </em>was probably how it got there. He grinned to himself. He pried it from her chubby hands.</p><p>“You won’t be needing one of those, because you won’t be dating until you’re fourty.” She giggled.</p><p>“Fourty. Can you say <em>four-tee</em> for Dada?”</p><p>“Eeeeeee”</p><p>“Close enough darling.” He kissed her forehead and carried her into the living room.</p><p>Melody was amusing herself with what looked like a new Barbie, and Jaskier was staring at the TV like he’d never seen Scooby Doo before.</p><p>Geralt set Ciri down with Melody and her white wolf. For being two years older, Melody was surprisingly good with the baby. </p><p>He walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Jask, do you want a cup?” *crickets*</p><p>“Jask!” he said louder.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, sure. That won’t ruin my appetite for the best pancakes east of -“</p><p>“Ass.”</p><p>“What?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“Ass.”</p><p>That was not Jaskier. He looked over the couch to see his innocent baby daughter pointing her tiny finger at his partner and saying, clear as day, “Ass”.</p><p>Jaskier piped up when Geralt stood stock still.</p><p>“I think she is trying to say “Jask”-“</p><p>Geralt interrupted him, “Of course she is!” he grumbled.</p><p>“My daughter’s first word, her first <em>real</em> word, is ASS. She is going to murder me in my sleep.”</p><p>Jaskier burst out laughing.</p><p>“Ass!” she called, giggling and pointing to him.</p><p>Geralt’s mind whirled, she would only say it if Jaskier was present. Ok, Jaskier is going, home, now.</p><p>“You have to go home.”</p><p>“What? Come on man, it’s the best pancakes -“</p><p>“They will be here any minute, I will make you pancakes and bring them to work every day next week, if you’ll just go home.”</p><p>“So I can’t see my God Daughter ever again?” Jaskier protested. He was holding back laughter. His best friend had no clue what a fool he was for that woman.</p><p>“Not never again, just until she learns a new word.”</p><p>The door swung open and Yennefer and Téa walked in, panting and laughing. Yennefer was drenched in sweat, Geralt’s grey shirt barely dry. Téa stretched against the door while Yennefer walked to the fridge for a water bottle. Before she bent down to grab one, she noticed the silence in the room, and Geralt’s unusually bland expression.</p><p>“What happened? Is everything alright?” she asked, suddenly concerned.</p><p>“Everything’s fine” “Yep no problems here” they explained over one another.</p><p>“Okay well -“</p><p>“Ass.”</p><p>She closed the refrigerator door slowly.</p><p>“Did I just -“</p><p>“Ass.” followed by a giggle.</p><p>She took in her daughter’s rosy cheek’s and happy smile as she pointed toward an ashamed looking Jaskier.</p><p>“My daughter’s first word is ass.”</p><p>Geralt snapped into motion. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. She is trying to say ‘Jask’ and it’s my fault because -“</p><p>She burst into giggles, which quickly turned into peals of laughter. She leaned her hand on his arm for support as her body shook and her abs burned. Tears began to streak down her face. Téa was laughing as well, the two men just stood there, stunned.</p><p>Once she caught her breath, she went and picked Ciri up.</p><p>“That’s mommy’s girl. That’s mommy’s smart girl.” she cooed as she walked past the men.</p><p>She kissed Geralt on the cheek. “That was a wonderful early birthday present my love. We’re going to wash up for brunch.” She walked toward the master bath, mother and daughter both giggling.</p><p>“Hey! Wait a minute!” she heard Jaskier’s voice from the living room just as she shut the door.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She clicked the bedside lamp off and slid into their silky sheets with a shiver. He followed behind her, setting the baby monitor on his side and pulling the blankets over both of them.</p><p>He sighed heavily.</p><p>“You had a rough day love.” She traced patterns on his abs. “Between this morning’s interruption and the whole “ass” debacle, you’re probably pretty disappointed in your day off work.”</p><p>“Not at all. I spent it with my best girls. Could never be disappointed.”</p><p>“Good, because I certainly wasn’t.” She kissed him. It wasn’t long before it turned hungry.</p><p>She felt him against her thigh. She pressed her breasts against his chest. “Can we start where we left off?” She whispered.</p><p>“Always,” he graveled back.</p><p>She slid over his hips to straddle his waist, her wrists braced on either side of his head. Her raven curls hung down like a curtain as their tongues fought for dominance. He palmed one breast, and pressed the heel of his other palm against her center. She ground her clit against him with soft gasps and moans between their mouths.</p><p>He released her breast and reached over to grab a condom from the drawer when she caught his hand.</p><p>“Not this time.” she murmured.</p><p>“You sure?” he searched her face for hesitation.</p><p>“I love her so much, let’s gamble.”</p><p>He closed his eyes in concentration and whispered <em>fuck </em>under his breath. He shoved the drawer shut, took her by the hips and flipped them over.</p><p>She laughed for a moment as her breath returned, she laid looking up at him with a soft expression. “I love you” she whispered.</p><p>“I love you too” he kissed her sweetly.</p><p>He reached down between them and entered her slowly. He kissed the top of her nose, and each of her cheeks.</p><p>“Mmmmm, so full. Geralt, move, please” she shifted her hips.</p><p>He set an agonizingly slow pace, his jaw clenched to maintain it. She pressed a warm kiss to the rippling bicep closest to her face.</p><p>She was close, but so was he. He wound a hand down to rub light circles on her clit. She braced an arm against their headboard and used her other hand to cover her own panting mouth. She knew herself well enough to know the baby would be up if she didn’t.</p><p>A few more circles over her clit and deep thrusts launched her into climax with a shout. Her muffled moans and sighs prompted his, and with two strong snaps of his hips he emptied himself and groaned into her damp shoulder.</p><p>He slid off of her gingerly, and let himself collapse into the bed next to her on his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her, the hair on his arm tickling the bottoms of her breasts. He kissed her shoulder and was almost asleep before he heard her whisper.</p><p>“I cannot believe she said ass.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I wasn’t about to leave you all hangin on Jaskier’s epic interruption. I got you. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little Bell - *Flashback*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very short blind date at a NYC coffee house. (Five years prior to Run to You's running timeline.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Five Years Prior*</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Sitting alone at a table for two, she looked out the window of the cozy coffee shop impatiently. Her fingernails drummed on the wooden tabletop, and an espresso machine steamed across the room. She checked her watch, if he didn’t arrive soon she would be late to her next class. She was the TA for Analytical Chemistry, and she certainly wasn’t going to be late for some blind date loser.</p><p>She pursed her lips. She could kill her roommate. <em>You’ll like him</em>. She’d said<em>. He’s sweet and funny. He’s in the academy for the NYPD.</em> And when that didn’t convince her<em>, He’s a master at giving oral</em>. She’d scrunched up her face and they’d giggled. She needed to get out and meet people though, too many years spent in the library as a professional bookworm.</p><p>Enough was enough, she’d been stood up. She reached back on the chair to grab her scarf, when the little bell on the door jingled and two men entered. The first one matched the description her roommate had given her – tall enough, dark brown hair, blue eyes. His taller friend, whom he chatted to amiably, seemed less than interested in the conversation. She’d only seen his back, but could not miss his platinum white hair. It was long for a guy, and there was a lot of it.</p><p>They both wore light jackets and jeans, and she could tell even through the jeans that neither man was scrawny. Her <em>date</em> was pleasantly built, with a handsome face. He seemed nice, maybe this wasn’t a complete waste of her time after all. <em>Mister white hair</em> leaned over the counter and reached for something on a high shelf to assist the short little blonde barista. The coat had pulled taunt and she could clearly make out the lines of his impressive arm and back muscles. Mister white hair was a <em>juice head</em>.</p><p>His deep, easy laugh soothed something in her soul. She soured. <em>Mister white haired juice head</em> likes little blondes. Well, that was that – she wasn’t 5’2, nor would she ever be a blonde. It didn’t matter anyway, her <em>actual </em>date had started to look around the room, probably for her.</p><p>She smiled softly and gave him a little wave. He nodded to her with a smile. He clapped <em>Mister white haired juice head nice laugh</em> on the back and made his way to her table.She took a sip from her mocha as he approached, introducing himself. She did the same.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you’re a bit late, I’ve only got a few minutes before myclass.” She told him. The little bell rang on the door again, his friend had walked out to the street.</p><p>Her date began explaining his tardiness, something about his car breaking down. She only half listened as she watched <em>Mister white haired juice head nice laugh</em> walk past the window. <em>Look up</em>. She found herself hoping.</p><p>When he did, time stopped.</p><p>His eyes met hers, and the breath left her chest. They were the most brilliant shade of hazel, almost gold. <em>Mister white haired juice head nice laugh </em>was a god. His chiseled bone structure reminded her of a greek statue. It was like he saw right through her own eyes, into something beyond. Her heart maybe.</p><p>From the dimple in his chin, to the eyebrow that raised as he registered her stare.<em> Fuck</em>. She jerked her gaze back to her date, Jason, Jared, something.</p><p>He finished his story, a radiator was to blame for his absence, so his friend had given him a lift. He reached down to not so sublty pull his phone out of his back pocket and shoot off a quick text before replacing it. </p><p>“No problem, just sorry we only have a few minutes to chat.” She replied. She forced herself to smile. She was no expert in dating, nor men, but even she could tell his answering smile was fake as well. What a disaster, she thought. Never again.</p><p>They talked for a little bit, and it was ironic how suited to each other they were not. She was a reader who prefered quiet, he loved singing in the shower and loud, firearm filled video games. She was a dog person, he prefered birds. <em>Birds</em>. They made a squaking rukus and repeated the the most innane phrases. Not that it mattered to her, but she suspected that the only <em>oral </em>skills this guy had <em>mastered</em> was chattering her ear off.</p><p>Suddenly the back of <em>Mister white haired juice head nice laugh greek god</em>‘s head appeared below them in the window.</p><p>“Oh look! I’m so sorry to cut this short, but my friend needs to give me a ride back now. Couldn’t be avoided. You needed to go anyway right?” He asked<em>, hopefully</em>.</p><p>“Yes. It was nice to meet you.” She stood and gathered her purse and laptop bag.</p><p>“Right, nice to meet you too.” He hurried. With one foot already out the door, he remembered himself, “I’ll call you!”.</p><p>“Sure.” She smiled. <em>Have a nice life</em>. She was sure she’d never hear from him again.</p><p>Her bad date and mister perfect walked the opposite way down the sidewalk.</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He shook his head as he waitied for the barista to pick up the spoon she’d <em>accidentally</em> dropped on the floor. He had ordered a black coffee, and she’d had multiple difficulties that required more bending and leaning than he ever thought possible. Why women thought they had to go to such lengths to get a man’s attention he didn't know. Men were visual. If he was interested, she would already know. He sighed.</p><p>His best friend scanned the room for his blind date. He’d told Geralt he was meeting her for a friend. Something about how she was shy and too intellectual to meet guys the normal way – half naked in a bar. Why Jaskier’s friend chose him for that specific job, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t see him with a shy woman. Who knew, maybe time would prove him wrong.</p><p>Now the giggling girl needed the jar of coffee grounds from the highest shelf. <em>Jesus Christ</em>.</p><p>“Oh, there she is Ger, up by the window. Not bad. Not really my type, but not bad.”</p><p>Geralt grunted but didn’t follow his gaze. The barista might light herself on fire without his contstant assistance.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll text you – If she’s actually a witch covered in moles, come quick.”</p><p>“You deserve to fall in love with just such a woman for saying that.”</p><p>Jaskier left the counter for his dating adventure, and his simple black coffee was finally produced. He put some money in the tip jar, she might need to see a chiropractor after all that contorting.</p><p>The cool breeze hit his face as he left the café to kill some time during Jaskier’s date. He couldn’t resist a glance at the poor girl now dealing with his handful of a friend.</p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p>Her deep blue eyes were almost violet, and they widened in surprise when they met his. She wore dusky eye makeup that complimented her unique eyes and gave her a mysterious aura. Her delicate, patrician features were accented by full, pink lips and shapely brows. Her glossy, raven hair was pulled back in a loose, but intricate braid. A form fitting purple sweater, plaid skirt and black, knee high leather riding boots added to her allure.</p><p>There was intelligence behind her eyes, and something more. She was cataloging his face the same way he was hers. He raised an eyebrow at her stunned expression, before she shifted back to listening to Jaskier.</p><p>She was young. Too young for Jaskier. Too young for <em>him</em>.</p><p>If his friend didn’t throw everything he had at that girl, he was a fool. His phone vibrated.</p><p>“Come back. SOS. She doesn’t like me and my bitch radar is pinging.”</p><p>
  <em>Fool.</em>

</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“She just isn’t my type, man.”</p><p>They walked from the café toward Geralt’s car.</p><p>“The first thing she did was acuse me of being late.” Jaskier complained.</p><p>“You were.”</p><p>“I was what?”</p><p>“You were late.” Geralt replied plainly.</p><p>“Yeah, well good riddance. She likes dogs, no poop piles for me thank you. And <em>reading</em>. Who admits that to someone on the first date?”</p><p>Geralt stopped suddenly.</p><p>“I forgot my wallet in the café, I’ll be right back. Start the car.” He handed Jaskier his keys.</p><p>“I can see your wallet, it’s in your jeans!” Jaskier shouted, confused as Geralt jogged back.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She reached for the door handle, bags on her shoulder, when suddenly the handle disappeared and a broad chest replaced it.</p><p><em>He came back</em>.</p><p>He stood toe to toe with her, their faces close. She hadn’t moved a muscle except the surprised look on her face.</p><p>She wet her lips unconsciously and met his searching gaze.</p><p>“I’m sorry, this is terribly inappropriate, but I’ve this urge to kis-“</p><p>He leaned down and sealed their lips together before she could finish.</p><p>Lights danced behind her eyelids. The sweet pressure of his lips mysteriously calmed her, but excited something deep inside at the same time.</p><p>He pulled back, and her bags slipped from her shoulder to the floor carelessly as she took a deep breath. Her lips pressed to his this time, and her hands found their way to his chest.</p><p>She opened her mouth to his tongue as his hands cupped her jaw gently. He shifted and thrust his tongue deeper to meet hers, and she moaned into him.</p><p>Someone whistled.</p><p>They both opened their eyes and broke the kiss slowly, his thumb running over her swollen bottom lip.</p><p>The little bell jingled behind them.</p><p>“Oh no. <em>Hell no. </em>She’s – ugh. Damnit Geralt.” He put his palm to his forehead and groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I know I’ve got Jaskier/Joey Batey’s description a little wonked in the beginning. Whoops. Sorry to baristas. Especially those who are blonde. Please do not spit in my coffee :D Also, I know this would never happen this way, but this is not the place for boring stuff that actually does. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goodnight Moon - (Undercover Pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang gets a night on the town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Geralt-</p><p>He pulled his silver tie snug in his shirt collar. He hated dressing up for formal department functions. Let the top brass parade around like stuffed peacocks, he had shit to do. Shaking out his charcoal black sleeves, he pinned his silver wolf cufflinks. They were one of the few things he had from his late father.</p><p>“Zip me love?” she called from the vanity in the adjoining bathroom. He padded over the cold tile in black socked feet. She was a vision, even half dressed. She had gone shopping with Téa for the banquet, a rare ‘girls only’ outing. She clutched the front of the floor length strapless dress to her chest, awaiting his assistance. Made of silky black fabric, it featured silver and matte black inlaid stitching and a sweetheart neckline.</p><p>He deftly zipped the dress up, careful not to catch her delicate skin with the tight fit of the corset-like bodice. The neckline was decent enough, but the fit was very flattering on her bosom. The view from over her shoulder made his pulse speed up and his pants suddenly less roomy.</p><p>He met her gaze in the mirror, her violet eyes flashing to his amber, and he bent to kiss her bare shoulder.</p><p>“So beautiful.” He murmured.</p><p>Watching their reflection, she traced his jaw with her fingertips over her shoulder. “You are,” she whispered.</p><p>He dipped his chin and caught two of her finger tips in his mouth. He laved them with his tongue before taking her hand and kissing a trail from the underside of her wrist to the inside of her elbow.</p><p>He stopped. “I’ve forgotten something.”</p><p>He went to the closet in the bedroom, and came back with a small, velvet box. He opened it, and hung a delicate white gold chain around her bare neck. It held a small blue topaz stone pendant.</p><p>“Her birthstone.” He smiled, as she ran her fingers along the chain. </p><p>Her eyes teared, “I love it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She kissed him, before grabbing a tissue and dabbing at the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“Hey, none of that. I’ll not be responsible for mussed makeup or hair.”</p><p>She sniffled a bit. “Mom did a nice job on my hair, didn’t she.” She glanced in the mirror and tilted her head at the intricate updo Tissaia had created.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. “It’s perfection. Just like her daughter.”</p><p>———————————————-</p><p>He walked into the living room where his mother-in-law sat on their couch, reading to a sleepy Ciri.</p><p>Tissaia looked up from <em>Goodnight Moon</em> to see him slip on his suit jacket and dress shoes.</p><p>“Thank you for watching her, we really appreciate it.”</p><p>“She is a dream, and I’m her Nana, I’d watch her everyday if I lived in the city.” She pressed a kiss to her granddaughter’s platinum curls.</p><p>He pulled the baby Tylenol and thermometer out of the cupboard and left them in plain view. <em>Just in case.</em></p><p><em>“</em>You cut a dashing figure in all that black, Geralt.” She complimented. “No doubt my daughter’s dress is black as night as well.”</p><p>“You know her well.” He nodded.</p><p>Just as said dress came swishing down the hall, the doorbell rang and he let Jaskier and Téa inside.</p><p>Téa had chosen a fitted champagne colored dress, and her husband a navy blue suit. Jaskier had suggested they rent orange and powder blue suits with canes and top hats. As much fun as he would have had whipping him across the legs when he wasn’t looking, he knew neither of their wives would find it as amusing.</p><p>“I feel like we’re going to prom,” Yennefer observed, closing her small silver clutch.</p><p>Jaskier spoke up, “Yeah Mom, take our picture!”</p><p>His request was met with three groans, but he proceeded to give Tissaia his phone. From her spot on the couch, Ciri half asleep in her lap, she counted to three and took their picture.</p><p>“Ok, we’re gonna be late.” Yennefer wrangled the group.</p><p>She and Geralt gave Ciri quick good night kisses so as not to wake her up further for her grandmother.</p><p>————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>They piled into Jaskier’s Jeep, Melody’s car seat was easier to remove than Ciri’s.</p><p>Geralt and Yennefer sat close together in the back seat. She’d slid to the center, thigh against his and her head on his shoulder as she idly toyed with the pendant on her neck. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around her, and they both watched the streets go by through the window.</p><p>The venue was bustling with cars and finely dressed attendees. Lt. Vesemir was nominated for an award, as was another pair of detectives in their squad. Geralt and Jaskier hadn’t been on many risky, specialized assignments that tended to result in commendations in the last few years, but Geralt’s undercover post would be commencing any day.</p><p>He fit the description of a European narcotics buyer meeting with the branch of a South American cartel that their precinct had been pursuing. They were calling up himself, and another asset who would pose as his wife to intercept the negotiations so Interpol could seize the shipment and prosecute the brokers.</p><p>The attendant took their coats into a plush coatroom, and they entered the main ballroom of the hotel. The next day was Halloween, and the room was lavishly appointed in blacks and violets. Crystal chandeliers hung proudly over the dining area, stage and dance floor.</p><p>“All right, let’s split up and report back.” Jaskier plotted to the three.</p><p>“You two check those buffet tables and we’ll check the far ones. Remember your market prices people, we’re looking for shrimp, lobster, fillet - also, anything wrapped in bacon.” He elaborated.</p><p>Téa groaned so Geralt didn’t have to.</p><p>Before they could find their assigned seats, Vesemir approached them, another couple in tow. He introduced them as Captain Foltest, and detective Merigold. He explained that it would be detective Merigold who would be flying out with Geralt for the European assignment. She introduced herself as Triss, and she, Geralt and their bosses chatted about the case. Jaskier excused himself and hurried swiftly to the buffet, followed by his wife.</p><p>The detective was breathtaking. She had a sweet, heart shaped face and the exotic flaming red hair men seemed to lust after. Yennefer noticed her ring finger was bare above her beautifully manicured finger nails. She glanced at her own nails, painted a pale blush color at home and trimmed shorter so she wouldn’t accidentally scratch the baby. The woman’s form fitting hunter green dress left little about her lithe, athletic body to the imagination.</p><p>Nursing had helped Yennefer lose the majority the weight she gained with Ciri, but with limited time for gym visits and her cherished runs, she wasn’t yet back to the pre-baby form she hoped to see again. They’d even argued about it once, Geralt had insisted she looked absolutely perfect and that she need to give herself and her body a break. She looked at Triss’s perfectly taunt stomach and felt a little sick to her own.</p><p>Geralt grinned at something one of them said, and Triss touched Geralt’s arm as she laughed along. Yennefer’s eyes narrowed. He must have noticed she was being extra quiet, and he rested his warm hand on the small of her back. His thumb rubbed circles and mouthed, “You ok?”. She forced a smile and nodded slightly.</p><p>Even Triss, er, Detective Merigold’s voice was sultry, “Who’ve I gotta impress to get a glass of champagne around here?” She had a charming southern lilt to her accent, the Carolina’s, if Yennefer had to guess.</p><p>“If I’ve gotta spend four weeks in wine country working and not be able to day drink, I’m gonna need to make up for it now!” she joked and the men laughed. That’s a little tacky, lady. She thought. Wait, <em>four weeks?!</em></p><p>“Maybe only three, depending on how fast we can get the buy set up.” Geralt clarified softly,watching her reaction closely.</p><p><em>Damn</em>, her comment had been out loud. She nodded and forced another smile. Four weeks. She could handle the time, it was harder with Ciri now, but they knew it would be this way. But this was four weeks across the Atlantic ocean, playing husband to <em>Miss Exotically perfect</em>.</p><p>Geralt piped in, “Ladies and Gentlemen, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take my lovely wife for a spin around the dance floor.” He held out his hand, she took it and let him lead her onto the wooden floor, a few couples already dancing nearby. He felt the eyes of a few people in the crowd, but they were practiced at ignoring the stares. Geralt’s large frame and unique hair had always garnered attention, but they were even more striking as couple.</p><p>The venue’s small string quartet was playing instrumental covers of some more modern songs, and they heard the first strains of “Someone You Loved” when he pulled her close.</p><p>Right away he asked, “What’s wrong love? Are you worried about the four weeks?”</p><p>She nodded against his chest. Their arms were wound around each other’s waists as he gently swayed them.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he pressed a kiss to her hair. “I think it will really be more like three, maybe even two. And Jaskier isn’t going with me, I’ll have him stop over every night after his shift to check on you?”</p><p>“Oh please, no,” she whined, lifting her head off his chest. He smiled.</p><p>“We knew this would be hard once we had Ciri. I’m so sorry.” A worried expression back on his face. “Do you want me to try and back out? I can talk to Vesemir.”</p><p>“No, you can’t back out, not after all the work you’ve done to prepare. And your hair -“ she ran her hand through his stylish white/grey locks.</p><p>She hesitated, “I don’t get the best feeling from Detective Merigold.”</p><p>She felt the “Hmmmm” hum from his chest through hers.</p><p>“I’m…jealous.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She pushed on. “I’m jealous that she is so gorgeous. That she is cute, and funny, and doesn’t have a <em>mom </em>body. And that she gets to spend weeks playing your wife at an exotic lotion like it’s your honeymoon.”</p><p>He made to answer back, but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. “And, I know those are <em>my</em> issues, <em>my </em>insecurities, and <em>my</em> responsibility to work through. I knowingly agreed when we got married and when we had Ciri, that these types of assignments could happen.”</p><p>She bit her lip, determined to maintain her brave face and her grown up girl speech.</p><p>“I love you.” he said softly, before guiding her chin to his for a sweet kiss. When their lips parted, he added, “And only you.”</p><p>They stopped swaying to the music altogether as she leaned up and kissed him again, their second embrace turning heated. His hands traveled low on her black silk clad hips. Hers crept up to wind in his hair, her wedding band gleaming with light from the elaborate chandelier.</p><p>They pulled apart slowly, heartbeats racing, gold and violet eyes searching each other.</p><p>“Come with me.” he challenged. She took his hand as he guided her off the dance floor. He led her through the crowd of people, back toward the front of the ballroom. He made eye contact with Jaskier across the room as they swiftly walked, who acknowledged them with cheeks stuffed full of shrimp and a little wave.</p><p>He stopped at the entrance to the coat room. The attendant had left her post, and there were no longer people arriving, as they would be serving the meal soon.</p><p>“Geralt, what are you - “</p><p>He tugged her through the door, and she laughed as they wove through the isles of coats to the very back of the room. He pulled his suit coat off, tossed it to the floor, and wasted no time pressing his lips to hers hotly. He shoved a group of coats and hangers to the side, and backed her up against the wall.</p><p>“Be careful of my hair! What if we wrinkle the coats, what if we get caught?” She worried in between kisses.</p><p>“Cops don’t care about wrinkly coats.” He pressed hot, wet kisses to the gentle swell of her breasts displayed by the tight fit of the dress.</p><p>“And if we get caught, we’ll tell the bastard to take someone else’s coat and get the fuck out.”</p><p>She smiled at the image he painted and reached down to palm him through his slacks.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned against her soft flesh.</p><p>She worked the buttons and zipper of his fly. He hissed as she reached her small hand inside to cradle him. He was like velvet on steel as she worked her hand up and down, applying more pressure at the base of each stroke. He groaned into her neck. He pressed his teeth to her collar bone with the barest amount of pressure. A mark there would gleam like a beacon and give away their rendezvous when they rejoined the party.</p><p>He eased her hand from him with a sweet kiss and a <em>Next time, love</em>, before gathering the skirts of the dress at her knees and bunching them up at her waist. She gasped as the cool air hit her bare legs and already damp panties.</p><p>He claimed her mouth in an open-mouthed kiss as two of his fingers pressed her wet panties against her clit. She moaned low against his mouth and chased after his fingers with her hips.</p><p>He broke away, panting, “So wet for me.” Another ravenous kiss.</p><p>“Only for you, my love.” She answered.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment to savor her words, then looped his fingers around the soaked cloth, and ripped them off her with a strong tug. He shoved them in the pocket of his slacks.</p><p>“Geralt!” she exclaimed softly, “I’ll have to go back to the party bare!”</p><p>“Mmmmm,” he purred, “And only you and I will know.” She shook her head, but bit her lip at the thought.</p><p>He gave her the handful of bunched up skirts, palmed the back of her thighs and picked her up. He lined up their bodies and thrust home.</p><p>Her shout echoed through the room and he froze.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked, following her eyes, worried he’d hurt her.</p><p>“God yes.” she took a shuddering breath. “You are so big, sometimes you surprise me and I feel the blushing virgin.”</p><p>She locked her ankles together around him and wiggled her hips. “Please,” she urged.</p><p>He seemed reassured by her explanation, his ego sufficiently boosted, and he gathered her hands in his and held her wrists above her head. His other arm braced against the wall. He set a fast rhythm and swiveled his hips to make contact with her clit. Without the use of her hands, she spurred him on and with wet kisses and whispered pleas.</p><p>“Harder, Geralt,” she groaned, “I want to feel this tomorrow and think of you. I won’t break.”</p><p>He grunted and put some more force behind his thrusts. The muscles in his back and arm flexed and rippled with each movement, and she could tell he was getting close.</p><p>“Come for me love. Let go, I will follow.” She murmured. The steady rhythm of his hips began to falter.</p><p>“Only you,” he repeated his words from the dance floor, before climax burned through his spine and he surged inside her.</p><p>The look of rapture on his face and the feel of him hot inside her set off her own blissful release.</p><p>——————</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>They hurried to right their clothes and return to the party before someone noticed their absence. Jaskier knew, he had no doubt - but hopefully the free food kept him too distracted to make an awkward comment that would bring attention. He waited outside the ladies bathroom while she touched up her hair and makeup. She came out with a smile and took his hand. He was a goddamn <em>lucky</em> man.</p><p>Jaskier and Téa were seated at their table, the others assigned to sit with them were still socializing or dancing. They relaxed into easy conversation with their friends, until Lt. Vesemir reappeared.</p><p>“Your flight to Barcelona touches down at JFK in a half hour Morhen. The travel paperwork came through, and the Guàrdia Urbana contact is set up to meet you at the airport and get you set up with surveillance gear, weapons, and the like.”</p><p>Geralt fought to keep the surprise from showing on his face. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>“Merigold is waiting in the vestibule, the car’s outside already.”</p><p>Vesemir looked at Yennefer apologetically, and back to Geralt. “You’ve got a few minutes, but more than ten and you’ll miss the flight.”</p><p>Geralt shook his Leiutenant’s hand, and the four of them made their way to the front of the building.</p><p>Both couples stopped in between two sets of glass doors where other hotel patrons were filing in and out of the building.</p><p>Geralt gave Téa a quick hug, and turned to Jaskier.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re going to replace me as your partner with the Little Mermaid over there, huh?” He joked.</p><p>Geralt pulled Jaskier in for a <em>bro hug</em>. “I would never.” He responded with a grin.</p><p>“Check on them? Please?” He asked under his breath.</p><p>“Of course man, you don’t have to ask.” They pounded each other on the back, and Jaskier stepped back with his wife.</p><p>Yennefer was giving him a bright smile, even though her eyes were filled with tears.</p><p>“Hey, hey, none of that. I’ll be back in three weeks, and you and our girl will be so busy that you will barely notice I was gone.”</p><p>“You know that’s not true. We will be missing you dearly, but hoping you are enjoying your time there and catching the bad guys.” Another forced smile.</p><p>“I will call every night.” He kissed her.</p><p>“Every night.” She repeated, and pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head. She leaned back to look at him, “I love you so much, and so does your daughter. Come back to us safely.”</p><p>“I will, I promise. Love you both.” They shared one last kiss, and Geralt followed the red headed detective to the town car.</p><p>He looked back and mouthed “I love you”, one more time, before climbing in the car after her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: DarkGlowingLight - Thank you for your wonderful encouragement and for being such a kind person!<br/>Also, Cavill’s Geralt purrs XD There are only so many times he can grunt and “Hmmmm” lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Go Dog Go - (Undercover Pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not all sand and sun during flu season!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Geralt-</p><p>He stepped off the plane and into the balmy ocean breeze. After the seven hour flight, the warm sun and fresh air seemed to heat him from the inside out. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, wishing only that his other half was there to feel it too.</p><p>He checked his watch, while mid-morning in Catalonia, it was 3am back in New York. His girls would be all tucked in their beds, safe from the cold weather and darkness of the night.</p><p>An unmarked sedan pulled up to the private runway they’d landed on, and stopped close to the plane. He pulled his bag behind him - he had packed a suitcase in the event he needed to leave suddenly and left it at the precinct. He tossed his suit jacked over his shoulder and ducked back into the cabin of the plane, his parter had fallen asleep.</p><p>So far he was less than impressed with the other detective. Maybe she was a crack shot, maybe when they really began working she would change her demeanor. So far, she’d done a great job of looking and behaving the part of a spoiled drug smuggler’s wife, but <em>would she have his back if things went south</em>. Time would tell.</p><p>He woke her up, and true to form, as soon as the salty ocean air hit her senses she burst out, “Hot damn! Get me on that beach and put a Mojito in my little hand!”. <em>He was fucked.</em></p><p>Two policeman exited the vehicle, they must be assigned to get them safely to the vineyard where they would be staying. He’d read both of their dossiers on the flight - not surprisingly she hadn’t bothered to. They were playing Logan and Isabella Corredor, he a commodities trader and vineyard owner on the surface, and she an heiress. Supposedly the distribution channels used for shipping wine were also being utilized to disguise shipments of cocaine.</p><p>The shorter man must have been in charge, as he approached them first.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Corredor, welcome to Catalonia. We are assigned to your transportation. We must make haste, as you have an appointment at the Embassy after you are settled en la viña.”</p><p>Geralt nodded wordlessly and helped the second officer with their bags. They tore away from the runway with considerable speed. He buckled his seat belt.</p><p>Five years ago he would have given his right hand to work an assignment like this, but instead, he sat in the car with an empty feeling in his stomach. Exciting and new people and places flashed past his window, but his heart was in a cozy apartment just north of Chelsea.</p><p>——————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Her gaze followed the town car down the street as far as she could, until she lost it in traffic. Téa put a gentle hand to her arm as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Would you like us to take you home?” She asked in a sympathetic tone.</p><p>“Oh no, we still have dinner and the award ceremony. I will be fine. Thank you though.” She produced a smile.</p><p>All three of them were relatively quiet throughout the rest of the evening. It seemed that neither she, nor Jaskier were in the mood for revelry anymore with Geralt’s sudden departure.</p><p>They rode home in relative silence, her arms wrapped around her sides. She made a conscious effort to fill her mind with thoughts of Ciri and special little ‘girls only’ activities they could do while Geralt was away. After getting Téa’s promise for a double date with their girls, they pulled up in front of her building.</p><p>She closed the door on the Jeep and turned to walk in, before running back and leaning down to Jaskier’s opened window.</p><p>“If you hear anything…from the precinct -“ she started.</p><p>“I will call you right away. Pinky swear.”</p><p>“Thanks Jask.”</p><p>“Now get in there before you end up with pneumonia and I end up separated from the fun parts of my own body.”</p><p>She smiled and walked toward the door.</p><p>“And make sure the door latches behind you! I’m not pulling away until it does!” He carried on mock shouting at her, until the door did indeed, latch behind her.</p><p>Jaskier put his window up and turned to Téa. “This is gonna be a long three weeks for her.”</p><p>She leaned across the seat and gave him a kiss. “We will help our friends."</p><p>—————————</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>They’d been in Spain for four days, and they were finally going for an initial meet with the Columbian suppliers. They were fully immersed in their roles, having swapped the Catalan police cruisers for a large black luxury SUV complete with a quintessential burly driver/bodyguard.</p><p>All three were armed. His hand flexed at his side where his NYPD issued Glock normally rested. He didn’t mind the Sig Sauer their handler at the embassy had issued him, but carrying it in the back of his jeans like a gangster was irritating.</p><p>He wore stylishly tight jeans and a loose fitting, light teal button down shirt. The color reminded him of the paint Yennefer had picked for Ciri’s nursery walls. Everything, it seemed, reminded him of them.</p><p>The SUV weaved up the mountain on the winding road that led to the meeting location. High up in the mountain village of Montserrat, a distributor representing product from a high profile Colombian cartel was waiting for them. The <em>real</em> Isabella Corridor had reportedly insisted on attending all matters that involved her new husband investing her inheritance. If not for that, he could have flown this assignment solo and with a lot less useless fanfare.</p><p>Triss, no, <em>Isabella</em> wore a provocative sundress, a lavish amount of jewelry, and held a ridiculously large sun hat in her lap. She watched the mountain go by out the window as shetwirled the massive wedding band around her finger. His real wife’s wedding band was certainly smaller than the gaudy piece they’d assigned to her. Before he could sink too far into memories of the night he put it on her finger, the SUV pulled to a stop in front of the Abbey.</p><p>He opened his door to a massive, sandy brown building with a red terra cotta roof, and floor after floor of breathtaking gothic architecture. Yennefer would be ecstatic to explore and appreciate the place. <em>Fuck. </em>He had to get his head in the game or someone was going to get shot.</p><p>He put on his ‘all business’ scowl, added a pair of metallic aviators, and walked around the car to open the door for his <em>wife</em>.</p><p>————————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>It was harder than she thought. Ciri had been inconsolable when she realized Geralt wasn’t just at work, or in the next room. Yennefer had held her close and tried her best to calm her, as fat tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Her sobs and wails had subsided for whimpers and sniffles and she’d cried herself to sleep. There was no substitute for a little girl’s <em>daddy</em>.</p><p>Yennefer tried to keep them busy, to keep her mind off missing him, but it only went so far. He called her every night as he promised he would. He woke up in the middle of the night so his call wouldn’t wake her, and so she and Ciri could both hear his voice.</p><p>Some nights he read to Ciri over the phone until she drifted off to sleep. Yennefer would tell him she loved him before hanging up, then huddle in their big bed missing him, trying to fall asleep without him.</p><p>By the end of the second week of his assignment, Tissaia had to return home, her scheduled visit had come to an end. Even with her mother’s help, it seemed like the extra running was taking it’s toll. She fell asleep sooner each night, once almost missing his call.</p><p>——-------</p><p>The last straw came from the crabby old woman who’s apartment was adjacent theirs.</p><p>Yennefer had boarded the elevator, loaded down with cloth grocery bags and the baby’s car seat. It was pouring outside, and she’d couldn’t hold the carseat and her umbrella, so she was soaked to the bone. To make matters worse, Ciri was fussy, she was cutting a tooth and was doing a good job of crying bloody murder.</p><p>Just before the elevator doors shut, a cane shot between them and the fur clad elderly woman strode in. Yennefer could practically feel the waves of judgement rolling off her snooty face.</p><p>“I can see you’ve finally given up dear. How long ago did he leave you? Our floor has been blissfully quiet of the monstrous racket you two normally create.”</p><p>She had to admit, she looked a little frazzled, but she wasn’t expecting those nasty comments. She ignored the woman and tried to comfort Ciri as they reached their floor and the old hag breezed out of the elevator.</p><p>That night after they hung up, she laid in their bed and cried.</p><p>——————-</p><p>The third Monday without him found her feeling run down, she thought she might be getting the flu. Her stomach was killing her, and she felt nauseous. It was going around at the school, quite a few of her students had been absent earlier in the day.</p><p>When she picked up Ciri from daycare she called Téa to see if Ciri could spend the night there. She didn’t want to get her sick, and she couldn’t take care of her alone and ill.</p><p>She parked in front of their building, and Jaskier came out to get Ciri.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about this, I just don’t want to get her sick.” She apologized.</p><p>“No worries sister, Melody is dancing around upstairs in her underwear singing made up songs about her bestest friend coming to sleep over.”</p><p>She handed him Ciri’s diaper bag and gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, she’s my kid, I know.”</p><p>She resisted kissing Ciri's cheek, best she not spread germs. “I love you to the moon and back my baby girl. You get to stay with cousin Melody while mommy gets some rest tonight, okay.”</p><p>“Ohhh-kayyy” she parroted back and giggled. Ciri was saying simple, repeated words now - growing up faster than she could keep up with.</p><p>She unlocked the carseat and handed it to Jaskier.</p><p>“Thank you both.”</p><p>“Anytime. Hey, are you ok? You look pretty pale.” He asked, searching her face.</p><p>“Don’t you always say I’m as pale as the evil undead? I’ll be fine, my stomach is just killing me. I’ll drink some water and sleep it off.”</p><p>“10-4 lady. Call if you need anything.”</p><p>She nodded and watched him walk toward their building, swinging the carseat, Ciri’s face awash with laughter.</p><p>—————</p><p>When the elevator reached her floor, her stomach lurched, and she raced to unlock their door and run to the bathroom. She made it, and vomited until there wasn’t anything left in her. She rested her warm cheek on the cool tile floor for a long while. Her body shivered. She was freezing and sweating at the same time.</p><p>She pressed her palm to her abdomen near her right hip. She’d been having dull pains earlier in the day, but they had turned sharp. She crawled to the sink, and pulled herself up with a wave of dizziness. She stood, and rifled through the medicine cabinet, looking for something for the fever, and a pain killer.</p><p>She found a bottle of ibuprofen and tried to read the label. She brought it closer to her face as her vision blurred. Blood rushed in her ears and her arms felt heavy. The pill bottle dropped to the floor, and so did she.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He rubbed his temples in irritation. The buy had been delayed, again. Despite a successful meeting at the Basilica, the Colombians were dragging their feet. Triss laid out by the villa’s pool, helpful as always. He picked up a pile of clothes in his room, they needed to send out for dry-cleaning.</p><p>His suit slacks fell from the pile, and when he bent to pick them up, Yennefer’s silky black panties fell from the pocket. He ran his thumbs over them delicately. <em>Soon love, I’ll be home soon.</em></p><p>——————————————</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>He closed <em>Go Dog Go</em> and tucked the quilt under Melody’s chin. Téa rubbed Ciri’s back, as her eyed drooped in the pack’n’play they set up in Melody’s room.</p><p>She dimmed the light and he pulled the door most of the way shut.</p><p>“She has not texted you to check on Ciri?” Téa whispered.</p><p>He checked his phone, “No, you?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“She was pale as hell too.” He added.</p><p>She gave him ‘the’ look.</p><p>“Oh hell.” He walked to the doorway and slipped on his coat.</p><p>“If I have to clean up puke, they are buying me something awesome. A trampoline. Nooo a dirt bike.”</p><p>She shook her head, smiling as the door closed behind him.</p><p>———————</p><p>He rounded the corner of the hallway to find the door to Geralt and Yennefer’s apartment half open, light streaming out. Geralt was a freak about security, and Yennefer was a worrier - they always made a habit of locking the door as soon as they got home. Something was <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Hand on the service pistol at his hip, he toed open the door quietly.</p><p>“Yennefer?” He called.</p><p>The light was on by the doorway, but everything else in the apartment was dark. He crept further inside to see light coming from their hallway bathroom. He called her name again, with no response.</p><p>He walked down the hall and turned into the bathroom with an “Oh <em>fuck</em>”.</p><p>She was sprawled out on her side on the floor, in a field of little orange pills.</p><p>He knelt next to her and shook her arm, trying to rouse her.</p><p>“Yennefer” he tried. She was drenched in sweat and, he felt her forehead, burning up.</p><p>He grabbed a washcloth, ran it under cold water, and pressed it to her neck.</p><p>He rolled her on her back, “Yennefer” he called again.</p><p>She groaned. “Heyyy, wake up there sleepy, you passed out. That sleeping beauty bit doesn’t work on me, and the big man’s not home.”</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned in pain.</p><p>“Did you take somethin’ sis? What’s with the floor pharmacy kiddo?”</p><p>“Jas-“ she bit out, “hurts”. She pressed her hand to her hip.</p><p>He noticed the empty pill bottle behind the toilet. Just ibuprophen. Ok, this wasn’t more than it looked, thank god.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you about the time I had my appendix out.”</p><p>Her eyelids slid closed again.</p><p>“Rude.” he deadpanned to no one. “The point of my story would have been, I think you’re about to part with yours.”</p><p>He slid his arms behind her back and knees, and picked her up off the floor. He shifted her to lean on his chest.</p><p>“Hang on until the ride comes to a complete stop at the ER.”</p><p>She went limp in his arms.</p><p>“Orrrr pass out again.”</p><p>He carried her through the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Very Hungry Caterpillar - (Undercover Pt 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home is where the heart is &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Geralt-</p><p>The Colombian brokers had finally chosen Ciutadella Park for the final hand off. It was centrally located, and essentially abandoned at dawn, when they’d set the meet. Geralt and Triss waited on the steps of the Cascada monument, just as the supplier had instructed them to do.</p><p>The wet pitter patter of the fountains at his back almost made him forget the agents kneeling in the bushes around the impressive monument. Three to his left and two on his right. The cool barrel of the Sig rested against the small of his back, another magazine tucked under his belt. Triss’s clothing only allowed for a small drop gun, which was strapped to her inner thigh. </p><p>He held a briefcase loaded with a hundred thousand dollars in it, two more at his feet. They were supposed to exchange the money for the forty kilos of cocaine that was expected to arrive, and then fall back to let the local police force handle the bust. He adjusted the Kevlar vest underneath his shirt slightly. </p><p>The morning sun glinted off of the gold horses perched atop the sandy stone structure. Three men approached, two of them carrying black duffel bags, presumably loaded with the kilos. </p><p>“Corredor!” The man in the middle shouted, he wasn’t carrying either of the bags. </p><p>Geralt stepped forward on the sandy walkway.</p><p>“We want to amend the deal, another hundred thousand will see our product safely to your people now, and in the future.”</p><p>There was no way they could get clearance for more funds, it was now or never. </p><p>“No.” He deadpanned. </p><p>A bullet from somewhere behind the men slammed into the stone facade over his head, and chaos broke out. </p><p>He ducked low and knelt behind a pillar as the agents around him began peppering bullets toward the scattering men. He pulled his pistol and fired a few rounds toward the retreating Columbians. </p><p>“Geralt!” Triss shouted to him. She was still on the steps, bent over her leg, red soaking the shoulder of her white blouse. </p><p>“Move, get out of there!” he shouted back. More shots from across the path. The small urn above the pillar he crouched behind shattered, and the debris topped down his back. </p><p>“I can’t!” she yelled back. “I’m stuck!”</p><p>“Fuck.” he cursed. </p><p>He emptied the rest of his clip at the source of the sporadic bullets, and loaded the fresh magazine from his belt. </p><p>He pulled in a deep breath and ran back to the monument steps, trying to keep low, the Sig rocking with the cover fire he laid down.<br/>
He got close to her and realized that one of her strappy high heels was caught between two of the ancient pavers in the walkway. The shoe laced all the way up to her mid calf, so she couldn’t just pull the shoe off and run. </p><p>“I’m out!” she exclaimed as he motioned to her small pistol. </p><p>He handed her his with a warning that he only had four or five shots left, and bent at her feet. He dug his fingers into her calf and ripped apart the laces as she fired one shot, then two. He finally pulled her foot free, and they turned to run, when the wind was knocked out of his chest. </p><p>He gasped for air as he pushed her back through an open doorway, the last rounds they had jingling to the ground, spent. </p><p>—————————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>
  <em>She walked in the door of their apartment and tossed her keys on the counter. She’d forgotten her lesson plans for her after school lab. As she walked down the hallway toward the spare bedroom that served as an office, she heard voices in the master bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door had been locked, who the hell was in her apartment?</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood in the doorway, only to see Geralt, and the new gorgeous detective, fucking in her bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman moaned and shouted as she rode him hard into the bed, head thrown back and bright red hair dancing down to the small of her back. He laid under her, hands digging into her hips, face contorted in pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yennefer stood frozen, watching the scene in horror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Triss noticed her first, and instead of slowing, she leaned forward and kissed her husband soundly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yennefer bolted across the room. She grabbed two big fistfuls of the woman’s hair and yanked with all her might. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead screamed, “You bitch!” as Yennefer dragged her off of Geralt and onto the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Triss kicked the back of her knee, and Yennefer fell to the floor with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They fought for dominance, scratching and biting anything they could get near. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yennefer, stop!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geralt was trying to break them up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><em>“Yennefer, stop, please!”</em>
</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes snapped open to harsh white light. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yennefer stop! You are going to tear your stitches.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She slowly found her bearings and eased her grip on Téa’s arm. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She went to speak, but no sound formed. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Téa reached over and handed her a paper cup of water. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you” she croaked out, and cleared her throat. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What happened?” Yennefer asked. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I think you won the fight.” She continued. “Whatever MMA fight you were just dreaming, I think you definitely won.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She continued. “Your appendix burst. Jaskier came to check on you Monday night. You were passed out on the bathroom floor with fever.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Monday? What day is it?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wednesday. And before you ask, Ciri is just fine. We have enjoyed borrowing her while you heal. Jaskier thinks he is the father of two now, I expect he will ask for another after this.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yennefer smiled, “Another child would be wonderful for you. Then you will have three.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Téa laughed. “You are feeling better.” Yennefer nodded softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She sighed. “Geralt will be worried, I haven’t answered his calls.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“When you didn’t answer, he called Jaskier immediately. My husband was <em>afraid</em> to tell yours that you were so ill, so he made an excuse that your phone was broken. He did not want Geralt to worry and be distracted.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you both, for everything. I don’t know how I can repay you.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Téa patted her arm, “Only friendship.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>——————-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He wove though the crowds of businessmen and those anxious to arrive at their holiday destination. Announcements blared over JFK’s PA system as someone bumped into his right side and brushed past him without a word. <em>Ah, to be home</em>. He pulled his jacket from his suitcase and shouldered it on.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The local authorities had confiscated the cocaine, and two of the suppliers were killed in the shootout at the park. The rest had been arrested and were set to stand trial in their home country for a long list of charges. He still had a bruise on his back from the bullet he’d taken, but the Kevlar had done it’s job.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Triss had taken vacation time and stayed in Barcelona on holiday, but he wasn’t mad about spending the flight home with a book instead of a veritable lush. He exited the revolving doors, and stopped at a cut flower vendor who’d set up shop. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What can I get ya’ son?” The little old man inquired. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Anything but marigolds, he thought. “I’ll take the one towards the back there, the large one with the purple hydrangeas.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sure thing, I’ll wrap that up for you. This one is rather pricey, is that alright?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He nodded. “Actually give me two of those.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The old man chuckled. “Woof! If you’ve been that naughty, you might want to stop at the jewelry store too.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Never one to overshare, Geralt flashed him a grin and let him assume the worst. These weren’t <em>I’m sorry flowers</em>, but <em>I missed the hell out of you and I’m not going away without you for so long ever again</em> flowers.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He hailed a cab and rode home anxiously, fingers drumming on his knees. The driver tried to chat with him aimlessly about the Friday night rush hour traffic they were battling. He thought it took twice as long as it should have to get there - he missed his girls.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He paid the driver, grabbed his suitcase and the flowers and jogged into the building. He slid his key in the lock, but it gave little resistance when he turned the nob. He pushed the door open, expecting to see them having dinner, or watching TV in the living room. Their apartment was quiet, and dark. He set down the flowers and his suitcase and pulled out his phone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He dialed her number before he remembered Jaskier had said her phone was on the fritz. Before he hung up, he heard her ringer go off. He walked farther into the dark hallway and found her purse, haphazardly tossed aside, and light shining from the master bath. He knelt and opened her purse. Her phone was fine, loaded with his missed calls, some from her mother, and and a horde of unopened text messages. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>His mind raced worst case scenarios as he unholstered his Glock. He crept to the bathroom.<br/>
He swung over the open doorway, only to find a pile of towels and a sea of tiny orange pills, some crushed and others undisturbed. He checked the rest of the apartment, finding no one and no sign of burglary or blood. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kidnapped. Someone had pushed their way in and taken his wife and daughter. He leaned heavy against the wall and dialed his parter with shaking hands. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hey Ger, how are the beach bods treatin’ you?”<br/>
</p><p>
“They’re gone! Jask, they’re gone, Yen and Ciri are gone. Her purse -“ He practically shouted into the phone. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em> Stop. Slow your homicidal roll, they’re fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were coming home today.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What?” Geralt’s runaway panic was slow to ebb.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“She and Ciri are here with Téa and I. They’re okay, I swear. We’re at Mt. Sinai, Yennefer was a little sick, but I swear they’re just fine.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>After a long pause, “Can you put her on? Is she, awake?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Geralt, love, I’m so sorry you came home and we weren’t there.” He closed his eyes against the sound of her soft voice. His chest slowly emptied of the massive breath he’d held there. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We are both fine. It was just my appendix. Jaskier and Téa have taken care of Ciri like she was their own while I was sick. I’m so sorry we didn’t tell you, we didn’t want to you to worry and cause an accident.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Geralt?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I’m here, love.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Take a deep breath, you can come here and wring my neck personally, I promise. They brought Melody and Ciri to come visit tonight. We’re in room 319, halfway through <em>The Very Hungry Caterpillar</em>. Drive safe, please don’t hurry.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll be right there, I love you.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“<em>Slowly</em>. I love you too.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>————————</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He would be happy if he never crossed another hospital room threshold to find his wife hooked up to IVs. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Although, this scene was quite different than the one he’d walked in on a year ago. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She sat comfortably in the white hospital gown, Ciri’s head tucked against her breast, watching the pages of a children’s book come to life at her mother’s soft lilt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Melody was tucked underneath her other arm, Téa sat close, listening to the story as well. His parter, and best friend looked up from another Cosmo as he walked in. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Jaskier stood, “It’s about damn time you got home.” he mock complained. “I’m exhausted, taking care of four women, I don’t know how those Arabian Sultans do it!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It looks like it’s turned you into one.” He gestured to the magazine.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, knowing how to please your man is self discovery, okay?” He joked, before Geralt pulled him in for a tight hug. He hugged Téa, and released her with a meaningful, “Thank you.”<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She nodded and called Melody to give her uncle a hug.<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We’re going to get some c-a-n-d-y from the vending machine, we’ll leave you three alone for a moment.” Téa supplied, as she ushered Jaskier and Melody through the door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ciri was asleep against Yennefer’s chest, as she watched him pull up a chair next to her bed. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Welcome Hom-“ she started to whisper, but his lips met hers before she could finish. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and he wound his hand into her dark hair. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Breathless, they broke apart and he nudged her nose with his. “<em>Now, I’m home</em>.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Tell me about your trip.” She asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I will, bad guys caught, but right now I want to hear everything I missed. When did you start feeling sick?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She tried to gloss over the part where she’d passed out, but he pursued her dropped purse and the pills on the bathroom floor like any good detective.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So, let me get this straight. Not only did you have appendicitis, but it got bad enough that it burst, and Jask found you passed out, and carried you out of our apartment and rushed you here?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She nodded. The muscle in his jaw flexed and danced as he thought about how close of a call she’d actually had. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We owe him a dirt bike.” She suddenly remembered. “Although, where he plans to ride it I can’t fathom.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He grunted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ciri chose that moment to fuss, and when she opened her eyes and saw Geralt she immediately reached for him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Dada!” she squealed as he picked her up and held her close. He peppered kisses over her face and hair as she giggled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I love you so much Ciri girl. Did you have fun with Mommy? I bet you enjoyed spending time at Melody’s house too, huh? Sleepovers?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and inhaled Ciri’s clean baby scent. <em>Home.</em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>———————</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yennefer had fallen asleep, and Geralt bounced Ciri in his arms as he talked to Jaskier.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Would you wanna tell <em>you</em> that you’d be coming home to a wife with one less internal organ under my watch?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Geralt winced at his description. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Point taken. You guys can go home, you’re officially off the wife watching and babysitting clocks. <em>Thank you, Jask<em>.” </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He clapped Geralt on the shoulder, “450cc’s”. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He raised his eyebrow, confused. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The dirt bike man! I want a big one!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Geralt looked past Jaskier to see Téa shaking her head no. Jaskier followed his look. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Damn. The trampoline then.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>————————————-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>*A few weeks later*</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The elevator dinged as the doors slid open, and Geralt and Yennefer walked in. They’d been grocery shopping together, Ciri at daycare for their Christmas party. He caught movement headed to the door, it was the terrible old woman who lived next to them. She’d been nasty as hell to Yennefer while he was in Spain. This <em>shrew</em>. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He dropped their bags, shucked his coat off and turned abruptly to hoist her into his arms. He pressed her gently against the carpeted wall of the car and fastened his mouth to hers is a passionate kiss. She wound her legs around him and gasped at the surprise. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The woman shuffled inside, and Yennefer realized over his shoulder who she was, at the same time the woman recognized them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The woman’s eyes darted forward and she tried to ignore them, but he bent to suckle at her neck and she let out an extra long moan of pleasure. He squeezed the firm globes of her buttocks and pulled her tighter against him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Mmmmmm” she purred into his shoulder. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You know, I should report you two sickos to the board! I shouldn’t have to be subjected to this filth! You’ll be hearing from my lawyer.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He pulled away from her neck but didn’t turn to face the woman. “Please, try it.” He growled. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ah! How dare you!” She cackled before the door dinged again and she clamored into the hallway. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yennefer laughed, still held up in his arms. “I hate doing that to a little old woman, but I have honestly never met someone so miserable and mean.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“She’s jealous,” he quipped back before meeting her lips again. The doors closed and the car began to move back down the floors, neither one minding that they’d missed their stop.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The MET - *Flashback* (NYU Pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AN: Implied reference to non-consensual behavior. Please don’t proceed on this chapter if that might upset you. :)<br/>Also, references to the prior flashback chap, "Little Bells". Reading that first will fill in some holes. Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Five Years ago*</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She liked him. A lot. This was going to be an issue.</p><p><em>Mister white haired juice head nice laugh greek god</em> had given her his number in the café the prior week. She would have been happy standing in the middle of the room staring into his bright eyes, breathing in the same air, for hours. Unlike his friend’s excuse to flee the café, unfortunately, she really did have to run to class.</p><p>As it was, she had made it to the lecture hall just shy of being noticeably late. She was professor Aretuza’s teaching assistant for that session. NYU wasn’t cheap, and the stipend that came with the position was necessary if she was going to pay her rent, even with a roommate. </p><p>She normally sat in the front row of the tiered room, but that day she sat in the last. Instead of hanging on the professor’s every word in order to better prepare for grading the class’s work, she daydreamed. She thought of the sexy lilt in his deep voice when he’d told her his name, and asked for hers. The feel of his strong body through his clothes as they hugged goodbye, even after their bizarre meeting.</p><p>His smile when she’d told him her name. The adorable way his right eyebrow had quirked up in amusement when her <em>actual </em>date had lamented their embrace. His piercing hazel eyes that she could swear saw into her very soul.

</p>
<p>His chiseled jaw and dimpled chin, and the rugged five o’clock shadow that graced them. His surprisingly supple lips, the feel of his tongue against hers. She’d shifted around in her seat the entire class long, trying to ease the ache between her slick thighs.</p><p>Today she was meeting him at the MET, in... she checked her watch, <em>fuck</em>, two minutes ago. She sped up the concrete steps from the subway, and jogged over to wait at the crosswalk. He’d texted her the day after the café, <em>Same time next week? The MET? No pressure. </em>She’d cradled the phone close to her chest and squealed like a teenager.</p><p>What he saw in<em> her</em>, she wasn’t sure, but there was no way she was going to let her insecurities get to her. There was something about him. Something that screamed that he was worth the risk.</p><p>She crossed the street and ran down fifth avenue, weaving and bobbing around tourists as her dark curls sailed over her shoulders. She looped around the fountain, and started up the massive steps that led into the front of the building. By the time she pulled open and walked through the door, she was out of breath.</p><p>She felt a light tap on her shoulder as she searched the Great Hall for him. She turned, chest heaving and cheeks rosy, and was again struck by the his imposing figure. He should have been cut from marble and up on a concrete pedestal, rather than smiling next to her. They were both dressed casually, in jeans and hoodies.</p><p>“That was impressive. Crossfit?” He inquired. He’d been watching for her out the glass doors<em>. Smooth Yennefer</em>.</p><p>“No, actually just running. I love the solitude and runner’s high.” She answered, catching her breath.</p><p>He nodded. “Me too, although lately my knee would prefer I held off on the marathons just now. You’ll figure that out when you get old, like me.”</p><p>
  <em>Honest. Humble.</em>
</p><p>“You don’t look old to me. How old is old?” She asked as the corner of her mouth quirked up.</p><p>“30. How young is young?" He asked. </p><p><em>Awe</em>, he thought she was a baby, she did look young for her age. “24. Not so young.” She countered.</p><p>He winced.</p><p>“I spend fifteen hours a week in the library and I know how to crochet. Those few years don’t matter.” She touched his arm reassuringly. He seemed satisfied with her compromise.</p><p>“How long do we have before your class? And I’ll be driving you, so don’t factor in the 10K run there out of my time.”</p><p><em>His time. </em>God, what was wrong with her, everything he said made her stomach flutter. She checked her watch – forty-five minutes, a full hour if he drove her.</p><p>He held out his hand, which she took with a blush. He scanned his phone for their admission, he was a <em>member</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Intelligent. Cultured.</em>
</p><p>She wanted to see the European Sculpture section, which was conveniently by the Medieval wing he chose. When she asked why he favored Medieval, he looked down at her with a mischievous grin, “Big swords.” She laughed.</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He wasn’t expecting to see her sprinting up the massive array of steps in front of the museum, she was only a few minutes late, but he couldn’t say he was disappointed. She was breathtaking. He didn’t understand how every man between she and the doors didn’t turn and stare.</p><p>Even in jeans and a light hoodie scrawled with the letters NYU, she looked perfect to him. The jeans were *ahem* fitted, showcasing her firm rear. Normally he wasn’t big on makeup, but whatever she did with her beautiful violet eyes made her look the goddess. Like this was her world, and everyone else was just living in it.</p><p>He’d seen her beautiful face almost every time he closed his eyes since the day he met her. He thought about her all day, and dreamed about her every night. Some nights his mind would replay their encounter in the café, other nights his brain would conjure deep conversations with her. It mattered not how he dreamed of her, but he always woke up fully hard and impatient to see her again.</p><p>She cared enough to run up the stairs and not keep him waiting, and she’d had the guts to meet a stranger for a date who’d literally walked up to her and kissed her out of nowhere.</p><p>
  <em>Caring. Brave.</em>
</p><p>A six year age gap wasn’t the end of the world, but it wasn’t great either. Jaskier had told him she liked reading, so did he. The crochet had thrown him for a loop, but he was beginning to learn that there was more to her than her beautiful appearance and obvious intelligence. <em>Why </em>was she still available, even at twenty-four?</p><p>He came right out and asked her. A risky move, yet, if she bristled at something like that his usual candor would have her upset, and running eventually anyway.</p><p>She wasn’t dating because she simply hadn’t found the right one. She was graduating from NYU in two months with full honors in hopes of becoming a chemistry professor or teacher. Between her classes and TA position, she had little time to meet people.</p><p>
  <em>Dedicated. Motivated.</em>
</p><p>He told her how he’d done three tours before enrolling in the NYPD academy, he hadn’t had time for dating either. She stopped short in front of the Medieval weapons and armor display they’d been looking at.</p><p>“You were a Marine?” She gasped.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. Honorably discharged last year. But I’ll always be a Marine in here.” He put his hand to his chest.</p><p>She gave him a soft smile. “Thank you for your service. I’m glad you are home safely.”</p><p>He wasn't sure what he had expected her to say. Maybe ask if he'd killed anyone. She was different, special. He put his arm around her shoulder as they continued into a room with big poofy dresses on display.</p><p>————</p><p>Their time at the MET went all too fast, but he felt like he’d known her for much longer than he had. The were both old souls it seemed.</p><p>They pulled up in front of her lecture hall and he put the car in park with his left hand, his right occupied holding hers.</p><p>“Thank you for a wonderful time.” She said softly, as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She hesitated before pulling away. He turned to her and she leaned the rest of the way to mate her lips with his.</p><p>Before he knew it she’d leaned over the console completely and threaded her petite hands into his long, thick locks. He answered with one large, warm hand on her waist and the other framing her face. Their mouths slanted over one another’s heatedly as she parted her lips for his tongue.</p><p>She tasted just as sweet as she had at the coffee shop. He simply couldn’t get enough of her as he angled her mouth so he could nibble her bottom lip. She moaned low in her throat and the sound went straight to his cock. He answered with a groan, but before he could slide his hand up to cup her breast, reality crashed through his desire laden senses. They were in his car in front of her building, and she might know the students walking past.</p><p>He broke free slowly, resting his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. He gave the corner of her mouth one last peck before leaning back a bit.</p><p>“Dinner tomorrow?” he asked, his voice low and hoarse.</p><p>“Please.” she whispered, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“You pick the place, or I can cook. I make a mean grilled cheese.” he joked.</p><p>“I’m very interested in this culinary creation you speak of. Your place it is.” She spoke softly, before pressing her lips to his firmly one last time.</p><p>She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car. She leaned to give him a smile and a little wave through the window, and she turned to walk into the university.</p><p>————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She would tell him immediately after class. They had an informal connection, there should be no issue breaking it off. She had been working as a TA for Istredd, Professor Aretuza, for a few months before their working relationship had sparked lust. She was of age, and he was young in his tenure. Since neither of them was attached, and she viewed their trysts as a bit of harmless fun, a stress reliever.</p><p>She sat at the back of the hall, distracted from the lecture for a second week in a row. This time she daydreamed not only of what she’d like to do with him sans clothing, but also a little brick house. A cozy brick row house in the city, with two adorable platinum haired children playing on the terrace.</p><p>She jerked from her daydream, class was over.</p><p>The door closed behind the last student, and she walked down to the desk in the front of the room, where he sat bent over the class’s last assignment.</p><p>“Istredd? Do you have just a second?” She asked.</p><p>He didn’t bother to look up from his writing when he responded, “Yes, what do you need Yennefer.”</p><p>She bit her lip, he wasn’t usually so rude, especially toward her.</p><p>“I just wanted to let you know, that I’m - I’m discontinuing our private relationship. I know that we were only casually together, but I just wanted to give you the courtesy of telling you that I’m in a relationship now.” She rushed out. She wasn’t, really, technically, but she hoped to be.</p><p>His pen stopped on the paper and he finally met her gaze.</p><p>“Yennefer, is this foolishness about that white-haired gorilla out front?”</p><p>She was stunned, <em>he’d seen</em>?</p><p>“If you think for one moment, that the likes of him is interested in any more than one quick fuck, you’re not as intelligent as I thought you were.”</p><p>Her heart was in her throat, <em>why</em> was he being so cruel?</p><p>“You’re <em>my</em> teaching assistant, <em>my </em>student. I’ll be the one to tell you when this relationship is over,<em> if </em>and when it is.”</p><p>She found her anger.</p><p>“Pardon me?” She demanded. “What gives you the right-“</p><p>“Money and influence. Life lesson number one darling, I’ll cut you as my TA, and blackball you from switching to another member of the faculty like that.” He snapped his fingers in her face. </p><p>“Number two, you’re set to graduate in two months. I’ll rip that from you faster than you can say the phrase, "student loans". If you think you’ll find a teaching post with an incomplete degree and not a single reference from this school, then by all means, shut me out and go fuck that lumberjack.”</p><p>Her eyes shone with unshed tears. Everything she’d worked for, sleepless nights spent in the library and every penny towards tuition would be wasted, useless.</p><p>“End it with him, now. Text him.”</p><p>She fumbled through her bag for her phone, and typed out a text message with shaking hands.</p><p>“Ah, ah. Let me see it first.”</p><p>She handed him the phone, mind whirling, trying to figure out how she could get out of this mess.</p><p>He tsked, erased what she wrote and sent a new message. He tossed the phone back into her open bag.</p><p>“You’re dismissed for today. I expect to see you in my office hours on Friday, <em>as per usual</em>.” He bent back over the papers like nothing had happened. Like he hadn’t just morphed into Edward Hyde right in front of her. Like he hadn’t just ended her budding relationship and insinuated he would<em> force himself </em>on her if she stopped their sexual relationship.</p><p>At a loss, she grabbed her bag and fled up the tiered isle way and out the back door of the classroom. She ran into the ladies room around the corner. Classes in that side of the building had been dismissed for the day, so the restroom was abandoned. She leaned against the tile wall next to the hand dryer, tears pouring down her face. She took quick panting breaths as sobs threatened.</p><p>She pulled out her phone to see what Istredd had sent to him. It was all in capitals. IT’S OVER. SORRY TO WASTE YOUR TIME. <em>He</em> hadn’t responded, why would he?</p><p>She slid down the wall and sobbed brokenly, into the sleeve of her hoodie. When her body was exhausted and she was quiet except for the occasional whimper or sniffle, she pulled out her phone and held it to her ear. The woman on the other end of the line picked up right away.</p><p>“Mom?" She whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Istredd’s treatment of Yennefer here, never ok. We all knew that, but, just checking. Also, we know our Yen would kick some serious ass here, but she doesn’t always have to do it alone ;P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Library - *Flashback* (NYU Pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier gets his Sherlock on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Non-consensual touching. It’s not explicitly sexual, but it isn’t on the up and up either. Please pass on this chapter if that topic upsets you. :) Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Jaskier-</p><p>*Crack* Geralt’s fist made impact with the focus pad on Jaskier’s right hand. <em>Jesus Christ</em>, he was on fire today. He should have convinced him to spar with that huge guy, Brick.*Slam* *Thump* They called him Brick House, for obvious reasons, and he would probably have been a better match for the look in Geralt’s eyes that morning. *Wham* *Thwack*</p><p>“Mercy!” Jaskier pleaded, and ducked the next rocketing left hook headed his way.</p><p>His friend’s eyes softened as he realized Jaskier wasn’t keeping up with the relentless beating he was doling out.</p><p>“Sorry Jask. Piss poor mood and taking it out on you.” Geralt flexed his big knuckles through the boxing tape his hands were wrapped in. They switched roles, and he donned the padded gloves for Jaskier to strike.</p><p>The gym was full of both NYPD officers, and those in the academy preparing for the grueling physical test ahead of them.</p><p>“I take it she didn’t put out yesterday?” Jaskier probed, between hits.</p><p>His mouth set a hard line at his cavalier tone, but he answered anyway. “No. Not the issue.” *Whack* “Had a great time. She texted an hour later calling it off.” He grated.</p><p>Jaskier paused. “Ouch. Sorry man. I hate to say it but I love to. <em>Told ya so!</em> She’s a weird one.“ *Smack*</p><p>The larger man grunted. “That you did.”</p><p>They finished in the ring, peeled off their wraps and moved to the weight bench area.</p><p>Jaskier set up to bench press, Geralt spotting him. He was feeling pumped that day, <em>time to add another ten pounds, ladies hang onto your panties</em>, he thought as he set up the bar. He lifted the bar off of the rack. <em>Ah fuck, should have started at five, you can do ittttt</em>. His mental pep talk rallied.</p><p>“You are always having woman issues, does this look normal? I mean, should I be reading more into this than ‘<em>go away</em>’?” Geralt asked, uncharacteristically unsure and waving his phone in Jaskier’s field of vision.</p><p>“Ah, Ger-alt.” He whimpered as the bar teetered dangerously to one side.</p><p>“Oh shit, sorry.” Geralt grabbed the bar with his free hand and set it gingerly in the metal brackets.</p><p><em>One hand, mother fucker.</em> Jaskier grumbled to himself. Now <em>he </em>was the crabby one.</p><p>“Let me see this dear john text.” He held his hand out for the phone. <em>Christ</em>, it was painfully brief and in all capitals <em>– poor guy.</em></p><p>“Normally I would say, yes, this would be highly irregular. <em>But</em>, I’ve seen your social skills with ladies that you’re actually interested in. And you’re sure you didn’t sleep with her?” Snarky grin on his face at the insinuation.</p><p>“Of course I’m sure!” He snapped out, muscle under his eye twitching in irritation.</p><p>“Alright Prince Charming, I’m just making sure. You didn’t accidentally crush her did you? She’s awfully small. Like sit on her on accident, or smush something, like her hand or foot? An extremity she would be opposed to losing?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “I did not injure her in any way.“</p><p>“Well, if it wasn’t bad sex, nor accidental injury, we’re down to personality and game. And Geralt, as my best friend, you’ve got personality buried in there, but absolutely no game.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” He relented.</p><p>“Where did you say you dropped her off? I want to make sure I steer clear of<em> those</em> types of females.”</p><p>“Down on West 4<sup>th</sup>,” he sighed, his mind again replaying the day before.</p><p>—————-</p><p>-Tissaia-</p><p>Her mother had been flabbergasted when Yennefer had called her crying. Her daughter wasn’t one to cry at the drop of a hat. Surprise had turned to fear when she’d tearfully explained what had happened with her professor.</p><p>Tissaia had been speechless for a while, processing the nerve of the man. Yennefer had cried harder admitting the relationship to her mother, but she had reassured her daughter that they had both been consenting and she’d done nothing to deserve his recent treatment of her.</p><p>She wished she had the money to fix Yennefer’s financial situation so she could immediately remove herself from this horrendous professor’s reach. When Yennefer was six, her father had gone to the store and never come back. Tissaia herself was an ER nurse, so they got by financially, but Yennefer was forced to grow up faster than she should’ve had to. With her mother’s long work hours, Yennefer learned to tuck herself in at night while her peers lavished in the attention of two doting parents.</p><p>Tissaia feared that marching into the school on behalf of her daughter would do more harm than good, and Yennefer had begged her not to. She emailed Yennefer a physician’s note from one of the doctors in her department, so Yennefer would have an excuse not to attend class or office hours if needed. Her daughter would call every night to check in, and avoid being anywhere near the professor unless it was an occupied, public place.</p><p>It made her sick to her stomach that she couldn’t do anything more. Once Yennefer graduated, they could level a sexual harassment suit, but until then, she was more or less trapped.
</p><p>
--------------------------</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>He slipped into the back of the large room, he could see her dark hair close to the front. Something was up with this girl. His friend didn’t find many women he could stand tolerating, and certainly not many could make him upset and distracted. Even after almost a week, he still brought her up in passing. <em>What was her deal</em>?</p><p>He’d peeked in different rooms until he’d noticed her, and he sat in the back row, hidden in the shadows. The professor droned on, and he fought to keep himself awake. What the hell class was this anyway? Titration, chemical reaction - chemistry. <em>Good God</em> Geralt, this chick was never going to get any more interesting.</p><p>The professor blessedly sat down, and she walked up to the front of the class. She perched herself on the very far edge of the desk, the added height helping her voice project farther up the rows. She walked the students through their last assignment carefully, and instructed them on what would be due the following class. She was cute enough, modestly cut floral dress, those little boot things women wore, and dark hair braided down her back. Though, a prairie woman compared to the cutting edge, chic women he gravitated toward.</p><p>The mood in the room shifted when she began to interact with the students, hands were raised and thoughtful questions asked. <em>She</em> should be teaching this shit. As she dismissed the class, a male student approached her with an open book. She answered his question animatedly, and he could hear the praise in her voice as they looked over an assignment. </p><p>The student left with a thank you, but before she could hop down, the professor cornered her and leaned close. He squinted to get a better look. He stood between her knees, and clamped his hands down on her thighs. So<em> that</em> was her deal. Why bother agree to a date with Geralt then? <em>Women</em>.</p><p>He began to stand and leave, when he heard her soft cry.</p><p>“What was that?!” The professor demanded loudly.</p><p>“You’re hurting me.” She blurted.</p><p>
  <em>What the actual fuck.</em>
</p><p>He watched the man lean back and speak to her again, before abruptly pulling away, gathering his things and walking out the side door. </p><p>She slid from the table slowly, and wobbled a bit when her feet hit the floor. She shoved a textbook and the pile of assignments into her bag. He knelt low behind the chair in front of him as she slowly made her way up the steps, and out the door.</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs over her dress. “I thought you understood our <em>agreement</em> Yennefer. You blew me off for office hours. You know what will happen now.” He practically seethed.</p><p>She clenched her teeth and met his malicious glare with a dangerous one of her own.</p><p>“He’s gone, isn’t that what you wanted?” She spat back. He squeezed her harder, and she couldn’t hold back a pained cry.</p><p>“What was that?” He leaned closer. “Say it.” He hushed.</p><p>“You’re hurting me.” She clenched her jaw.</p><p>“Good.” He murmured. “In case you haven’t figured it out yet my sweet girl, I’m a man who likes control, and I <em>will </em>have it. <em>I</em> control what you think and who you <em>fuck</em>. And don’t think all this attention makes you special. You’re just one of many other pretty little things who are going to have to learn the hard way. Show up to office hours this week, or you’ll no longer be a student here. ”</p><p>He pushed off her legs roughly, and slammed the door on his way out.</p><p><em>How</em> was a man once so kind to her, capable of such brutality? She didn’t understand. Was every man capable of this abrupt transformation into a monster? Was her father, wherever he was? The man at the grocery store, the boy she just helped with his assignment. Would Geralt have turned on her eventually anyway?</p><p>She slowly walked the two blocks to the library. Her sanctuary. She had a plan. The plan was to buy a smoothie to ice her legs against while she graded these papers. She sighed, her plan was shit.</p><p>————-</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>He’d gotten up and subtly followed her from the empty classroom. He trailed behind her, far enough back that she couldn’t hear him and didn’t notice anyone behind her. He held his phone to his ear as he walked and tried to keep his voice down.</p><p>“Hey Geralt, you busy?”</p><p>“Yes, I know the <em>shit </em>you gotta do is just as important as my shit.”</p><p>“So that girl. How much are you into her?”</p><p>“The one from the cafe! How many girls dumped you last week?”</p><p>“Really like her, how much?”</p><p>“Like I’m willing to cross the street and get you a muffin amount of like, or I’m willing to ask my awesome friend Jaskier to post my bail, amount of like.”</p><p>“No, it’s not a riddle, and I haven’t touched the shit since we enrolled in the academy.”</p><p>“Well then, I’m going to regret this, but you better come down here.”</p><p>—————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She settled on her comfy, oversized couch, which was tucked back in an alcove on the ninth floor. It wasn’t technically <em>her</em> couch, but it was her very favorite spot to study and grade in. She leaned back against the arm of the couch, tucked in her feet and hissed as she set her smoothie against one of her legs.</p><p>She tried to brush up on the chapter the class was reading, but she kept reading the same paragraph over and over, retaining none of it. She took a sip from her smoothie and eased it onto her other leg.</p><p><em>What </em>was she going to do about Aretuza’s office hours? She still had seven or eight weeks left of school. The thought of just letting him have his way made her ill. She shuddered. She tried again at the beginning of the same paragraph, when a quiet voice whispered, “Yennefer?”</p><p>She jumped half a foot when she saw him inching toward her slowly. The smoothie slipped from her lap and dumped all over the carpet as she scrambled to get up.</p><p>He held his hands up in surrender, while trying to help her at the same time. She scrambled into her bag for something to clean up the mess.</p><p>“It’s ok. Hey, don’t worry, we’ll get that.” He vowed calmly.</p><p>She shook. “You - You can’t be here. He can’t -“ she gulped in air, “You’re not a student here.”</p><p>He smiled. “One of the ladies at the front desk, Maude, lives in my building. I helped her son carry a piano up to her apartment once - she lets me sneak in here from time to time.”</p><p>She continued to fret over the mess. “Here, let me get some paper towels. Will you be here when I get back?” He asked, searching her face. Her eyes darted to the bright red blazing EXIT sign, but she nodded instead.</p><p>When he returned they mopped up the carpet on their hands and knees.</p><p>“I promise this isn’t about your text, and I’m not stalking you. I’m just here as a concerned friend.”</p><p>She studied his face for signs that he was being less than genuine. “Why would you want to be my friend after I sent you that horrible message?” She questioned.</p><p>His face fell some at the mention of it. “I’ll be honest, I was not expecting it. But you have every right to decide who you surround yourself with. Who you date, who you let make you grilled cheese sandwiches.” He trailed off.</p><p>Her eyes glistened with tears. He was so <em>kind</em>. But she simply couldn't trust him. She couldn’t trust Istredd, she couldn’t trust her father. What if he turned around and betrayed her too, the painful ache from her legs chose that moment to come to the front of her senses. When had it been worth it before?</p><p><em>God,</em> they were still kneeling on the floor. She dabbed at her eyes and climbed to her feet. She took his hands and gestured for him to get up as well. “Your knee.” She reminded him. Her harmless, but caring comment registered on his face, and he wrapped his hands around hers.</p><p>“Let me help you. With whatever, whoever is making you so upset. The Yennefer I met last week didn’t look anything like the terrified doe in front of me now.”</p><p>“It isn’t my choice anymore.” She looked utterly defeated. “But I don’t want to get you involved. You don’t deserve that. I’m so sorry about that text message, but you have to go. Please.”</p><p>—Geralt—</p><p>She wasn’t going to tell him. He couldn’t blame her, but letting her walk back into the same room alone with that son of a bitch was out of the question.</p><p>“He’s not going to hurt you again.”</p><p>Her mouth fell open. “How - How did you know?” She implored.</p><p><em>Please</em> don’t freak out. “Jaskier, my friend from the coffee shop. He wanted to give you hell, he’s a little protective for some reason, so he sort of, sat in on your class today.”</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>“I had no idea, I swear. He called me when he saw the professor corner you.” He supplied.</p><p>She processed everything he said slowly. “I really appreciate your concern, but I can handle this. I’ll figure something out on my own.” She tried to reassure him with a firm look.</p><p>“You don’t always have to do it on your own.” He rubbed his thumbs across the backs of her hands in soothing lines.</p><p>She closed some of the gap between them. “Why? Why on earth would you want to help me? You don’t even know me that well.” She pleaded.</p><p>He sounded like a Hallmark move, but <em>fuck it</em>.</p><p>“I know you well enough to know, that you’re worth it. That you’re, important, to me.”</p><p>Hands still intertwined, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He responded to her immediately, with firm but hesitant pressure, trying not to scare her off. They broke apart, only to collide again seconds later. Hands searched and tongues danced as they tried to devour one another.</p><p>His broad hands framed her jaw, thumbs angling her eager mouth against his own. They gasped for breath in between kisses, her fingers bunching in the shirt covering his muscular chest. He broke from her lips to plant kisses down her chin and across her graceful jaw line.</p><p>She bent her neck with a sigh, giving him easier access to worship the delicate shell of her ear. His warm, wet mouth traveled down her slender neck, stopping to suckle the sweet skin he found there. She gasped when he moved the shoulder of her dress aside to lave at her collar bone. He ran his bottom teeth across her ever so lightly and she let out a moan so decadent he longed to hear her do it over and over.</p><p>Just as his mind began deciding which heavy bookcase he’d press her against, it also reminded him they were in public, and she was hurt.</p><p>He returned her dress to her shoulder, and placed a tender kiss to her lips. She looked back at him almost dazed, eyes wide with desire.</p><p>“Sit with me?” He gestured toward <em>her </em>couch.</p><p>He shuffled her pile of books and papers to the far end of the piece of furniture, and sat next to her. He wrapped his heavy arm around her back and tucked her head to his chest. She leaned into him and drew light circles on the top of his knee.</p><p>“Show me?” He tried.</p><p>Her breath caught. “It’s not that bad, really.”</p><p>He simply let the question linger, and she picked up on his skepticism. She took a deep breath and bunched up the dress at the top of her thighs.</p><p>It was worse than he thought. All ten of the bastard's fingers had dug deep red marks into her flesh, it looked like he’d ground them in to break the most blood vessels and cause maximum damage. By tomorrow she would likely have deep blue or black handprint marks.</p><p>She’d closed her eyes against the image. He slid from the couch and knelt between her knees. He kissed the corner of her mouth, and then all ten beet red marks on her thighs, one at a time.</p><p>The situation had gone from merely intending to scare him off her, to wondering just how far he could go without losing his spot at the academy. <em>Now </em>he understood what Jaskier was talking about when he’d joked about posting his bond. He laid his cheek against her skin tenderly, draped over her lap. She bent over him, pressing a kiss to his soft white hair. Hopefully Jaskier could make it to the bank before five.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Not sure why I have to make everything so damn dramatic. *shrug* Poor Jaskier at the gym, he’s not wimpy, he’s just not Geralt XD. Also poor Yen’s eternal #DaddyIssues. Jaskier’s phone convos are my favs. Recycled Netflix series quotes, one after the other, to the face! I’m done babbling now :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Yankee Stadium - *Flashback* (NYU Pt 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt, Jaskier and Yennefer address the "Istredd" issue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Contains attempted inappropriate sexual behavior and actual assault. This is fiction, these things are never ok! Please use your discretion when deciding whether or not to read. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night:</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>His apartment was tastefully appointed, for a bachelor pad. It was only a one bedroom, but plenty big enough for one person. He turned on lights as they entered, and ushered her to a big, soft couch. It was spring in New York City, and even though it was only early evening, the sky outside the tall windows was dark, the air chilled. He clicked on the gas fireplace and draped a soft blanket over her shoulders. Her hands brushed his as he pulled away to her soft<em>, thank you.</em> </p><p>There were <em>magazines </em>on the coffee table. He saw her gaze linger on them before adding, “I know, I’m an old man. I get on that damn tablet and I can’t fucking sleep.” He smiled. He walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink. She could see Car and Driver, Horse and Hound, Concealed Carry, and Marine Times in the small pile. <em>Man’s man</em> reading.</p><p>“Do you ride?” she gestured to the equestrian magazine, as he handed her a glass of water. “I do. My father loved horses and worked on a ranch in Kentucky in his early years. He actually left me his horse, a beautiful Andalusian, before he passed.” He sat down next to her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for your loss.” She kissed his shoulder.</p><p>“He died during my last tour in Saudi Arabia. Pancreatic cancer. I still miss him every day.” His voice was quiet. She set her glass down and slid into his lap gingerly. She wrapped her hands around him and he did the same. She laid her head on his shoulder and played with the long hair covering his ear.</p><p>“Tell me about him.” She implored. The fireplace cackled soothingly as he told her about his childhood. His parents had divorced early, and he lived with his father who was a skilled electrician. He’d contracted for government agencies, so he and his son moved often, with little to no contact with Geralt’s mother. Geralt’s first steady group of friendships had been when he’d enlisted in the Marines.</p><p>She revealed to him in turn how her own father had abandoned she and her mother, and how she’d grown up in a suburb of the state’s capital. Many of the friends she’d made growing up had traveled across the country for university, so she was left with a small circle of those she could trust. She was a private person, and even her own roommate hadn’t known she’d been in an informal relationship with her professor.</p><p>“Has he ever, hurt you before today?” His fingertips danced patterns along her spine.</p><p>She shook her head to the contrary against his chest. “He’d always been wholly kind to me.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes darkened and he set his jaw as she continued with a shuddering breath. “He saw us when you dropped me off after the MET. I approached him after class to let him know there wouldn’t be anything further between us.” She watched his Adams apple as he swallowed.</p><p>“He threatened to drop me as his TA and prevent me from working with another professor. He’s going to see to it that I’m expelled with no references before graduation if I fight him. He took my phone and sent that message to you.” She fidgeted with the edge of his blanket.</p><p>“I can’t afford my apartment without the TA stipend, and I won’t be able to pay back my student loans if I don’t graduate.” She finished with a sigh. “It’s a lot, I know. I don’t expect you to rescue me from the mess I’ve made.”</p><p>When she finally looked up, his face was a mask of determination, his jaw clenched.</p><p>“I think I’m already slightly bias, but I don’t see how <em>you’ve </em>done this to yourself. You were honest with him, and he can’t handle losing control of you. To the extent he would hurt you, rather than let you go. That’s all on him.”She chewed on her bottom lip.</p><p>“You don’t have to see him for a few days, office hours? We’ll figure out what to do by then – let me talk to Jaskier and a friend of mine from the Corps.” He cleared his throat. “Assuming he hasn’t given me additional cause to add civilian homicide to my resume in the interim.”</p><p>“Geralt!” She gasped. The corner of his mouth quirked up. She couldn’t resist covering his teasing mouth with her own.</p><p>--Geralt—</p><p>What she’d told him about that controlling prick of a professor set his blood boiling. And he knew she was only telling him what was necessary, and leaving out details that would’ve echoed through his head for far too long. It was a shame that it had been Jaskier to see him put his hands on her.</p><p>When she urged her lips against his, the anger he felt melted into desire and he pushed back against her soft mouth.  Everything about her was so <em>warm</em> and <em>soft</em>.Their kisses grew heated quickly, and he felt like they were right back where they left off in the library earlier that night. Her hands skated across his broad shoulders, over his thin shirt. </p><p>His hands crept under the blanket wrapped around her, and his thumb grazed the underside of her breast as he held her sides with care. Her mouth broke from his with a soft cry at his touch. He retreated, breathing labored.</p><p>“This okay?” His deep voice causing a shudder that seemed to roll through her body and into his.</p><p>She answered by shifting across his long, lean legs and planting hers parallel, her dress fanned out over them. Her eyes flashed pain for a moment when the abused muscles in her thighs flexed, but once she relaxed her weight onto her knees, the heat in them returned full force.</p><p>“God yes, more than okay.” She murmured, as she pressed her breasts to his chest and seized his lips again. He groaned at the feel of her curves through the thin shirt. She pressed even closer, trying to touch as much of him as she could, all at once. Her center made contact with his swollen erection through his jeans, and they both moaned.</p><p>He broke the kiss to follow his earlier path across her jaw, leaving a wet trail behind. She tugged at the back of his shirt. “Off, please.” She pleaded. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. She leaned back in his lap and took in the sight of him.</p><p>She reached to run her hand across the jagged scar that ran four or five inches across his obliques on his right side. He assumed she would ask where he acquired it as most others did. Instead, she simply breathed, “You are,” she paused before meeting his lust filled gaze, “magnificent.”</p><p>He pulled her back against him and buried his face against the side of her neck, licking and sucking his way down her throat. He peppered kisses down her sternum as he cupped her breasts with both hands. She ran her hands down the planes of his strong back, and moaned into his shoulder as his thumbs ran circles over her pebbled nipples.</p><p>She guided one of his hands to her back, “The zipper”, she whispered. He deftly unzipped the dress, and helped her shrug it up and off. She wore simple white bra and panties, embroidered with tiny white flowers and lace that set off her tanned skin tone. Her breasts were exquisite, her stomach flat but soft, and the flare of her hips wrapped around his legs made him want to drag her to his bed and watch them wrapped around him in different positions until the sun came up.</p><p>“So beautiful.” He whispered, before bending to suckle at one of her breasts through the lace, one hand on her waist and the other a firm hold on her buttock. She tangled her hand in his hair, cradling him to her breast, and braced the other on his shoulder. Her hips ground against him slowly, deliberately trying to find friction through her damp panties. <em>Fuck</em>, the little noises she was making, if he didn’t finish her off soon he’d be cumming in his jeans like a horny teenager.</p><p>He gave her bottom a squeeze before tracing the band of her panties along her belly. She took her palm from his shoulder, placed it over his and pushed both of their hands to her dripping center. He cursed out loud over her breast when he felt how wet she was.</p><p>“Touch me Geralt,” she panted into his ear. “Please.”</p><p>He slid one big finger inside her and she whimpered. She was tight around just this one finger, <em>would he hurt her when it came time</em> - “Another” she mumbled. He obeyed.</p><p>“Oh” she gasped. He switched to her other breast and nipped her at the same time he pressed his thumb against her swollen clit. “Ah, fuck!” She cried, even as her hips ground back into his hand with a low moan, searching for his thumb again.</p><p>He slid his two fingers in and out of her slowly, curling them inside her, thumb stroking her clit in time with his fingers. He palmed her breast and stole kisses between her pants and moans. She clutched at his bicep and pressed his hand close to her aching center, <em>like he would pull away for anything</em>.</p><p>She was so close, her legs were quivering and he could no longer understand what she was moaning into his neck.</p><p>“That’s it beautiful. Let go, you can do it.” He encouraged.</p><p>With a shout of his name she flew over the precipice. Her muscles clamped down hard on his still moving fingers and her shoulders shook against his. She collapsed against him, boneless, her racing heartbeat pounding against his chest.</p><p>He slowed his movements and carefully slid his hand from her panties. She stared, wide-eyed as he licked his fingers clean of her with a wolfish grin. She kissed him languidly, tasting just a hint of herself from his fingers.</p><p>“Are you hungry? She shook her head. He leaned to see the clock on the far wall. “It’s late, are you sure?”</p><p>“What about you?” She asked, and gently caressed him through his jeans.</p><p>He closed his eyes against her touch, but took her hand. “Not tonight sweetheart, you’ve been through hell today.” He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the heel of her palm.</p><p>“I’m going to run to the bathroom and get you something to wear. Unless you would prefer I take you home, there’s no pressure to stay.”</p><p>She looked at him with wonder on her features. “Wherever did I find you, Geralt Morhen?”</p><p>His golden eyes sparkled with amusement. “On a date with another man.”</p><p>She burst out laughing. He tucked the blanket around her and ducked into his bathroom.</p><p>He unzipped his jeans with the utmost care. He didn’t think his cock and ever been as hard as it was while she rode his arm, moaning the sexiest fucking noises in his ear. He turned the sink on for noise as he finished himself off with a groan, arm braced against the wall. She would be none the wiser he thought, as he washed up and slid on a pair of sweatpants.</p><p>He brought her a few articles of his clothing to choose from, and she chose a pair of USMC shorts and a shirt that was tight on him with the word “Glock” spelled across the chest. She unhooked her bra, saying something about it would dig into her in the night, but all he could focus on was the sight of her bare, until she slipped the shirt on. <em>Fucking shirt.</em></p><p>His couch was oversized, he actually slept on it often when he drifted off watching tv or reading. He laid down lengthwise against the pillowed arm and she settled in, their legs intertwined and her head against his chest.</p><p>The fireplace crackled and he tried to calm his swimming head from the day’s events. She idly ran her fingers through his wiry chest hair.</p><p>“Next time, you’re cumming inside me, not in your hand.” <em>Ah fuck</em>, she knew. And also,<em> FUCK.</em></p><p>“Yes Ma’am.”</p><p>She smiled wide and pressed a kiss to his chest.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He absolutely hated the idea of putting her in harm’s way, but it was the only option they could come up with that hopefully landed Aretuza in jail and not Geralt himself.</p><p>He waited in Washington Square park, just across the street from the massive brick building housing some of NYU’s professorial offices. A brown haired man of similar stature to Geralt approached from the west, wearing a long grey coat and professional attire underneath. He seemed to materialize mysteriously from the flow of people and walked toward Geralt casually. </p><p>“Wolf!” He called, and Geralt spun toward him. The two men embraced briefly.</p><p>“How’ve you been Eskel?”</p><p>“I get by, brother. The NSA is no desert in Kandahar, but it’ll do.” He winked amidst a long and jagged scar that covered a good part of his handsome face. The damage to his face was caused by the same shrapnel that had sliced through Geralt’s side.</p><p>“And you? Must be a hell of a woman for you to be calling in favors from old war dogs.”</p><p>He couldn’t control the way his face softened a bit when he thought of her.</p><p>“Ahhh fuck, one of the last good ones surrenders to the women.”</p><p>Eskel let fly an uncharacteristic laugh, as he clapped Geralt on the shoulder so hard it would have thrown a smaller man.</p><p>“May she earn her place in the pack and treat you well, brother.”</p><p>He reached inside his coat and pulled out a small black plastic box. “Finest NSA spy shit this side of the Atlantic.” He quipped. He described the two tiny black pieces of electronics inside, an explained to Geralt how to use them.</p><p>“You owe me a cup of coffee and the story after it goes down Morhen.”</p><p>Geralt nodded. “You’ll get both, let’s just hope it’s not through plexiglass. Thank you for this.”</p><p>“You do what you gotta’ do to protect yours. Fuck all the rest. Oo-RAH.”</p><p>“Oo-RAH brother.” They pounded each other on the back, and Eskel faded into the people on the street as fast as he’d appeared.</p><p>--------</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>Jaskier, Yennefer and Geralt sat in a booth at a diner a block down from her professor’s office building. She was due to meet him in an hour and half.</p><p>“So, I’ll install this thing on my phone and the government is going to see everything I’ve done? Phone calls, texts, internet searches?” He sputtered. Oh god, the internet searches. He was a perfectly healthy, virile young man. Nip-Slip.com is perfectly acceptable, it was the Superbowl, <em>everyone</em> saw it damnit!</p><p>“No, you’re not listening.” Geralt looked heavenward.</p><p>“Once you put the card in, your phone is geotagged and everything that happens on it is backed up to a government server. It will make the video admissible in court. If you can keep off the porn for a few hours you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“It’s not <em>porn</em> I was worried about.” He grumbled. “Financial stuff, banking, I have sensitive <em>investments </em>you know.”</p><p>“You’re <em>invested</em> in your porn collection.” He countered with a wry grin.</p><p>“I don’t have to take this emotional <em>abuse</em>, Geralt. I’m here as a favor, maybe the last one you’ll ever get if you don’t change your tune!” He finished with a flourish and folded his arms across his chest obstinately.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“ She interjected.Geralt stopped her short with a quick squeeze to her jean clad knee, under the table.</p><p>“He doesn’t mean it, he’s only making like he’s inconvenienced so I’ll feel guilty and let him borrow my apartment for a <em>hot date</em> next week.” He soothed her and glared across the table.</p><p>Jaskier plugged in the card and began following the on-screen prompts with a huff. “The ladies love the view, what can I say.” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>Geralt turned to her, “There’s one for you too.” He showed her the tiny sphere and explained how it would act as a tiny camera, as well as record sound. He’d asked her to wear a black shirt with flat buttons, and he carefully affixed the tiny device to her front. There was no way Istredd would be able to tell it wasn’t just another piece of plastic securing her shirt.</p><p>Yennefer would attend the office hours as scheduled, and Jaskier would keep watch from the ornamental terrace. All of the offices on the second floor had small fake terraces that were inaccessible from the actual offices themselves. Jaskier planned to climb onto the terrace from the nearby fire escape – they guy just loved heights. Whatever the tiny button camera didn’t capture, Jaskier’s phone would, and they would have him dead to rights in court.</p><p>She’d told them Istredd never locked the door, he got a thrill from knowing someone could come barge in and find them. Once they had enough to press charges, Jaskier would signal Geralt to pull Yennefer out. If their plan worked, they would have leverage over the professor to ensure she graduated, and no other students would ever have to go through what she had.</p><p>“I don’t know how to thank you both.” Her voice wavered.</p><p>“Let me help you decide, <em>cash</em>.” Jaskier bubbled. He anticipated and dodged Geralt’s hand from across the table.</p><p>Geralt looped his finger under her chin and reminded her, “<em>Not</em> your fault.”</p><p>She closed her eyes as if she was trying to believe his words, and he tilted her face to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.</p><p>They ignored the exaggerated gagging noises that followed.</p><p>—————-</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Geralt and Yennefer stood in the fourth floor women’s bathroom, as Jaskier climbed carefully out the window and onto the fire escape.</p><p>“Operation Fallen Angel is a go.” He mocked speaking into an earpiece on his wrist. Yennefer visibly paled.</p><p>“Ignore him, it’s going to be fine.” He pushed a dark curl behind her ear.</p><p>“I’ll be hovering right outside the door, and Jask is going to text me when he’s got enough. Try to keep him talking, verbal threats will go a long way and we can pull you out sooner. If you need me before he calls it, just shout and I’ll be there.”</p><p>She nodded in understanding and they walked down the two flights of stairs hand in hand.</p><p>When they neared the doors to Istredd’s office, Geralt got a text from Jaskier confirming that he was in place outside the window.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you have to go in there.” He whispered as he squeezed her hands before letting them go.</p><p>“I would be going in all the same, with no help in sight if not for you.” She kissed the corner of his mouth and rested her forehead against his for a moment. “See you on the other side.” She whispered before slipping through the heavy oak door.</p><p>-Yen/Geralt/Jask-</p><p>She closed the door behind her with a soft click. Wordlessly, she walked to one of the chairs facing his desk and sat, her bag held close on her lap. She could see Jaskier’s hand holding his cell phone and hovering near the edge of the window pane out of her peripheral vision. She stared straight ahead.</p><p>He was watching something intently on his laptop, and had ignored her for a long minute. He finally closed the laptop and fixed her with a less than amused stare.</p><p>“I’ve been disappointed in you lately Yennefer. Coming in today was a good start, but I’m still disgusted by your belligerent behavior, and I’m not ready to forgive it just yet.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I will do my best going forward. I appreciate your knowledge and expertise in the realm of chemistry.”</p><p>He rose from his chair, walked to the other side of the room and flipped the lock on the door. She was glad he couldn’t see her eyes flutter closed and the breath leave her chest. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Outside the double doors, Geralt hovered and tried to listen through them. Their voices quieted, and he swore he felt the unexpected click of the lock in his gut. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>On the balcony, Jaskier followed the professor to the door with the viewfinder on his phone. The man’s body was blocking the door handle, but the sound from the device on her shirt projected from his phone and he heard the click. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Istredd stalked up behind her chair and pressed his hands into her shoulders, massage so hard it was borderline painful.</p><p>She tried to change the subject, “I have the assignments from last class graded if you would like to discuss them. A few of the students did exceptionally well.” She opened her bag and began to pull out some of the papers.</p><p>He swatted her hand and the papers flew across the room.</p><p>“I’m not entertaining you in my office today for fucking chemistry. Strip.”</p><p>She swallowed hard, but stood firm. “No. I’ve told you there will never be anything other than professionalism between us.”</p><p>He grabbed her arm and yanked her from the chair, it toppled back behind her. He took her other arm in his firm grip and shook her, once, twice. “Who gave you permission to talk to me that way. I thought I made myself clear in lecture, I’m running things here Yennefer.”</p><p>Jaskier chewed the inside of his mouth. Just how much was he supposed to wait to capture? She’d made her refusal black and white. <em>Good girl</em>. This bastard was all hands. They were going to need a horse tranquilizer for Geralt when he watched this later.</p><p>“You don’t control me. I’m not afraid of you.” She announced, her voice surprisingly steady.</p><p>He launched her toward his desk, her arms still in his biting grasp, and he bent her over it. He leaned his heavier body over hers, pinning her there.</p><p>“Stop it!” She shouted. He released her arms to reach around her and grab the front of her button down shirt. He ripped it wide open, buttons, and likely the little recorder scattering across the room.</p><p><em>Oh fuck.</em> Jaskier sent a rapid fire text to Geralt, <em>Go! Go now!</em>, and began trying to pry the windows open from the outside.</p><p>Geralt’s phone vibrated in his pants pocket, but he’d heard her shout and had already started pulling at the old, antique door handles. He kicked one, then the other with his heavy boots but to no avail. He began shouldering the thick oak, ignoring the pain that blossomed and rammed into them over and over.</p><p>Istredd suddenly noticed Jaskier who was now fully visible outside the window as he clamored for a way in, and the racket at the door all at the same time. She took the opportunity and jammed back an elbow, catching him in the ribs, effectively releasing her from the desk. She stood up only to see him haul back and backhand her across the face.</p><p>Her body spun, and she hit the floor hard, not expecting the impact.</p><p>“You bitch! Who the fuck is that?!”</p><p>Geralt sounded like a battering ram through the door, they started to shift and give slightly with each impact.</p><p>The pieces came together in Istredd’s head. She’d set him up.</p><p>He stepped over her, and grabbed her neck with both hands, choking off her cry.</p><p>“You’re not going to live to tell your side of the story you worthless whore.” He spat, eyes blown and maniacal. His carefully laid plans for a career’s worth of extortion and sexual pleasure were blown to shit by this one measly girl.</p><p>He gripped her neck harder, and her chest heaved, mouth open, gulping for air that wouldn’t come.</p><p>The doors gave.</p><p>Geralt roared through the doorway in a hail of splintered wood and rage.</p><p>He tackled Istredd off her prone body, and cracked his nose open in a spray of bright red blood against his fist.</p><p>Jaskier finally broke through the window, lobbing a flower pot and climbing over the shattered frame.</p><p>Istredd connected a punch into Geralt’s ribs, to be met only with solid muscle. Instead of looking winded from the blow, a terrifying snarl curled over the bigger man's mouth as he landed another solid punch, that one certainly breaking Istredd’s jaw.</p><p>Jaskier knelt over Yennefer, she was taking gasping breaths. “Geralt, that’s enough.” He shouted.</p><p>Another punch. His best friend was actually growling.</p><p>“GERALT, she needs you.” He switched gears. Her chest wracked with coughs.</p><p>“Geralt” she rasped. He froze, bloody fist in the air.</p><p>He climbed off Istredd’s limp form and knelt at her side, opposite Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier got up, gripped Geralt’s shoulder, and went to the ruined doorway to greet the campus police and concerned faculty who were gathering.</p><p>“I’m ok” she reassured him with a hoarse whisper. “Hold me, please.”</p><p>He pulled her into his lap, arms wrapped tight around her, her face tucked in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“It’s over.” She whispered, blood trailing from her lip.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She looked up at him in surprise.</p><p>“We’ve just begun.”</p><p>———————</p><p>*Six Weeks Later*</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She didn’t think she had ever felt such peace. Trees and other joggers whizzed past her field of vision as she ran down the winding path through the park. It had been six weeks since Istredd had been carted away by the paramedics. With the ironclad evidence they had, he currently sat in Rikers Island, a two million dollar bail over his head before he stood trial for a laundry list of charges.</p><p>The last weeks with Geralt had been, well, phenomenal. He was the most supportive, wonderful boyfriend she’d ever had. Her mother had asked if she thought he was “the one”. She’d told her she wasn’t sure, they’d only been together 2 months. But she <em>knew</em>. The man she wanted to spend her life coming home to, having babies with, and growing old hand in hand. That was some <em>Nicholas Sparks shit</em>, she thought to herself, but fuck it, it was true.</p><p>She turned the corner and weaved onto the sidewalk. Time to end her run, she had a gown to put on.</p><p>———————</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>The roar of the crowd at Yankee Stadium was nothing short of deafening. He held the ticket Yennefer had given him, and found his seat. Shit, he was close. He’d be able to see her walk up the steps to receive her diploma. He sat next to an attractive, dark haired woman. He apologized for his knees, his long legs didn’t cram well into the tight stadium seating.</p><p>It was uncomfortable, but there was no way he’d miss this milestone for her. She’d sacrificed and put herself in harm’s way for that piece of paper, and he’d damn well see it safely in her hand. The first strains of Pomp and Circumstance flooded the stadium, and the graduates began cycling on and off the stage in pairs.</p><p>He followed the program and about halfway through the processional, she and and another young woman neared the stage. She pointed to him, clearly whispering to the other girl, and she waved. He waved back, and so did the woman in the seat next to him.</p><p>“You must be the young man my daughter can’t stop talking about.” She said, intrigued.</p><p>“I hope so, ma’am,” He grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: No, he couldn’t murder Istredd and still be a free man to make a little Ciri and be involved in all the fun stuff of the actual timeline on this one. So that’s all the revenge we get, I hope it’s enough :) Yes, Geralt has a bitchin’ apartment. I don’t know anything about NSA or military stuff either – so the spy gadgets were made up :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Club Cache - *Flashback*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lease is up on Yennefer's apartment, and Geralt is forced from his comfort zone. Jaskier has a date with destiny.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: This one’s…mostly smut. FYI :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>They were going through a phase. They had to be. She didn’t think there was any way humanly possible that grown, professional adults could fuck this much and still function. She and Geralt had been dating four months, the Istredd disaster and her graduation seemed far behind them.</p><p>They simply could not keep their hands off of each other. Even then, as she bent to run the packing tape over a heavy box, she felt his strong hands glide across her hips from behind. It was the middle of July, and hot and humid as hell. The window unit air conditioner had been her roommate’s, and she’d taken it with her. She was dressed only in a pair of running shorts and a sports bra, hair pulled back in a wild pony to keep her shoulders cool.</p><p>He crowded her against the big box, his erection easily felt through this own gym shorts against her derriere. She didn’t bother to hold back a moan at the feel of him, and it echoed through the nearly empty apartment. She leaned against the box and ground back into his hips, his answering groan just as loud.</p><p>She was still learning new things about him everyday, even though it felt like she should know him inside and out by this point. For a man normally so reliable and slightly predictable, he was still surprising her. Her self-proclaimed <em>old man</em> boyfriend was anything but a predictable old man between the sheets.</p><p>She’d had a boyfriend in high school and the doomed relationship with her professor, but at almost twenty-five he was guiding her through what must have been some kind of sexual awakening. She <em>craved</em> him, and a few hours spent apart had her emotions on edge and her body yearning for his. <em>It couldn’t possibly be normal</em> she thought, but she wasn’t sure if she cared.</p><p>He certainly didn’t seem to think their behavior was an issue. He illustrated her point as he thrust against her, even through their clothes. They’d had sex that morning in his bed, twice actually, and here they were a mere four hours later, desperate for each other.</p><p>The box below her began to fold in and crumple, and she quickly looked around to see what furniture was even left.</p><p>“The counter” he graveled near her ear, as if reading her mind. Thank fuck, a piece of furniture nailed to the floor that still remained. She turned into his arms and he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She gripped his sweaty biceps and took his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling and sucking.</p><p>He walked them into the kitchen and set her down carefully on the edge of the formica countertop. She marveled at how gentle he was with her, unless she begged the opposite. He was all hard lines and firm muscle tone, where she was soft, yielding curves.</p><p>She tugged off his form fitting t-shirt and leaned to lick at the sheen of sweat on his throat, down across his pecs. Fuck, it really was hot in her apartment, the gentle breeze through the open windows doing nothing to cut the humidity.</p><p>“Mmmmmmm” she hummed, “It’s like the salty rim of a sexy Geralt margarita.” Her eyes sparkled. He replied with a light grunt and the corner of his mouth quirked up. He was a man of few words, and half of them seemed to be grunts or “Hmmmmm's". She was learning to interpret them though, soft grunts usually meant he agreed or was amused, and the more exasperated noises were usually reserved for Jaskier or people he just didn’t feel like conversing with.</p><p>He reached to unzip her sports bra, and she gave thanks to whomever had invented the ones with front zippers. His rough, hot hands covered her sensitive skin and she shrugged out of the garment. Suddenly his hands were gone, and he was rifling around in the freezer. He came back with three ice cubes, he popped one in his mouth with a salacious grin and brought the other two to her nipples.</p><p>“Ah” she hissed, then shuddered at the temperature extreme. Her nipples pebbled under the swirls and circles he drew with the ice. She leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes, focused on the sensations he created as the melting ice left trails of cool water down the sides of her breasts.</p><p>He tossed what little was left of the ice cubes into the sink, and blew cool air on each straining nipple. She shivered, a contented expression on her face as she opened her eyes.</p><p>He looped his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and panties at once, and she leaned to help him drag them down over her hips and past her knees, joining her flip flops already on the floor. He glided his hands up her shapely thighs before he parted them and pressed a delicate kiss at the very top of her slit. She sighed breathily and watched the corners of his eyes crinkle knowingly before he licked her with his broad tongue from bottom to top.</p><p>She gave a sharp cry, and her elbows jolted off of the counter. <em>Fuck,</em> she’d forgotten about the other ice cube. He set her legs on his shoulders and set to feasting on her like a man starved, hands wrapped around her thighs. He dove his chilled tongue deep inside her, switching between long strokes and light flicks of her clit.</p><p>She wound her hand into his thick white hair and clutched him close, pants and whimpers coming in time with his skilled tongue. The stubble on his jaw lightly abraded her swollen folds, and she dug her heels into his back, urging him faster. </p><p>He drew his lips around her clit and sucked, while he released one leg and nudged a big knuckle inside her. He suddenly released the pressure on her clit, and she came like a freight train. Her mouth open in a silent scream, her legs shook over his shoulders and she rolled her hips against his eager mouth.</p><p>He slowed as she shuddered with aftershocks, and kissed his way back up her body. He was covered in her slick from nose to chin, and left a wet trail up to her lips. She caught his mouth and kissed him hard, a soft hum coming from her throat as she tasted herself.</p><p>She slipped her hand down the front of his shorts and boxers without preamble, and he made a slightly pained noise into her mouth when she squeezed him carefully. She ran her fingers up and down the contours of his cock, he was incredibly hard and hot in her hand. She hated to admit it, but their first time had hurt some. He was eternally patient and gentle with her, and she finally understood the value of relaxing her muscles and trusting her partner. Size, it turned out, <em>mattered</em>, and in such a fucking delicious way.</p><p>“Take me, Geralt” she murmured against his lips.</p><p>He groaned, “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing you say that.” He kicked the rest of his clothing off, and pressed his hips to hers, sliding against her slick folds.</p><p>She let her head fall back against the counter at the contact. “How about, take me Geralt, hard and fast.”</p><p>“Mmmmmm, that’s even better.” His deep voice sent a shiver down her spine. He lined them up and pushed in slowly as she relaxed against him and surrendered control. She watched him, sharp jaw clenched and vibrant eyes screwed shut in concentration. He would hurt himself before hurting her any day, and she hadn’t thought men like that actually existed. But they did. This one, <em>hers</em>, was hot and heavy and deep inside her.</p><p>“How about, take me Geralt, deeper than any other man has been.”</p><p>He growled and slid out of her purposefully, only to bury himself inside her again hard, bottoming out. <em>That </em>was it. He was possessive, she didn’t think he could help it, but so was she. He was the most polite, loving, and compassionate caveman. <em>Her</em> caveman - and she would <em>cut a bitch</em> if it came down to it.</p><p>His hips thrust out a fast pace, the sweet drag of him against her tight muscles bringing coos and whimpers to her lips. He bent to lave one of her heaving breasts and wound their fingers together with his other hand. Her whimpers morphed to pleas and moans, gasped out in time with his firm thrusts.</p><p>His pace became uneven, and he moved his braced arm to rub circles around her clit with his thumb on each pistoning stroke. She bucked back against him.</p><p>“Come with me Yen,” he ground out at her breast.</p><p>“I will, ah, uh, I am so - “ she babbled out. He called her name in a harsh shout before he buried himself to the hilt and groaned his release, long and loud in the echoing room. The feel of his hard, pulsing climax triggered her own, and she arched, her greedy muscles convulsing around him with her cry.</p><p>Both of them still breathless, he pulled out of her gingerly and she whimpered at the loss. He helped her off the counter with a kiss, onto unsteady legs.</p><p>“He’ll be here soon with the Chinese, shower?” He proposed.</p><p>She agreed with a smile, and took off toward the bathroom after planting a smack on his firm ass check. He followed, hot on her heels and smirk on his face.</p><p>The water started in the shower, but she crept back into the kitchen, still barefoot and naked. She’d already packed up the bathroom supplies, so she grabbed the dish detergent and sprinted back to the shower with a giggle.</p><p>———————</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>“Meals on wheels!” Jaskier shouted as he walked through Yennefer’s apartment door, bags of Chinese food in hand. Well, soon to be her <em>old </em>apartment. They were sorting and packing the last few boxes of her belongings that day. Her lease was up next week, and her roommate had already moved out and taken a job in California after graduating.</p><p>Yennefer opened up a nearby box labeled <em>Kitchen</em>, looking for her silverware.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, keep those pandora’s boxes closed. I don’t want to be scarred for life from accidentally seeing the contents of your bedside table.” Jaskier cautioned.</p><p>“I’m just looking for some forks Jaskier. If I wanted to scar you, I <em>would</em>.”</p><p>“See Geralt! I told you! She’s so mean to me - I was here first!” He exclaimed.</p><p>Geralt grunted, “Here first Jask? I think this whole pissing contest is in your head. I’m not going to stop spending time with you because I happen to have found a beautiful, smart, wonderful girlfriend.” She pressed a kiss to his lips as she handed him a fork.</p><p>“Ewwwww! Come on Yoko, you’re breakin’ up the band!” Jaskier lamented.</p><p>She pretended to throw the last fork to him and he ducked dramatically.</p><p>She walked up and handed him the utensil ever so kindly. “I don’t want to break up the band, I want to join.” She said softly. “Geralt’s obviously the drummer,” she began, as she walked back and sat next to her boyfriend on the rug.</p><p>“Obviously” Geralt confirmed between mouthfuls of lo mein.</p><p>“And you are…” she asked Jaskier.</p><p>“The lead singer. I have the pipes of a songbird.” He stated mater of factly.</p><p>“So, you’ve a drummer and a singer. You’re Dale and Brennan from Step Brothers.” She deadpanned.</p><p>Geralt’s shoulders shook with laughter.</p><p>“Let me try. I’ll play the lute.” She smiled.</p><p>“No, and that’s the lamest instrument I can even think of.”</p><p>“Geralt said you wanted to go out clubbing tomorrow night? Let me come with! I’ll play wingwoman for you.” She offered. “I want to earn that lute. I’ll help you lure in hotties.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>He thought about her offer.</p><p>“Maybe hot chicks <em>would</em> listen to you. Someone that uptight looking wouldn’t really just lie for no reason, would she?”</p><p>Geralt gave him an irritated glare, but Yennefer bit her lip and didn’t take the bait.</p><p>“It’s settled. Tomorrow night, Club Cache, pick Geralt and I up at ten please.”</p><p>“I feel taken advantage of, yet, I’m dying to see just what kind of women you think you can pull in.” Jaskier pondered, hand on his chin.</p><p>“I wouldn’t underestimate her Jask, she pulled me in.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, just as her tongue darted out to clean a bit of sweet and sour sauce. He captured both the sauce and her tongue before he deepened the kiss.</p><p>“And with that folks, my appetite is gone and Imma’ head out.” Jaskier tossed his napkin into his mostly finished container of food and climbed off the floor.</p><p>Geralt broke the kiss, “Me too, we’ve got Advanced Narcotics in an hour and a workout to get in after. You sure you’re ok here to finish up?”</p><p>“Of course, there isn’t much left to do and I want to go over my portfolio for my interview on Monday again anyway.” He took her dirty container and Jaskier’s to the sink.</p><p>“See you tonight” He pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling away and heading for the door.</p><p>“Don’t put your <em>balls</em> on <em>my </em>drum set Jaskier!” She called laughing as they closed the door behind them.</p><p>“Yoko!” Jaskier grumbled as they walked down the stairwell.</p><p>“Dude, I know she’s trying to save money while she looks for a job, but her perfume smells like dish soap.”</p><p>————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She felt the driving beat of the dance club deep in her body. She loved dancing, and she’d chosen a Latin club on purpose. She was fascinated by the culture, the hospitality, and at one point, the bartender.</p><p>Dominic was a dark haired, tanned, model. At least that’s what she’d thought when they first met. Her dorm mates had dragged her to Cache on one of her first nights in the city during her freshman year. She was the most introverted of the group, and had hung close to the bar most of the night.</p><p>He was kind and funny, and he’d taken pity on the out of place country girl. The devotion he had to his boyfriend Julian had solidified his endearing qualities. She’d come back to visit throughout that year, he’d even come out from behind the bar and taught her some of the more modern, sensual movements that patrons of the club favored.</p><p>Jaskier and Geralt followed her to the bar, Jaskier already on the lookout for any potential ladies he might wish to impress.</p><p>“Yenna!” The dark haired man behind the bar had finally noticed her, and he lifted up the counter to run and lift her into a hug, spinning her around. He insisted on calling her 'Yenna' as a pet name, and she hadn’t heard it since freshman year.</p><p>“Dominic!” She cried through her laughter. “I can’t believe you’re still working here!”</p><p>“Working here chica!? You are looking at the owner!” He preened.</p><p>“Congratulations! You are the soul of this place, you deserve it!”</p><p>“Thanks lady, but who is that tall slice of heaven you have there?” He asked into her ear.</p><p>She smiled and beckoned Geralt and Jaskier closer. She introduced the men to each other, and Dominic left to get the Bellini he knew was her favorite, Jaskier’s Jack and Coke, and Geralt’s “beer”.</p><p>“Yenna?” Geralt asked, his face unperturbed and his tone amused.</p><p>“He insists!” She nearly shouted to be heard over the music. “He took pity on me freshman year. Taught me a few little moves. His boyfriend Julian let me borrow him.” She smiled.</p><p>“Some little moves huh?” He smiled.</p><p>“You know classy stuff, a few steps, a few turns, the Jersey turnpike.” She beamed at his confusion.</p><p>She turned to Jaskier, who was staring intently at the dance floor. Dominic returned with their drinks.</p><p>She handed Jaskier his glass. “Which one?”</p><p>He accepted the drink. “There, the tall one. In the short black dress.”</p><p>Yennefer nodded, “She’s breathtaking.”</p><p>For once, Jaskier agreed with her. “She has an incredible neck. It’s like a sexy…”</p><p>“Swan?” she tried.</p><p>“Goose.” He decided.</p><p>“So she’s your choice then? I’ll try my best.”</p><p>She gave Geralt a quick kiss, before sashaying toward the dance floor. She wore strappy black high heels, a red satin dress that clung to her curves and fanned out below her hips to the knee. Her dark, glossy hair was curly and wild and it hung loose down her back and framed her face.</p><p>She joined the crowd seamlessly, drink in hand and sultry smile on her face.</p><p>——————————-</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>The bartender had returned to Geralt and Jaskier’s spot at the bar and addressed Geralt over the crowd.</p><p>“You are a very lucky man Geralt, she is a beautiful person, inside and out. And a hell of a dancer.”</p><p>Geralt nodded and lifted his beer in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Do you dance?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No.”</p><p>“Friendly advice only, you might want to reconsider that for this night. No one wants to dance alone.”</p><p>—————————</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p><em>Please be nice, please don’t hit me. </em>She swayed closer to the taller woman.</p><p>“You’re beautiful!” She shouted.</p><p>“Thank you, as are you.” The music changed and both women danced with the slower beat. Yennefer twirled and stepped closer.</p><p>“My name is Yennefer. I owe my friend a favor, I would be forever grateful if you’d be willing to simply say hello to him.”</p><p>A bright smile split her face. “I am Téa. Perhaps is it the smaller one, with the very young face?”</p><p><em>Thank god.</em> “Yes. He’s my friend, Jaskier, he thinks you’re exquisite.”</p><p>“Then I shall like to meet him.”</p><p>Another tall woman dancing near them turned around. “And so shall I.”</p><p>Holy fuck, there were two of them. <em>Sisters.</em></p><p>———————-</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>“Geralt, can you see over people’s heads? Is she talking to her?” Jaskier worried impatiently.</p><p>“I can see. She’s coming back. And she’s outdone herself.” He leaned against the bar to watch Yennefer blow his best friend’s mind.</p><p>She broke through the crowd, victorious smirk on her face, the pair of striking women directly behind her.</p><p>“Jaskier, meet Téa and Véa. Ladies, my humble friend, Jaskier.” She made the necessary introductions and stood back near Geralt to see his epic, legendary womanizing skills in action.</p><p>“Yenna!” The bartender chose that moment to interrupt. “Salsa with me doll?”</p><p>She looked to Geralt and searched his face, “Are you uncomfortable alone for a moment or two?”</p><p>“Have fun,” he gave her a quick kiss, and nodded his head to Dominic.</p><p><em>Jesus</em>, Jaskier was telling the woman his shirt was made of boyfriend material. Both sisters looked like they could snap him in half. He hoped that night would not be too humbling for his friend.</p><p>Geralt’s attention was pulled when the crowd surrounding the dance floor seemed to bunch up to the sides. The club’s speakers pounded the upbeat base of the song through his veins, and through the bodies of everyone in the room. He saw a flash of red silk, and realized what had caused the spectacle on the dance floor.</p><p>Dominic and Yennefer were a phenomenon. Her heels and his shoes moved in time, their legs intertwining to the pulse of the music. She twirled out of his arms, then he spun her back into his embrace, a brilliant smile on her breathless face. The tumbling mass of her hair flipped once, then twice, and the song ended with her bent backwards over his arm, knee folded and calf high in the air.</p><p>The crowd of people who’d moved out of their way burst into applause and catcalls, and the bartender gestured to his dance partner, granting Yennefer all the credit. Dominic returned her to him still catching her breath, eyes glittering with laughter.</p><p>“Your turn stud.” He quipped, ducking back behind the counter.</p><p>Geralt held his hand out to her, surprising even himself. The atmosphere in the place was catchy, and the bartender’s earlier advice played in his mind. He was right, she was obviously enjoying herself, he could stand to be outside his comfort zone for a few minutes.</p><p>He did his best to emulate the men around him. He was bulky, but he wasn’t ungraceful. He could box, hell, he could fence - those were dances really. She didn’t seem to mind that he wasn’t practiced, he was trying, for her.</p><p>The song ended, and the next one was uncharacteristically slow for the music that had been playing all night. He looked over the crowd to the bar, and Dominic’s hand raised deliberately in what looked like a half of a high five. He smirked and raised his own.</p><p>“He’s pretty awesome isn’t he?” She asked, noticing the gesture and realizing the slow beat was a gift from Dominic to Geralt.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and swayed them, grunting in approval at her question.</p><p>“When were you going to tell me you could dance like that? You were incredible.” He pressed a warm kiss to her lips.</p><p>She chased his lips for a second kiss, then revealed, “He can lead anyone, he teaches classes to old ladies during the week.”</p><p>He grunted, “I call bullshit, give yourself credit sweetheart, you’re talented.”</p><p>“It’s a fun little hobby, but I don’t care for the center of attention part.” She shrugged.</p><p>Her hands rested against the back of his neck, his on her hips. “Thank you for humoring us tonight and coming here, I know this isn’t your scene.” She offered.</p><p>“<em>You </em>are my scene. Move in with me.”</p><p>She looked up at him, surprise written on her face. She hadn’t found a suitable apartment, although to be fair, the time she should have put in toward searching for one was most likely used to search Geralt’s pants. They’d put her few pieces of furniture into storage, and had planned for her to stay with him just until she found an apartment she liked.</p><p>“I don’t want you to give up your space just because I’m between apartments. I don’t want to force you into that.” She worried her lip.</p><p>“The only thing I’m giving up is lonely nights alone and driving between your apartment and mine. You’ve only been staying with me a week, I already can’t sleep without you.” He let the last part hang between them. He wasn’t one to overshare or admit weakness, but there was no point in being anything but open and honest with her.</p><p>“Are you sure? Absolutely sure? Because otherwise I’m going to say yes, and a week from now you’ll be cursing the makeup stacked on the bathroom counter and my late night cereal dishes in the sink.” She toyed with the ends of his hair as they continued to dance lazily.</p><p>“I’m positive. Don’t mention it to Jask quite yet though. I’m going to have to warm him up to the idea that he can’t just barge in at all hours and demand I wake up to play Call of Duty or take him for ice cream.”</p><p>“What if <em>I</em> woke you up at all hours for nonsense, would you be cross with me too?” She teased against his ear, before pulling her body fully against his. He tightened his grip on her hips and she moaned, as the gentle sway of their bodies to the music gathered his growing erection against her soft belly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be cross. I quite like your nonsense.” The rich timbre of his deep voice flowed through her body, sparking heat in her eyes.</p><p>His hands at her hips suddenly spun her around, and they danced front to back. She curled her arm over her shoulder to the back of his neck, and one of his hands previously on her hip trailed up her ribcage to brush against the underside of her breast. She ground back against his hard length and he bent to the crook of her neck, bathing and sucking a mark into her creamy skin.</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She twisted from his arms, and took his hand, “Come with me.”</p><p>She led him off the dance floor and to the back of the club. Down a hallway and around the corner to a poorly lit corridor.</p><p>“Yen, what -“</p><p>She pushed open the door toward the end of the hallway to reveal a small, pitch black room. She felt along the wall for the light switch and when she found it, revealed a small office, a converted closet really. It held only a few shelves littered with books and papers, and sturdy, efficient desk.</p><p>At his raised eyebrow she explained, “I helped him balance the books on occasion.”</p><p>She ushered him to the desk and pushed over the laptop and pens, before cupping him through his jeans and working the buttons of his fly.</p><p>She slipped her small hand past the zipper and ran the pads of her soft fingers up and down the veins and ridges that made her toes curl.</p><p>She knelt at his feet, hooked her fingers in his belt loops and yanked his jeans and boxers to his knees. It should have been a prone position, him exposed and unable to move around efficiently in his jeans, but she couldn’t find anything vulnerable about his masterpiece of a cock.</p><p>“Yen, you don’t have t -“ She shushed him with her tongue. She varied broad strokes of her tongue against wet kisses, gripping his corded thighs for purchase. He leaned back, white knuckled grip on the desk, watching her every move.</p><p>She licked her tongue along the base of him, and stopped to pay special attention to the sensitive skin just below the head. The muscles underneath her hands flexed and he groaned out a strained <em>fuck </em>above her.</p><p>She took him in her mouth as far as she could, her hands sliding over the rest of him. She watched his face as he surrendered to the sensation of her warm, wet mouth as she moved up and down.</p><p>He tangled a hand in her wild curls and she moaned around him. He applied the slightest pressure to show her what felt best to him. She wasn’t offended, she wasn’t a mind reader, and she had been vocal herself about how she liked this same act when he’d first gone down on her. <em>Fuck</em> if he wasn’t a hell of a quick study though, she rubbed her slick thighs together at the memory.</p><p>She picked up her pace, and began to apply more suction to her passes. He cursed and she met his blown gaze while she moved one of her hands down to cup him gently. His hips began trying to meet her strokes seemingly against his will.</p><p>He grunted around clenched teeth, “Yen, I’m close.” Giving her warning to pull away.</p><p>Instead she doubled down her efforts and moaned around him.</p><p>She watched the ecstasy transform his face as he called her name and cursed. She pushed back on his seeking hips and swallowed fast to keep up as he came on a shuddered groan.</p><p>She eased back gently as he softened, his hand massaging her scalp as she pressed a kiss to his inner thigh.</p><p>——————-</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>They walked back up to the bar hand in hand, her dress swishing with each step, soft smiles on their faces.</p><p>Jaskier was alone, but eager to see them.</p><p>“Where’ve you guys been? Are you ready to leave? I got her number man!”</p><p>“That’s wonderful Jaskier! Does this mean I’m in? I don’t have to be Yoko?” She smiled, leaning her head on Geralt’s broad shoulder.</p><p>“Oh lady, you’re still Yoko, but now I know the extent of your powers. I’m going to help you use your evil powers for good though, like tonight.”</p><p>She shook her head and Geralt paid their tab.</p><p>“Thanks Dominic!” She called and waved to the other end of the bar.</p><p>“Night beautiful! Don’t be a stranger chica!”</p><p>They walked into the muggy night toward Jaskier’s car.</p><p>“She is a lawyer man, a frickin’ lawyer! She’s gonna be rich and I’m gonna be able to buy that Corvette they’ve got sitting on the lot by my apartment. A badass cop that drives a Corvette, I see it now. Oh. My. God. She’s a lawyer and I’ll be a cop. Our<em> lives </em>will be like episodes of<em> Law and Order. </em>Without all the murder hopefully. <em>These</em> are their stories.”</p><p>Geralt pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they trailed behind his babbling friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: So they’re a little, horny. Sue me. (But not really. I’m poor.) We’re over those ‘get to know you’ anxieties and no ‘lil babe to look after yet. #HornyTown And yay he’s finally calling her Yen.  :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wild Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier take their girls to the zoo, and Geralt has an anniversary surprise for Yen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Really sappy fluff, hopefully comedy, and some requested smut. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Are you sure you and Jaskier are up for a <em>daddies only </em>day today?” She asked, stepping into a white cotton sundress.</p><p>He walked into the bedroom from the master bath, grey towel slung low on his hips and hair still damp. He’d decided to keep the shorter cut, it was much less maintenance and he swore the novelty still hadn’t worn off for his wife.</p><p>He grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser before whistling low at the sight of her. The knee length dress was backless, with ruffled trim straps that tied high on her waist in the back.</p><p>“Is it too much? Everything’s covered.” She worried her lip. “The other wives are so stunning, I am struggling to keep up.” She admitted.</p><p>“You outshine those harpies in your sweatpants. It’s a baby shower, how much judging will they even have time for?”</p><p>“Oh, you would be surprised.” She warned, fussing over imaginary lint on the skirt.</p><p>He tossed the jeans on the bed and wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing a warm kiss to her lips.</p><p>“You look just as gorgeous today as you did in a white dress five years ago.” He murmured.</p><p>“<em>Liar</em>,” she whispered back with an impish smirk.</p><p>“Hmmmmm, how can I prove it to you…” He yanked the towel off his hips, unashamed to display his erection as illustration to his point.</p><p>“<em>Ger</em>-alt,” she cried plaintively.</p><p>“Love, you asked my opinion of you in the dress. <em>This</em> is my opinion.” He simplified, smirk on his face.</p><p>The baby monitor crackled to life and Ciri chose that moment to baby babble what could have been the beginning pages of war and peace.</p><p>“Oh boy, <em>now</em> you’re in trouble” She teased.</p><p>“Daddy, up! Up, up, up. Daddeeeee <em>up</em>!” Ciri chirped from the nursery, wanting to be picked up.</p><p>Her shoulders shook with laugher, “She’s not <em>wrong</em>.”</p><p>He shook his head, grin still in place. “You’ll regret poking fun at me when you see where our anniversary date is tonight.” He feigned a warning tone.</p><p>“We’re officially an old married couple now husband, I think I can predict your choices pretty accurately at this point.” She boasted.</p><p>“We’ll see about that, wife!” He called after her as she headed to their chattering toddler.</p><p>———</p><p>Yennefer and Téa carried their pastel blue gift bags into the swanky restaurant. The private room was colorfully decorated with poms and streamers, the gift table piled high with elaborate offerings.</p><p>“She has more flowers here than I had at my wedding.” Téa grumbled. She wasn’t a woman who typically concerned herself with the wasteful spending of others, but Keira and the other <em>wives</em> seemed to have a knack for making both women feel inferior.</p><p>Each of the wives of the other detectives in Jaskier and Geralt’s precinct seemed be more perfect than the last. They were gossipy, and apparently an exclusive clique. The woman of the hour, Keira, was apparently also extravagantly loaded.</p><p>As an attorney, Téa earned plenty, and Yennefer’s teaching position was flexible with great benefits, but neither of their households were flush with cash as the other women seemed to flaunt.</p><p>The gorgeous blonde greeted them with a forced smile. “Jennifer, Tara! I’m so happy you could make it!”</p><p>“Congratulations, I’m sure Lambert is thrilled you’ll be having a little boy!” Yennefer tried after awkward hugs.</p><p>“He absolutely is! He went right out and bought a little baseball jersey and cleats, they are adorable! I’m sure Jask and Ger are bugging you gals for another try at a boy - am I right?” She glanced between them like she hadn’t been horribly offensive.</p><p>“Oh! I’ll be right there! Sorry ladies, I’m needed for a photo op. I hope you have a lovely time, be sure to take a favor on the way out!” She sashayed away like the world spun solely for her.</p><p>“How many of you have ever felt personally victimized by Keria Metz?” Téa deadpanned. Yennefer laughed and they both raised their hands to each other.</p><p>“<em>Jask</em> and <em>Ger</em>?” Yennefer echoed, a disgusted look on her face.</p><p>“I hope the epidural does not take.” Téa grumbled. Yennefer burst into quiet giggles.</p><p>———</p><p>Keira opened gift after gift, her flock of Stepford wives bustling around at her beck and call. Yennefer and Téa sat toward the back of the crowded room, yet another subtle slight from the ‘oh so perfect’ woman.</p><p>“I do have to give it to her, this cake is divine.” Yennefer licked her fork clean.</p><p>“My piece is yours, I haven’t the taste for sweets lately.”</p><p>“You’re feeling alright though?”</p><p>Téa nodded. “When you were ill, and Ciri stayed with us…Jaskier and I decided to try after that. I’m due in September.”</p><p>The fork clattered to the china loudly. A few nearby women sent disapproving looks, but they were ignored.</p><p>“Oh, Téa, I’m so happy for you!” She leaned out of her chair to give her friend a tight hug.</p><p>“Thank you. You always said we should have our second babies together, tell Geralt he is on the clock now.” She challenged.</p><p>Yennefer smiled warmly and absentmindedly spun her wedding bands. “I’m having a hard enough time convincing him I wouldn’t be overwhelmed if we got a dog. I’m sure it’ll be on his mind when Jaskier tells him your wonderful news though. If anybody can wear Geralt down, it’s him.”</p><p>Téa raised her water glass in agreement.</p><p>—————</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He glanced in the rear view mirror as Jaskier fiddled with his radio.</p><p>“Are you excited for the zoo Melody?” He asked as he merged onto the FDR north, headed to the Bronx.</p><p>“Oh yes! I wanna see the lions, and monkeys, and fish, and zebras, and birds, and giraffes, and elephants, and … those.” She smiled bright.</p><p>He smiled, “I think we’ll be able to fit all those in just fine, doll. How about you baby? Are you excited to see the animals?”</p><p>“Wufs! Wufs!” She giggled, flailing her beloved white wolf stuffed animal by the tail.</p><p>“I’m sure there will be some wolves there, I bet white wolf will be happy to see his furry brothers.”</p><p>“Yes daddy! Wufs go aruooooooo!” She dramatically howled.</p><p>“Good God Geralt, when are you getting the poor girl a dog already?” Jaskier bemoaned.</p><p>“We want to, Yen is dying for one actually, but we’re not home enough. Someone would need to let it out during the day.”</p><p>“What about that old lady in your building? The fancy rich one. I bet she’d like to scoop adorable puppy poop.” Jaskier suggested.</p><p>Geralt smirked, “Not an option. She’s suing me actually.”</p><p>“What!? Hold the g.d. phone! For what?!”</p><p>“What!?” Ciri parroted from the back seat.</p><p>“Lord, my goddaughter is like a recording device.” He lamented.</p><p>“Public indecency.” Geralt supplied.</p><p>“<em>You</em>. Old man, boy scout’s honor, stick in the mud,<em> you</em>.”</p><p>“She was a real b.i.t.c.h. to Yen while I was in Barcelona, she had it coming.” He shrugged.</p><p>Jaskier held out his fist, and Geralt’s hand left the wheel to bump knuckles. “Vigilante justice, I like it.”</p><p>———</p><p>The two men wheeled their strollers along the wide paths that wove through the different animal exhibits. When they arrived at the monkey enclosure, Melody climbed from her stroller and Jaskier held her up so she could see over the railings.</p><p>“Up, up, daddy!” Ciri held her little hands above the shade, waiting for her boost up.</p><p>“Mel-dee gets up, and I get up.” She told him proudly.</p><p>“You absolutely do darling.” He lightly ticked her sides, prompting a flurry of giggles, before plucking her from the stroller and holding her up high near Jaskier’s hold on Melody.</p><p>At almost four years old, Melody was the big sister Ciri didn’t have, both girls benefitted from spending so much time together. Ciri picked up milestones early as she strove to emulate her ‘cousin’, and Melody learned to share and was fiercely protective of Ciri.</p><p>One of the baboons came close to the edge of the enclosure and watched them lazily as it chewed a large clump of tall grass.</p><p>“Dad, doesn’t that monkey have a lovely bottom?” Melody asked with all the seriousness of a scientist studying the species. Geralt forced a straight face.</p><p>“I think you’re quite right Mel. Very red. Stylish even.” Jaskier answered without missing a beat.</p><p>Dinner time at their apartment must be an absolute riot, Geralt thought to himself. And since Jaskier had told him that morning that he and Téa were expecting another, it was only bound to get even more entertaining.</p><p>They made their way to the rest of the animals Melody had requested to see, when Jaskier called for a ‘potty break’ and took her to the bathroom. The afternoon sun had been increasingly warm on their faces, so Geralt applied some sunblock to Ciri’s face and arms, and put on her little hat and baby sunglasses. He’d slipped his aviators on at the park a few weeks ago and she’d been terribly upset that she couldn’t wear glasses like daddy, so her own pair of reflective pink sunglasses were immediately acquired.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a blonde woman with a little boy approached Geralt, Ciri, and the two strollers. “This is going to sound crazy, but I just wanted to say, that you and your husband are an adorable couple. And raising two daughters, I give you so much credit, girls can be hard!”</p><p>Jaskier and Melody returned in time for his reply. “Thank you. It’s hard some days, you know, but my partner is my rock.” He clasped Jaskier on the shoulder, his face giving away nothing.</p><p>“Oh, that is so touching!” She cooed.</p><p>Jaskier piped up, “He’s right ma’am, we put our lives on the line every day for this city, but we wouldn’t have it any other way. This is the guy I want watching my ass when dangerous stuff goes down.”</p><p>She looked confused, but let it go. “You’re very lucky men to have found each other. Have a wonderful day!”</p><p>Geralt bent over Ciri’s stroller so Jaskier couldn’t see him holding back laughter. He unbuckled her and held her high against his shoulder so she could see where they were headed next. They began walking again, and passed through an entrance marked, “Arctic Zone”.</p><p>“That was weird, how did she even know we’re on the job? We’re not wearing anything that says NYPD.” Jaskier pondered.</p><p>Before Geralt could crack and tell him what he’d confessed to an overly intrusive stranger, Ciri caught a glimpse of white fur in the first pen.</p><p>“Wuf! Wuf! Wuf! Ohhhhhh it’s white wuf!” She wriggled in his arms, trying to get as close as possible. Her excitement was contagious, and Melody strained on her tip toes until Jaskier picked her up.</p><p>“Daddy, pet them?” She pleaded.</p><p>“No sweetheart, I’m sorry, these guys are wild. They live outside, and they like to just look at their friends from over there.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>She seemed to accept that there would be no petting, but continued, “Wufs come home?” She pressed her little hands together and showed him all five of her little teeth.</p><p>“God Ger, she’s meltin’ me from over here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry baby, but they want to live here with the other animals. They’re happy you came to visit though.” He tried.</p><p>Her little brow furrowed, “Ask mommy?”</p><p>“Mommy told me they should stay here where they can play in the snow and the pond. But she said you should wave to them!” He countered with an enthusiastic expression.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>, the pouty lip, T-minus 20 seconds before meltdown, he began searching for the nearest exit.</p><p>“She’s got ya there, mommy wears the <em>pants</em>.” Jaskier quipped not so quietly.</p><p>Ciri’s dark blue eyes filled with tears, and her rosy lips began to quiver.</p><p>Melody piped in, “I thought <em>my</em> mommy wore the pants? Dad, does auntie Yennefer wear the pants? When will <em>I</em> get to wear the pants?”</p><p>Whimpers turned to swift intakes of breath in Geralt’s arms, and both men maneuvered the empty strollers back the way they’d entered the building. He grabbed the little pink glasses before they fell as Ciri buried her face in his shoulder and began all out crying, her little body shaking, tears whetting his shirt.</p><p>“Mel honey, here’s the deal with the pants. Your mom wears the pants…always. Then after her, you wear the pants. After you’re all done with the pants, and you’re ready to throw them in the trash, then dad gets to wear them. Auntie Yennefer wears a different pair of pants, the same pair uncle Geralt gets to pull out of the trash.” He enlightened her with a serious face.</p><p>She giggled, “Dad, you cannot fit into my pants! The butt will rip!”</p><p>They walked back through the entrance gates, and Ciri’s tantrum fizzled into sniffles as she heard her friend laughing.</p><p>“You’re quite right smart girl, your dad is too bootylicious. Tell mom that when we get home, okay?” He smirked.</p><p>“Uncle Jas is lishus?” Ciri repeated.</p><p>“Ahh” Jaskier sighed dramatically, “And there’s my anniversary gift for Yennefer.” He decreed with a mischievous grin.</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“How casual do you mean?” She asked him to clarify, looking through her closet.</p><p>Ciri was spending the night with Melody, so they could go on their mysterious anniversary date that he’d planned.</p><p>“Very casual, you could even wear gym clothes if you wanted.” He pulled on jeans and a fitted t-shirt.</p><p>“This is getting more romantic by the second.” She chided, choosing a soft, knee length skirt and a silky button up blouse.</p><p>She slipped on a pair of flats, grabbed her purse, and he pulled the door shut behind them.</p><p>They exited their building to a sleek looking black town car. “This is us.”</p><p>The driver stepped around and opened the door for them. She slid to the other side of the supple leather seat, and he settled in close to her. The opaque partition was drawn, and wherever they were going must have been preplanned, he hadn’t said a word to the driver.</p><p>“I’m not dressed for anything expensive…” she reminded him, unsure of herself. She could admit, she was … a bit uptight about things a lot of the time. She like to be prepared, to know what was happening when and how best to do it. His more laissez faire approach tested her patience on occasion, but he’d never steered her wrong. She reminded herself that she <em>trusted</em> him.</p><p>He gave her <em>the</em> eyebrow.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry, I trust you.” She admitted, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.</p><p>“Relax love, here, turn your back.” She turned to face the window, the twinkling lights of Chelsea glowing softly in the waning light.</p><p>He pressed warm kisses to her neck, and across her shoulders until he began massaging his strong hands into her tense muscles.</p><p>“Hmmmmmm, that baby shower has you all knotted up.”</p><p>“It was, comical. But worth it though, for news of the new baby.” She leaned into his touch, voice soft.</p><p>“They’re going to have their hands full. I can’t wait to give him shit when Téa shuns him from the house again in search of peace and quiet.” He slid a hand down to rub circles with his thumb on her belly. “I remember when you told me the news of <em>our</em> little baby.”</p><p>“I was so direct wasn’t I?” She smirked.</p><p>“Quite.” He continued. “After hauling out every last box and piece of furniture from the spare room unexpectedly, I recall a frantic trip to the hardware store for paint. I grabbed a gallon of brown, and <em>someone</em> shouted, “The baby can’t have a <em>brown </em>nursery!””</p><p>She beamed even though she was facing away from him. “And you dropped the paint all over your shoes.”</p><p>“And all over the little old man that had mixed it.”</p><p>She turned to him, “He was so kind about it.” She smiled.</p><p>“He said he had six kids. He gave us the teal paint for free I’m pretty sure.”</p><p>“And I had to drive home.” She nuzzled his jaw.</p><p>“I was still…processing.” He smiled.</p><p>The car pulled to a stop, and he helped her out onto the sidewalk. The driver nodded to Geralt and they were left in front of what looked like a dark tattoo parlor. He took her by the hand and led her inside.</p><p>She froze. Candles flickered on almost every surface surrounding the first two chairs. A tray of fruits and cheese sat to the side, along with water bottles and a pitcher of what looked like apple juice. Two tattoo artists in uniformed black shirts stood to the back of the parlor, watching her reaction.</p><p>Geralt cleared his throat and spoke softly, only for her ears. “You mentioned after having Ciri that you’d like to get one. You absolutely, do <em>not </em>have to if you don’t want to. I did some research, and I think you’ll like their work. I thought we could both get one. But if you don’t want to it’s no trouble, we’ll go out for a fancy dinner tomorrow night.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Yen? We can go if-“</p><p>She turned to him with glassy eyes, “I love it.”</p><p>He nodded to the men waiting, they introduced themselves as Tim and Dillon, and explained the process to them. Geralt had already spoken with them on the phone about what he’d like, and he wasted no time pulling his shirt off and laying on his stomach so his artist could get started. His would be a bigger, more complicated piece.</p><p>She was comfortable with her artist, Dillon, and they laughed a few times as he sketched out what she wanted.Geralt’s artist had been working diligently on his left shoulder blade by the time she came back from the bathroom, blouse tied up high like Daisy Duke and her bra in her hands.</p><p>He gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head, “You’ll have to wait and see husband.” She poured herself some juice and kissed his cheek on her way past. Dillon reclined her chair and she laid on her back with her left hand over her head.</p><p>The four of them chatted amicably, and when Geralt’s artist asked if he needed a break, he declined. “That’s right, a Marine, no breaks it is.”</p><p>Dillon asked how she was doing with the pain, he was working on her ribs just next to her breast, an area known to be especially painful. “I had a nine pound baby without drugs. No breaks needed for me either.” She confessed.</p><p>“Damn girl, you two don’t mess around!” He joked. She and Geralt shared small smiles. They’d been through more than most couples their age, so she supposed he was right.</p><p>When he finished hers, he explained the after care regimen and covered it carefully with a clear plastic bandage.</p><p>She showed Geralt the delicate black and white rose that began next to her breast and the stem that curled under it elegantly. “Cirilla” was blended artfully across the stem, and a wolf’s paw print was shaded on the largest petal.He reached to touch it but Tim tsked as he wiped his shoulder and began inking again.</p><p>“Oh Geralt, this is amazing.” She breathed as she took in his now darkened shoulder blade.</p><p>He was now the proud canvas for an exquisite morph of a howling wolf, overlaid on a detailed mountain range. When she looked even closer, she could make out “Cirilla Rose” flowing down a mountain waterfall in the center. Three names were woven into the mouth of the wolf, the three Marines in his unit that died the day he suffered the shrapnel in his side. At the base of the largest mountain, Tim was penning a few tall trees, the trunk of the largest emblazoned with his father’s name. From a foot or two away, all you would see was a beautifully done wolf and nature scene, one had to get close to make out the names. And he rarely let anyone close, those were for him.</p><p>She was surprised again when Dillon slid his station close and took Geralt’s left hand. She backed out of the way a bit, but Geralt just smiled softly at her, face laid on the headrest. Dillion slid his silver wedding band off, and began inking a thinner band around Geralt’s finger that would sit under his actual ring.</p><p>Both men worked on him in sync, one branding him with her daughter’s name, and the other weaving in her own initials at the base of the tattoo’d band on his finger. For the second time that night, her eyes filled with happy tears. She loved him so much, and in moments like this one, it felt like the overwhelming emotion might take the breath from her lungs.</p><p>It didn’t take Dillon long to finish with Geralt’s hand, and she held hers out as well. “Please.” He slipped off her rings and went to work.</p><p>She leaned to give her husband a lingering kiss. “Happy Anniversary my love.” He whispered.</p><p>———</p><p>The door closed on the town car and she was in his lap. She pulled him to her with both hands, her tongue dueling with his. She ground against the fly of his jeans, thankful she’d chosen a skirt. He worked at the buttons of her blouse for a minute before giving up with a growl and tearing it open, pearly white buttons flying in every direction.</p><p>She made a sound of protest against his mouth, but quickly forgot to be angry when he squeezed her bare breasts, her bra forgotten in her purse. He took great care to avoid the tender skin under the wrap, and she whined. “<em>Harder</em>.” The pain of the tattoo had stirred something in her that she was desperate to feel again.</p><p>He pinched her nipples and she nearly came all over his jeans. “<em>Yes,”</em> she ground against his ear. He repeated the action with a bit more pressure and she dug her teeth into his muscled shoulder in appreciation.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,”</em> he blurted out at her teeth, and he pulled her hips tighter against his erection.</p><p>She leaned back to undo the fly of his jeans, and he ran his fingers against her center through her damp panties as she worked. He jerked his wrist, tearing them in half. He sank a finger inside her easily. “<em>Jesus Christ</em>, you’re <em>so</em> wet.”</p><p>She freed his straining cock and batted at his hand, “No time”. She sank down on his considerable length, head tilted back, eyes slammed shut in pleasure.</p><p>He groaned into her neck at the feel of her tight, wet heat. She set a punishing pace, her sensitive nipples dragging against his shirt that she simply hadn’t had time to remove. Her hands dug into his scalp as she rode him, obscene noises echoing in the cabin from where their bodies joined.</p><p>“Oh, uh, <em>harder</em>!” She cried, close to the precipice. His hands dug into her hips as he thrust up to meet her with more force. Her muscles seized around him and her back arched. His hips didn’t falter, and she panted out his name and unintelligible swears with every push.</p><p>Before she came down completely, he reached into the bouncing mass of her dark curls and gave a quick tug on the back of her scalp. “Oh <em>god</em>” she shuddered against him. Encouraged, he pulled again, this time with enough muscle to tip her head back.</p><p>His eyes went wide when she suddenly shouted, “Oh!” Her nails dug into his bicep, and her other hand slammed against the roof of the car as she panted and shook through a second climax.</p><p>The complete ecstasy on her surprised face and the sweet grip of her muscles spurred him into his own. He gripped her hip and pulled her close as he came with a strong snap of his hips and a guttural moan against her breasts.</p><p>She eased against him, leaning her head into the crook of his neck.</p><p>He was saying something, “Hmmm?” She asked, lifting her head.</p><p>He smirked, “Blood rushing in your ears?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” She admitted.</p><p>He flipped a piece of her hair and tickled it against her nose. “<em>Noted</em>.”</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a wild woman now, I have <em>tattoos</em>.” She sassed before kissing him soundly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: The Bronx Zoo doesn’t actually have wolves, or anything arctic. Oh well. Also, his tattoo would probably be a few sessions, but I cheated. Imaginary Tim is hella good and fast apparently lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Every Breath You Take - (The Past Returns 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone from Yennefer’s past rains on their parade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every Breath You Take - The Police; I’ll be watching you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Are you two lovely ladies ready for big girls lunch?” High pitched cheers and little claps sounded from the back seat. </p><p>It was late August, and Yennefer had both girls for the day. Téa was due in only two weeks, and she’d offered to give her friend a break, some much needed alone time. School and daycare would be starting back up again soon, so she’d decided to give a the girls a day of fun. </p><p>She pulled into the parking garage near the diner, and wove her way through the safety belts and harnesses on both of the girl’s seats. She slung her purse and the diaper bag over her shoulder, then hefted Ciri on her hip. She took Melody’s hand as she chatted away, explaining the finer plot points of her favorite <em>Paw Patrol</em> episode. It didn’t take long for her back to begin aching, she didn’t know how single mothers did it, they were most certainly superwomen.</p><p>She let Melody choose the booth, and she unknowingly picked one Yennefer had sat in once before. They got settled in, all three on the same side, Ciri in between them so she could help her eat. Once she had both booster seats, one white wolf, and one detective Barbie all settled down, she picked up the menu. Ciri was fascinated with waffles as of late, which was why she had chosen that specific diner, waffles were their claim to fame. </p><p>“You picked an excellent booth Melody. I actually sat in this very same spot with both of your daddies a long time ago.” She smiled warmly, bushing one of Ciri’s little curls from her forehead. </p><p>“My dad is very, very old. My mommy says he’s so old he might hurt himself taking the garbage bag outside.” She stated matter of factly. </p><p>She held back a smirk. “You’re right, he <em>is</em> very old. You’ll have to ask him about when he used to ride a horse to work.” </p><p>Ciri piped up, not wanting to be left out. “My daddy ride horsies?”</p><p>“Oh he certainly did sweetheart, horses love him. He had a beautiful one from your Grandpa. He even let Mommy ride her.” </p><p>“Daddy shares nice.” She gave her mother a big toothy grin. </p><p>The waitress came over to take their order. Ciri would manage probably ten bites from Yennefer’s waffle, and Melody requested Cocoa Krispies. Apparently they were vastly different from Cocoa Pebbles and Cocoa Puffs, but the waitress was blessedly patient with them. She was her father’s daughter, through and through. </p><p>She asked Melody all about pre-K while the blonde pixie under her arm proceeded to fill every empty well on her chunk of the waffle with a piece of strawberry. She reached to steady Melody’s bowl before it tipped, and she could swear she felt eyes on her. Like someone was staring them down from inside the diner. </p><p>She looked up, and a man <em>was</em> staring at her from across the room. Her breath caught in her throat. He was the spitting image of her old Analytics professor. The very one she had testified against, and sent to prison six years ago. Her wide eyes darted back down to her plate. She forced a breath in through her nose, and slowly back out past her teeth. </p><p>She looked up again, the table was empty. <em>Thank god.</em> It was only her mind. Being back in the diner where she, Geralt and Jaskier had planned how they would get enough evidence to put him away before he hurt someone, <em>her</em>, was triggering her anxiety. </p><p>Her voice shook, and she cleared her throat. “Do you like your big girl day waffles sweetie?”</p><p>“Mmmmmmm, yum yum yummy!” She thrust her little plastic fork in the air and kicked her feet against the back of the booth. </p><p>Yennefer looked again, still, there was no one. She dabbed her napkin on the strawberry juice around Ciri’s lips. </p><p>“How about you sunshine? Are they chocolatey goodness?”</p><p>“Oh yes. And I get two treats because of the crisps and then chocolate milk!” </p><p>Ciri watched with fascination as Melody launched the bowl of milk toward her mouth too fast and it sloshed up against her nose. </p><p>———</p><p>“Alright, everybody is loaded up.” She fastened the last belt. “Do we have Barbie and white wolf?” She went to close the back door. </p><p>“Yes!” and “Arrroooooo” were confirmation enough. </p><p>“Is that my daughter Yennefer?”  A deep voice echoed in the concrete structure. </p><p>She closed the door hard and whirled around. Istredd. <em>How was he here?</em></p><p>“No. How dare you!” She snapped, fumbling for the keys in her purse. </p><p>“I’m not trying to scare you, but if that’s my girl, I’m coming after her.” He stepped closer.</p><p>“Stop! Stop. Don’t come any closer.” She held her hand out in front of her. “She’s not yours, she’s not even mine. I’m babysitting her.” She found the keys and unlocked the front door. </p><p>“It doesn’t take a doctorate to figure out you didn’t heed my advice with the gorilla.” He nodded his head toward Ciri’s seat. </p><p>She opened the door. “End of discussion. I will have a restraining order by the end of business today, so don’t even bother.” She slammed the door shut and turned the key in the ignition, both girls were early quiet. He took another step closer and she threw the car in gear and whipped out of her parking spot. </p><p>———</p><p>She sat the girls in front of the television, thankfully they had forgotten she promised to take them to the playground next. Ciri was ready for a nap in any event. She gave them each a sippy cup and walked back into the kitchen, promising to return with a snack. Both girls were engrossed in Elmo’s word of the day. </p><p>She pulled the dish towel from the hook and folded it in her mouth as the tears erupted from the corners of her eyes. The towel and the tv muffled her sobs as she sank down against the counter to the tile floor. He was out. <em>Released.</em> Free to roam the same streets as she was. Wasn’t there supposed to be some victim notification from the parole board?</p><p>God, she’d had <em>both</em> girls with her. If something happened to Melody on her watch, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself. And her perfect baby, God help her, there would be nowhere on the earth he could hide from her if he touched one hair on her head.</p><p>Her breath came in pants, and she shuddered, remembering the force with which his strong, cold hands had wrapped around her neck. Her eyes closed against the memory, tears still flowing. How the edge of the desk had dug into her belly when he bent her over it. </p><p>The apartment door opened and Geralt and Jaskier walked in, fresh from the gym. Jaskier’s voice filled the silence as per usual. “I’m telling you man, I can’t believe they’re bringing her in for another case. She’s a straight drunk.” </p><p>Geralt noticed something was off in the room. Namely, his wife was nowhere to be found, and he expected they would still be at the playground. “Hey Mel, where’s auntie?”</p><p>“She’s getting the carrots and dippy sauce snack!” </p><p>Geralt didn’t see her in the kitchen. “Yen?” He called. He headed for the hallway when movement behind him caught his eye. She sat on the kitchen floor, arms wrapped around her folded legs, silently sobbing into her knees. </p><p>“What happened sweetheart?!” He knelt next to her and pried her hands from their vice grip on her legs. He checked her hands for blood, nothing from cutting produce. He eased the towel from her mouth, using the corner to dry her cheeks. </p><p>“Are you hurt love? What’s going on?” He transferred her into his lap, satisfied she wasn’t hurt. </p><p>Jaskier stood at the end of the counter, staring. He knew he should give them privacy, but he just couldn’t look away. Should he call someone, a doctor? The girls were unbothered by the scene, playing with their toys to the beat of the song on the tv. </p><p>Her shoulders shuddered with the rattling breaths she took. “He," *<em>gasp</em>* "he -“ she closed her eyes and pressed her palms to her face. </p><p>“Who.” His tone was deep and carried the heavy weight of retribution based on her answer. </p><p>“No." *<em>pant</em>* "I’m okay.” She let out a jerky sigh, and forced herself to take a deep breath. He rubbed her back and wiped at her tears, waiting for her mind to slow down.</p><p>“He found me, us. Istredd.” She whispered, her voice wavering. His eyes widened in surprise, his grip on her tightening. Jaskier whispered a quiet <em>fuck</em> from where he stood. </p><p>“At the diner, I thought I saw him across the room. He disappeared, and I figured it was because that’s where we met before <em>that</em> afternoon.” She couldn’t help another shiver at the thought.</p><p>“I put the girls in the car and he was <em>there</em> out of nowhere. He said he wasn’t trying to scare me, but if Melody was his, he would come after her.” She swallowed hard. “I told him of course not, and that I would get a restraining order, and I drove off.” </p><p>The tears began again. “I’m so sorry Jask, she was in danger because of me.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, you did everything right.” Geralt bent his finger and propped her chin up. “You and the girls are safe and that’s all that matters.” She nodded. </p><p>“Did you happen to see what kind of car he was driving? Get a plate number maybe?” Jaskier asked, his expression thoughtful.</p><p>“No.” She breathed, her expression downcast. </p><p>Geralt added on quickly, “That’s no problem. Jaskier can call the office and get that, and Téa can pull the case file from the parole board.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded. “Anything else I can do before Mel and I head home? I grabbed an extra shift tonight - new baby dollars.” Jaskier gathered a few of her toys from the counter, shoving Barbie’s patrol car into Melody's pink, sparkly backpack.</p><p>Yennefer and Geralt unfolded themselves and stood, his hands still around her waist supportively. </p><p>“Two things please.” She asked in a hushed tone. “Restraining orders for everyone while you’re at work?”</p><p>“Got it, not a problem. And?”</p><p>“And please tell me you don’t hate me for this. I was very clear that she wasn’t my daughter, but he’s psychotic.” She bit her lip. “This is the last thing you need with Julian on the way.”</p><p>“As much as I’d love to tease you until I end up crying, it’s out of your control lady. And this one -“ he gestured to Geralt, “will be in Jean-Claude Van Damme mode now until we pin this guy down, he won’t let anything happen to any of you. I’m not mad at you sis, pinky swear.” </p><p>She nodded, grateful he was able be rational when it seemed like she wasn’t. Geralt kissed her temple as Jaskier wrangled his daughter. “Saddle up lassie we’re going home.” </p><p>“Bye bye Mel-dee!” Ciri called as Jaskier nodded to Geralt and the door closed behind them. </p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>“Let me scrub up a bit and we’ll put a movie on for her alright?” He offered. She nodded blankly and sat on the carpet behind Ciri, her fingertips running up and down the little girl’s back. Reassuring herself that she was safe. </p><p>The shower ran for all of three minutes, and he returned in a pair of sweatpants, water droplets running down his neck from his thick hair. He had pajamas for Ciri and her favorite oversized NYPD shirt. “Alright girls, pj party!”</p><p>Ciri squealed, “Pee-jayyyys!” He dressed her, and gave her a “fresh butt” as her uncle had taught her to say. Yennefer hadn’t moved, she was still staring at the spot where Ciri had been playing. God, she was shook up. </p><p>“Come on Mommy, you too.” Her eyes flitted to his, and she mustered a half hearted smile. She took the shirt and stood to dress in the bathroom. He clasped her arm as she walked by. </p><p>“I love you, and I swear everything is going to be alright.” He could tell she was trying to convince herself that he was right. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her go. He closed the curtains and turned up the air conditioner, they all slept better when it was cool. </p><p>He put <em>Balto</em> in the VCR and hit play. They probably had the last known VCR in Manhattan, but Yennefer’s old copy of “the wuf” movie was a staple at their house. He laid a thick blanket over the back of the couch, and laid down on his back, his head propped up by a small pile of her decorative throw pillows. </p><p>She came in the room looking refreshed, she’d washed her face and brushed her hair out soft and shiny. She hoisted Ciri and white wolf onto his chest as the previews ended and the movie began. She laid next to them, her face pressed high on his chest opposite the tv and her leg thrown over his. </p><p>He pulled the blanket over the three of them, and Ciri sighed dramatically before taking the pacifier clipped to her stuffed animal. She would likely be fast asleep and drooling on him before the movie was half over. </p><p>Yennefer brushed a kiss to the pectoral muscle near her face, and he leaned down to kiss her properly. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. “Thank you for being so wonderful.” She murmured.</p><p>“Hey, I’m all about that fairy tale, baby.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes and nipped at his lip. Good, he thought, if she could pick out when he was pulling cheesy lines from tv shows, she wasn’t lost in her own mind. She settled back against him and he laid his hand over Ciri’s back, low light from the movie reflecting on her little face. </p><p>They were going to have to do something about that bastard this time. A more <em>permanent</em> solution. </p><p>———<br/>
-Yennefer-</p><p>Yennefer laid Ciri down in her crib and kissed her tender cheek. She feel asleep no more than ten minutes into the movie, the steady rise and fall of her father’s warm chest too hard to resist. She closed the nursery door behind her and turned up the monitor volume on her phone. </p><p>She padded to their bedroom, turned off the lamp on her nightstand and slid into the cool silk sheets. He tossed his sweatpants over the back of the chair in the corner of the room and climbed in after her. She snuggled into his arms, her head tucked under his chin. </p><p>She traced designs on his bicep with the soft pads of her fingers, his arms warm and heavy around her. “Tell me.” The low vibrato of his voice seemed even more steady and calming than normal after her terrible day. </p><p>“The girls had a nice time at the diner. Melody even picked the booth we sat at the last time we were there.” The offered, her tone hopeful.</p><p>He ran his thumb over her jaw, “Tell me, please.” </p><p>She swallowed and wet her lips. “Seeing him made me <em>remember</em>. His hands on my neck…the desk. It made me feel scared… and dirty.”</p><p>She couldn’t see it above her head, but his jaw was clenched tightly, the muscle above his eye jumping with anger. He stayed quiet for a moment, voicing the rage that beat through his veins wouldn’t help her.</p><p>She pulled back and looked up at him in the dim light. “Touch me Geralt. Erase his hands?” She whispered. </p><p>He exhaled a ragged breath, ran his palms over her curls and kissed her forehead. He kissed down her brow, her nose, her upper lip. His words were quiet, but she didn’t miss the edge in his tone. “He has lost the element of surprise, and now he’ll have to come through me. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you or the girls, sweetheart.” </p><p>She leaned into his next kiss, her hands running up his back. He continued, “You were so brave today, you got everyone home safe. I love you, Yen.” She wasn’t particularly proud of it, but she needed to hear those words from him. </p><p>“I love you so much.” She murmured, before finding his lips again for a warm kiss. Her lips parted for him and his tongue surged forward to slide against hers. His hands found the edge of the baggy shirt and worked it up her sides until he broke their kiss to tug it over her head and off her arms.</p><p>He mouthed and nipped along her jaw before pressing a tender kiss to the hollow of her throat. He nuzzled the crook of her neck. The physical bruises had healed years ago, but it was the emotional ones that he would try his damndest to soothe. </p><p>He worked his way across her collar bone and down her arm, before reaching her palm. He slid her rings just an inch to reveal the dainty scrollwork of the tattooed band underneath, his initials intertwined at the base of her thin finger. “Mine.” He graveled, nipping the smooth skin of her palm. </p><p>“Always.” She breathed, sliding her hands up his rugged arms to rub warm circles into his shoulders and upper back. The hills and valleys under her hands rolled as he bent low to worship her breasts. He palmed her left, and teased her right nipple to a tight peak before sucking gently. </p><p>Her chest hollowed with her shaky exhale and her legs shifted to trap one of his thick thighs. He groaned against her soft flesh when he felt her wet against him. He swirled his tongue before releasing her and licking a broad stroke over the swirling rose that framed her lush breast. </p><p>Her hand found the nape of his neck and then his scalp when he suckled that nipple as well, not to play favorites. A resonant moan escaped her lips when he sucked harder, the strong pulls throbbing low between her legs, his thigh wet with her slick. </p><p>She rolled her hips and felt his erection hard and warm against her leg. She hummed, “Mmmm” and wrapped her hand around him as far as her fingers would reach. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her small hand gliding up and down his length. He eased back on her breast, the stubble on his chin lightly abrading her flushed skin as he made his way down her chest. </p><p>She made a frustrated noise as his movements drew his cock beyond her reach and he smirked to himself. “You’ll get some of that, love, be patient.” She huffed under her breath, but her expression softened when he caressed her belly, leaving kisses in his wake. Ever since she’d first gotten pregnant with Ciri he had been extra attentive there, seemingly still in awe that they made such perfect girl. </p><p>He dragged his rough chin down her soaked folds and watched her swift intake of breath as her chest heaved. She relaxed her legs wide for him and he rested them on his shoulders. He cleaned her diligently, from the insides of her thighs to the long broad pass he licked up to her clit. </p><p>He began teasing her clit in earnest, and the soft mewl of his name ended in a loud curse. She writhed against the silk at her back, her curls a wild mess, hands searching for purchase. She was panting before his mouth left her swollen clit, and she cried out when tongue dove deep, lapping up her wetness. </p><p>He took pity on her and kept a rapid pace, thrusting his tongue deep, his nose bumping her clit. Her hips rolled and then bucked against him, beyond her control, and he banded his arms around her thighs to temper her movements. He drove her closer and closer until she seized against him, her cry ringing in both their ears. Her back lifted from the bed and her head fell back, her mouth open in a silent scream. She ran both of her shaking hands through his hair, her toes curled against his back. He gripped her legs harder as he chased her wild hips, only slowing slightly as she began to come down. </p><p>He reached his hand over her leg to rub her clit with his thumb, aftershocks still shuddering through her legs. He licked against her inner walls, relentlessly searching for - <em>“Ah!”</em> that. His thumb circled and tapped her clit, and it was only half a minute before she went again, his groan muffled by her tightening core. She moaned loud and filthy, his name on her lips over and over like a prayer.</p><p>She laid the back of her wrist against her lips to muffle the unladylike huffs of air that surged through her lungs, and felt her pulse beat rapid in her lips. She had to give him credit, the man could make her forget like no other - everything from her bad memories to her own damn name. </p><p>She finally gathered herself to prop up on her elbows and see him lounging between her legs. His hands folded on her belly, chin resting on them, an all too confident look on his face in the faint light. “Come here, husband.” She beckoned. He obeyed, climbing back up her body like warrior returning home victorious from a hard fought battle. </p><p>“I thought I was gonna get some of that?” She gave him a pouty bottom lip, and he wasted no time in capturing it with his own. </p><p>“You haven’t been very patient, wife.” He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>She relaxed her shoulders and laid back against the sheets. “I’m going to fall asleep old man, if you -“</p><p>He entered her in one swift stroke, her body jolting back to life. He set a brisk pace, and she pulled one of her knees close, the angle begging him deeper. He braced one arm by her head and the other hand played at her breast.</p><p>“Sleeping now?” He grunted out between thrusts, the corners of his lips arced in a grin, but his eyes betrayed how far gone he was.</p><p>She ran her hand over his face, across his damp brow, her thumb tracing his high cheekbone. “Snoring away.” She answered, her tone breathy and loving. “I’m having a dream though. A wet one.” </p><p>“Do," <em>grunt</em> "tell.” </p><p>
“Oh, it’s not about anyone you know," <em>ugh</em>, "just my baby daddy.” She grinned. He barked out a laugh. “Maybe tonight he’ll give me another one.” Her tone grew serious and her grin disappeared, replaced by <em>need</em>.
</p><p>
He looked heavenward, his vehement '<em>fuck</em>' echoed off the walls and her knee slid from her grip. His hand left her breast and grabbed her hip, trapping her tight against him as he buried himself inside her with sharp snaps of his hips. His deep shout against her shoulder pushed her on, her inner muscles fluttering and squeezing, as if they wished he would make good on her earlier suggestion. Her back arched, pressing her sensitive breasts against his slick chest and she ran her trembling arms down his back.
</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>
Suddenly, sharp pounds rattled the canvas on the wall next to their bed. He growled in annoyance next to her ear. “God damn old hag.” He muttered. They could make out her shrill voice through their labored breathing. The phrase "filthy heathen fornicators" was particularly amusing. 
</p><p>
He rolled off of her gently and laid on his stomach next to her. The screen on her phone lit up on the bedside table, and Ciri's breathy whimpers carried across the room before turning to scared cries. "This <em>bitch</em>." Yennefer cursed.
</p><p> "Let it go, I'll get her." He leaned to kiss her before climbing off the bed and stepping back into his sweatpants. "She's probably extra pissed because I think Téa's got her backed into a corner on her little civil suit." He opened the door, "She should know better than to fuck with a wolf pack, you get the teeth." </p><p>
He could hear her soft laughter behind him as he neared the nursery, Ciri's plaintive wails still strong. She was standing against the railing of the crib, and she reached out for him as soon as the door opened. He picked her up like she weighed no more than a feather, and she laid her head against his shoulder. Her cries dissolved into sniffles. </p><p>
Yennefer could hear him through the monitor. "It's alright little wolf, that's just a crabby old lady. You're alright honey, go back to sleep." She could hear him humming faintly to her - <em>Taylor Swift</em>, she smiled into her pillow.

</p><p>-------</p><p>
-Geralt-
</p><p>
 He pushed Ciri back and forth on the little plastic swing. Jaskier did the same for Melody, right next to her. She was big enough for the next set of swings, but instead chose to swing with her miniature bestie. She really was the sweetest little girl.
</p><p>
 Both men wore their sidearms even though they were off duty, and navy blue NYPD t-shirts identifying them to the other parents and public at the playground. It had been two weeks since Istredd had approached her and threatened Melody, and they were all going stir crazy in their apartments. As soon as he turned up he would be going right back to lockup. The first condition of the bastard’s parole was to remain at minimum three hundred feet from his victim, and he’d violated the hell out of that immediately.
</p><p>
Ciri giggled and squealed when he pushed her higher, trying to swing her little feet as far as Melody’s reached. “How is Téa handling this stalking asshole business so close to her due date?”
</p><p>
Jaskier tickled his daughter’s neck before she swung beyond his reach again. “She’s just worried about Yennefer. And uncomfortable. Yesterday it was my fault that our leather couch was sticking to her legs.” He threw his arms up in surrender.
</p><p>
Geralt laughed, “It <em>has</em> been humid as hell.”
</p><p>
“Daddy! That one!” She pointed to the merry-go-round and began wriggling in the swing’s seat. Melody jumped from her swing and Jaskier motioned toward an ice cream vendor. Geralt nodded and the pair headed to look at the menu.

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We will baby, but how about some ice cream?” He picked her up and she hugged his neck. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“With ‘prinkles! And for mommy some.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re a sweet girl to make sure we remember mommy.” Her pink shorts bounced on his arm, their platinum hair giving away their relationship. The pair turned quite a few heads, earning them wishful looks from some of the other ‘mommies’.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Yennefer was stationed on a bench under a shade tree, a blush pink sundress hugging her curves. She bent over a silver laptop, grading papers. She looked up as they neared, “Did you swing high, sunshine?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Creamy!” She squeaked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Oh, that sounds <em>divine</em>. I’ll have some of daddy’s if he’s getting sprinkles.” She smiled up at them, hand over her brow to block the afternoon sun.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Funny, miss Cirilla requested sprinkles as well. Take a break from work love, we’ll be back in a few.” He walked back past the playground and they joined Jaskier and Melody. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-Yennefer-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She folded up the computer and bent to slip it in her bag. The first week of school was always overwhelming, but she had gotten enough done for the day. She straightened on the bench to find a dark haired man sitting directly next to her, a metal barrel digging into her side. She gasped.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Our girl is beautiful, I saw her on the swings earlier.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She kept her gaze straight foreword, her body still. “I told you, she is not mine, nor is she yours. She’s with her father right now.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Come with me Yennefer. I’m a changed man, I learned to forgive while I was in prison. Be with me, we’ll have other babies.” He jabbed the gun harder against her torso.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>God, he’d had a complete psychotic break. If she could stall him Geralt would be back soon, so she tried to keep him talking. She squared her jaw and took as deep of a breath as she dared. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Where would we go?” She focused hard on keeping her voice slow and steady. He was obviously unstable, and she didn’t want to startle him into pulling the trigger accidentally. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Away from here, Canada maybe. Stand up slowly.” She did as he instructed. If she could get him farther away from the children still on the playground, she would do it. He stood behind her, the gun hard against the small of her back. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Walk toward the fountain and keep your mouth shut.” She nodded, but they only took a few steps before she heard him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Slow down Aretuza, what’s your rush.” Geralt’s voice boomed across the grassy knoll. She turned a fraction to see him fifty yards away, legs braced, his glock drawn on the man behind her. A series of shouts was heard from the playground as Jaskier, arms full of their daughters, hurried the other park goers to safety.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Istredd moved the gun from her back to the side of her temple, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She couldn’t hold back a whimper as he forced the cold metal against her skin. A gut shot she might have survived, but this position was live or die. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Let’s talk about this. No one has been hurt, you can walk away from this.” His voice was level and cool, his training taking over. He was a highly skilled marksman, his years in the corps earning him the numerous accolades and a second nickname, <em>Dead Shot Morhen</em>.

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Talk about what? How everything was exactly how I wanted it until you showed up and turned her against me. Ruined my life, my career, and for what? The girl I knew was brilliant, she could have made something of herself.” His mouth turned to a snarl, “Instead, my star pupil can’t keep her legs closed and spends her days running after your albino cast offs.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Geralt took a step toward them. Istredd dragged her back the distance Geralt had gained. “Does he know about us my little slut?” Istredd spoke to her loudly, intending for Geralt to hear his taunts. “How we fucked on every surface of that office?” She closed her eyes, trying to block out his words. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Geralt tried to reason with him again. “Let her go. It’s the only way you’re walking out of here and you know it. You can turn and walk right out of this park and make a life somewhere else.” He was lying of course, and Istredd knew it. He was done.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She tried not to look at Geralt. She didn’t want the fear in her eyes to distract him. Surely Jaskier would be circling back around once he’d gotten the girls to safety.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“She’s coming with me. If I can’t have her, nobody will.” He said it simply and matter of factly, as though it wasn’t delusional of him. The sound of sirens broke through their standoff. He dragged her backward twice more, and Geralt followed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m not fucking around, let us go.” Istredd clicked off the safety and tilted her head with the force of his arm. Geralt’s jaw clenched. “I’m not afraid to kill he-“</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Blood sprayed across the side of her face, and he took her down with him when he dropped. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She scrambled away from Istredd’s body and hit Geralt’s chest hard as he rushed towards her. “It’s over, it’s all over.” He kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly. She was in shock, her entire body trembling against him. He wiped at the blood spattered on her face and bare shoulder. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A team of paramedics rushed over and assessed Istredd’s body, and police, led by Jaskier secured the scene.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you hurt anywhere love?” He checked her temple, and her sides where the bastard had grabbed and prodded. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m okay.” She took a deep, cleansing breath. “Where’s Ciri?!” She suddenly remembered they hadn’t been alone at the park. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“She’s perfectly fine, she and Melody were with Jaskier. I’m sure they’re safe.” He kissed her forehead. “Let’s get you checked out just in case, okay?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She made to look back at his body before they turned but Geralt stopped her. “Don’t look, you won’t be able to forget it, and he’s not worth it.” A chill ran through her at the thought, but she nodded. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Geralt?” He paused. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around her in another tight embrace. Her “I love you” was muffled into his neck, but it found it’s home as he mumbled the same into hers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>———</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-Yennefer-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It had only been a few days since the incident in the park, but she already felt lighter. Even though she’d hated the man for years, to have him die inches from her face was horrible. But knowing he would never reappear gave her some peace.  Soft Alternative music played on her earbuds as she jogged past a family of ducks. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Geralt was on duty, Ciri was having a movie night with Melody, and Téa’s due date was only a week and a half away. She had encouraged her to go on a quick run, their apartment was near Washington Square park, her old stomping grounds at NYU. No longer haunted for her, she sailed over the paved trail confident and more carefree.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She exited the park, and wove a path down the sidewalk, the streets busy with activity in the early evening hours. Some of these college kids were just waking up, she thought to herself. She stopped to catch her breath in front of a familiar coffee shop, the very one where she, Jaskier, and Geralt had first met. Jaskier had been such an ass that day, but it had been worth it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She bent over her knee, stretching her calf. Really, this little cafe had changed the rest of her life, and she was so grateful. She glanced in the front window, hoping there were other young occupants having better blind dates than hers had been. It was funny, there was couple inside, sitting near the window, and the man bore an uncanny resemblance to Geralt. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His back was to her, but the muscular build and broad shoulders were familiar. If the white hair didn’t give it away, the shirt she’d bought him for Christmas that past year did. What the hell was he doing in a coffee house? She checked her watch, he wasn’t due home from work for another four hours, yet, here he was. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The woman’s hand reached out and rested on his bicep, and he laughed heartily with her. She took a step closer. There was another man at the table with them, she didn’t recognize his face. Geralt and the woman stood up, her arm snaking around his back lovingly. Yennefer froze. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
She leaned in and kissed him, his hand rested on the small of her back. Yennefer’s heart leapt into her throat. Someone bumped into her, and she apologized for not paying attention. When she looked back up a the window, they were hugging. The woman’s face now clear on his shoulder - <em>Triss</em>, the redhead bombshell detective with the rockin’ body. Her stomach turned, and she thought she might be sick.
</p><p>
She’d noticed Yennefer staring at them, open mouthed, from across the side walk. She smiled spitefully and drew him in for another kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth. <em>Her</em> husband’s mouth.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Yennefer pivoted on her feet and fled. Gone was the steady pace and cathartic music of her run, and in it’s place, the sting of betrayal. Hurt ran through her veins like a dark poison, and with each stride, her heart broke a bit more.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“All about that fairy tale” is a rip off of Jax Teller, Sons of Anarchy. This one was very Geralt/Yennefer centric, but our lovely supporting cast will be back for it’s normal presence very soon. :)<br/>For all of you wonderful commenters, thank you for being patient and I hope these next few chapters were worth the wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Walk Through the Fire - (The Past Returns 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yennefer is faced with a tough decision and Geralt scrambles to explain himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: There’s more dialogue in this one chapter than in some of my entire fics. Sorry guys!<br/>Walk Through The Fire - Zayde Wolf (feat. Ruelle)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She strode back in to Jaskier and Téa’s apartment like there was nothing wrong. She forced herself to swallow down the lump in her throat. She was an adult. People cheated all the time. Some people put up with it, some people got divorced. She knew herself well enough to know that she certainly was not the former.</p><p>Téa was on the couch with the girls in the living room, both competing for real estate on her lap around her baby belly. It sounded like Jaskier was making dinner in the kitchen. “Hey Té, would it be okay if we spent the night tonight? Just the one I promise, I’ll steal your couch.”</p><p>“Of course. Be prepared I am up in the night to pee…often.” She replied over the back of the sofa. Yennefer forced a chuckle, bending to give Ciri a kiss before stepping into the bathroom and rinsing the drying sweat from her face. She turned off the water, and analyzed the reflection staring back at her. She was strong, she would get through this. She would be better off if she kept her dignity, the last thing her friends needed now was a hysterical house guest. She steeled herself and shut off the light.</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>He was making lasagna, one of the few things his wife let him cook unsupervised. He slid the wide noodles into the boiling water, and jumped when he turned and Yennefer stood next to him. “Hey Jaskier. Can I help?” She offered. The twilight zone theme song played in his head.</p><p>“No need, this recipe doesn’t call for any eye of newt or raven feathers.” He zinged.</p><p>Instead of a cutting come back, or even a laugh, he got a small, half hearted smile. “Are you sure, I can help with the sauce.”</p><p>He was confused enough to say yes. “Ah, sure, those tomatoes, onions, and garlic can all be diced.” He returned to the ground beef browning on the stove.</p><p>“So…eh, how was your run?” He tried.</p><p>“Ow, fuck!” She shouted, holding her hand away from the food. She had sliced into her palm on accident.</p><p>“Was it something I said!?” Jaskier backpedaled as she hissed, holding her shirt against the cut to stem the blood. “Baby!? We need you pretty please.” Jaskier called in the reinforcements.</p><p>Tears gathered in her eyes, and she bit her lip to hold back a sob. Téa walked in the room to find a her husband red with panic and her best friend, sobbing against her refrigerator, nursing a nasty looking cut.</p><p>“Jaskier! What did you do!?” She grabbed a clean kitchen towel and helped Yennefer press it over her hand. Her eyes narrowed. “Did you two finally have it out in here? I would expect the wounds to be on my husband.”</p><p>“Ah!” He shouted in outrage, his eyes wide.</p><p>“There, there, we’ll get you some stitches. All will be well.”</p><p>Yennefer leaned around her belly to hug her friend. “I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Téa leaned back, “Girl, what are you on about?”</p><p>She dabbed at her eyes, but the tears kept flowing. “You’re his partner, it isn’t fair of me to keep you.”</p><p>“Geralt? Jaskier is his partner, yes. What is going on?” Even Téa’s constant even keel was on edge now.</p><p>“He’s…cheating on me.” There, she said it out loud.</p><p>A vehement, “No <em>fucking</em> way.” and a pained, “Oh my God.” came at her simultaneously.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders and threw her hands up, the left wrapped in a towel quickly becoming red. “I saw him on the way home from the park. Plain as day in a coffee house. He laughed at what she was saying, and they hugged, and kissed.” She shuddered, the words making her stomach sour.</p><p>“And it’s not some long lost cousin or something, she put her tongue down his throat right in front of me.” A fresh wave of tears leaked down her cheeks. She couldn’t say the bitch’s name out loud yet, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Téa looked just as sick as she felt.</p><p>Jaskier tried. “Are you sure it was him?” The water cooking the noodles boiled over the pot and steam poured from the stove.</p><p>“Does he even <em>resemble</em> anyone else you know? I know my husband.” She sighed, “I thought I did.”</p><p>Téa found her voice again. “There will be an explanation. I only advise you listen to him carefully before making any decisions. I will support you, no matter what happens. But for right now, Jaskier will take you to the ER before you pass out on my floor. I will finish cooking and watch the girls.”</p><p>The two woman hugged, Yennefer still wiping tears as she thanked her friend.</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>The ride to the hospital was almost silent. Neither of them even knew what to say to each other. She spun her wedding bands with her thumb. How long would she even have them? The thought sent a new wave of grief tingling across her body, and she pressed her flushed forehead to the cool glass window.</p><p>Jaskier pulled into the ramp for the ER. “Did you want to just drop me off or…?”</p><p>“I’m coming in sis, are you kidding? Let me just park the car.” She nodded and went to sign herself in.</p><p>He joined her in the waiting room. They had taken her bloody towel and given her fresh gauze while she waited. She sat slumped in the seat next to him, defeated. “Jaskier, do you remember last year when I had appendicitis, and you found me in the bathroom?”</p><p>“Of course I do, I didn’t have to go to the gym for a week, the workout I got from carrying your butt here!” He tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>Another quirk of her lips that could barely be considered amused. “I think maybe, you should have left me there.”</p><p>He whipped his head over to look her in the face. “Don’t you <em>ever</em>, think that again.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” She whispered. “What do I tell my baby? Daddy found her a new mommy?”</p><p>They called her name, and she trudged foreword to be led into an exam room.</p><p>He stared after her, mouth open in shock. What the fuck had his friend <em>done</em>.<br/>
———</p><p>-Jaskier-</p><p>If it was possible, she walked back out into the waiting room even more shell shocked than she had entered. Jaskier had waited patiently for over two hours for her. He jumped up when she walked she walked into the room, a fresh bandage on her hand.</p><p>“Everything ok?” He asked, his tone light. She nodded. Her gaze was unfocused, maybe they’d given her pain meds. They climbed into his Jeep, she winced when she forgot to avoid using her palm on the door.</p><p>“Am I talking you home for a bit?” He left the rest of it unsaid, home to confront <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Yes, please. Thank you for waiting.” She stared out the window, her mind going a thousand places at once.</p><p>Twenty minutes later he parked in front of her building. Geralt’s truck was a few spots up, he was home. “Your car is at my place. I’ll wait. Take your time.”</p><p>She thanked him and walked into her building slowly. He hoped this was just some stupid misunderstanding, because if it wasn’t, all of their lives were going to change drastically.</p><p>His phone vibrated, Téa wanted to know how many stitches. Shit, he’d forgotten to ask. Her discharge sheet was tossed haphazardly over the top of the open bag that she’d left on the floor of the car. He knew she shouldn’t, but what the hell, she would tell him how many stitches anyway.</p><p>He grabbed the paper and skimmed it. She got eight stitches, and <em>fuck</em>, she was eight weeks pregnant.</p><p>———<br/>
-Yennefer-</p><p>She pushed open the door to their apartment with a muffled scrape. She needed just a small bag for Ciri and a few things for herself. She would come back tomorrow when she figured out what the hell it was she was going to do. She was pregnant, but it didn’t matter. Whatever decision she made for Ciri, would also apply to this baby.</p><p>It seemed like a nightmare, that the news of something so wonderful wouldn’t be shared and celebrated as it deserved. That instead of running into his arms and shouting it from the rooftops, she felt more like crawling under a rock. This baby would be loved wholeheartedly, of that she had no doubt, but the thought of merely co-parenting with him was almost implausible.</p><p>He must have heard the door, “Yen!?” he came from the bedroom. Was <em>she</em> in there? Yennefer flashed back to the painkiller induced nightmare she had when they took her appendix out. <em>That red headed tramp riding him like a bitch in heat. </em></p><p>She took a deep breath. Now she was punishing him for things she had only dreamed. She had to get her shit together for these kids, damnit.</p><p>“Yen, I called you - I thought you’d be back from Jask’s by now. There’s blood on your shirt, where’s Ciri?” He started to piece together that something was dramatically off and the pitch of his voice edged higher. “You’ve been crying.” His hand reached to cup her chin and she leaned away from his touch. His eyes went wide.</p><p>“What happened to your hand?” She shook her head, she didn’t care about a few stitches.</p><p>He pressed her. “Yennefer, what is going on? Where is Ciri?” The tone of his voice betrayed his confusion and worry.</p><p>“She’s fine, we’re spending the night with Téa and Melody. I just need to get a few things.”</p><p>“Oh, ok, why didn’t you just say so, love. Let me help you.” His expression lightened, but he was still cautious.</p><p>“Geralt.” She swallowed. “Are you sleeping with Triss?” She tried to remain as neutral as possible. As if the rest of her life didn’t depend on one yes or no answer.</p><p>“What? Of course not. How can you even ask me that?” The pained look on his face broke some of the last pieces of her heart.</p><p>“Because I saw you two at the café today. I jogged by on a whim, and saw you laughing, hugging, and kissing.” She closed her eyes, and a tremor shook through her.</p><p>“She smirked at me, before shoving her tongue down your throat, and I can’t get the image out of my head. When I look at you, when I close my eyes…all I see is her <em>fucking</em> face.” Her tears began again, against her will. Things began to add up in his mind.</p><p>“It’s work, it’s just a case. I’m so fucking sorry, I should have told you. I know she’s a bitch, and she upsets you. I thought with all that just happened last week, if I didn’t tell you, you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” He tried to wipe her tears and she evaded his hand again.</p><p>“So it’s my fault you kept her a secret, because I confessed to being jealous of her, and I’m a nut job because of my lunatic ex?”</p><p>“No! No, of course not. I just thought I could spare you the grief. I didn’t have a choice on taking the case.” His intentions were genuine, but she wasn’t sure if her heart could accept them as such, at least not yet.</p><p>“What else haven’t you told me?” She asked in a broken whisper.</p><p>“Nothing, I swear. God, I’m so sorry sweetheart. It’s a short case, just two weeks. I’ve already complained to Vesemir about her bullshit today, she crossed the line. <em>Now</em> I know why.”</p><p>“Why did it have to be at <em>our</em> café.” She closed her eyes.</p><p>“The broker, the other man at the table, he picked the location of the meet." He swallowed hard. "What can I do, to make this better?” He searched her tearstained face for a sign of hope.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She answered honestly. He looked devastated. “Time, I need some time to process everything.” He nodded solemnly.</p><p>“I just need to grab a few things for Ciri?”</p><p>“Right, okay.” He backed up and let her pass down the hallway. She grabbed a small duffle bag and shoved it full of Ciri’s clothes and accessories. She filled the last bit of space in it with clothes for herself, her toothbrush, etc. She turned to leave the bedroom and hoped to God that the next time she walked into it, she wouldn’t wonder if the red head would be in her bed.</p><p>She returned to the kitchen with the bag, and found him leaning over the counter with his head in his hands. She touched the door handle. She wasn’t trying to be passive aggressive by walking out the door in silence, but she just couldn’t bear to exchange pleasantries with him at that moment.</p><p>“Will you be home tomorrow, with Ciri?” He asked hopefully. She could answer ‘maybe’, but there was no point, she wouldn’t be ready to come home tomorrow.</p><p>“No.” She couldn’t look at his face. “But, I’ll ask Jaskier if he’ll bring her for a while if you want.”</p><p>“Of course I want to see her. Yen! -“ She pulled the door closed.</p><p>She crossed the street and opened up the back of the Jeep, tossing the duffle bag inside. He burst through the door of their building just as she went to get into the car. “I love you.” He called.</p><p>“I love you too.” She replied almost inaudibly, shutting the door. He didn’t follow her, she’d asked for space.</p><p>Jaskier shot him a sympathetic wave, and Geralt nodded back, his posture defeated.</p><p>———</p><p>Jaskier</p><p>He was just a touch late for work, but it wasn’t exactly out of the normal, nobody would notice. He set his breakfast on his desk. Geralt wasn’t at own desk, and he was never late. Although, he didn’t blame him, the man had some shit going on for sure. Jaskier cracked open the container in front of him and inhaled slowly, his eyes closing in bliss.</p><p>Yennefer hadn’t been able sleep and had made her famous cinnamon roll pancakes for them at five in the morning. He figured they were a peace offering for the prior night, and she knew he was a slut for good pancakes. Syrup, he needed one of those tiny syrups from the break room.</p><p>He strolled in and begin scouring the counter full of coffee and condiments; grape jelly, sugar, syrup, where’s the damn syrup? Suddenly he could make out Geralt’s voice beyond the door of their locker room, and he was not happy. Whomever he was arguing with was keeping their voice low, he couldn’t make out their identity.</p><p>
  <em>No, that was absolutely not necessary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How many couples hoping to get a baby make out like teenagers in front of the adoption broker?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You could have cost that baby his life, not to mention my marriage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You did it on purpose because she was watching, and not only was it unprofessional, it was cruel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well let me tell you, right now I could give fuck all about how it makes you look. You are gonna sober up, and we are going to finish this case to get that kid back alive. The second it’s over, you’re on a plane and you’re not coming back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fucking try me.</em>
</p><p>Jaskier whipped back across the room from where he’d been eavesdropping and Geralt stomped from the locker room back to their desks. Triss sauntered from the room after him like nothing had happened. That explained a lot. Yennefer wasn’t a fan of the woman to begin with, and Geralt hadn’t even told him the case had begun, so he likely hadn’t told her either. Ouch big guy.</p><p>Syrup finally in hand, he returned to claim his prize. Except Geralt was staring at the pancakes. Shit, he was an idiot, of course he knew she made them. He flung one of the syrup packets at his back. Geralt bent low to pick it up.</p><p>“Brought you breakfast bro.” He stuck a fork in the pancakes and shoved them over to Geralt’s desk.</p><p>“No you didn’t.”</p><p>“Um yes. She sent them for you.”</p><p>He shook his head, the corner of his mouth quirked up at his partner’s efforts. “No she didn’t.” He got up and walked across the squad room.</p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Jaskier muttered aloud.</p><p>———<br/>
-Later That Night-<br/>
-Geralt-</p><p>He held open their apartment door as she walked in with Ciri. He had expected Jaskier, but this was a nice surprise. He hoped.</p><p>“Daddeee!” Yennefer kissed Ciri’s cheek before transferring her to Geralt’s arms. She set Ciri’s bag against the wall. She looked tired. He probably did too, he hadn’t slept.</p><p>“Me an Mel-dee watched the Ana movie Daddy.” <em>Moana</em> she mouthed behind the little girl’s back. He asked her about the parts she liked.</p><p>“An mommy gots a boo-boo. I kiss it better, you too kiss it.” She beamed.</p><p>“Oh baby, that’s ok, it’s all better now.” She hid her hand behind her back.</p><p>“It hurts, Daddy kiss it.” Her little brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Let me see it.” He offered. She gave him her palm and he inspected her bandage before pressing his lips to it ever so gently, his gaze intent on hers. “All better.”</p><p>“It’s magic kisses. Allll better.” Ciri pressed a kiss to his rough cheek, “Allllll better!” She wriggled in his arms, impatient to get over to her pile of toys she hadn’t seen all day. Her feet no more than touched the carpet and she took off, curls bouncing as she plodded toward the toy chest.</p><p>“Do you have a minute to talk?” He asked. If she refused, he didn’t know how they were going to work this shit out.</p><p>“A few, yeah. I’ve got an appointment at seven thirty to pick up a set of keys for an Airbnb.” She dug in the pocket of her jeans for a small piece of paper with the address and handed it to him.</p><p>He looked up from the paper and couldn’t find the words. God, she was getting her own place? He didn’t want a fucking scrap of paper, he wanted his <em>wife</em> back.</p><p>“It’s not - , I’m not moving out, it’s just for a bit. I can’t bother Téa anymore, the poor thing is <em>so</em> pregnant.” She explained.</p><p>“You could come home.”</p><p>She made to argue and he stopped her, “I know, you asked for space. It’s the least I can give you, forget I said it.” She nodded in acceptance. He glanced over to make sure Ciri was still babbling to herself and running plastic cars across the carpet.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I just wanted to explain, about the case. It’s kidnapping, a string of them actually. They follow new parents home from the hospital and come back and take their infants in the night.” She closed her eyes for a moment.</p><p>“I know, it’s horrible. We’re imbedded as a couple looking to, buy a baby. Specifically, one that was just taken two days ago. The man you saw is the broker, we’ll be arresting him as well - we just need to find the children and the men who are actually taking them. Obviously, they couldn’t have Jask work the case with Téa this close to having the baby, it would be a mind fuck.”</p><p>“One hundred percent I should have told you, all of it. I know you don’t care for Detective Merigold, and I thought I could save you some grief and just leave her out of it. I was wrong. It goes without saying that I won’t be taking it upon myself to leave you out again, and I’m so fucking sorry.”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Your job is so important, and I know there are things you can’t tell me about, things that would put people at risk. I understand. But, every time she floats into town I’m supposed to just surrender my husband to her whorish whims? I can’t just avoid leaving the house until you retire in case I happen upon her riding you to completion in the middle of the grocery store.”</p><p>He went to argue, but she cut him off. “I’m sorry, that was out of line. I’m just…raw.” She lowered her voice. “She’s a <em>slut</em>, she saw me and went for the throat. Yours.” She shook her head.</p><p>“I agree, maybe not with those exact words, the grocery store part” he gave her a look, “but I can’t have her being unprofessional and of course I don’t want to be anywhere near her like that. I talked to Vesemir, and I spoke with her this morning. The second this case is over, she’s gone. She’s never working with our precinct again. I would pull out of the case right now, but then we might not get those babies.”</p><p>“I understand and I feel the same way, they need to come first. Let me know when she’s…done.” She checked the time on her phone. “Do you want me to help you put her to bed so she doesn’t get upset when I go?”</p><p>He sighed. “Sure.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>The little Airbnb apartment was perfect, small and clean, it was only a few blocks from their apartment. It was a safe space, housing no memories good nor bad, just somewhere she could think in peace. She tossed the keys on the counter and put her bag in the bedroom. She turned on the tv and curled up in a soft blanket. She didn’t bother to turn the channel, she couldn’t focus on it long enough to care.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her photos, pausing on a cute one Jaskier had taken of the three of them in the park the week before. If only she could go back in time and warn the woman in the photo to get the hell out of that park and not to jog past that café out of nostalgia.</p><p>The doorbell rang. She checked her phone and walked toward the door, it was late, <em>who the hell</em>? She looked through the peephole and threw open the door. “Mom.”</p><p>Tissaia set her bag on the floor and closed the door, promptly wrapping her arms around her daughter. Yennefer hugged her close, the newest batch of tears coming fast. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Let it out baby, it’ll be alright.” She cried until she couldn’t anymore, her mother’s comforting presence making it too hard to hold back.</p><p>Tissaia grabbed some tissues and dabbed at her face, and the wet spot on her blouse. Yennefer shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. They sat on the couch, Yennefer tucked against her shoulder. “My grand baby?” Tissaia ran her fingers over the ends of her dark hair soothingly.</p><p>“She’s home with Geralt.”</p><p>She nodded with a knowing “Hmmmm.”</p><p>“<em>Mom</em>” she whined.</p><p>“I’m wondering, if you hadn’t come upon them, would this be an issue right now? I’m just playing devil’s advocate.” She raised her hands in surrender.</p><p>“Yes. Of course. He deliberately hid the fact that he was working with her from me.”</p><p>“Does he normally tell you about all of his cases?”</p><p>“No, I mean, some of what he sees is so upsetting. You wouldn't believe it mom.” She shuddered.</p><p>“So, he protects you from what he can? Not knowing she would act like such a slut.”</p><p>Yennefer snapped her mouth closed.</p><p>“You’re not wrong honey, just looking from all sides, something to think about.”</p><p>Tissaia switched gears, there had been enough tears for one night. “With that new phone thing, you can see in her nursery too? From anywhere?” She asked hopefully.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” She gave a half smile at the thought. Yennefer straightened and pulled up the app. “It’s a smart camera, we can talk to her through it too.” She muted the sound and handed her the phone.</p><p>“Awe, she’s got <em>white wolf</em> in there with her. What’s this? What kind of rug do you have by the crib?” She handed it back to her.</p><p>Yennefer zoomed in the camera. “That, is my husband, asleep on the carpet.” She sighed heavily, shaking her head.</p><p>“Take your time, give yourself space. Your heart will tell you the right path.”</p><p>———<br/>
-A Few Days Later-<br/>
-Yennefer-</p><p>Yennefer held the door to the gym open for Téa. Her sister Véa had come to visit from Atlanta for the birth of her nephew, and was watching both girls. She and Téa wove their way through the gym, and as usual, it was bustling with members of the NYPD and their families. They arrived at one of the classrooms toward the back for <em>Prenatal Yoga</em>, and she laid down both of their mats.</p><p>Yennefer attended every class with her as her “partner”, which her friend didn’t mind in the least. There was less whining than if she brought her husband. Yennefer could attend in her own right, her fingertips brushed her abdomen. She hadn’t told anyone yet. Once this case was over, she would tell Geralt and they would tell their friends together.</p><p>They both stretched carefully toward the back of the classroom. Keira and her cronies were in the front row.</p><p>Téa whispered, “This is a class for pregnant people, she already had her baby. I cannot stand her.” Yennefer helped her into the pose the instructor modeled as best she could around her still tender palm.</p><p>Yennefer smiled, for the first time in days. “We should give Lambert’s photo to a certain red headed harlot. That aught to make up for all of Keira’s shit.”</p><p>Téa gasped. “Yennefer Morhen, that was positively ghastly, and I <em>love</em> it.” She laid back on the mat and closed her eyes, letting herself picture it. They shifted into the next position, well, as close as Téa could manage.</p><p>Téa prodded in a hushed tone, “How are you? Taking things slow, communicating? Or am I sharpening my kitchen knives still?”</p><p>Yennefer sighed, a half smile on her face at the thought of Téa’s rage on her behalf. “I still can’t sleep without him, I don’t think he can either. Ciri screams bloody murder for me in the night when she’s with him.” She stretched her arm over her head in a graceful curve. “But we are talking, every night. I love him, I miss him, I want to come home - but I’m not going anywhere until she’s gone.”</p><p>“I do not blame you, time to take out the <em>trash</em>.”</p><p>Their class finished, and Keira and her entourage walked past them without a word. Yennefer and Téa looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Yennefer waited for her friend outside the women’s restroom, both mats slung over her back. She checked her phone, Véa had posted an adorable photo of Melody and Ciri with whipped cream all over their faces. She was smiling to herself when a woman approached and cleared her throat.</p><p>Yennefer looked up and resisted the urge to mutter <em>what the fuck</em> out loud.</p><p>Triss leaned forward into Yennefer’s personal space. “Bitch, you got me fired.”</p><p>“Start again. I did no such thing.” She put her hand on her hip. Triss hadn’t been quiet, and a few people who were working out nearby were staring.</p><p>“I’ve got a complaint on my jacket now, because you’re a skinny, insecure, bitch!” She threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point.</p><p>Yennefer swallowed her come back. She wasn’t worth it. Geralt had made it clear she wasn’t anything to him, and he was disgusted by her behavior. She was already being chastised professionally, there was nothing she could do that wouldn’t reflect poorly on herself. “I feel bad for you Triss. Have a nice life.” She spun on her heal and headed for the door, Téa would find her up front without issue.</p><p>Rumblings of gossip began amongst the onlookers, most of them knew who Yennefer was and who she was married to, if not Triss as well. She just couldn’t stop herself. Triss shouted after her for all to hear, “You won’t be feeling sorry for me when I’m fucking his brains out in your be-“ *CRACK*. Five seconds later Téa’s arm was still extended like a smoking gun, and Triss was bent over cradling her face.</p><p>“Send your complaint to my lawyer.” And with that, Téa strode across the gym toward Yennefer, headed for the doors. Someone began a slow clap, and by the time they stepped out onto the sidewalk, most of the room was clapping and cat calling.</p><p>———<br/>
-A Good Week Since The Café-<br/>
-Geralt-</p><p>It was a sad state of affairs when what he looked forward to that day was his <em>call</em> with his wife and daughter, who were only a few blocks from home. He understood why she needed the distance though, as much as it hurt. If he had discovered her in the same position, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from…handling it.</p><p>He climbed up into his truck and tossed his bag into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking ramp, his bluetooth dialing her number automatically. She picked up.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart, How was your day?”</p><p>They carried on an amiable conversation for most of his drive home. His UC case was finished, the kidnapping ring was dissolved and the baby they were tasked to find was safe at home with his real parents. He asked to talk to Ciri, but she was out shopping with her grandmother. Tissaia wanted to get a head start on her Christmas dress before she left and went back upstate. He turned down their street.</p><p>“Oh, and Lambert put her on the plane this afternoon.”</p><p>“Yes, one hundred percent. Jaskier actually had the TSA flag her, so she <em>really</em> won’t be coming back.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>He parked the truck and jogged across the street, phone against his ear. He rode the elevator up to their floor.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you, when I dropped Ciri off at daycare yesterday, they asked about her permission slip.”</p><p>He unlocked the door and stepped inside, fumbling through his bag for the slip.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re going to the petting zoo Friday.”</p><p>
  <em>”I’ll be sure to bring it with her tomorrow morning.”</em>
</p><p>He jerked his head up so fast his phone slid from between his ear and his shoulder to the floor. The apartment was dark, except for a few flickering candles she had lit on the counter. She sat perched on one of their barstools, phone to her ear and a soft expression on her face. He locked the door, crossing the entryway to set his phone and sidearm on the counter. Her duffle bag sat at her feet, empty.</p><p>“Are you, home?” He kept his tone even, neutral.</p><p>“Yes, if that’s alright with you.” She slid down from the stool, her bare feet touching the cool tile. She walked between his legs and leaned her face up close to his. He bent and their mouths hovered near each other, noses touching. “Is it? Alright with you?” She whispered.</p><p>He closed his eyes. “Fuck yes.” He pressed his lips to hers, their mouths greedy for each other. She moaned when his hand crept into her glossy curls, the other skimming across her waist, the gentle pressure easing her flush against him. Her right hand traced the lines of his face before finding it’s way into his own thick locks.</p><p>He parted their lips for a moment to meet her warm gaze. “I missed you so much.” The hand in her hair reached so that his thumb could trace her plump lip, then along her graceful jaw. “I love you and our little wolf more than anything, and that is never, ever, going to change.”</p><p>The corners of her eyes crinkled in an affectionate smile, “Ditto, my love.” She pulled him down for another kiss, and he growled lightly at the taste of her as she slid her tongue in his mouth. His hand traveled from her back to her firm rear and he pulled her close, his erection nestled against her soft hips. He held her tight to him as he padded toward their bedroom, her toes sliding along the carpet as he went.</p><p>He walked her through their bedroom doorway, his lips barely leaving hers, their tongues reuniting like it had been a year, rather than a week. He pressed her back against the wall, his hand cradling the back of her head. Her palm slipped up and inside the front of his shirt, her fingernails dragging across his abdominals one by one.</p><p>His hips angled into hers, his heady groan sparking fire deep in her core. He repeated the motion, this time with more force, the fly of his jeans pushing her panties tight to her clit through her soft leggings. A gasp tore her mouth away from his and he used the opportunity to capture her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking her tender skin.</p><p>She stood on his boots, the tips of her bare toes pressing into the leather as she pushed herself close to him. She balled his shirt in her hand, and he got the hint. He let go of her swollen lip with a kiss, and leaned back to pull his t-shirt off. He helped her with her thin sweater, and then her bra joined them in a heap on the floor.</p><p>She fumbled with the fly of his jeans, her bandaged hand not much help. He slid his hands over hers, “Do you want to move to the -“</p><p>She shook her head side to side, “<em>Now</em>”. He wasn’t going to argue, he wasn’t feeling terribly patient himself. It had been too long. He bent to slide her leggings and panties down and off, stopping between her legs on his way back up. He nudged his nose against the inside of her thigh and she made an impatient sound, her nails running along his shoulders. “Geralt, I <em>need</em> you.”</p><p>He stood, but not before swiping his tongue across her glistening folds, eager to taste her again. She trembled at his unexpected touch, a lusty gasp on her lips. He straightened and unzipped the fly of his jeans, her warm hands immediately freeing his thick cock. He lifted her up by the back of her thighs and she guided him between her legs slowly, a satisfied moan falling from her lips once he was buried inside her.</p><p>His jaw flexed, “So tight, so fucking perfect.” His voice was husky with desire, and when she squeezed her muscles around him he <em>whimpered</em> against the shell of her ear. She wrapped her toned legs around his hips and urged him to move, her hands finding the back of his neck and pulling his mouth to hers.</p><p>He pulled out and thrust again, this time sliding even deeper into her welcoming heat. He groaned into her kiss, one hand on her ass and the other reaching to slide across her breast. His powerful thrusts pressed her tight against the wall, but still she spurred him on, murmuring encouragement in his ear as she hung on to his shoulders. “<em>deeper Geralt</em>, <em>oh</em>, <em>fuck you’re big</em>,”</p><p>Her thighs squeezed his pistoning hips close and she came with a shrill cry. Her back bowed off the wall, hips pressed tight, her body fighting to keep him inside. The force of her climax proved more than he could resist, her legs still shook around him when his last, deep thrust landed home with a hoarse grunt. Her calves began to slide down the back of his sweaty thighs and his hands returned to hold her up, her body soft and pliant against his as he emptied himself with a shudder.</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She whispered an <em>I love you</em> as she ran her hand through his ivory hair, his response muffled against her neck. He eased her feet back down to the floor, their breathing still uneven. Once he was sure she was steady, he loosened and kicked off his boots, the jeans and boxers following. He took her left hand and pressed another kiss to the simple bandage that now resided over the stitches. “This ok in the shower?” She nodded. She was sure he would be pressing her for the story in it’s entirety later.</p><p>He looped his arms around her back and behind her knees, carrying her into their bathroom. He turned on the shower, testing the temperature with his hand before following her into the warm spray. Their apartment came with a crabby neighbor, but a phenomenal shower, big enough to fit exactly one oversized detective and one dainty school teacher.</p><p>He stood toward the glass door so she got most of the relaxing spray, and she tipped his bottle of shampoo in her hand. “Let me wash her away?” She asked, her voice free of animosity. While he had played the part of the doting husband in the cafe, his hand on her back for show, all the rest of the touching was <em>her</em>, and honestly wasn’t his fault.</p><p>“Please.” He answered gruffly, a flash of anger at the thought of what <em>she</em> had almost cost him behind his eyes. He bent so she could massage in the masculine smelling shampoo, her fingers taming his hair and the man underneath. She ran her soapy hands along the strong lines of his body, absentmindedly beginning to hum as she made sure to slide over every dip and swell of his skin.</p><p>“Cinderella?” He asked, one corner of his mouth tipped up in amusement.</p><p>Fuck, she’d been humming the song that the little mice and birds sang in the movie. He saw the realization on her face and laughed. He took her shampoo and returned the favor, her long hair a more involved project. She sighed and relaxed against his strong fingers. “I can’t help it, Ciri’s watch list is now ours.”</p><p>He palmed her body wash and ran his big hands up her sides, taking extra care to leave her breasts shiny with bubbles. “Face it husband, we’ve gone from Linkin Park, to Baby Shark.”</p><p>“Oh fuck, don’t even mention that song. I give up, let’s go back to that fat mouse, <em>please</em>.” She laughed. His hands traveled up her thighs and over her abdomen. Once she found out she was pregnant quite a few things made more sense to her, namely the subtle swell of her belly. She had figured it was just from over indulging in summer treats, but she’d read that second babies tended to show sooner. Regardless, she knew he would never say a word.</p><p>His hand slipped between her legs and he groaned. She was wet again, and he could probably feel himself inside her still. He shifted her to face the wall, his chest warm against her back. He nudged her leg wider with his knee, his free arm banded around her torso, keeping her upright. Two fingers rocked inside her as his thumb chased her clit.</p><p>Her nipples brushed the cold tile, and she moaned as they pebbled. He licked and nibbled at the base of her neck as the water droplets ran from her hair. She braced her hands on the wall, her hips chasing and grinding against his hand. Her pants and moans echoed against the tile, louder as he went.</p><p>The arm holding her torso moved down to trap her clit between his thumb and index finger, allowing the long fingers inside her to delve deeper, his knuckles dragging against her sensitive walls. “That’s it beautiful, come all over my hand,” his voice was low and strained. He released the pressure on her clit and she bucked away from him with a broken wail, her core gripping his fingers tight as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.</p><p>She leaned heavily against him as her pulse slowed, placing lazy kisses on whatever wet body part of his was closest. He rinsed them off before wrapping her in a soft towel and tying one around his hips. “I’m hungry, let’s see if I can find enough food in the fridge to make something.”</p><p>“I made my pancakes for you, they’re warming in the oven.” She smiled when his face lit up.</p><p>“God I love you woman.”</p><p>———<br/>
-The Next Day-<br/>
-Yennefer-</p><p>Téa held her new baby boy with a look of awe and a mother’s unconditional love. Jaskier had taken the girls to get a snack, and she handed the baby to Yennefer for a turn. “He is just so beautiful Téa.” She ran her finger over his little cheek, bouncing her arms just a bit. The baby looked around some, before closing his little eyes. She looked down at his mother, she was fast asleep.</p><p>Little Julian was content in his “auntie’s” arms, so she walked him around the room slowly, quietly murmuring to him. She heard the door behind her, and Geralt poked his head in. “Am I too late?” He kept his voice low. She nodded, but turned and let him get a closer look at their new nephew.</p><p>“He takes after Téa thank God.” Geralt joked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. “You look so good with a baby, love.” His thumb ran over the baby’s small fist, Geralt’s large hand making him look even more miniature.</p><p>“Would you like one?” She looked up at him curiously.</p><p>“Hmmmm?” He was confused.</p><p>“You’ll be getting one in late spring.” She smiled patiently and waited for him to catch up.</p><p>“What?” His voice had risen, “what?” he whispered.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, nine weeks.”</p><p>His face lit up and he kissed her. His arm tightened around her and he pulled back, his forehead against hers. “When he had that gun…” his voice was pained.</p><p>“I’m okay, we’re all okay.” She hushed his worry, her lips finding his again. They must have lost themselves in each other for a few moments, because neither of them heard Jaskier enter the room.</p><p>They broke apart as he reached for his son, “And I’ll be taking you away from this gratuitous pornography, thank you very much, father of the year, day one.”</p><p>Yennefer rolled her eyes. Jaskier held him for Geralt’s inspection. “What kinds of raw talent are we seeing here? Baseball? Basketball? Football?”</p><p>“With your wife’s athleticism, any of those.” He offered somewhat seriously. He pulled Yennefer in for another kiss as Lt. Vesemir came through the door, little girls under both of his big arms.</p><p>“Hey, what about my talent?!”</p><p>Geralt grinned, “Putt putt?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I think she handled that, as best she could as a mature adult. I know there are lots of strong feelings on the topic, but just remember it’s fiction about fiction and “cheating” however you define it, it never kosher. I guess that part is <em>my</em> opinion lol. </p><p>No clue how to make actual homemade pasta sauce. I accidentally made Tissaia as wise as grandmother willow. I don’t know much about yoga, for pregnant people or not. Srry! And I know I had him doing a bunch of narcotics stuff and now this type of specialized case; *shrugs*, he’s good, what can I say! So they have a HUGE hot water tank *shrugs at that too*. And so what if she could have burned the whole building down leaving the oven on *triple shrug*, she's a wild woman now so just watch out. Yes, it's 3am. Sorry about all this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Meddling Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That Halloween chapter no one asked for in April :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Drama and Angst free :)<br/>Warning for light pregnancy kink (2 paragraphs, nothing terribly explicit).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Here honey, how about a nice apple slice?” Yennefer set the apple on her high chair. Ciri pressed it to her lips hesitantly, licked some of the juice off and set it back down towards her mother.</p><p>“Now ‘tella?” She clasped her hands together hopefully, a sweet smile on her face.</p><p>The apartment door swung open and Geralt walked inside shouldering a large cardboard box. He set the box near the counter and stooped to give Ciri a kiss, “Hi beautiful.” She giggled, the stubble on his chin tickling her cheek.</p><p>He leaned to reach Yennefer’s cheek, “Hi beautiful.” She hummed her approval and nodded, “Handsome.”</p><p>“Is that box the halloween costumes?” She took the apple slice and put a small bit of Nutella on it. Ciri took it right from her hand and stuck it in her mouth.</p><p>“Mmmmmm, ‘tella Mommy.”</p><p>He tipped it on it’s side to read the label, nodding. He grabbed a knife and began slicing open the taped sides.</p><p>“Geralt, your child will only eat if the food is coated in N-U-T-E-L-L-A. I hope Jaskier is pleased with himself.”</p><p>He dug into the box and pulled out a little furry suit. “He is wholly proud, he put a jar of it in my bag today <em>in the event his god daughter needs to eat</em>.”</p><p>“Wuf! Wuf! Mommy!” She leaned forward against the tray, her arm reaching out toward the costume.</p><p>“When you’re all done you can play in it love, you’ve got some more apple here.”</p><p>She slumped back in her seat dramatically and her bottom lip wobbled. Geralt tossed Yennefer the baby wipes that were on the counter, he knew what that look meant. She quickly cleaned off her hands and her face, just in time for her devastated sobs to begin.</p><p>Yennefer pulled her out of the highchair and let her cry against her shoulder. “I think we are in our terrible twos, and we still have two months before it’s official my love.” She brushed her hand through her daughter’s fine tresses and walked over to peer in the box.</p><p>He pulled out a purple dress with a green scarf, and a pair of navy bell bottoms with a white shirt and orange tie. “Jaskier must have had the rest sent to their place. I can’t believe they got a Scooby Snack costume for Julian at the last minute.”</p><p>Sobs turned to sniffles and Ciri reached for Geralt, a few hiccups breaking loose as a part of the grand tantrum finale. Yennefer held up the Daphne dress and pulled it tight over her belly. “I might be the fattest Daphne the Scooby gang has ever seen. Or a naked one if I can’t get it on.”</p><p>“My vote is for naked. Always naked.” He smirked and held up the little ware wolf suit so Ciri could ‘pet’ it.</p><p>“It’s that thinking that got us a little sibling in the first place.”</p><p>He leaned to kiss her and she followed him when he went to pull away. With Ciri she hadn’t noticed a difference, but with this baby she was absolutely sure it made her horny as hell. She couldn’t get enough of Geralt, touching him, even his scent. She had been wearing his coat for two weeks, just so she could smell the collar when the need struck her.</p><p>The baby book said it was all normal, nesting or some crazy thing, but she supposed it was better than morning sickness. Ciri had given her terrible nausea that had lasted for months, and this pregnancy she was prone to dizzy spells. She would rather be dizzy than unable to keep food down, so long as she didn’t fall.</p><p>Ciri was busy with the fur, and Yennefer leaned into his side, pressing her body close to his. Not surprisingly he hadn’t complained about her constant need to be near him, in fact, she thought it might be putting ideas in his head. He hummed against her lips and a little palm tugged his chin away from her. “Daddy, watch <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Sharing was harder than it looked. “We share baby. You get a kiss and Mommy gets one.” He kissed her cheek and then Yennefer’s. Less than impressed, Ciri watched and insisted, “but <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“It’s like she already knows there will be another vying for our attention soon. It’s a phase. Let me run and try this on, if it doesn’t work I’ve only got one night to figure it out.” She tried to stretch the midsection of the garment.</p><p>“You don’t even need to dress up if you don’t want to.” He offered.</p><p>“I will try, Melody would be upset with me if there’s no Daphne.”</p><p>Before she pulled away he ran his palm over her belly. “Hey, dizzy again today?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes, but it was fine. Right before lunch. Don’t even say it, I already put a snack in my purse for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>“Daddy, <em>I’m</em> a good girl.” This time the yank was on his shirt.</p><p>“Alright sweetie, I hear ya loud and clear, let’s see if this fuzzy wolf fits you huh?”</p><p>———</p><p>-The Next Evening, Halloween-</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Their door bell rang and Geralt opened it to a miniature Scooby-Doo, who bore a striking resemblance to a little girl he knew. “Trick or Treat uncle Geralt!” She held out her orange plastic pumpkin and he put a few Smarties in her pail.</p><p>“You look great Scooby!”</p><p>A surprisingly accurate Shaggy followed close behind, “Like, no chocolate bro?! What a way to cheap out!”</p><p>“I should have known you’d even do the voice. Yen doesn’t want melted chocolate everywhere.”</p><p>“Of course she doesn’t. And like, you’re lucky man, Fred’s voice is pretty standard. I’m the fun one.” He grabbed a handful of Smarties regardless of his earlier critique.</p><p>A surprisingly tall Velma came inside with a sleeping baby shaped Scooby Snack.</p><p>“Mel-dee!!!!” Ciri screeched as she ran down the hallway. Geralt winced, but Julian didn’t make a peep. Melody barked and Ciri howled.</p><p>Yennefer was the last to join them, she’d had to paint a pair of flats purple rather than wear the heels that came with the costume. The dress was tight, predictably in the belly and the bust, but she got it on without fear of it ripping.</p><p>Jaskier turned when she walked in, “Like, whoa Daphne, you been spending a little too much time with Fred? This is a kid’s show. Even though we all know that Fred and Daphne hook up. Like, it’s so obvious.”</p><p>“Do not test me Shaggy, I’ll ask Fred to smack you upside the head. Or worse, I’ll do it myself. I’m going to wear a coat over most of it anyway. Téa is the hottest Velma I’ve ever seen, pick on her and see how far that gets you.” She smirked.</p><p>There was a wolf at her feet. “Mommy, Mel-dee has candies. I want candies.”</p><p>Geralt held the bowl. “What do you say honey? Trick or treat-.”</p><p>“Tweet or tweet!”</p><p>———</p><p>Jaskier’s parents lived in an affluent neighborhood on the upper east side, and they had been making the pilgrimage there on Halloween since Melody was a year old. As with most things involving food, Jaskier had a strategy, rich people meant full size candy bars. They unloaded themselves in his parent’s driveway, and they rushed outside, cooing over Julian and complimenting Melody on her impeccable Scooby costume.</p><p>Jaskier wrangled the girls. “Alright Scooby and little wolf, time to practice. We’re going up to Nana’s door and you say your trick or treat okay?”</p><p>He and Yennefer stood back with Téa and Julian as the door bell rang and their little voices squealed for candy. Jaskier’s mother shouted to them from behind the screen, “Yennefer! She’s a little darling!”</p><p>She shouted a ‘thank you’ and they waved. Jaskier led the girls past them and down the sidewalk. “Better go before it starts getting dark! The Reese’s go first, after that it’s every man for himself!”</p><p>Jaskier took Julian and let Téa go up to the door with Melody, Yennefer bent and held Ciri’s hand. A man in his fifties answered the door. “Oh wow, it’s the whole gang! Here you go girls, aren’t you cute.”</p><p>They went on like that for a while, switching on and off until Jaskier held Julian with Yennefer at the door. A friend of his from high school had lived at the house, and when he opened the door it was apparent that he still did. They shook hands. “Hey bro, what are you doin’ back in the neighborhood? Holy cow, you got a lot a’ kids!”</p><p>“Oh god no, they’re not all mine. Especially not that one!” He pointed to Yennefer’s baby bump. She narrowed her eyes and leveled a glare at him. The girls got their treats and the group moved along. Geralt held a plastic bag full of their candy, continuously offloading their little buckets so they didn’t get too heavy.</p><p>Before the next house, Melody asked, “Mommy? Can we go alone? I’m a big girl, I can do it. But you stay here.”</p><p>They stood back while Scooby and her slightly wobbly werewolf walked hand in hand to the door alone and ‘tricked’ and ‘tweeted’.</p><p>He noticed Yennefer’s expression had changed, and she wrapped her arms around herself, watching the girls. “Hey, you okay?” He put his hand around her waist.</p><p>She looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes, bottom lip tucked tight. “She’s not, my little baby anymore.” One of the tears trailed down her cheek. <em>Pregnancy hormones </em>- this was a foe he knew well.</p><p>He pulled her into his arms. “Of course she is love, she’s not even two. She needs you for everything. And she’ll always be your little one, even when she’s forty and she brings a boy home.”</p><p>He pressed a kiss near her purple <em>Daphne</em> headband and she huffed out a laugh. “<em>Fourty</em>”</p><p>“Are we not on the same page here on this? Because I think waiting until forty is reasonable.”</p><p>She leaned up to kiss him, their faces close for a long moment after. “That means you’ll have to tell her “no” someday. I’ll believe it when I see it.” She wiped at her check and turned back to the children.</p><p>“Ewwwwwwww.” Jaskier heckled them and popped the Dum Dum sucker out of his mouth to read the flavor on the label.</p><p>“For that, husband, you are in charge of your son’s stinky diaper.” Téa glanced down to watch him crinkle his nose and realize she meant <em>now</em>.</p><p>Téa bent to give Melody a hug and tell her how proud of her she was. Yennefer picked Ciri up, her candy in tow. “Mommy you sad?” She reached into her bucket and pulled out a Tootsie Roll and handed it to her. “Say tweet or tweet mommy.”</p><p>Geralt was bias, but damn their baby was adorable. Yennefer whispered the magic words and got her Tootsie Roll, teary-eyed all over again.</p><p>“Hey Melody, can your old dad have a piece? Trick or Treat!”</p><p>“I’m sorry daddy, but no. Mommy said we haveta’ wait till we get home, and she said no matter what daddy says.” She shrugged.</p><p>"And, Velma is much smarter than Shaggy. He's cute daddy, but sometimes he's a dummy." She walked ahead to join her mother and baby brother.</p><p>He whipped around and held his hand in the air. "Don't you dare sis, don't you dare." Yennefer settled for a smug smirk, she'd bring that gem up later for sure.</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>After about an hour, the girls were tired and they had amassed more candy than either mother would ever let the girls eat, so they decided to call it a night. They were almost back to the cars, Ciri half asleep against her neck, when Yennefer suddenly stopped. “Geralt,” she gasped, pushing Ciri into his arms.</p><p>He dropped the bag of candy and tucked her high on his shoulder, his other arm pulling Yennefer’s hip tight to his leg, trying to help her find her balance. She focused on the mailbox next to them and took deep, measured breaths.</p><p>Far ahead, Jaskier realized half of the group was missing, and he shouted back to find out if they were alright. She gave the thumbs up but stayed still and concentrated for a few minutes longer.</p><p>“It comes on so fast, you don’t even get a chance to sit down.”</p><p>She straightened up, the dizziness finally fading. “It’s wild, but it should be going away soon, at least I hope. Here, I can take her again.”</p><p>“She’s too heavy, give your back a rest.”</p><p>She leaned up to give him a kiss before picking up the bag of candy and peeling the wrapper from a Reese cup. She popped one into his mouth and another into hers as they walked.</p><p>They said goodbye to Jaskier’s parents and loaded the children into their seats. Jaskier had upgraded to a bigger SUV with a third row of seating before Julian was born, and it came in handy for sliding Ciri’s seat in next to Melody’s. They had planned for her to stay the night with Melody rather than have an overtired screaming tantrum.</p><p>Once Ciri graduated to a “big girl bed” there would be just as many little sleepovers at their apartment. Or, their house rather. As Jaskier had wanted to upgrade his car with a new baby on the way, Geralt wanted to upgrade their apartment. The housing market was tight, but he was determined to find a nice house with a yard for the kids, and plenty of room for them to spread out.</p><p>Geralt backed out of the driveway but before he pulled away, they could hear Jaskier through the open window. “Two! I’m missing <em>two</em> Reese cups!” She shrugged innocently, folding back the armrest and sliding into the center of the seat next to him, her leg against his. She buckled the seatbelt over her lap, flashes of the night Ciri was born unspoken but in both of their minds.</p><p>He laid his arm over her shoulders, her head resting against his, the radio playing softly in the background. “You’re the sexiest Daphne I’ve ever seen, love.” He squeezed her shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself Fred. I don’t recall your shirt pulling so tight across your pecs in the cartoon.” She pulled apart the orange kerchief around his neck and tossed it into the passenger seat. She unbuttoned the top of his polo, silhouettes of the city lights flashing through the windshield on them as he merged onto the expressway. “Mmmmmm,” she hummed as she slipped her hand underneath the collar and massaged his shoulder.</p><p>“Yen…” he warned, turning on the wipers as it started to drizzle outside.</p><p>“I can’t help it, it’s all the baby’s fault.” She kissed his collarbone and murmured, “<em>Not</em> because I get a night alone with my sexy husband, and just thinking about it makes me wet.” She wiggled in the seat, rubbing her thighs together and yanking her panties off. He watched as they sailed across the cabin and hooked on the passenger side mirror control like a silky violet flag.</p><p>“Just keep your eyes on the road Fred.” She lifted his arm over her head and kissed each of his knuckles, taking his thumb into her mouth and laving her tongue over it, mimicking a motion he rather liked elsewhere. He swore under his breath, adjusting his grip on the wheel.</p><p>She guided his hand lower, stopping over her breasts which were packed tight in the small dress. His gaze remained on the highway in front of them as he gave each an affectionate squeeze. She hiked up the dress and pushed his arm lower, coating his palm in her slick. She gripped his thigh and rained kisses on the bicep near her face, moaning as he pushed two fingers right in past the knuckle. “Told you I was thinking about it.”</p><p>He grunted and she hooked her knee over his to give him more room to work. The heel of his hand rocked against her clit and her leg trembled against his. He repeated the motion again and again, and her hips chased him as far as the seatbelt would let her. “Oh,” she gasped, “I should have known you’d be just as good at this blind.” He smirked.</p><p>The rain outside picked up intensity, seemingly in time with her breathless pants. He replaced his palm with his thumb on her clit, his long fingers curling inside her tightening walls. She pinned his arm between her legs and shook against him in earnest. Her back flexed as her hips jerked after his hand, her lusty wail making the bulge in his pants downright painful.</p><p>“Geralt.” She panted, her muscles still intermittently clenching around his fingers. “Pull over.”</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He tore his gaze from the road to her face, “Are you ok? Are you gonna be sick?” He changed lanes to get off the highway as soon as he could.</p><p>“God no, I <em>need</em> you.” She coaxed him from between her legs and began licking his fingers clean. She returned his hand to the wheel and began peeling off her dress as he took the next exit. She pulled it over her head and he groaned, the view of her ample cleavage from above going straight to his cock.</p><p>He pulled into a rest stop, abandoned on Halloween night, in the now pouring rain. By the time he threw the truck into park and turned the key, she was already unbuttoning the bellbottoms he wore. “Shirt.” She instructed, and he yanked it off, tossing it on top of her pile of clothes. He reached and unbuckled her seatbelt and then his, just in time for her to lean over and cover his straining erection with her mouth. The windows were almost completely fogged over, the interior lighting just strong enough so that they could see clearly.</p><p>He reclined the seat some and tangled his hand into her curls, rubbing gentle patterns against her scalp as she bobbed up and down on his length. “So good to me,” he mumbled, closing his eyes as she gave his hip a squeeze in response. When he struggled not to thrust against her lips, she swirled her tongue around him one last time before pulling away to climb into his lap. He helped her line up their bodies and sink down on him until it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.</p><p>She slid her hands over his shoulders and he kissed her, their lips hungry, his tongue sliding against hers. She rolled her hips and sank down again with more force, moaning into his mouth as he unclasped her bra. She pulled her arms through it and he covered her breasts with his hands, thumbs working her nipples into stiff peaks.</p><p>Something about knowing that she carried his child made him feel increasingly possessive, and made every inch of her body even more irresistible, if that were possible. The swell of her belly brushed against his abs as she moved, his brain firing off <em>'Mine. I put that there.'</em> in neon letters behind his eyelids.</p><p>He let her breasts go, tracing a palm up her back under her dark hair and the other across her belly. She leaned her forehead against his, “Mmmmm papa bear.” He groaned, and she clenched her muscles tight, earning her his surprised grunt. He grabbed the back of her thighs and started thrusting upward to meet her hips. She’d been doing all the work while his lust addled brain stuttered over the fact that she was making him a father again.</p><p>She gasped when he took control, leaning her face into the crook of his neck and clutching at his hair. Her damp skin slid against his, the drag of her breasts heavy against his chest more than he could take. “I’m close -“ His voice was thick, getting deeper the farther gone he was. Hers contrasted, her babbled encouragement and moans increasing in pitch as she neared the edge.</p><p>“You better be,” she sassed between panting breaths, “because so am I.” She leaned back to look in his eyes, the majority of the bright amber gone behind his dark pupils. She covered his mouth with hers and bit his upper lip. The strong hands on her thighs gripped tighter, pulling her close as the rhythm of his hips faltered. A broken groan ripped from his throat, and his body jerked underneath her with the force of his climax.</p><p>The base of his cock bumped her clit and she flew, rolling her pelvis against his with each pull of pleasure from her core. She slumped against his sweaty chest, her shoulders trembling and the every other muscle in her body completely spent. “Holy shit.” He graveled, his mind slowly catching up with the rest of him.</p><p>“Mmmmmhmmmm” She hummed in agreement, unable or unwilling to form proper words. He brushed her hair back from the side of her face and she smiled, her eyes closed. It was still raining, but the fall storm had eased, rivulets running down the window behind a clean spot where her arm had brushed the moisture away.</p><p>Suddenly the raindrops reflected red and blue, and a moment later there was a metallic tap on the window. “Oh, my god” she whined into the warm skin of his chest. The was no way she could shimmy into that skin tight costume all sweaty with any kind of speed. She backed up far enough for him to ease himself back into his pants and he buttoned them quickly. He kissed the top of her head, “It’ll be fine, you won’t have to move.”</p><p>He rolled the window down only an inch or two. “Can we help you officer?”</p><p>He was an older man, a local county Sheriff. “I ran your plate son, I know you’re on the job, but I have to ask if you have a firearm inside the vehicle.” Geralt held back a sigh. No, technically he didn’t have to ask, but he wasn’t going to give the man a lesson on the law with his pregnant, naked wife in his lap.</p><p>“I do, a Glock, it’s in the glove box, loaded. Along with my wallet and my badge.” He better hurry the fuck up, the air leaking in the window was cold. He wrapped his arms around her bare back.</p><p>“Fair enough. Everything alright here? Being Halloween and all, teenagers like to do some sick shit so I’m stopping everyone, you understand.”</p><p>“Yes. Pulled over to avoid distracted driving.”</p><p>“And you miss? Everything alright?”</p><p>She turned her face toward the window, cheeks beet red with embarrassment. She winced as the bright flashlight shined in her eyes, making her see spots. “Yes sir, sorry to be an inconvenience.”</p><p>“All right then, I’ll…leave you to it. Have a safe night kids.” He walked back to his cruiser and flipped off his lights.</p><p>He rolled the window back up, “I’m sorry about that, you were too nice.”</p><p>She kissed him lazily. “You’re just crabby because I called another man <em>sir</em>.” She smirked. “And he called me miss instead of ma’am. I like him. I think I’ll come back here next Halloween and flash him again.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Two Weeks Later-<br/>-Geralt-</p><p>He sat at his desk in the bullpen, combing over crime scene photos from their last narcotics seizure. Jaskier plopped down in the desk across from his.</p><p>“Guess what Nancy just pulled from the traffic desk and was too embarrassed to give it to you herself?”</p><p>“Hmmmmm,” he essentially ignored him and continued working. Jaskier opened up the folder in his hands and tossed it into his field of vision.</p><p>“Now I know why your kid likes to sleep at my house all the time. Mom and dad are freaks.”</p><p>Shit. He’d forgotten to flash their EZPass when then went through the toll booth on Halloween. The state photographs the vehicle license plate and mails the owner a bill if no pass is scanned.</p><p>The photo in his hand was his truck alright, complete with his topless wife wrestling a halloween costume over her head. He shoved it into the bottom drawer of his desk, he would have to shred that thing long before there was a chance she could see it. He looked up at Jaskier, “Good, now we’ve got our Christmas card photo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: They still make trucks with column shifters and bench seats, I know ‘cuz I have one. XD Also obv please don’t drive distracted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Father Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Yennefer's fathers were very different men, but they're both on everyone's mind when the crew goes to visit an old friend.<br/>Split chapter - Flashback and Current Timeline</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Flashback, Six Years Ago-<br/>
-Geralt-</p><p> “Their names are Gary and Greta and they’re a nice older couple. My dad and I used to come here all the time whenever he had contracts in New York, and I spent a few summers working on the property. They own the place and quite a few of the horses.” He pulled to a stop just next to an old wooden fence. He popped the trunk and pulled out her boots, handing them to her as he donned his own.</p><p>“How old is Swift?” She asked, sitting crossways over the seat and plunging her legs into the tall riding boots. </p><p>“She’s almost sixteen, getting up there in years. My dad bought her while he was in Kentucky before she could be butchered, she’d slowed down. Andalusians usually live a little over twenty years, and he knew she had so much life left in her.”</p><p>He offered her his hand and pulled her into his arms. He’d dressed to ride, his normal form fitting jeans and one of what Jaskier had coined his “dad plaid” shirts. She’d chosen jeans as well, refusing plaid and favoring a soft, striped cotton polo. It was a warm spring day and she’d braided her thick hair down her back to keep it from blowing over her face. </p><p>He tipped her chin up to his. “You look like a perfect little socialite who’s daddy just dropped her off for her riding lesson.” </p><p>She wound her arms around his neck, stopping to trace the ‘v’ of his chest hair peeking from his unbuttoned collar and leaned into his chest. “Let me guess, you’re the rough and ready farm hand looking to teach me a thing or two about the animal kingdom?”</p><p>He ran his hands up her sides slowly, their lips inches apart, “I think this girl already knows how to behave like an animal.” </p><p>“Make me.” She challenged in a sultry whisper. He covered her lips with his, arms drawing her tighter, the heels of her boots leaving the ground. She moaned softly and fought back, her hands bunching at his shirt and her lips hungry for him. </p><p>“Garalt!” A deep voice boomed his name from across the yard. They both jerked apart, feeling for a moment like they were teenagers caught in an intimate embrace under the bleachers. They both fought to even their breathing as Geralt stepped forward and held out his hand to the older man.</p><p>“Gary, how’ve you been?”</p><p>He took Geralt’s hand and yanked him forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. “We’ve missed you son.” He looked to be in his sixties, not as tall as Geralt, but hard work gave him a strong looking frame. He let Geralt go, noticing her waiting patiently. “But I can see you’ve been busy. This ravishing beauty must be your Yennefer.” </p><p>Geralt smiled proudly, “She is.” She was surprised that the man already knew her name, and even more shocked when he pulled her right into a tight hug as well. </p><p>“Welcome to the family sweetie. If this young man doesn’t treat you right, or you need anything, you come right to me honey.” Her eyes widened over Gary’s shoulder and Geralt just shrugged, smile still on his face. </p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>Gary led them to the barn, anxious to reunite Geralt with his father’s horse. She knew the couple were only friends of his father’s, but they certainly seemed like family to her. Swift was breathtaking, her flawless ivory coat and beautiful mane made her one of the most striking animals they had. She grinned, it was fitting Swift and her master both with such pristine, pale locks. </p><p>He was running Geralt all through their maintenance plan for her and explaining a small injury she’d sustained some time ago, while Yennefer gave them some space and walked to the far end of the building. In a small pen on the opposite wall was a gorgeous chestnut mare and her foal. She reached out and the mare leaned into her touch, enjoying the feel of Yennefer’s small hand brushing down her neck. </p><p>“I’m sorry ma’am, guests aren’t allowed back here.” A kind older woman had come up behind her when she wasn’t paying attention. </p><p>She pulled her hand back like lightening. “Oh, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry!” </p><p>“She’s not a guest Gret, that’s Geralt’s girl.” Gary corrected his wife with a twinkle in his eye. Geralt peered past Swift and she gave him an “I’m alright” nod.</p><p>“Oh! Dear, I am sorry. You’re welcome anywhere you like, be careful of Amos on the far side there though, he’ll think your dainty fingers a yummy snack.” She set down the bucket full of tools she was carrying and pulled her into the second unexpected hug of the morning. </p><p>“This is going to sound ungrateful, but you and your husband are both so kind. You don’t know me yet, I might be a downright awful person.” </p><p>The older woman laughed. “Child, that boy has never bothered to tell us who he’s seeing, forget bring her here. He’s got a good sense of character, if he’s deemed you worthy, so have we.” She handed Yennefer a small apple and gestured for her to give it to the mare now struggling to get close to her again. “I don’t even have to threaten you to treat him right. If you’ve any sense at all, you already know what you’ve got and you won’t let him go.” </p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Now I understand why you wanted to spend your birthday here.” She leaned back into his arms, Swift walking sure and steady below them. “It’s very <em>you</em>. No one else for miles, wonderful fresh air, and the horse doesn’t sass you back.” </p><p>An approving <em>Hmmmmm</em> vibrated against her back. He held the reins with confidence and skill, the worn leather wrapped around his strong hands. </p><p>She carried on, taking in the scenery. She used to worry when he didn’t say much that he was bored of her, or angry, but he just listened. She could prattle on unanswered for a half an hour and he’d have paid attention to everything she said. “It’s not every day you turn thirty-two.” She pressed a kiss to the bicep closest to her face. </p><p>They passed a copse of trees and the sun broke through, bright and warm. The trail opened up and she realized they had been steadily climbing. At the top of the hill lay a wide open field, wildflowers and tall grasses blowing in the breeze. They could see for miles, down to the small cow pasture and the cluster of barns that housed the horses and farm equipment. </p><p>“It’s beautiful. I’m jealous of the time you spent here growing up.” She sighed. </p><p>He guided Swift farther and she could see even more, it was breathtaking. “A lot of the time I was up to my knees in literal shit, but I do love the horses.” He reached into one of the saddlebags and rustled around, likely looking for one of the water bottles they stowed inside. </p><p>He brought his arms back around hers and the horse meandered to a stop. She looked down, the reins were wrapped around one hand, and in the other a velvet jewelry box. It was open, inside it a stunning diamond ring. </p><p>She forgot how to breathe. She twisted in his lap, shock written on her face. His facial expression was soft, his voice uncharacteristically nervous. “Yen, I love you. Will you marry me?”</p><p>Her mind was slow to connect the dots, to translate what he was asking and to tell her mouth to respond. He swallowed. </p><p>“Yes! Of course, yes.” She put him out of his misery and he ducked his head to give her a passionate kiss. His shoulders relaxed, relieved that he got the answer he was hoping for. They parted and she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. “I love you too.” She met his gaze. “You were nervous.” </p><p>“Yes.” He cleared this throat. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him shaken in the two years they’d been together. “Your hand.” He smiled and nodded toward the little grey box. The ring was a classic style, a large emerald cut diamond solitaire set on a delicate white gold band. It slid past her knuckle and came to rest at the base of her finger like it was meant to be there. </p><p>She tore her eyes from the shimmering stone, “It’s too much.” </p><p>He smiled, “It’s not.” He paused. “Unless you don’t like it, in which case we can exchange it for whatever you like. Here, let’s stretch our legs in the shade of that tree.” He spurred Swift to a lone maple in the middle of the open field. He dismounted and helped her down to the ground, her body sliding along his as she went. </p><p>Her mouth was on his before her boots touched the ground, her ring glinting in the bright sun until it was buried in his long hair. His broad hands traveled back up her sides, peeling her shirt up as he went. Her hands fell to the buttons of his shirt, mouths slanting and tongues sliding as he worked the clasp on her bra and freed her. </p><p>He cupped her breasts and circled his thumbs over her nipples while she won her battle with his shirt and bunched it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his broad chest as though she’d never done so before, now it was her soon-to-be husband’s chiseled abdominals and strong pectorals she dragged her nails against softly. </p><p>His hands on her chest drove her to sweet distraction and she couldn’t help but moan softly when they broke for air. She kissed her way across his jaw to his ear, “Help me with my boots.” He bent low to tug the long boots off and she bent over his back for balance, her breasts and her mouth pressed to his rolling muscles, her lips suckling a small pink bruise high on his shoulder blade. </p><p>If she kept that up, someone would need to help <em>him</em> keep his balance. He freed her of the boots and dropped to his knees in the soft grass, unzipping her jeans and helping her step out of them. </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her panties, damp with need for him, before looping his fingers around the waistband and pulling them to her feet. She leaned close when he put his mouth on her, her hands running the length of his broad shoulders and dancing across his scalp. He knew what she loved and it wasn’t long before her knees buckled and she cried out into the empty field, his strong arms holding her upright as he guided her down. </p><p>He leaned back and pulled her with him, her knees pressed into the ground on either side of his head as he stoked the fire in her center back to life swiftly. Suddenly she was gone and he sat up on his elbows while she unbuckled his belt and slid it from the loops with a mischievous smile. She tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees and threw her leg over his hips. </p><p>He grunted heavily when she slid her hips down to his, a sinful moan on her lips, head tipped back as she reveled in the sensation of him filling her. She rolled her hips and cursed, eyes pinched shut, before leaning forward and rocking against him slowly. She braced her hands on his chest, soft pants and little mewls escaping past her lips. </p><p>He guided her hip with one hand, the other borrowing hers from his chest and pressing a kiss to her palm, his lips brushing the underside of the gold band. She stopped to lean and kiss him properly. They broke apart and she nudged her nose to his in an eskimo kiss. He surprised her and thrust his hips, spurring her to continue, this time his pelvis matching her thrust for thrust. </p><p>“I promised you’d get to go riding today.” He teased her playfully. She increased her pace to chastise him but she succeeding only in driving them both closer to the edge. He added his hand between her legs and she lost the fight.</p><p>“I love you,” she panted out, her hands finding purchase on his sides as her movements slowed and her legs began to shake. A silent scream wracked her small frame, her toes curling into the wildflowers at her feet. </p><p>“I - <em>fuck</em>,” he tried to reciprocate but it was too late. His hips snapped to hers, handsome face contorted in pleasure, the deep grunt from low in his chest carrying across the prairie grass. </p><p>She sank down against him, her torso still rolling slightly while she wet her lips, dry from panting. He ran his fingers over her scalp and down her braid. “I love you too.” He finished what he had started. She pressed a kiss to his chest and propped her chin up with a lazy smile. </p><p>He rubbed circles on her back. “Do you like how I waited until you were trapped and physically could not get away before I asked you?” He was hardly ever uncertain, and this was fascinating to her.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, you did, didn’t you. Always one step ahead, Mr. Prepared.” She traced his brow, “You didn’t need it. You know by now I don’t want to go anywhere unless you’re with me.” She shuffled higher on his chest so he could reach her lips. </p><p>“I would have given you a ring the day we met in that coffee shop if I had one in my pocket. Your date was with Jaskier, can you imagine?” He shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t have to, I had a dream once.” She buried her face in his warm chest. </p><p>He waited patiently, one side of his mouth quirked in a wry grin. </p><p>“It wasn’t, sexual or anything <em>thank god</em>. Just, his car didn’t break down and you didn’t have to bring him. You and I never met. He and I *<em>shudder</em>* dated, I strangled him in his sleep, end of dream.” </p><p>She jostled on his chest as his deep laughter echoed past the trees.</p><p>———</p><p>They rode back at a leisurely pace, neither one in a hurry to return to the bustle of the real world. She handed him the rest of her water bottle and he slid it into one of the leather bags. “I’ll have to call my mom on the way home.” </p><p>“I’m sorry to ruin the surprise, but she knows. I called her, to make sure it was alright with her that I asked you.” He was so damn sweet and such an old soul. </p><p>“And if she’d said no?” They both knew Tissaia loved him, there was little chance of that. </p><p>“Then I’d get us some fake passports and I’d steal you. Greece, Italy, or maybe Spain. We’d live on the beach and swim in the ocean every night after dinner. I’ll teach the children to fish and you’ll teach them chemistry so they become successful engineers and support us in our old age.” He finished with a far away look.</p><p>She turned in the saddle. “I’ve never heard so many words from your mouth on one topic. Are you feeling alright?” She felt his forehead for fever. He caught her hand and pressed a firm kiss to her creamy skin before returning it to her. </p><p>She couldn’t resist opening up her hand and staring at the ring on her finger. It really was impressive, and her small bone structure made it look even more so. She felt his breath on her ear and he kissed the crook of her neck. “Do you like it?” The low pitch of his voice send a shiver through her. </p><p>“I love it, it’s breathtaking. It’s also too much, we’ll be paying on it for years.” She ran her thumb over the crystal clear stone. </p><p>“It’s paid for, don’t fret about the money.” </p><p>“How?” She looked down at the stone, it had to be over two carats. “There’s no way that -“ </p><p>“You’re not letting me be very romantic and mysterious about this.” He couldn’t be surprised, she was a worrier and he knew it first hand. “You remember when I started going to the gym so late on Thursday nights?” She nodded. “I picked up a traffic shift instead.” </p><p>That had been a year ago. For an entire year, he worked a full ten hour day, then changed into a beat cop’s uniform and directed traffic and wrote tickets in all forms of weather late at night. Just so she could wear such a beautiful ring. Yennefer was not a crier, but she couldn’t stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks at the thought. </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, no tears, what’s all this.” The horse stopped and his fiancée continued to cry. He pulled her tight and reassured her the extra work had been no hardship and she deserved every ounce of that ring. Her tears slowed and he wiped their trails from her cheeks. “Now don’t be telling your mother I made you cry. We’ll be on a plane and off to Europe before you know it Mrs. Smith.”</p><p>Her voice was shaky, but she was recovering. “Can you even fish?”</p><p>He kissed the top of her head and smirked. </p><p>-End Flashback-</p><p>———----------------------------------</p><p>-Yennefer, Present-</p><p>“Here Geralt, are you sure?” They drove through an affluent neighborhood in Scarsdale, a suburb of the city. </p><p>“I’m sure, we can swing it. But there’s no pressure, we’re just looking.” She nodded, squeezing his hand affectionately. She looked over her shoulder, Ciri was asleep, her head borrowed in the side of her car seat. </p><p>Early November wasn’t typically a busy time for the real estate industry, but their realtor had called them unexpectedly, claiming a house that met all their criteria was about to be listed for sale. They pulled off the quiet street down a long driveway, the lots in the neighborhood were rather large. Their realtor’s Mercedes was parked in front of the two car garage and she walked from the porch to greet them. </p><p>“There’s no way we can afford this.” Yennefer fretted. The house was a beautiful grey craftsman, with white trim and grey brick accents. It had a charming porch that spanned the length of the house and professionally done landscaping that wrapped around past the garage into the large back yard. </p><p>“Let’s just see what she says, we’re not out anything if we don’t like it.” He leaned to give her a kiss and carefully peeled Ciri from her seat. She snuggled into the warmth of his shoulder and barely roused. </p><p>She wore an enthusiastic smile and spoke in a low tone as not to wake Ciri. “Thank you both so much for coming. Let me just take you around, and see if this the type of place that would work for your family.” </p><p>The home featured a roomy master suite with a closet the size of Ciri’s current nursery, three additional bedrooms with a bath, and an upstairs laundry room. One of the bedrooms had clearly been used as a nursery, it’s pale blue walls featured a delicate night sky mural, and she ran her hand over her belly picturing it once again home to a little one. Geralt held Ciri with one arm and asked about the foundation, the furnace, drainage and the like while she focused on a little tire swing in the back yard. </p><p>The kitchen was phenomenal, featuring a breakfast nook and an open concept into a spacious living room area. They would be able to watch the children play while they cooked, or see into the rolling back yard through the numerous bright windows. Sliding doors from the kitchen opened onto a large deck, a stairway leading to a garden patio and a pool area. </p><p>She was in love with the home, but refused to say so. She knew they couldn’t afford it. They walked onto the deck and she pictured cozy wicker furniture and a grill, their friends and family filling the space. Ciri stirred and begged to be let down. Yennefer took her down to play in the little pink and white stones that lined the patio walkway, but she could still hear their realtor. </p><p>“So, I’ve told a fib. This is some over your budget, but I didn’t bring you here to torment you. Some people can do that extra push if they absolutely fall in love. If not, I promise I still haven’t wasted your time. Now you have a benchmark on what your dollar will get you in this area. I can absolutely make some changes on your wishlist and bring up a new set of properties we can start looking at right away.” </p><p>Yennefer knew that even Geralt had to admit it was over what they could afford once he saw the entire place. It was gorgeous, but they could certainly make do with something smaller. “No baby, it’s pink but it’s not a candy. It tastes like yucky old dirt.” She eased the pink rocks from her tight little fist and Ciri burst into tears, she hadn’t finished her nap. </p><p>She picked Ciri up, the strain on her back more noticeable with the day. Ciri would be two in a few short weeks and the baby was growing fast, she was almost six months along as it was. She gave a wistful look up at the master bedroom windows, it’s vaulted ceiling and elegant features destined for another deserving family. It was no matter, they would find somewhere else to make their memories and be just as happy. </p><p>———<br/>
-Geralt-</p><p>He didn’t show it, but he was pissed at their realtor. He’d had to cajole Yen into seeing the house, only to find out they couldn’t even afford it. They both worked for the city, making decent money - they had pensions and savings but unfortunately that property would break their budget. </p><p>When Ciri had burst into tears he felt like doing the same thing. The woman thought she would force them into over extending themselves, but instead she only succeeding in delivering a swift blow to his ego. He hated that Yennefer had been right. She usually was, but damnit, why couldn’t he win one. </p><p>“Horsies now daddy?” He was strapping her back into her seat. </p><p>“Yes little wolf, would you like to ride one?” Yennefer had calmed her tears by reminding her they were meeting Melody for pony rides after their meeting. </p><p>She clasped her hands together. “Oh yes. I will go fast!” </p><p>He climbed into the driver’s seat. “Not too fast honey, you’ll give daddy a heart attack.” He turned to Yennefer. “I’m so sorry about that.” </p><p>She pressed her thumb to his jaw, resting her forehead on his. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. She’s right, now we can narrow down the search. We will be happy wherever we end up, you know that.” </p><p>“Have I told you lately that I <em>fucking</em> love you?” He mouthed the curse so Ciri wouldn’t parrot his words. </p><p>“It’s been hours. Bordering on abuse really.” Her tone was serious but her expression far from it.</p><p>He smirked before their lips met, his tongue sneaking out to press against her lips. </p><p>“Don’t get me started, the horny baby mama phase hasn’t gone away yet.” She threatened.</p><p>“I know, I’m counting on it.” His eyes shined with mischief. </p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>They pulled off the road onto a dirt driveway, “Boulder Brook Equestrian Center” on the sign by the main gate. They hadn’t been there together in years. </p><p>Geralt had come on his own when Greg called him to let him know that Swift was on her last legs. Yennefer had been heavily pregnant with Ciri and he wouldn’t risk her coming with him and getting caught in a winter storm, but he’d been there to say goodbye to his father’s horse. She passed peacefully only a few minutes after he left that day. </p><p>He parked the truck and barely got his door open before a weathered voice called his name. “Geralt Morhen, as I live and breathe!” He bent to her short height to give her a proper hug. </p><p>“I’m so sorry about Gary, he was a good man.” Geralt’s gruff voice was soft with the old woman. She was more of a mother to him than his own had been. </p><p>Yennefer finished buttoning up Ciri’s coat and tugging on her little hat, a fuzzy pink pom at the top. She set her on the gravel where she promptly hid behind her mother’s leg, shy in front of the woman. </p><p>Greta pulled from Geralt’s embrace and she turned to Yennefer. “Oh, my girl, you are a vision as always.” She pulled her in for an equally tight hug. “Gary would be so cross to know he missed your visit, I think he secretly thought you one of our own girls.” </p><p>“I would have been honored. I’m so sorry for your loss Greta.” </p><p>The older woman gave her a kiss on the cheek before peeking around her leg at the sky blue eyes peering back at her. “And who’s this little pixie?”</p><p>Geralt scooped her up, “This is our Cirilla Rose. Ciri, this is Miss Greta. All the horses we see today are hers, can you say hi?” Ciri eyed the woman, an almost imperceptible “hi” on her lips before she buried her face in his shoulder. </p><p>She reached to brush her fingers through Ciri’s bright white curls. “She is absolutely stunning. I can see why you couldn’t wait for another.” She gave Geralt a knowing look and color stained his cheeks. </p><p>Geralt wasn’t a man who blushed easily, but he had looked up to her since his father first introduced them so many years ago. Yennefer jumped on the opportunity, “You’re just the woman I need, can you please convince him that if we can handle a second child we can certainly handle a dog?”</p><p>“Oh my Yenna, you are still leading him to believe he has a say?” She tsked, putting her arm around her as they began walking toward the barn. “Honey, pick out the dog you want and bring him home. You think that man’s going to tell his pregnant wife to give the dog back?”</p><p>“Greta…” Geralt tried, carrying Ciri behind them. </p><p>“Hell, you could get three dogs -“</p><p>The rumble of another vehicle down the dirt road distracted her and they turned. Jaskier’s SUV pulled down the lane and jerked to a stop in the empty spot next to them. His window was down and he turned to Geralt, sunglasses on, “Hey, Goose, you big stud.” </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, not because he was surprised at his behavior, but because there was no way in hell <em>he</em> was Jaskier’s wingman. “Keep your need for speed in check, we’re guests here.” </p><p>Jaskier opened the back door and Melody caught a glimpse of Ciri and squealed. “Mel-deeeee!” Ciri called, squirming to be let down, her apparent fear of Greta no longer important. </p><p>———</p><p>Greta had opened up the barn to them, any horse the stable owned, they were welcome to ride. Geralt and Téa were both skilled riders and Greta lead a pair of beautiful stallions into the paddock for them. Geralt gave Yennefer and Ciri both a kiss before they saddled up and left for a longer trail ride. </p><p>She brought a pair of ponies for the girls and there was a lot of giggles and excited chatter about how pretty the “horsies” were. The practice ring where the girls rode was fairly muddy, so Jaskier helped Ciri on her pony and Greta with Melody. Yennefer sat on the sidelines taking photos and video, waving to the girls with Julian in his car seat. </p><p>“Uncle Jask, Uncle Jask! Look how fast!” Ciri rocked in the saddle and Jaskier grabbed her before she toppled over. </p><p>“Sis!” He called over to her. “Your kid’s an adrenaline junkie!” </p><p>“She certainly doesn’t get it from me!” She shouted back with a smile. She danced her fingertips over her belly, “Yes, that’s daddy’s department.” </p><p>Melody and Ciri had a wonderful time, and Yennefer snapped a ton of photos of them in their little hats and boots, cheeks rosy, smiles on their faces. The pony rides ended and they went in the main house to warm up, Greta offering them hot cocoa. </p><p>Melody was enamored with Greta and her praise for her natural riding talent. She treasured the cocoa like it was liquid gold. So much so that Jaskier asked her about the cost of riding lessons. She assured him they could work out something affordable for a friend of Geralt’s. </p><p>It was late afternoon by the time Téa and Geralt returned, muddy but exhilarated. They took care of their horses while Greta and one of her staff members started a little campfire and began cooking beef stew in two massive iron skillets over the fire. </p><p>Jaskier could not get over how wonderful the beef tasted, and when he asked her where she bought it Greta pointed to a pasture behind her. He choked on the last bite he’d shoved in his mouth and Geralt laughed, hitting him on the back to help him dislodge it. He and Téa asked how the girls did with the ponies, and Jaskier wove a tale of Melody as a budding natural talent and Ciri fearless thrill seeker. </p><p>Yennefer leaned to pull Ciri’s hat back down over her ears, it had gotten drastically cooler since the sun had gone down. She was on Geralt’s lap and he was helping her eat a s’more. She thought the campfire was magical and she and Melody waved to each other from their parents’ laps. </p><p>Greta told a few stores from when Geralt was a teenager and his father brought him to the stables to work and ride over the summers. He chuckled, “That ‘handsome young man’ up and got old on you Greta, I’ll be forty in two years.” </p><p>“Maybe so, but you didn’t waste your time though, did you son?” She nodded her head toward the sleepy girl in his arms and Yennefer sitting next to him, her face a glowing in the firelight. He feathered a kiss to Ciri’s head and reached to give Yennefer’s knee a squeeze. </p><p>Jaskier and Téa began packing up, they decided to head home and get Julian to bed. They said their goodbyes, Geralt took Ciri for a last minute walk to pet the horses goodnight, and Yennefer helped Greta clear the dishes. Yennefer set a pile of dirty plates on the counter where Greta was working on rinsing them. </p><p>She put her small hand on Yennefer’s wrist. “Colin would be so proud of Geralt if he were still here, and so very happy that you’re the one he chose, dear. I see real love in Geralt’s eyes, and the same in yours, I know you’ll take good care of him and your babies.” </p><p>She dashed a tear from the corner of her eye. “Thank you. We haven’t talked about it yet, but if the baby’s a boy, I’d like to name him after Geralt’s father.” </p><p>Greta wrapped her in a hug, “He’ll love that honey.” </p><p>Just as they parted Yennefer’s purse vibrated, “I’m so sorry it’s my mom, I’d better take this.” </p><p>“Make yourself comfortable dear.” She gestured to the sofa. </p><p>Yennefer put the phone to her ear. “Hi Mom…..yeah, I’m sitting, why?…”</p><p>Greta’s ear’s perked up at that. </p><p>“How do you know?….I’m so sorry mom, do you want me to come up there?….Alright, we’re in Scarsdale now, can I call you back on the way home?….I love you so much too, bye mom.” </p><p>Yennefer’s face was as white as a ghost, and she dropped the phone back in her purse. “Are you alright? You look pale.” Greta came around the counter to see if she was okay. </p><p>She looked up, shock written on her face. “My father just died.” </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Let me run out and get Geralt.” She offered. </p><p>“It’s alright, really. He left when I was a young child, I don’t owe him any tears.” </p><p>Greta got her some hot tea and rubbed her back, just letting her sit in the quiet and digest what she just heard. Geralt came in the door with a sleeping Ciri and he knew something was wrong immediately. He eased Ciri into a nearby recliner and Greta got up, giving him her seat next to his wife. </p><p>———</p><p>Their headlights were bright on the highway, having said goodbye and thank you to Greta and the ranch. Their hands were intertwined and she had Tissaia on speakerphone. </p><p>“Are you going to the funeral mom?”</p><p><em>“I’m not sure yet honey, if you want to go I’ll certainly go with you.”</em> Yennefer shook her head. </p><p>“I don’t need to, I won’t know anyone that’s there. He missed the last twenty-seven years, so I’m not going to buy a plane ticket I can’t afford and travel pregnant on a moment’s notice for him.” Geralt raised his eyebrows, if she wanted to go they could certainly get her a ticket. She waved him off with her other hand, she was venting.</p><p>
  <em>“No one would ever fault you for that. Speaking of money, here’s the second thing…” </em>
</p><p>“Mom, please do not tell me they’re trying to get you to pay for the funeral. I’m a bit irrational right now, and I’m not afraid to burn down a funeral parlor.” Geralt looked out his window so his wide grin wasn’t so evident. </p><p>
  <em>“I thought the same thing, but apparently he was successful out in California. There’s money Yenna, a lot of it, and he left it to you.” </em>
</p><p>She and Geralt were both silent for a few moments. “That’s your money mom, you’re the one who suffered and had to work all those hours to pay for my clothes and books, it’s yours.” Geralt nodded, he agreed whole heartedly. </p><p>
  <em>“I never took a penny from him after he left, and I’m not going to start now. You kids take that. You said you were going to get a realtor soon, didn’t you? Buy a beautiful house and never pay rent again, spend your money on my grand babies.”</em>
</p><p>“We can talk about the money later. Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p><em>“Perfectly fine. I’m going to the store tomorrow to print these pictures of Ciri on the pony so I can show my girlfriends at work. You know I can tell the baby’s gender from this ultrasound, right? You’re <em>sure</em> you don’t want to know?” </em>Tissaia’s best friend was a nurse on the maternity floor in the same hospital. </p><p>“We’re sure.” She gave him a sideways glance and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I’ll call you tomorrow morning, we love you mom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Boulder Brook Equestrian Center is a real place, I borrowed the name only. And there’s not as much open land in Scarsdale as I gave the ranch, but pretend there is. :) I don’t know anything about the horse world, I only admire it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sweet Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Yennefer navigate life as new parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Pure, unadulterated fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---—<br/>*Flashback*<br/>-Two Weeks Old-<br/>-Geralt-</p><p>“That’s my sweet girl.” He kept his voice low and soothing as he settled the baby against his shoulder. She was tiny, only two weeks old, and Yennefer had fallen asleep nursing her in their bed. She was exhausted and he hoped to give her a few moments rest, leaning to tuck the neckline of her dress back in it’s place and pull the bedspread over her slumped frame.</p><p>He patted Ciri’s back gently, his hand spanning her little body from her shoulders to her diaper. He walked her down the hallway slowly and was rewarded with a sudden burp and a surprise spit-up on his clean shirt. At some point soon he would hopefully memorize all the different clothes and cloths and routines; wipes, powders, and lotions.</p><p>Yennefer was phenomenal with the baby and hadn’t left her side for more than a few minutes to use the bathroom or shower quickly. Sleep schedules, latching, and swaddling, her motherly instincts were a force to be reckoned with. He followed along as close as he could, trying to be helpful and keep her going when all she could think of was the baby. He was a diapering champion, but until he could provide breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks, he was destined for second fiddle.</p><p>He walked into her nursery and laid her against the plump horseshoe shaped baby pillow for a half a second, bippy, boppy, whatever it was called – while he yanked off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. She settled back against his bare chest, her lids heavy and her belly full. He could not get over how soft her skin was, and how she smelled of delicate soap, or some clean, innocent little thing.</p><p>He had fully expected her to have Yennefer’s lovely dark hair, but when the doctor handed them a screaming platinum princess he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Jaskier’s constant paternity jokes had grown old, but he still felt pangs in his chest when he saw her. That was <em>his</em> little girl, his baby. He was responsible for her, and she depended on him.</p><p>He would love her, protect her and teach her. He would assemble her bike and bandage her scraped knees. He would help her with her school work, well…even he could admit mama would be first in line there. He would encourage her to make new friends, and knock the lights out of anyone who treated her poorly. He would die for her if it ever came to it, and so would her mother.</p><p>She sighed through her nose, her eyes closing and sleep washing over her face. He laid her in her crib ever so gently. The only toy in with her was a stuffed wolf plushie at the far end, a gift sent from one of his Marine buddies, the last one left in his platoon. The enclosed card was pinned to the fabric covered cork board on the wall, “A little white wolf for the newest pup in the pack.” It had come unsigned, but he knew it was Eskel who’d sent it.</p><p>He grabbed the hamper and put a load of dirty laundry in the washing machine, taking the baby monitor with him when he filled the dishwasher and put some pasta on to boil for her. He reviewed some of the case notes Jaskier had sent him while it cooked, until he turned off the burner and he could hear her beginning to fuss on the monitor.</p><p>He pushed the door of the nursery open all the way and smiled when he heard her frustrated little grunt. They wouldn’t have to wake mama after all, cleanup was a job he was well versed in. He’d been to war in three separate tours, he’d seen men die in brutal ways, but he was still taken aback when they’d changed that first diaper. Baby poop was not for the feint of heart. Lucky for Miss Cirilla, her papa was a brave man.</p><p>Freshly diapered and wide eyed, he carried her around the apartment trying to entertain her before she demanded her supper. He told her nonsense, the low timbre of his voice calming and familiar. “…and in this picture,” he walked her along the hallway wall, “mommy and daddy are getting married. See how pretty she is, in her white dress? Daddy had fun taking it off later that night, but don’t tell your nana, it’s our little secret.”</p><p>“This one is daddy on your grandpa’s horse. Her name was Swift and she ran like the wind. I’ll take you there for rides when you’re bigger if you want, I know my girl won’t be scared.” He brushed his lips across the top of her head, her ultra fine blonde hair so soft against his skin. “Here’s mommy with that big square on her head, she was one of the smartest people in her class. I’ll tell you another secret, she’s smarter than daddy, much smarter. But she still lets him open the tough jars so he feels better about it, because she was the sweetest girl he knew until you were born.”</p><p>He took her from room to room, highlighting mommy’s coffee maker and daddy’s briefcase. He pulled his keys from the pocket and she seemed to be distracted by the sound of them. “These are for daddy’s truck.” He swallowed hard. “You might remember a few weeks ago, some…turbulence, when you were in mommy’s tummy. A careless, stupid man sent you and mommy flying, that’s why she’s got that bloody cast on. Daddy got sloppy, but that won’t ever happen again to my girls as long as he’s breathing.” He feathered a pair of kisses to the crown of her head.</p><p>He walked her back into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair by the window, rubbing circles on her back through the cotton onesie. She gave a little huff and squeezed her fingers against his skin. He rocked them back and fourth slowly, hoping she’d go back to sleep and let Yennefer stay that way. It wasn’t to be, because after a few minutes her cute little breathing noises turned to fussing and she smacked her tiny lips.</p><p>“Someone’s hungry.” Yennefer stood in the doorway, bed head crimping her hair and her dress rumpled. She wore a cast on her wrist covered in Melody’s drawings, a soft smile on her lips. He’d never seen anything so perfect in all his years. She walked across the plush carpeting, “She looks so small in your arms.”</p><p>“She <em>is</em> so small. A tiny, perfect miniature of her mama.” He held her up and laid her on his outstretched arms.</p><p>She stood next to him to look at her and ran her hand over his bare shoulder. “Forget the burp cloth again?”</p><p>“Yes, the habit of grabbing one alludes me.”</p><p>She leaned to kiss him and he followed her when she pulled away. He would never tire of her kiss for as long as he lived. Ciri chose that moment to crack through the silence of the room with a sharp cry. He stood up from the chair and switched places with her, helping her arrange the baby while avoiding her wrist.</p><p>“How rude we are, to bring the boobies so close and not offer the princess a snack forthwith.” He commented when she started nursing right away. “Got a snack for you too, pasta?”</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically and he headed for the door to get it for her. “Geralt?” He paused. “I love you just a bit.” She smiled warmly.</p><p>“I love all your bits too, sweetheart.”</p><p>When he left, she traced Ciri’s soft cheek with her thumb, the smile still on her lips. “Precious girl, I have a secret to tell you. Don’t tell him I said this, but you have the very best daddy.”</p><p>———<br/>*Flashback*<br/>-Two Months Old-<br/>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Diapers, wipes, powder, creme, spit up cloth, blanket, crinkly toy, jingly toy, and white wolf plushie?” Yennefer counted on her fingers.</p><p>“Check, we’ve got it all. Mama’s here for emergency snacking and we’re ready to roll. Deep breath mommy.” She did as he instructed.</p><p>The three of them were going to get Yennefer’s cast off, and then head to the grocery store together. Yennefer had only left the baby long enough to attend her doctor’s appointments, and hadn’t wanted her out so young in the New York winter, only to potentially get sick. She was an anxious person, a worrier, but even <em>she</em> was surprised at how nervous she was to be out with Ciri. She wished they could keep her safe at home with them always.</p><p>Geralt stayed in the car with Ciri, entertaining her while she went into the doctor’s, only if necessary would she bring her into such a “germ mecca” until she was older. He parked at the grocery store and she steeled herself. Yennefer took the list and Geralt the baby, pulling off her little pom pom hat when they got inside.</p><p>Ciri was fascinated. She hid in his shoulder for a bit, but soon could not get enough of the lights, and colors and voices. “Give us a job, what can Ciri pick out?”</p><p>She skimmed her list, “Avocados? Two, for the dip Téa asked me to make, please.” She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and returned to filling the cart efficiently as she walked.</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>He stood in front of the display, Ciri trying to peer over his shoulder. “Sweetie,” he rubbed her back, “you gotta’ help me. Do we get the mushy ones or one that’s like a rock?” A middle aged woman looking at a display behind them turned.</p><p>“You want a soft one.” She supplied with a bright smile. “Not mushy and no rocks.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Geralt smiled back, unperturbed that he’d been caught talking to the baby, and untrained in avocado selection.</p><p>“She is darling, how old is she?” The woman peeked and waved at Ciri from his back, and she ducked her head into his neck.</p><p>He chose the avocados carefully and replied, “She’s two months. Thank you for your kind help.” They found Yennefer entering the cereal isle, and he deposited them in the cart. “Ciri picked them out all by herself.”</p><p>She nodded, but didn’t respond, scouring over her list. He slipped a box of cereal into the basket and she was still examining the paper, seemingly tense. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and he knew she was exhausted and stressed. He recalled they needed milk, it had to be on her list. “We’ll get the milk, love.”</p><p>He opened the cooler door and noticed a dark haired woman on the other side of the glass, making no effort to hide the fact that she was imagining what was underneath his jeans. He shook his head and let the door close. He came back with the milk and a bag of some illusive cheeseburger flavored Combos that Jaskier wouldn’t stop carrying on about. He hadn’t been able to find them yet, and the best way to shut him up was to shove food in his mouth.</p><p>“Yogurt, can you please grab a couple? It’s a blue label.” She told him the brand and they were off on another mission. What she had omitted, was the fact that he counted eighteen different flavors. He could eliminate four right off the bat, three he was sure she wouldn’t like, and one that he wasn’t sure <em>anyone</em> would eat.</p><p>“It’s a hard choice, isn’t it?” A young blonde in her mid twenties, her hair as light as Ciri’s, put one of the blue yogurts in her little hand basket.</p><p>“Ah yeah, there are too many to choose from.” He didn’t have time for small talk, very important choices had to be made, and failure was not an option.</p><p>She leaned forward dramatically, pointing out the flavors she recommended. She was no doubt confused when he ignored the bounty of her offered cleavage, instead debating between strawberry, strawberry shortcake and strawberry cheesecake. Mysteriously, her basket slipped from her hand, sending her items rolling across the floor. He bent and helped her pick them up the best he could without tipping Ciri.</p><p>She laid her hand on his arm and thanked him. “It is too much to hope that you’re single?”</p><p>He held back a snort. What did she think he was doing with such a young baby and a wedding ring if he was? He held up his left hand, “Sorry.”</p><p>He decided on the cheesecake flavor and a raspberry one, taking them and turning from the shelf, only to walk right into their cart. His wife wore a serene face when he added the yogurt to their items, a bit <em>too</em> serene.</p><p>They pulled into the abandoned frozen foods isle and she began sorting through their groceries to make sure they had everything. She came across the extra items that he’d put in the cart. “What’s all this?” She was frustrated. “I’m tying to make sure we get everything and we don’t have to come all the way back and you’re making it harder.”</p><p>Ciri could tell by Yennefer’s tone that something was wrong, and she started whining. He bounced his knees lightly and before he could explain the extra groceries, she took a shuddered breath, barely holding her composure. He spoke softly, “Come here.”</p><p>She walked into his free arm and Ciri squirmed right into hers. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s making me so upset right now.” He pressed a kiss to her temple.</p><p>“Maybe that you barely slept, and you’re run down from nursing and taking care of Ciri?” He offered. Ciri whimpered still, she was probably hungry.</p><p>Yennefer spoke under her breath, “Is it just me, or is every bitch in here, in heat?”</p><p>He snorted out a laugh. “A literal meat market.”</p><p>They switched roles, Yennefer bounced and played with Ciri while Geralt steered them toward the last items on the list. A store employee was handing out samples of some fancy cheese, and Geralt noticed her adhesive name tag. He darted across the isle way and spoke to her for a few moments, before returning to them and the cart. He wore his own adhesive name tag proudly.</p><p>[Hi. My name is: No Thank You, Happily Married.]</p><p>———<br/>*Present Day*<br/>-Two Years Old-<br/>-Yennefer-</p><p>“You should have a housewarming party, it is fairly common practice. That way, I can gift you the rug you have your eye on, and also something hideously ugly that I will comment on if you do not display it proudly when I visit.” Tea suggested, heaping a generous pile of vegetables and Yennefer’s famous dip onto her plate. “Unless, that only happens with mothers-in-law. You know the bronze elephant in the corner of my living room? His mother tried, I think, but god it is heinous in appearance.”</p><p>Yennefer laughed, dipping a slice of apple into caramel sauce. “I don’t think Geralt has those woes with my mother, they genuinely like each other. Though, sometimes I suspect they plot together, a competition to see which can be more overprotective.”</p><p>Julian slumbered in their pack’n’play just a few feet away, blinking lights from the Christmas tree reflecting onto his white blanket. They were having dinner together in Geralt and Yennefer’s new home a few days before Christmas, so Jaskier and Téa could travel to visit her family for the holiday. Ciri and Melody played with Fischer Price little people on the opposite side of the living room, their little voices and sound effects endearing.</p><p>Yennefer put down her mug of mulled hot cider, noticing a toy had rolled to the base of the stairs. Geralt and Jaskier were up in the nursery, arguing - no, <em>discussing</em> the best way to locate the wall studs to hang a large canvas. She slid off the couch slowly, mindful of her back as she stood, hand on her round belly. Her dizziness was long gone, but the third trimester brought with it it’s own set of challenges.</p><p>As she neared the base of the stairs, what Ciri was saying to Melody caught her attention.</p><p>“My daddy doesn’t love me anymore.” She pushed a little school bus full of the people across the rug and Yennefer froze.</p><p>“How come?” Melody was only mildly interested, but Yennefer held her breath waiting for her answer.</p><p>“He loves only mommy’s belly.” Melody collided the school bus with her dump truck.</p><p>Yennefer was paralyzed for a moment, before she changed directions and sat down beside them as best she could.</p><p>“Ciri, sweetie, your daddy loves you more than anything. Why did you say that?”</p><p>She realized she’d done something to upset her mother and immediately broke down in tears. Yennefer pulled her onto her lap and soothed her. Ciri dried her face on her mother’s silky blouse, and clung to her.</p><p>“How come you think he doesn’t love you?” She rubbed her back.</p><p>She whispered, “I don’t want it.”</p><p>“Don’t want what?”</p><p>Ciri hesitantly pressed her pointer finger to Yennefer’s belly. She knew that was the reason and still it didn’t break her heart any less. Ciri was only two and she didn’t know any better, but her baby felt like they didn’t love her. Could she be a more awful mother?</p><p>Yennefer cleared her throat. “I’m sorry baby, but you’ll get a new brother or sister soon. Daddy was going to surprise you tomorrow, but he’s going to take you on a special trip for your birthday. You’ll get to see the cutest little doggies, will that make you feel a bit better?”</p><p>“I pet them?” Her eyes danced with excitement. Yennefer nodded.</p><p>“Alright mommy, yay!” Ciri clapped and cheered, sliding off of her lap and back to the toys, appeased for the moment.</p><p>Yennefer walked back to the couch defeated, the toy she meant to tidy long forgotten. “Téa, when you were -“ her throat caught and she wanted to cry.</p><p>“Yes, come here woman.” Téa pulled her friend against her shoulder. “Melody was jealous too. You recall the three story Barbie dream home in our playroom? Jaskier’s response to her tears was real estate.”</p><p>Yennefer sniffled. “But did she ever -“</p><p>Téa had heard. “No, she didn’t say we didn’t love her, but I think your child has an uncanny ability to slide the knife right between your ribs, no?” Téa reached for a tissue from the side table and the girls played, oblivious to their conversation. “You and Geralt are wonderful parents, do not fret. When the baby is born Ciri will find her place as a big sister.”</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier came down the stairs and Geralt picked up the errant toy a their base. “Geralt,” Jaskier singsonged, “why is yours leaking on mine?” Gesturing to the scene on the couch.</p><p>———<br/>-Geralt-</p><p>Geralt held Ciri’s hand in the lobby of the shelter. He had called ahead, discussing the puppies they had for adoption. Given Ciri’s age, the volunteers were happy to bring out the two puppies Geralt had asked to see in the lobby that was more calm and quiet than back in the kennels.</p><p>Ciri’s words the day before had shaken Yennefer, and she wept on his shoulder later that night. Some of what made her vulnerable was pregnancy hormones, and the rest insecurity, which he shared with her. He imagined it must be true for all first time parents, but on some level they both harbored the fear that they might, well, screw her up.</p><p>He had reassured her that they were good parents, damn it. Ciri was constantly doted on and cared for, and she wanted for nothing. They didn’t cow to her every whim, allowing her to be a <em>bratty banshee</em> as Yennefer called it, but if it wasn’t detrimental - she got her way. They did their best to make sure she got a good balance of time with each of them and as a family, so he knew she shouldn’t truly be feeling neglected.</p><p>She interrupted his running thoughts. “That one daddy.” She pointed to an animal carrier on the floor next to the check-in desk.</p><p>“They’re gonna bring ours out baby.” The carrier mewled. “That one is a kitty. You want a puppy like white wolf I thought?”</p><p>“White wolf <em>and</em> the kitty?” She twisted and gave him her most pitiful smile.</p><p>“No baby, just one furry friend.” He ran his hand over her platinum curls.</p><p>A volunteer brought out the first puppy they were going to see, a little yellow Labrador. He was so adorable, Yennefer would have melted into the floor had she been there. Ciri petted him nicely, but kept looking over at the little cat carrier.</p><p>He asked the volunteer, “I’m familiar with the meaning behind the expression <em>like cats and dogs</em>, but are they truly incompatible in your experience?” It turned out they could be very compatible, sometimes even more than two animals of the same species and breed. The earlier the two animals were bonded, the more likely they were to handle each other well.</p><p>He sighed. “Can we see the kitten please?” Just back from the vet with all her shots, the kitten was so small, and admittedly cute. Her fur was completely white, and she had piercing green eyes. Miraculously, the little cat tolerated Ciri’s somewhat rough handling.</p><p>She was petting her neck and talking to her. “Hi soft kitty. You wanna live with me? My mommy is nice, she will give you milk to eat.”</p><p>The puppy was falling asleep in Geralt’s lap as he ran his fingers down his soft fur. He sighed in resignation and turned to the patient volunteer. “Let me call my wife real quick.”</p><p>———</p><p>They drove home with two pet carriers and a hoard of supplies in the back. He looked in the mirror, she was holding her plushie and watching out the window.</p><p>“Are you excited to show mommy your new little friends?” Mommy already knew. She felt so vulnerable right then that Ciri could have asked for a pony, and the back of his truck would be full of hay.</p><p>“Yep!” She kicked her feet in the seat. “She’s gonna like Kitty, I know. And Wolf. Can they be in my bed too daddy?”</p><p>“We’ll have to see sweetheart.” What the hell, he’d give it a try. “Ciri, love. You know that I love you so much, more than the moon and stars?” She nodded. “Mommy does too, more than anything.” She was quiet.</p><p>“The baby in mommy’s tummy will be small, just like Julian. Like you were before you were such a big girl. We will love the baby, and we will always, always love you.”</p><p>“Okay.” She answered. It was better than nothing. He turned off the expressway into their development.</p><p>———</p><p>Yennefer played like she didn’t know Geralt had broken and gotten both animals. She threw her hands in the air when Ciri ran into the kitchen, all excited.</p><p>“My girl! What did you and daddy find?”</p><p>“I got Kitty!” Geralt followed her in with the little cat carrier and set it at Yennefer’s feet, kissing her soundly.</p><p>“Thank you for being an angel. I love you.”</p><p>“You better.” She smiled. They were prepared for the puppy, and the kitten wouldn’t cause them undo stress. They’d keep “Kitty” upstairs, and “Wolf” downstairs until they learned to tolerate each other and the dog was potty trained. In a few short months they’d add a newborn to the fray, but they could handle it. She and Geralt were truly a team.</p><p>------</p><p><em>Wolf</em> slept at the foot of the couch, all tuckered out, the soft glow of the fireplace reflecting on his fur. Ciri reclined on Geralt’s lap under a blanket Tissaia had made them. It tucked around Yennefer who, even at seven pm, was asleep under his arm.</p><p>Ciri tore her gaze from the cartoon on the television to look up at her father. “Daddy, I have a brother or sister?”</p><p>“We’re not sure yet, love. It might be a little boy or it might be a girl, but the baby will love you either way.”</p><p>She accepted his answer, nodding briefly before reaching to pet her mother’s belly, as they’d reminded her all night to do with the animals. “Gently,” she parroted their words as she stroked Yennefer’s pajamas.</p><p>He pressed his lips to her hair, a smile spreading across his features. “Yes, my sweet girl, gently.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: It’s a stretch for a two year old to understand some of these concepts, but go with it. XD Only one more after this folks, and they sail off into the sunset without us!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nana's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tissaia comes to visit for the birth of the new baby. Morhen baby drama is not isolated to Ciri’s birth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tissaia-</p><p>“Sit.” Tissaia commanded. Wolf wagged his little tail happily but remained on all fours.</p><p>“Sit.” Geralt’s deep voice had the dog’s hind end down on the kitchen floor in an instant, looking between the two of them for praise. “Mind your nana Wolf, or you’ll be in your crate and missing all the fun.”</p><p>“He’s so damn cute Geralt, I commend you for sticking to his crate training and not letting him in your bed.” She smiled and bent to pet his soft, golden fur.</p><p>“I’m lucky <em>I’m </em>still allowed in the bed.” Tissaia gave him an inquisitive look. “She’s so uncomfortable, she’s having trouble sleeping. She rolls and tosses all night, and I’m often either in the way, or using too much or too little of the blankets, or breathing.”</p><p>She laughed, straightening to pat his arm. “It’s so worth it though. It’ll be over soon, and you won’t be sleeping for a new set of reasons. My friends tell me the second one is a whole other ball game, especially with a toddler in the house.”</p><p>“We’re a good team, I hope it’ll be enough to keep her from exhausting herself. She was selfless when Ciri was born, and it’ll be tricky to keep on top of her and give Ciri the same amount of attention, but I know we can do it.”</p><p>“You’ll have help this time, as long as you are willing to put up with me.” She smiled.</p><p>“You’re welcome always, you know that. I think Ciri would like it if her nana would move right in with us. There’s enough room, thanks to you.”</p><p>“Oh no, I’ll not be underfoot permanently. Nor will I open a door and accidentally interrupt the conception of another little Morhen.” She winked.</p><p>He made a slightly strangled noise, but it was followed by a quick smirk. He didn’t contradict her.</p><p>———</p><p>-The Next Evening-</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Here sweetie, let me get that.” Tissaia took the heavy platter of turkey from her daughter.</p><p>“I’m not an invalid mom, I’m not due for another two weeks.” That didn’t mean she didn’t feel as big as a house. Téa had arrived with Melody and Julian for a big family dinner over two hours ago.</p><p>“Ciri was two weeks early, and subsequent children tend to come sooner.” She warned with a knowing smile.</p><p>“Are you saying I’m some fat Idaho woman who doesn’t even know she’s pregnant and the baby’s just gonna fall right outta’ me onto the floor?” She tried to sound outraged, but Tissaia knew her too well.</p><p>“Good god, what did I just walk in on?” Téa asked as she came back from the table with a pie.</p><p>“I don’t know why I’m being so crabby.” Yennefer lamented.</p><p>Tissaia smiled patiently. “We do. You’re not getting good sleep because you’re uncomfortable.”</p><p>Téa piped in, “And you’ve been cooking all day and your husband is late for dinner, right along with mine.”</p><p>“We had a puppy pee accident on your new carpet.” Tissaia offered.</p><p>“And Ciri was nine pounds and this baby is liable to be just as big, look at the father, but still that’s not fun to look forward too.” Téa shrugged.</p><p>“You’re both doing a great job of making me less crabby.” Yennefer groused.</p><p>Melody and Ciri tore past them laughing and squealing, arms full of Ciri’s stuffed animals. Téa reminded them not to run in the house and Yennefer checked her phone.</p><p>“Is it just hormones, or have they been gone way too long? Geralt isn’t answering me, that’s not like him at all.” Yennefer was worried, and didn’t bother to hide it amongst her family.</p><p>Téa spoke up, “It’s not you, Jaskier hasn’t responded either. We’re supposed to have a nasty snow storm tonight - maybe they got caught in traffic.” She walked across the living room and looked beyond the curtain. Snow was falling quickly and in big flakes. “Four or five inches out there since we got here, maybe they’re in the ditch?”</p><p>“Geralt’s truck handles great in the snow - and they’d text us if that was the case. I’m going to call him again.” Yennefer held her phone to her ear, her lip tucked between her teeth in apprehension.</p><p>——</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Everything hurt. Geralt struggled to open his eyes, and when he could, his vision was blurry. Something sticky tracked down his face and into his left eye. The metallic smell of copper hit his nose and he knew what the substance was. He went to clear his vision and realized his hands were bound.</p><p>His mind began to fly through different scenarios, <em>where the hell was he</em>?</p><p>He tugged at the restraints on his hands, and realized his feet were bound to the legs of the chair he was in. He wiped his face against his shoulder, and peered into the shadowed room. It looked and smelled like a basement, and the only other furniture was a desk stacked with old televisions. As he feared, Jaskier was in the same predicament he was, slumped over another folding chair.</p><p>They’d been driving back to the precinct in their squad car and he remembered the weather started to get bad a few blocks from the building. Another driver slid through an intersection and struck them on the passenger side.</p><p>“Jask? You awake?” He whispered, to no answer.</p><p>He was wearing a black shirt and dark cargo pants, so Geralt couldn’t tell if he was bleeding or not in the low light.</p><p>“Jaskier.” He spoke louder, and his partner groaned.</p><p>“ -the <em>fuck</em>.” Jaskier spat. “Geralt?” He appraised their surroundings as Geralt had.</p><p>“I’m here. That car hit your side, you alright?”</p><p>“My leg, I think it’s broken. I don’t think it was a fucking accident, where the fuck are we?”</p><p>“No clue, I’ve only been awake a few minutes.”</p><p>“What’s with the ancient Best Buy display, they gonna torture us with shitty home movies?”</p><p>Without warning, a deep laugh sounded behind them and they both tried to temper their startled reactions. The voice spoke in Spanish to someone, and the man walked around in front of them. He was short and barrel chested, with a thick goatee and well worn cowboy boots. His accent was heavy, but his English was practiced and easily understandable.</p><p>“Gentlemen, your hypothesis is shockingly correct. First, let me enlighten you on what I want - before all that messy convincing.”</p><p>Geralt could almost feel Jaskier swallow hard next to him.</p><p>“As an operative for the La Mafia, your little investigation has not only interfered with my supply lines and distribution channels, but now my jefe knows about the fucking wire tap you imbéciles thought you could hide.”</p><p>Geralt was wracking his brain, trying to remember if the man’s face was recognizable in any of the dossiers they’d had over the years.</p><p>“<em>You </em>in particular cabrón grande, with your stunt in Barcelona two years ago, really fucked me over.” He nodded to Geralt. “So I need to know what the NYPD knows, and of course, your investigation will come to an end.”</p><p>“No.” Geralt thought that was a pretty fitting place to begin.</p><p>“I thought so.” He looked over their heads at the man he’d spoken to earlier. “Enciende el primero.” The taller man sat at the desk for a moment and the first screen flickered to life.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes went wide and Jaskier’s jaw dropped when the screen showed an image of Geralt’s living room. They’d hacked into his security system. Vesemir had given him shit when they moved in, about not having enough security, and he’d installed a top of the line set up. There was no sound, but Yennefer, Téa and Tissaia sat on the couch, the girls playing at their feet and Julian wiggling in Tissaia’s arms.</p><p>“Let me be clear,” the obvious leader spoke, “neither of you will leave this place. You’ve seen our faces, and you’re too much of a nuisance for me to just let you go. So what we’re really negotiating with, are the lives of these three women - two of which I presume are your wives, and three children. Well, there would be four, but something tells me you’ll be difficult, and that number will only be reduced.”</p><p>“El siguiente.” The next monitor lit up, the vantage point from one of Geralt’s external cameras. A beat up sedan sat parked across the street, barely visible with the thick snow coming down. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket, dialed and commanded, “Demostrar.”</p><p>He pointed to the image from inside Geralt’s home, and a small right light appeared on the wall behind the women. A bead. A bead that paused for a split second on the side of Yennefer’s face, then disappeared before her mother noticed it.</p><p>“I’ll let you both discuss your position, in light of the new terms I’ve just laid on the table.” He and the man at the desk got up and walked up the steps to what must have been a door, behind them. “I’ll be back in a few hours. You can decide amongst yourselves who will be the first to go.” The door slammed.</p><p>Both men let out breaths they’d been holding, and Geralt immediately began thrashing in his chair. He tugged and pulled on the bindings with all of his might.</p><p>Jaskier was still stunned. “You don’t think they’d actually…”</p><p>Geralt snarled, getting some inertia as he tried to swing his torso in the seat. “They already<em> have</em> Jaskier, we have <em>got</em> to get the fuck out of here.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Téa-</p><p>They were all getting worried, and Téa had placed a call to the precinct. Her message would be relayed to their lieutenant, now captain, as soon as he returned. The snow storm had become so bad that she decided they would stay overnight. She didn’t really want to go home to their apartment and worry over Jaskier’s disappearance alone anyway.</p><p>She and Tissaia had both agreed that Yennefer should try and get some sleep, and avoid as much stress and worry as possible. She’d taken Melody and Ciri upstairs and they were all cuddled in the master bedroom. Julian slumbered away in the nursery, already borrowing his pseudo cousin’s brand new crib sheets.</p><p>Tissaia was cleaning up in the kitchen, and Téa had gone outside to shovel and try and keep the doors clear for when Geralt and Jaskier arrived. She hadn’t seen a single car drive by until a black SUV plowed itself through the snow, and the driver gave the vehicle some more gas to propel it halfway up the driveway before it got stuck.</p><p>Téa didn’t know the vehicle, and she stood back against the house, letting Geralt’s security lighting do it’s job. She let out a sigh of relief when she recognized Vesemir. She called out to him and they both clamored into the mudroom, shaking off snowy coats and wet gloves. He carried a long, black duffle bag and set it just inside the kitchen door. She invited him into the kitchen, terrified of the meaning behind his presence. Tissaia introduced herself briefly, and he turned to Téa with a serious expression.</p><p>“Yennefer isn’t within earshot is she?” He asked. When he found out she was upstairs, he continued. “I don’t think she needs to hear this right away in her condition, but at this time, we’re unable to locate your husband and detective Morhen. I’m so sorry for the worry that this will cause.”</p><p>Téa gathered herself and asked, “How long, how long have they been missing?”</p><p>He looked at his watch, it was one am. “About nine hours now. We located their patrol car using GPS, and it was involved in a hit and run. We had men on the scene right away, but both of them were gone.”</p><p>“How bad was the car hit?” She was gripping Yenenfer’s oven mitt so tightly that she thought she might tear it in half. Tissaia took her hand, trying to support her and soothe her own fear for her son-in-law.</p><p>“Passenger side impact,” her heart sank, “but the only evidence that they were in the car was some blood on the driver’s side. High, head injuries bleed a lot so there’s a chance that injury could be just superficial.”</p><p>There was a wimpier at the base of the stairs, and they all looked to see Yennefer clinging to the railing with her hand across her mouth. “Yenna!” Her mother shouted, rushing over to her. Téa had never seen her look so small. She was all baby in her little nightgown and robe. Tissaia reassured her and guided her into the kitchen. </p><p>“Yennefer, I’m so sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but rest assured we will find them.” Vesemir promised.</p><p>“How much blood was it?” Yennefer asked, her voice uncharacteristically shaken.</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and leaned heavily along the edge of the island countertop. Tears slipped down her cheeks.</p><p>A dreadful thought crossed Téa’s mind. “Captain, are you here in person with that bag, for protection?”</p><p>He nodded. “We don’t know for certain, but we must take every precaution.”</p><p>Tissaia started Yennefer’s coffee maker, and came around to wrap her arm over her daughter’s back. “What does he mean honey?”</p><p>Yennefer swallowed hard. “Some of their biggest busts have been narcotics and dirty money. Cartel money.” Tissaia was still confused. “They go after families and use them as leverage, or for intimidation. These are the people that put severed hands in mailboxes and have no problem torturing an elderly person or a child.”</p><p>“We’re doing everything we can, and we’re hoping the storm is slowing down any potential fowl play.” Vesemir offered.</p><p>“Thank you for being here, please make yourself at home. There’s a guest bedroom at the end of the hall there that’s not in use, or blankets in the closet for the couch.” She offered. She turned to Tissaia, “I’m going to go hold my baby and pray her papa is still alive.”</p><p>They watched her climb the stairs slowly and carefully, Téa not far behind her.</p><p>———</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>His escape attempt had only managed to see him tip over his chair. He laid his head on the floor for a moment to catch his breath, and Jaskier narrated what was on the screen for him. Vesemir had come to the house, thank fucking god. They had a chance, he had to know it was cartel if he thought Geralt’s family was in danger. Yennefer was crying. Of course she was, she was due in twelve days and he’d probably just told her that they were missing.</p><p>“Geralt? If I don’t make it, take care of - “</p><p>“No.” He interrupted, his temple pressed to the cold concrete floor. “It’s implied, and we’ll both make it, we just need to get our shit together.”</p><p>“I am not so sure.” The voice was back, the man with the goatee and his lackey. His boots stopped just inches from Geralt’s face. “Does this mean you’re planning to fuck with me then?” He hauled back and kicked Geralt in the torso with all his might.</p><p>He groaned, gritting his teeth. Another kick, this one snapping a few of his ribs for sure. He wheezed, but didn’t make another sound. Angry, both men hauled him up and righted his chair. The second man flipped on two more of the TV screens.</p><p>Geralt took a ragged breath. “We can’t lie to you if we don’t know what it is you want to hear. I don’t even know who you are, so we can’t tell you what the NYPD knows about your operation.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” He turned to the monitors. One screen showed the second floor hallway, and the other, the master bedroom. Yennefer paced down the hallway in the dim light, one hand braced on the wall as she went and the other pressed to her belly. “Well damn, one of you two is about to be a father. Who’s woman?”</p><p>They were silent.</p><p>“<em>Quien es esposa?</em>” He snarled.</p><p>“Mine.” Geralt whispered.</p><p>“Makes sense, the little cabella blanca lump in the bed must be yours too. If you’re not going to tell me what the cops know about my next shipment, then one of them dies. Your choice.”</p><p>Geralt was desperate, he’d never spoken faster in his life. “Please, I don’t know what you want, I don’t even know who you are!”</p><p>The man pulled a pistol from the back of his pants and shot Jaskier in the shoulder. His body jerked to the side with the force of the impact and he shouted in pain.</p><p>“What’s your fucking <em>name</em>!” Geralt roared.</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“Please stay inside baby, mama can’t get to the hospital right now. I’m sorry I got upset, everything is sunshine and peaches my love.” She rubbed soothing circles on her belly.</p><p>After the theatrics surrounding Ciri’s birth, she had been looking forward to simply waking up in a damp spot, rousing Geralt and holding his hand as he drove her to the hospital. Instead she prayed that his kiss goodbye that morning wouldn’t be the last time she ever saw him. A <em>bath</em>, she thought, that would soothe her cramping muscles and distract her.</p><p>She crept through her bedroom as stealthily as she could waddle, Ciri cuddled tight with Tissaia and Melody inches away. Téa slept on the daybed in the nursery with Julian, Vesemir keeping watch downstairs somewhere. She latched the bathroom door quietly and began filling the oversized tub.</p><p>She tried to calm her thoughts, and tried not to imagine what might be happening to Geralt at that very moment. He would be alright, he would come home. He could talk his way out of everything, and he was too damn smart to let some punk drug dealers beat him.</p><p>She bent to pull her container of epsom salts from beneath the sink. When he came home sore from the gym or taking care of something around the house she always insisted he use them to relax his fatigued muscles. Warm liquid ran down the inside of her thigh before she found the jar.</p><p>They’d broken her water at the hospital last time so she wasn’t sure what to expect, but the puddle on the floor was indisputable evidence that the baby meant business. She swore, then apologized for her swear to no one, cleaning up the mess on the floor. She rinsed out her nightgown and panties, clinging tightly to the sink as another wave of pain and cramping hit.</p><p>She blew out her last breath through her nose and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from the tears she couldn’t stop. Her mind saw Geralt’s handsome image appear over her shoulder, a soft smile on his face meant only for her. He bent to kiss her collar bone before he faded back into nothing. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart, damnit. Geralt would push down his fear and take control - and until he was back, she had to do the same thing for Ciri and the baby.</p><p>She felt her way to her dresser, pulling out one of Geralt’s worn t-shirts and a pair of his sleep pants. They wouldn’t cover every inch of her belly, but the hint of his masculine scent was comforting. She paused at the window, the moon was high in the sky and the snow continued to fall. There had to be three or four feet piled on the roof of a parked car across the quiet street.</p><p>The next contraction surprised her and her jaw dropped in pain, but she managed to keep quiet through it and get to the hallway. She slipped Geralt’s robe on this time, the hem dragging along on the stairs behind her as she made her way to the kitchen. Vesemir nodded to her, he sat in one of the high-backed chairs that faced the front windows, his Glock on the end table next to him.</p><p>“Have you ever seen that car, the one that’s been across the street all night?” He asked quietly.</p><p>She shook her head, walking to the stove. “No, but the people that live in the next house own a car dealership. They drive something different every day it seems.”</p><p>She set the tea kettle down too quickly and it clanged against the stovetop. She bent over the range, her jaw clenched and her breath coming quickly between her teeth.</p><p>“Oh, hell.” He mumbled, watching her work through the pain until it passed. “How long?”</p><p>“An hour. I was in labor with Ciri most of a day before she was born late at night, we have time.” He looked incredulous. “My mother is a newly retired ER nurse, but I’d rather have the baby in the hospital, with his or her father present.”</p><p>He relaxed back into the chair, and she put the water on to boil.</p><p>“Geralt is my best detective. I’ve never seen someone so many steps ahead of the rest of the squad room, it’s like he comes at each case from a different angle than the rest of us. Doesn’t say much, but you can get him going on you or your little girl.”</p><p>Yennefer smiled softly at the memory of the way he lit up, so proud of Ciri. “You don’t have to embellish to make me feel better.”</p><p>“Not embellishing, he’s making Lieutenant this fall. He <em>will </em>be back. I’ve seen the fight in him, and there’s nothing he’s more passionate about than getting home to his family.”</p><p>Another wave took her and she bent over one of the bar stools. She counted and panted until she began to feel pressure. It was too soon for pressure. Something felt wrong, different from when she had Ciri.</p><p>Vesemir approached, the look on her face giving her away. “Time to get the cavalry?”</p><p>“Yeah, in the master.” She breathed.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He hustled up the stairs to get her mother and she groaned, her body tense with pain.</p><p>———</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>Geralt groaned, his entire arm tense with pain. They were breaking his fingers, one by one, trying to pry information from him that he didn’t have. <em>Rattler </em>didn’t ring any bells with the names they’d run across. Perhaps he was higher up in the chain than they’d discovered. At least they started on his left hand first, his pinky and ring finger were bent at funny angles. Blood ran down his chin from the split lip he’d earned for not screaming.</p><p>“I don’t know anything about - “ He shouted, the crack of his middle finger breaking echoing in his ears. Jaskier had passed out, his body going into shock to protect itself. Geralt couldn’t tell how much blood he lost from the bullet below his collarbone, but he imagined it was bleeding fairly steadily.</p><p>For the first time, he entertained the possibility that they wouldn’t make it out of that basement alive. There was the sadistic, pissed leader, his sidekick, and at least two other voices he’d heard from up the stairs. He had nothing to bargain with, he didn’t know jack about the man’s smuggling routes or drug shipments.</p><p>The bastards had both of their families at gunpoint, and Vesemir was no match for a scoped rifle he didn’t know was coming. The only other detectives he could have looking for them that knew anything about the cartel were Lambert and his partner, and he was on a Caribbean cruise with Keira and their son. The snowstorm had been bad when they were driving, and based on Geralt’s external camera, it had dumped quite a few feet of snow and wasn’t showing signs of stopping.</p><p>No one knew where they were, and even if there was someone to come get them, they probably couldn’t get through the storm. He looked over the man’s shoulder as he threatened the next finger. Geralt could see Yennefer was back in the living room, dressed in his baggy clothes, her head down and arms braced over the back of the couch.</p><p>Again, he was no where to be found when she needed him. How could he leave her with a newborn baby and a two year old? His partner’s wife and children would be in the same situation. How the fuck had they not seen this asshole coming. There’d been nothing on the taps, and no word from any of their trusted informants. Geralt tried the last thing he could think of.</p><p>“Alright, fuck, I get it. We’re dead, fine. What can I give you to pack up your sniper and forget about our families?” Pain shot across his torso from his ribs with every word.</p><p>“Passwords, names, locations of safe houses - I want it all. Once I vet the information, I’ll consider letting <em>some </em>of them go. Your wife is gone, your trip to Spain ruined that already. I’ll leave your daughter, for the location of the safe house used for witness protection in the case against La Mafia.”</p><p>That <em>was</em> something Geralt knew, but losing Yennefer and their baby was not an option. “That man in my house is my captain, and I just want to make sure you’re aware of the heat that you’re about to bring down on yourself. Killing cops and their families will earn you a mighty backlash, but taking out one of the top brass; every police officer from here to Texas will be itching to gun you down.”</p><p>“I am not afraid of your gringo policía.” He promised.</p><p>“You should be.” A female voice barked from the top of the stairs. “NYPD! Manos arriba!….<em>now</em>!”</p><p>Geralt let out the breath he’d been holding and slumped in his chair, relief flooding through his veins. <em>Rattler</em> went for his pistol and she shot him in the chest, high on his left side, no doubt so he would survive to face a jury. His lackey put his hands in the air, and hope and adrenaline began to fill Geralt’s senses.</p><p>The sound of boots hitting the stairs made his heart skip. Red hair filled his vision, and Triss smiled back at him. Her partner, Vilgefortz if he remembered right, sat down to inspect the monitor set up.</p><p>Another officer worked to untie Jaskier. “Right leg likely broken, auto impact and a nine mil to the left shoulder. Couldn’t tell if there’s an exit wound, but it was close range and about three hours ago.” The officer nodded and waved over a paramedic. Jaskier was still passed out, but his vitals were good.</p><p>Triss unfolded her knife, but stopped before cutting his hands free. “This alright? Am I gonna get slapped again?”</p><p>He grunted and she took that as a sign to just hurry up. “Someone needs to call Ves, he’s at my house, armed rifleman sitting in a sedan across the street. He’s scoped and likely in range of everyone inside. He’ll be wondering when these fuck heads don’t check in, so tell him not to engage, just keep everyone away from the windows.” The officer who’d untied Jaskier made the call.</p><p>Triss accidentally brushed his hand when the ropes fell away under her knife, and he roared. His hand was so swollen already that he couldn’t get his wedding ring off if he wanted to. “Geralt, we’ve only got one bus, it’s a shit show outside. We had to commandeer a city plow just to get the ambulance here, and it’ll be needed to get them back to the hospital.”</p><p>“Jaskier needs a transfusion, he goes, I need to get home. Yennefer’s in labor, and their sniper is still outside.” She cut the last of the bindings just as they loaded Jaskier onto a gurney. Geralt groaned again, pain radiating from his ribs, and dizzy from the head injury.</p><p>“God Morhen, you’re a mess.”</p><p>“Thank you Triss, just, fucking thank you for this.” He was sincere. “How the hell did you find us?”</p><p>“Vil and I have been back tracing this little faction for weeks. Rattler pissed off his bosses, and they blacklisted him and his cronies. Vil? How’s it looking?”</p><p>He spoke up from the desk. “You’re good, the hack was a closed circuit. The feed isn’t going anywhere other than this building. Reset everything at home and change the frequencies for your cam set up Morhen, you’ll be good as new.”</p><p>Geralt nodded and headed upstairs after the gurney, holding heavy on the railing with his right hand. “Triss, the patrol car is totaled and god knows where. What do you have for me to drive? I need to go right now.” They’d been in the basement of an abandoned house, which was now swarming with police who’d barreled past the snow in one of the S.W.A.T. tanks.</p><p>“I’d take a pickup truck or something, anything with four wheel drive, I’ll return it.” He was desperate, climbing down the front stops into the waist high snow.</p><p>“You flagged me at the airport Morhen, I was hurt.”</p><p>“My wife was pretty fucking hurt after what you did, can you blame me?” The wind howled and he realized his button down shirt and jeans weren’t a sufficient match for the weather.</p><p>“I guess not. I’m just destined to be jealous of her. I did get you a present though, an apology gift.”</p><p>“You just said I was a mess, nothing to be jealous of. I just need to get <em>home </em>Triss, mail your present to the precinct.”</p><p>She waved, and a loud horn honked. A second city snowplow pulled forward through the chaos, it’s bright orange blade curved and menacing.</p><p>“There’s my gift. AA, step nine, make amends.” She smiled. “I’m out of here once the case wraps, but you still better tell her that I was here. I’m not about to learn my lesson if you haven’t.”</p><p>———</p><p>The plow rumbled to a stop directly in front of Geralt’s house, blocking the sniper’s shooting lanes. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, and it served to illuminate the whirling snow. Geralt shook the driver’s hand and asked him to wait five minutes before he left. Geralt snuck around the back of the plow, using the blowing snow as cover. He had a drop pistol from Triss in his good hand, until they recovered his sidearm.</p><p>The man was smoking, and his window was cracked open a few inches as he puffed big clouds of smoke outside the cabin. Geralt pointed the barrel of the gun through the opening, and growled “Detente y levanta las manos.” He reached for his rifle and Geralt pulled the trigger, a clean shot to the head. He would deal with the man later.</p><p>The plow pulled away and Geralt began wading through the snow to get up the driveway, checking the prepaid phone Triss had handed him at the last moment. One of her officers had gone with Jaskier to the hospital. [<em>Jaskier okay. Complaining and won’t shut up</em>.] He shoved the phone in his pocket and banged on the door when he reached it, his keys and wallet all in evidence bags for the time being.</p><p>Vesemir shouted from the other side, “Morhen, that you?” He’d gotten the message.</p><p>“Captain, is my wife alright?”</p><p>The door swung open and his mentor pulled him in for a tight hug. Geralt groaned in pain and he let him go, muttering his apologies. “Holy shit son, get in here before you fall over.”</p><p>The door had no more than shut when he asked, “Where is she?”</p><p>“First floor bedroom, with your mother-in-law. Téa is up with all three children. Jaskier?”</p><p>Geralt headed toward the bedroom, “He’s alright, broken leg, gsw to the left shoulder - awake and talking, can you let Téa know please.” Vesemir veered off to head up the stairs and Geralt winced when he heard her bloodcurdling scream.</p><p>He opened the bedroom door to find her propped up on a pile of pillows, Tissaia sitting by her side and wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. She blew out the rest of her breath, only to break down into tears when she saw his ragged appearance. Tissaia looked shocked, but held her tongue.</p><p>Yennefer held her arms open for him and tears ran down his own cheeks. She sobbed into his shoulder and he ignored the pain from his ribs as she clung to him. “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, it’s gonna be alright.” He murmured comforting words against her ear until her grip tightened and and pitiful moan dragged from her lips.</p><p>“I need to see what’s going on down here honey.” Tissaia turned to Geralt, “She shouldn’t be in this much pain yet, but without an ultrasound I can’t tell what’s happening, so I’m going to take another look.”</p><p>He knew that as an ER nurse, she carried a small bag when she traveled, and he’d never been more grateful for her presence when he noticed the stethoscope on the bed. “Excellent fetal heartbeat, good job mama.” The pants she had been wearing were tossed to the side earlier and Tissaia bunched up the sheet at her belly.</p><p>Yennefer pressed her sweaty forehead to his, “Something is different, it feels different than with Ciri.” She was terrified, and looking to him to make things better.</p><p>“This is a Morhen baby sweetheart, our award winning stubbornness doesn’t skip a generation. Your mom’s here, it’ll be alright, I promise.” She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and tried to clean his face with the cloth Tissaia had been using. She got the dried blood from around his eye when her hand clenched and she curled in pain.</p><p>He gave her his right hand and she squeezed it hard, bearing down against her will. He would take all of her pain if he could, broken fingers or not. “Mom,” she lamented, “Mom, something’s not <em>right</em>.”</p><p>Tissaia sat up and righted the sheet. She spoke calmly, “Yenna, everything is going to be alright, but I’ve got a foot.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>god</em>,” Yennefer whispered, immediately fearing the worst. Geralt’s stomach flipped, his chest tight with worry yet again.</p><p>“She’s alright in there, but we’re just backwards. I need to scrub up quick and I’ll be back, I’m going to try and turn her. Best thing you can do to help sweetie is to keep calm and try not to push.” Tissaia squeezed her knee and left for the bathroom.</p><p>“Geralt, if she has to cut the baby out to save her, I want her to do it. Promise me.”</p><p>Had she and Jaskier conspired together to rob him of his sanity? It certainly felt like it. “No. I’m not risking you like that. She said turn her, not cut into you. She’s not a surgeon love, that’s not an option on the table. She said everything will be alright, trust her.”</p><p>Another contraction hit and she dug her nails into his thigh. He bent his head and breathed with her. Tissaia returned and apologized, “This is going to feel very uncomfortable, it’ll probably hurt. Geralt, a distraction please?” She bunched up the sheet again and Yennefer winced.</p><p>“You’ll never guess who showed up to save us.” He started.</p><p>She yelped in pain and he brushed the damp hair from her forehead. “Who?” She whimpered. “Lambert.”</p><p>“Nope. It was Triss.”</p><p>“That bitch!” She scoffed. “I thought Jaskier flagged her passport. How the hell did she find you?” Tissaia nodded her approval at his distraction and worked carefully. “Of course, even in a fucking blizzard, she finds you. I swear she probably put a lojack on your patrol car - <em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>Tissaia pulled her hands from under the sheet and dried them with a towel. “That released something mom, it’s <em>ugh!”</em></p><p>“Now you can push honey.”</p><p>Just like that, Yennefer’s body launched into a series of close contractions and she pushed with all her might. He thought she might have broken a few more of his fingers she gripped him so hard, her shouts thanking god that he’d returned so she could kill him herself.</p><p>“Dark hair honey, the baby has your dark hair! One more!” Tissaia wore a beaming smile, and it only widened when her grandson’s healthy wail filled the room. Yennefer slumped back against the pillows, and Geralt leaned forward, her hand still in his, to get a look at the baby while Tissaia cleaned <em>her </em>up.</p><p>“Thats - that’s a <em>boy</em>.” Geralt was stunned.</p><p>“A boy?!” Yennefer peered down before he was wrapped up.</p><p>“You’ve been saying <em>she </em>all night.” Geralt had had too much excitement for one twenty-four hour period. He literally was, going insane. She handed him a little pair of surgical scissors to cut the cord.</p><p>“I did, I wanted to keep it my little secret since you sent me the ultrasound photos. There’s another bag in my car full of blue blankets and things. Oops.” She smiled mischievously before handing Geralt his son. “Is that little Colin then?”</p><p>Geralt was useless, staring at his tiny features and distraught little face.</p><p>“Yes.” Yennefer smiled. “Thank you mom. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if you weren’t here.”</p><p>“Don’t think about it, just rest. That’s what nanas are for.” Tissaia watched him hand Colin to his mother, her touch soothing his angry little whimpers. “Next patient, Geralt, let me see those cuts and those fingers.”</p><p>“It can wait.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Once we’re done and cleaned up here, I expect you showered and ready to be poked and prodded, stitched, wrapped and splinted.”</p><p>“Yes mom.”</p><p>———</p><p>-Ciri-</p><p>She climbed on the bed in a hurry, but slowed down when someone else was in her mommy’s arms. Her brother. He was awfully little and wiggly, she feared he wouldn’t sit in her toy firetruck very well at all. He was sucking on her mommy, the same way she did with her paci.</p><p>Her mother saw her confused look, “He’s having some lunch sweetie, babies have milk. They don’t get yummy foods like peaches and nutella like big girls.” Good, more ‘tella for her. Still, both of her parents seemed very concerned over this <em>brother.</em></p><p>“Mommy, I have milk too.” She pouted. Why couldn’t she have that <em>and</em> her favorite snacks.</p><p>“You did when you were a baby, but now you’re two whole years old. It would taste yucky.”</p><p>Seemed unlikely. Like when she sipped her daddy’s soda and mommy said it was yucky. It was decidedly the opposite of yucky.</p><p>“Here Ciri girl, why don’t you come and give him a little kiss and say hi. Daddy will take your picture.”</p><p>He <em>was </em>holding the video game he talked to mommy on. It flashed and she could see her face in it. Sold. She crawled over closer.</p><p>“Give Colin a kiss, he loves his big sister already.”</p><p>She gave him a little peck and the video game flashed. “Hi Col-in.” He didn’t say anything back. How <em>rude</em>. Wait until Mel saw what she was stuck with.</p><p>“Kitty is mine.” No response. Well, she might as well lay down the law. “Wolf is mine.”</p><p>“Ciri, we share. We all like to play with Kitty and Wolf, so will he.”</p><p>Mommy was always making her share, or pickup the toys please, or stop kicking me please. Daddy would help her. “Daddy, up.” She held her arms up. He picked her up with one arm, nana was fussing with the other. Nana was always fussing. “Col-in is mean.” She pouted out her lip.</p><p>“No baby, he’s just little. Soon he will give you hugs and play with you.” Her daddy nuzzled his scrapey chin on her pigtails.</p><p>“He likes toys?”</p><p>“Yes sweetie.”</p><p>She wiggled her way off of his lap and bounced into the living room, sifting through her toy chest. She found her little people, and dug around until she grabbed the little ‘baby’ figure. Her nana let her back in the room and helped her back on the bed.</p><p>Her mommy was patting Colin’s back, and suddenly he spit out all his lunch on the towel. When Mel spit out her lunch, everyone had to go home and take a bath and she didn’t come play for three whole days. What was this kid thinking?</p><p>“Tummy hurts?” She asked, and her mother explained that he was alright, all babies spit up their lunch.Whatever, he was weird. She took the little baby figurine and pressed it against his wrinkly hand. Her mother cooed and the video game flashed again. Here you go, here’s a toy. Cheer up and don’t look so crabby, she thought.</p><p>Her brother was kinda pink, and smaller than all the other brothers at the park. The more she thought about it though, Mel’s brother was a shrimp and she said she still loved him. Ciri wasn’t sure about this Colin quite yet, but she could give him some time to get more fun.</p><p>Suddenly, the baby toy fell from his little hand and rolled down the blanket. Well, if that’s the way he wanted it, fine. She tipped her head back and balled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:<br/>Yen’s bathroom silent pep talk - canon Yen doesn’t need to convince herself to tough it out, but this little lady is used to having him by her side always. True for the entire fic, she hasn’t been through what our poor girl has in canon. &lt;3<br/>The police stuff, cartel stuff, medical stuff and techie stuff is all just made up mumbo jumbo. Except La Mafia is a real Columbian cartel lol. I’m sure the turning baby thing is all inaccurate but I wanted nana to save the day &lt;3<br/>Poor Ciri, I ruined her little life XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue - Give It A Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A peek into the future of our favorite New Yorkers &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Fourteen Years Later-</p><p>-Ciri-</p><p>Her platinum blonde hair whipped past her face and out the window into the fresh mountain air. She looked down at her phone, it’s empty bars bittersweet. At sixteen, she mourned the connection with her city friends, but a trip to their camp meant they would have a week filled with hiking, swimming, boating and campfires. Lake Lila was in the heart of the Adirondacks, and their lake house was right on the water.</p><p>They had all attended Melody’s high school graduation the day before, and both families were traveling north of the city to the large cabin they shared for over ten years. Melody was headed to college to pursue her love of music, and as an incredibly skilled cellist, she’d received a full ride scholarship. Her uncle had preened and bragged to her father, but Geralt paid him no mind; he was skilled in that area.</p><p>Ciri was headed to the police academy, at least that’s where she hoped to end up after getting her bachelor’s degree. She had a feeling her mother wouldn’t budge on that one. Julian was a year younger, and his love of video games was unparalleled. She was certain that he was lamenting a week without internet in the SUV ahead of them.</p><p>Geralt drove the truck up the winding roads, her mother’s hand in his, unbothered by her uncle Jaskier’s somewhat erratic driving in front of them. Colin sat next to her, his dark head bent over a thick book, reading intently. Undoubtedly it was something about horses, riding horses, caring for them or learning about the different breeds.</p><p>He and Melody were both naturally talented with the big animals, and while she had branched off into music, he had only become more involved at Greta’s stable. It wouldn’t surprise any of them if he ended up in the equestrian field, and she’d heard her parents whisper once something about Geralt being included in her will as a partial owner of the facility. If that were the case, she knew where her brother would end up. She loved her brother, but she would certainly never tell him that.</p><p>Their family photos looked like they were taken in black and white, she and Geralt sharing the same ivory hair and penchant for becoming tan, while Yenenfer and Colin’s dark hair made their skin tones look pale in comparison.</p><p>“What, what are you looking at?” Colin bit at her, feeling that she was watching him.</p><p>“Nothing, <em>god</em>.” She rolled her eyes as only a teenage girl could.</p><p>“I’m reading, you’d know about it if you did anything other than beat people up.”</p><p>“You’re so holier-than-thou, it’s boxing, and what’s wrong with that. I read, you little pleb.” She leaned farther out the window.</p><p>“I hope you swallow a killer bee.”</p><p>“That’s enough, both of you.” Yennefer’s tone left no room for argument. Quiet was restored in the cabin, until she addressed Ciri. “Ciri, did they boys say if they’ll be up this week?”</p><p>“Yeah, Jack posted to his Instagram that they’d be up the whole week.” Their summers had been spent with Jack, nineteen, and his younger brother Thomas since as long as she could remember. Their family owned a camp just down the lake, and they lived in Albany, not too far from her nana’s house.</p><p>Tom was her age, but he could be such a little shit. Jack was a year older than Melody, and had therefore led many of their hikes and adventures as children. Melody had also been not-so-secretly in love with him for quite a few summers, and Ciri didn’t blame her. He was tall and handsome, handy to fix or build something, and he’d always made them laugh.</p><p>She vowed to herself to help try and spark something between he and Melody during the upcoming week, if it was the last thing she did. Ciri herself might have had a bit of a crush, and maybe she thought about the way his hair fell across his brow just a bit too much, but it didn’t matter. Melody was her best friend, and she would try her hardest to make her happy.</p><p>———</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She stepped down from the truck and look a deep breath of crisp, unpolluted air. Their camp was surely a second home. One that had provided countless laughs, family moments, and memories that she would cherish forever. Julian and Melody had already carried in their bags, and Geralt told Ciri and Colin he’d get theirs for them. He lowered the tailgate and she appeared on the other side. “You spoil them.”</p><p>“Just wanted them out of our hair, so I could do this.” His hand was gentle on her chin when he brushed his lips over hers. She stepped between his feet and leaned up out of her flip flops to slid her tongue in his mouth. He<em> hmmmmd</em> in satisfaction and matched her tongue with his, strong hands covering her backside through her cotton shorts.</p><p>Colin came back around the truck and hissed, hiding his face like he’d seen something terrifying. “It’s in dad’s bag.” Ciri called to him, and when she saw her parents, and his face, she laughed. She grabbed Geralt’s duffle bag and pulled a cord from the outer pocket. “You act like you haven’t seen it before, where do you think you came from?”</p><p>“A stork, adoption, anywhere that means I’m not actually related to <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Geralt’s hands moved up to Yennefer’s waist and they pulled apart. He rested his forehead on hers and he closed his eyes in annoyance, while she winced at their words.</p><p>Ciri pretended to punch him in the face, her fist stopping just short of his nose. “I’m not touching you.” She taunted.</p><p>“Reminds me of the way no boys want to touch <em>you.</em>” Colin smiled in satisfaction at her flash of anger.</p><p>“No more.” Geralt’s deep voice broke through their animosity, and they both had the sense to look contrite. “If you two keep going at it, I’m going to lock you both in your rooms for the week while the rest of us have fun.”</p><p>“Loud and clear.” - “Yes dad.” They turned and walked back to the cabin, both carrying their own bags.</p><p>“Ooooo,” Yennefer ran her hands up his chest, “Mr. Discipline, super sexy.” He smirked, but didn’t waste the opportunity to kiss her again. “What do I have to do to be punished, because being locked in our room for the week sounds divine.”</p><p>“I think you have been just naughty enough.” She hummed at his response, and cupped him through his jeans. “Naughty girls get handcuffed and spanked.” He warned, murmuring the words against her ear.</p><p>Jaskier whipped around his SUV and hissed, hiding his face exactly how Colin had done.</p><p>“<em>Son of a -</em>.” Geralt muttered.</p><p>“Ah, Téa’s asking for Yennefer’s help with the grocery list. She and I are planning to go into town this afternoon. Bye!” He was gone as fast as he’d appeared.</p><p>———</p><p>Yennefer walked the long veranda style porch, the breeze from the lake out front pushing her hair over her shoulder. They had so many wonderful memories on that porch and out on the dock just a hundred yards away. Colin took his first steps right where she stood. She and Colin had stayed behind while the rest had gone to the little falls not far up the eastern trail and they’d all come back covered in poison ivy.</p><p>Her mother had joined them on occasion, and she could still see her outline out on the dock, plain as day. A seven year old Ciri was in the middle of a grumpy tantrum, when Tissaia had simply tossed her in the water, much to everyone’s amusement. The fit was over by the time she surfaced, beginning a splash fight of epic proportions.</p><p>All four children passed her on the porch, heading out to the dock to wait for the other two boys to join them. Julian wore earbuds, and she wouldn’t be surprised if there was an electronic game in his pocket. He was a year and half older than Colin, but her son was already taller. At almost fourteen, he’d hit a growth spurt and overnight it seemed that none of his clothes fit. Her little baby was on his way to being is big as his father.</p><p>Ciri was clearly the bossy leader of their motley crew, even though Melody was the oldest. She’d taken after her mother, her tall, athletic frame and stunning looks made Jaskier’s job of keeping the suitors away quite difficult. Yennefer smirked, he deserved it.</p><p>An ATV came ripping down the dirt road leading to the next camp, and when Jack and Thomas climbed off of it, she was reminded that they had their own beauty to worry about. Jack pulled his helmet off and stood next to Ciri, giving a lock of her bright hair a yank when she laughed at something he said.</p><p>Lord, they had a problem. It wasn’t a secret that Melody fancied him, and at nineteen, he was practically a man. A young man that was hanging on her daughter’s every word, his handsome features drawn into a smile, and the thin white t-shirt he wore showed the dark shadow of a tattoo on his back. She tore her gaze from them and saw Melody’s obvious interest.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em> no.” She had been so focused on the kids, that she hadn’t heard Geralt had come up behind her in his sneakers. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he realized what she just had. Jack had grown up, and he was sniffing around their daughter. “Well, I guess she’ll have to be locked in her room now anyway.”</p><p>He wound his arm around her hip and splayed his hand over her belly. She patted his hand comfortingly. “Make her feel trapped, and you’ll be a grandpa before she graduates high school.”</p><p>He grunted in displeasure. “Tissaia let you roam free then?” He kissed her temple.</p><p>“Hardly the same comparison. I was not the beauty our daughter is.” There was no regret or woe in her tone. She watched Thomas show the boys the features on their new ATV, and Melody and Ciri joked with his brother.</p><p>“Well that is a fucking lie.”</p><p>She smiled. “You’re hardly unbiased my love.” She sighed. “We knew this day would come. I trust our girl. The problem is that Mel has been dreaming of him for years.”</p><p>“Is that a tattoo?!” Jack finally turned so Geralt could see it.</p><p>“<em>You </em>have a tattoo, and so do I.” She shook her head.</p><p>“I did three tours in the middle east and became a cop before I got mine. If he thinks he’s some badass now because…” He trailed off and his arm left her back. Jack had taken off his shirt and Geralt was halfway down the hill. Jack saw him coming and sure enough, the shirt was back on before he reached them.</p><p>She turned to go inside, knowing full well even one parent was more than Ciri would want down there. She walked through the living room, the decor rustic, natural woods everywhere. The end tables were full of framed photos, some old and some more recent.</p><p>The “prom” photo was one of her favorites, the four of them all dressed up for the police gala, before Geralt went to Spain. Even losing her appendix and the fact that he’d been an assignment with Triss, it was still one of her favorite photos of them. Next to it was a group photo they’d taken the Christmas Ciri turned two. She was heavily pregnant with Colin at the time, and Ciri was proudly cradling Kitty in her little arms. Their loyal Wolf had gone over the rainbow bridge a few years past and it had broken their hearts, but Kitty was alive and well and being cared for by one of their neighbors.</p><p>There were candids of campfires, swimming and boating adventures. Graduations, recitals, and birthdays were a veritable timeline of their babies growing up. She picked up one of the frames and sat down on the couch, tracing the faces it held affectionately. Ciri had been five, and Colin three, and that day Geralt’s diligence had paid off, and he was finally able to remove the training wheels from Ciri’s pink bicycle. The three of them had come in the house like gladiators victorious, and promptly fell asleep on the couch in a pile. Her children bickered, but she knew that the love in the photo of her little arm around her brother on Geralt’s chest was still in their hearts.</p><p>The screen door whined and Geralt returned. “Well, he’s afraid of me. I feel slightly better for the moment.” He noticed the photo in her hands and the bittersweet expression on her face. “They’re not going anywhere, they still need us sweetheart. If anything, for gas money.” She smiled and he talked her into an afternoon on the lake.</p><p>———</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>The old boat motor roared to life, and Geralt sent up a quick prayer that he would be able to spend the day with his wife instead of breathing life back into the old equipment. He killed the motor until they were ready to go, and he heard the screen door up at the house. She sauntered down the path, a sultry smile on her face, the sun glinting off of her sunglasses. She carried two towels under her arm, and the tight black bathing suit she wore only accentuated her breasts and her skin tone. The image went right to his cock, talk about breathing life into old equipment.</p><p>He’d told her he was an old man back when he was thirty and they first started dating, and even at fifty two, she could still make him feel twenty. “Room for one more on this voyage sailor?”</p><p>“Always room for you my love.” He took the towels and held his hand out to help her climb aboard.</p><p>It was early in the summer season, so there weren’t many other boats on the lake. She sat across his lap as the small boat skittered out across the water. It wasn’t anything elaborate, but it had seen their families through many years of fishing and and hauled the kids on their tubes and skis.</p><p>They anchored in a remote stretch of the lake, and he set up his fishing line. Yennefer reclined across the back deck of the boat and propped up the book that had been tucked between the towels. He cast his line, and set the rod handle in the holder mounted to the side of the boat. She flipped a page in her book, the cool breeze off the water dancing the tips of her curls over the swell of her breasts.</p><p>“Excuse me miss, but what are you reading?” He tried to look innocent.</p><p>The skin by her eyes crinkled the slightest bit at her knowing smile. “Oh, just a book about how to raise teenagers without pulling your hair out. I’ve two, you might have seen them. The feisty little blonde girl, and the dark haired boy who’s shoulders are already too wide for his shirt. He takes after his father, you see.”</p><p>“Saw them, cute kids. Your husband around?”</p><p>She marked her place and tossed the book into one of the seats. “Unfortunately no, he was lost to the lake some time ago. Every year I return, commission a boat ride from any of the little old men who live along the shore, and gaze into the lake, hoping my lost love will reach up from the depths and come back to me.”</p><p>“You just never know when the hand of destiny will reach out and grab you.” She rolled on her side to hide her smirk and he squeezed the globe of her still perky bottom. “Old man!?” It took him a moment to find her little tease, he’d been so distracted by her soft smile when she wove her tale.</p><p>He leaned over her, the combination of her mischievous smile and her body laid out so relaxed had him wondering the same thing he’d never been able to figure out. From their first kiss in that cafe over twenty years ago, why on earth she’d chosen him.</p><p>Her hand brushed his jaw. “You’re leaving me husband.” She searched his golden hazel eyes.“Ciri will be alright, she’ll make the right choice.” He covered her hand with his and kissed her softly.</p><p>“I know she will. She acts with her father’s bull headedness and her mother’s wisdom.” He traced his fingers up her sides. “How did you know, that <em>you </em>made the right choice.”</p><p>“I mean, I haven’t decided yet. Soon I’ll be moving on, have a couple kids and a life with the next guy and see how that pans out to compare.” He pursed his lips at her attempt at humor. “Geralt,” she propped herself up on her elbow, “I never had to make a choice. I’ve never felt for anyone what I do for you. No one else ever stood a chance.”</p><p>He kissed her then, all jokes set aside. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight to his chest, his words soft against her ear, “I love you, so much.”</p><p>She gave him a squeeze. “No more than I love you.” She gave a tug at the hem of his shirt. “Too many clothes.” He tugged it over his head and tossed it across a seat back. She traced her fingertips up the old shrapnel scars on his side, grateful he survived to steal Jaskier’s blind date. She leaned up to press her lips to the scar on his temple, worrying over it as she’d done since he first came to her side beaten and bloody.</p><p>He kicked off his shoes and tucked his face in the graceful curve of her neck. He kissed his way to the top of her bathing suit, following the seductive curve of the material as it framed her delicate skin. He slipped the straps from her shoulders and rolled the material down, sucking a pink mark into the skin under her breast that was home to Ciri’s curling rose. A horse’s hoof print had been added to one of the petals next to the wolf paw, Colin’s name outlined within it.</p><p>The cool breeze off the water pulled a shudder from her, nipples chilled to stiff peaks when he circled his thumbs over them. She tilted her head to glance a kiss to his fifth knuckle, the one that hadn’t healed perfectly straight when he took the splint off too soon to hold his newborn son.</p><p>He cupped and squeezed her breasts while he played with her nipples, making his way from her tattoo, to the small scar she wore from having her appendix out in the ER. He still held guilt that he wasn’t home to catch her illness sooner, and for the way she’d laid alone until Jaskier found her. The thought of it still made him nauseous.</p><p>He rolled down more of the suit and slid over to her navel, worshiping the skin of her belly with his lips. It was never quite as taunt and supple as it had been before Ciri, and for that reason she’d refused to wear a bikini or show off her abdomen to anyone but him. He made eye contact with her, vibrant amethyst irises shining back at him, and she knew what he was saying to her without words. <em>Thank you for our beautiful babies.</em></p><p>Geralt peeled the rest of the black spandex over her hips and down her legs, taking an extra moment to stare at her, laid out and reaching for him. He left another small hickey on the creamy skin of her inner thigh. She sighed contentedly while he mapped her body and left his possessive little markings. She let him spread her knees without hesitation, years of love and trust the bedrock of their relationship.</p><p>He ran his hands along her outer thighs and held her slender waist, his mouth finding her slick and craving his attention. He sealed his lips over her clit and worked diligently, his tongue stroking and flicking to the tune of her soft sighs and coos. Her fingertips traced patterns in his hair, and he added two fingers, prodding and circling at her entrance.</p><p>She captured a handful of his short white hair and moaned when he sank them inside her to the second knuckle. Her free hand gripped his on her waist and her hips began to churn in time with the <em>come hither</em> motion he was making with his thick fingers. He could hear the line give on his fishing rod and paid it no mind, instead increasing the suction of his lips and the speed of his tongue.</p><p>She cursed something so filthy it could only have been learned from her students, and rocked against him, riding his face in earnest. He should have slowed and caught his breath, but fuck it, he could breathe after. He shook his head a bit, varying the sensation on her clit, and she squeezed his hand and yanked his hair.</p><p>Her shoulders pitched up off the wooden deck and her rhythmic cries echoed the pull of her muscles around his fingers. He slowed his tongue and twisted his hand as he pistoned the digits in and out, her legs trembling with her release. She laid back on the deck, breathing ragged and her pulse throbbing underneath his hands as he brushed over her skin and left wet kisses in his wake.</p><p>She reached for the fly of his jeans and he pulled back. “Got a fish on the line, it’ll only take me a few minutes.” He turned toward the fishing pole and smirked, wiping his face with his discarded shirt.</p><p>“Geralt Morhen, you touch that rod before putting yours in me and you’ll be the only one touching it for a long time.”</p><p>He unzipped the fly of his jeans and pushed them down his legs, his sizable erection springing forth, relieved to be freed from it’s denim prison. He leaned over her middle and nudged her nose. “I set you up for that pun love, you can’t take all the credit.”</p><p>She reached between her legs and found his cock, sliding her hand up and over the impossibly soft skin. He groaned and straddled her, hard as steel from the way she came with such wild abandon over his face. “I’ll take all the credit, and everything else you’re willing to give me.” She sassed, pumping her hand a few times before angling him toward her core.</p><p>He leaned forward and filled her inch by inch, his satisfied grunt near her ear as he braced a strong arm on the wood by her head. “I’ll give you everything, all of me, always.” She caressed his cheek lovingly and he set a brisk pace, neither of them patient enough for a slow build. He tangled his hand in her hair, not only to protect her from the hard wood underneath, but because he knew she loved it when he tugged on her soft curls.</p><p>Her breathing quickened into short pants, and some of his own were uneven and shuddered. The lake was quiet except for the sounds of his thrusts and her mewls of encouragement. The water lapped around the hull of the boat where their movement caused a slight ripple effect in the sea of blue. Her hands searched over his arms and shoulders, rolling over his back, and coming to rest at the nape of his neck.</p><p>“I’m - I’m close,” she gasped out, her hips matching his and rocking at an angle for the most friction against her clit.</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>, I’m with you,” he groaned. He tightened his fist in her hair and she tipped her head back with a deep moan. She circled her fingers quickly between her legs and she shook, the desperate cry of his name on her lips.</p><p>Her nails bit into his back unexpectedly and dragged across his shoulder blade. He came with a bellow and a series of sharp snaps of his hips, leaning over and covering her body with his, burying his release deep in her tight heat. She wrapped shaky arms around his back and feathered kisses over his temple, damp with exertion.</p><p>“Go easy on me, I’m an old man.” His breath was warm against her collarbone.</p><p>“Get your rest old man, because I fear you’ll have to carry me back to the house.” He was sure she could feel his smile against her skin.</p><p>———</p><p>-Melody-</p><p>Jack was into Ciri. It was a new development, but not an unpleasant one. She’d had a crush on him when she was younger, but as they grew up she realized he was just not for her. He was boring. Sure, he was nice and he always looked out for the younger boys, but it had been a long time since anything fluttered in her belly when she set eyes on him.</p><p>Her friend had always waxed poetic about how great of a couple Melody and he would be, but underneath, she knew there was some jealously. Ciri was too pure of heart to think of anything other than helping her friend get what she wanted. Melody smirked when he took his shirt off to explain his new tattoo and her uncle came stomping down from the house. There were worse boys than Jack, and actually, he reminded her of her uncle Geralt.</p><p>She would miss her friend dearly when she went away to school in the fall. They’d scarcely been apart since Ciri was born, and maybe a little romance would keep her from feeling like Melody had abandoned her. They decided to go on a quick afternoon hike, and Melody thought it was past time to give her a little nudge.</p><p>------</p><p>-Colin-</p><p>He wasn’t sure what was more annoying, Tom’s incessant bragging about their new ATV, or the little giggles coming from his sister. Jack was nice enough, but if he thought he would get anywhere with Ciri while their dad was around, he had another thing coming. She laughed again, and Colin’s boot caught on an upturned root, distracted by the image of Geralt’s big fist leaving it’s imprint on Jack’s face.</p><p>“You okay man?” Julian huffed and puffed next to him. He had asthma, and Tom was setting a grueling pace for their hike.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m cool. What’s Tom’s deal today?”</p><p>Jack normally kept his little brother in check, but he trailed along behind them, fascinated by some sharpshooter school Ciri was talking about. <em>Good</em>, he thought. Remind the horn ball that dad can take the wing off a fly at four hundred yards.</p><p>“No clue. His head must be getting uncomfortable being so far up his ass.” Colin hypothesized.</p><p>Tom shouted from up ahead. “Come on snails! I forget you guys are cop’s kids, more suited to a cushy chair and a box of donuts!”</p><p>Melody was right on his heels, but that didn’t seem to matter to him. Every summer he would make at least one police brat joke. No one would laugh, nor would they retort with a witty quip about how his father was an alcoholic, so who <em>really</em> lost in the genetic lottery.</p><p>-Ciri-</p><p>Melody slowed down until she met up with Ciri and Jack, and promptly sent him ahead to shut his brother up.</p><p>“That tattoo is pretty hot, huh?” Melody offered.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ciri offered, before remembering herself. “Oh! They’re having a bonfire tomorrow night and invited us. Jack’s got a new rifle so we’re gonna shoot at some cans. I’ll distract Tom, and you can have Jack all to yourself. We need to get aggressive, it’s your last summer before you meet college boys.”</p><p>“Guns? Sounds like he invited <em>you</em>. Miss badass tomboy.”</p><p>“No Mel, you’re invited.”</p><p>Melody reached over her head and blocked a branch from hitting Ciri’s face. “I’m not into him anymore. He’s not my type. I want to go to the symphony, not the auto show. I want to travel and go on safari in Africa, not hunting whitetails up here on the weekends. He’s a man’s man. Can you picture him eating hummus in a museum café in Paris?”</p><p>Ciri could see her point. “No, but he’ll go with the flow. He’ll try the hummus if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“Babe, what he wants to try is <em>you</em>. He’s already into what you’re into. He’d resent the hummus. You’re that really expensive, perfectly seasoned, Kobe beef prime rib.” She explained.</p><p>“Mel, what are we even talking about?”</p><p>Melody laughed. “If you’re interested in Jack, go for it. If not, give him a hard no – he’s got you on his <em>mind </em>sexy pants.”</p><p>Ciri shook her head, denying that the boy had eyes for her. “You know what I <em>am</em> interested in? Getting back before dark, considering we don’t have shit all with us.” She shouted to the front of the group. “Hey Tom, it’s about time to turn around, no?”</p><p>Jack perked up at her shout. “Tom, call it. Let’s cross to the east a bit to fill up our canteens and head back.”</p><p>------</p><p>The stream that meandered down the mountain near their trail was full, the spring rains still draining through the soil and foliage. The water rushed under a fallen log, and down over the narrow, rocky embankment. Tom immediately jumped up on the moss covered log, and dared Julian to follow after him.</p><p>Julian wasn’t a daredevil, and the unsure expression on his face confirmed it. Colin took pity on his friend and stepped up, “There won’t be any room up there for him once I’m up.”</p><p>Ciri didn’t realize she’d sucked in a breath when her brother’s foot slipped a bit on the wet wood. She let it out slowly as he walked across the thick log toward Tom, who was trying to impress Melody with some acrobatic poses. “Stop acting like an idiot Tom, it’s slippery as fuck up here, and that water is moving fast.” Even though the other boy was older, Colin didn’t have an issue calling out his bullshit.</p><p>Suddenly, Tom whirled around and shoved at Colin. His hiking boots no match for the soaked vegetation, he slipped off the long and tumbled into the rushing water below. “No!” Ciri shouted, scrambling down the bank after him.</p><p>Realizing what he’d done and faced with the imminent danger of the slippery log, Tom walked back carefully. Jack tore through the threes headed down stream, and sure enough, Colin appeared in the water, grabbing onto another fallen tree. Jack waded into the water and pulled him out, his dark hair matted to his face like a drown rat.</p><p>Ciri met them at the edge of the water and realized why Jack was holding him up, he’d twisted his ankle. He coughed and spit out a mouthful of water, but was otherwise unhurt. The rest of the group clustered behind Ciri. She heard Tom behind her and she whirled on her heel, hauling back and connecting her right hook to his face.</p><p>Melody took Colin’s other shoulder as she was almost as tall as Jack, who reached out fast as lightening and grabbed his brother’s arm before he could hit Ciri back. “Tom, what the fuck is wrong with you! You deserved every bit of that, and if I<em> ever</em> catch you trying to hit a woman, I’ll break your hand myself.”</p><p>“Let him hit me and see what happens.” Ciri threatened.</p><p>Colin barked out a sarcastic laugh, “Jack won’t have to worry about ever becoming an uncle if dad finds out you got hit.”</p><p>Melody interrupted. “Alright, nobody is hitting anybody else. I’m sure Tom feels like an ass already. Let’s just get back, it’s getting late and we’ll be slower now.”</p><p>------</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>“I’m sure they’re fine.” It had been dark for an hour, and the kids weren’t back from their hike. In all the summers they’d spent in the mountains, being back before dark was a constant rule. Yennefer’s words were just as much for herself as for Jaskier. He was pacing up and down the braided rug across the fireplace.</p><p>“<em>Your</em> kids are tough, outdoorsy, mini Geralts. Mel and Julian are inside kids, sophisticated. They won’t make it stranded out there.” Jaskier rambled, his concern overriding logic.</p><p>She ignored his implication that her children were unsophisticated cretins. “Jack and Tom are with them too, I’m sure they just got held up.” Even as she spoke the words, Geralt pulled a black duffle from a high cupboard and laid it on the wooden butcher block. He unzipped it and began pulling out flashlights, a set of walkie talkies and their first aid kit. Yennefer pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders.</p><p>“Bobcats, wolves, bears, snakes, - “ Jaskier rattled off threat after threat until Téa snapped at him to be quiet.</p><p>“You are not helping!” She bit out. “The children know the trails, and they know the mountain. If they got turned around, I am sure they will find their way back.”</p><p>Geralt finally spoke up. “If they’re lost, they’ll hunker down and wait. The girls should know better than to wander in the dark. Jask, suit up.”</p><p>Yennefer put her hand on Geralt’s shoulder. They were both trying to keep their composure. “How can we help?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“It’s cold out now without the sun, a few coats for when we find them, and the flashlight from the truck please. It’s got fresh batteries.”</p><p>Téa went to the bedrooms for the coats and Yennefer grabbed the keys. Instead of calming her as they normally did, the sounds of the woods at night gave her a chill. A coyote howled from somewhere in the distance, and she hoped her babies were nowhere near it. She found the flashlight and shut the truck door, but as she turned to go back inside, she could hear trees and leaves rustling down at the mouth of the largest trail.</p><p>She shined the flashlight and her shoulders sagged with relief, until she realized Ciri and Jack were carrying someone. <em>Colin</em>. “Geralt!” she cried, hurrying down the grassy hill. More flashlights appeared from behind her, and by the time she reached the children, he was nearly by her side.</p><p>Téa crashed into Julian and Jaskier gave Melody a proud hug. Tom stood to the side, embarrassed, and Geralt took Colin from them. “What the hell happened?” Geralt questioned, Colin’s ankle visibly swollen and his clothes soaking wet.</p><p>“It’s my fault Mr. Morhen, the boys were on a fallen log over the stream and Tom got a little rough. I should have dragged both of them off before it got to that point, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ciri pulled from her mother’s hug, and Yennefer knelt to examine Colin’s foot. Geralt’s eyes narrowed. “You <em>will</em> be sorry. I trust my kids around you two and this is how you act?”</p><p>“<em>Dad</em>. Stop that right now.” The words might as well have come right from Yennefer’s mouth, she sounded so much like her mother. “Not only is it not Jack’s fault, but he was the one who pulled Colin from the water and helped him all the way back.”</p><p>Yennefer stood. “To the bath now, he’s shivering. I think it’s just a sprain, but we’ll go into town and have it looked at tomorrow.” Yennefer took Colin’s other shoulder and she and Geralt helped him up the hill.</p><p>“Do I have to ask what possessed you?” Geralt’s voice was low, and not accusatory as it had been with Jack. It was clear that he was relieved to know they were safe.</p><p>“That shit head Tom was pressuring Julian to do it. He was already struggling with the hike.”</p><p>“<em>Language</em>. Did he apologize?” Yennefer asked. They were halfway to the cabin.</p><p>“No, but Ciri popped him good.”</p><p>Yennefer cringed, and Geralt smiled.</p><p>“He tried to hit her back, but Jack stopped it and ripped him a new one.”</p><p>Geralt’s smile was no more.</p><p>------</p><p>-Ciri-</p><p>She and Jack walked down to the dock with Yennefer’s flashlight.</p><p>“Sorry about that, my dad is…well you know him.” She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“He’s a good dad. I’d just rather not piss him off again.” The verbal lashing Tom was currently getting was reason enough.</p><p>“Thank you for going after Colin, and for stopping your brother. Who knows how he would have reacted if I had to slap some sense into him.” She smiled innocently.</p><p>“He’s my brother, but I’d like to see that. If you’ve been boxing all year, you’re bound to have some new moves I haven’t seen yet.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got new tricks up my sleeve, for sure.” She promised. He stepped closer to her, the toes of his boots just outside the tips of hers. She had to tilt her head up to keep eye contact with him. “The question is, what do you have to answer back with once I start kicking your butt?”</p><p>He leaned forward, his lips just inches from hers, and her heart sped up in her chest. He brushed the corner of her mouth, as if to ask her permission. She reminded herself that Melody had vowed she was not interested in him. She stepped closer between his arms and he took the plunge, his hands light on her waist and his mouth hesitant on hers.</p><p>The kiss was chaste but she feared he would feel her pulse racing under her skin. He tipped his head again and kissed her more confidently, and she responded with gentle pressure of her own. She rested her palms on his shoulders, and the next time he pulled away she followed him.</p><p>Who knew if he was <em>the one</em> for her, or if lust and trusted friendship were all they would share. She nibbled his lip and he smiled, his hand coming to cradle her head, winding his fingers into her platinum curls. All she was certain of in that moment, were the little flips in her belly and the feel of his shirt under her palms.</p><p>------</p><p>-Yennefer-</p><p>She tightened her grip on the porch rail, just able to make out the two figures on the dock by the light of the moon on the water. The <em>mom</em> in her wanted to run down there and yell that he was too old and haul Ciri back into the house, but the <em>woman</em> in her smiled softly when he was so gentle with her. A three year age difference was significant in their teens, but she and Geralt were six years apart, so she couldn’t entirely judge.</p><p>She heard his boots on the porch behind her and his abrupt stop when he realized what they were seeing.</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” She reached back to ground him, her hand firm on his chest.</p><p>“You can’t, she hasn’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t beat <em>him</em>.”</p><p>She smiled, turning and wrapping her arms around his sides. “He’s a good boy, you heard what happened with Colin. Actually, he reminds me of a certain white haired man I know, a natural leader, heroic.”</p><p>“You were never a nineteen year old boy. I know what he’s after.”The last words snarled from his mouth and she rubbed his back soothingly.</p><p>“She’s responsible Geralt, and nobody makes her do anything she doesn’t want to. She’s not marrying him, it’s just a kiss, love. If it doesn’t work out she’ll work through that first heartbreak and learn what she’s truly looking for.” She tried to reassure him.</p><p>The deep frown on his face told her that he didn’t like the sound of his daughter hurting either.</p><p>“She’ll come running to her papa all cuddly, like she used to when she was a little girl and one of the other children took one of her toys.” She tried.</p><p>“Still my little girl.” He sounded lost, and she hugged him tighter. “I guess we can give it a try and see what happens.” He hated the idea.</p><p>“Last time we tried that, it worked out pretty good.” She reminded him.</p><p>She felt his kiss on the top of her head, and he finally relaxed and squeezed her tight. “Hell yeah it did.” </p><p>------</p><p>-Flashback, Nineteen Years Ago-</p><p>-Geralt-</p><p>She was late.</p><p>The evening ceremony was supposed to have started fifteen minutes prior. He and Jaskier stood atop the very hill he’d proposed on. The high grass had been baled for the horses, and a small cluster of white chairs had been assembled and adorned with wildflowers. Swift and a massive black stallion meandered lazily through the grass, their reigns held for Geralt and Yennefer until after the ceremony by two of Greta’s stable hands.</p><p>They were joined by a pastor, and a very small group of guests including Gary and Greta themselves. Yennefer’s mother and the bride’s college roommate who’d flown in waited patiently for the bride. Eskel made his appearance earlier that day and was already gone, finally having met the woman who tamed their squad’s white wolf.</p><p>Geralt was grateful for the cool breeze that blew over the open field, swaying the flowers on the simple and elegant ivory painted archway behind him. It was cooling his neck which began to dampen with nervous perspiration. Jaskier wasn’t helping.</p><p>“Bro, it’s alright. These things happen all the time.” Jaskier chirped from behind him, and Geralt rolled his eyes. Téa appeared from the white tent just down the hill and walked toward Geralt. He held his breath before she spoke.</p><p>“May I see you for a few moments Geralt?” She asked.</p><p>Jaskier hung his head. “She wasn’t right for you anyway man, she’s not good enough.”</p><p>Téa gasped and smacked him on the back of the head before Geralt could. “It’s none of your business Jaskier. Do as you’re told and wait patiently.”</p><p>If the pit of his stomach didn’t suddenly feel incredibly ill, Geralt would have marveled at Téa’s ability to command Jaskier into flawless submission. Geralt followed her down the hill a ways to the walled tent constructed so Yennefer could dress, and the old shed that was still being used for for farm equipment.</p><p>Téa turned to him. “She is having a bit of anxiety, and she wanted to speak to you. She’s on the opposite side of the shed.” She ducked into the tent to give them privacy.</p><p>“Yen?” He called, edging closer to the corner of the little building.</p><p>“Geralt? Stop, don’t come closer, you aren’t supposed to see me.”</p><p>“Alright, my back is to the wall.” It was past time for the ceremony, he should have seen her dress twenty minutes ago, but he would never voice the thought. She wasn’t one for drama or theatrics, and he knew she must really be upset. He hated that he was probably the cause.</p><p>“Geralt? What if…what if we’re wrong for each other?” Her voice wavered.</p><p><em>Oh fuck</em>, she was worse off than he thought. “Well sweetheart, we’ve been together for three years - have you been wondering this a lot, or is it mostly today?” He felt like an idiot having this conversation with her and not being able to look into her eyes, but he would take what he could get.</p><p>“Well, just this afternoon really. You might turn around tomorrow and regret it. Maybe there’s some perfect woman for you and you’ve wasted your time.”</p><p>His lips parted in a smile. “There is a perfect woman for me, she’s standing in the middle of a field doubting how much she means to me. Love, we’ve been inseparable all that time, I would know by now if I was going to have regrets. I only regret not marrying you sooner.”</p><p>He waited, and her hand poked around the corner of the shed. She held it open, her engagement ring glinting in the sun as it lowered toward the horizon. He wrapped his hand around hers, grateful for the connection.</p><p>“What if,” she started again, “I can’t have babies. I mean, I’ll be thirty in a few years, these things happen all the time.”</p><p>She was really running the gamut, torturing herself. He wasn’t an expert, but he knew of women having children into their forties. Her stressed mind was playing tricks on her. “That could be the case, or we could find out <em>I</em> am the problem if we have difficulties. I would be honored to love a child that isn’t biologically mine, or if we decided not to pursue having children, I would be alright with that too. There is no decision on that subject that would make me leave, or love you any less. As long as I get to be with <em>you, </em>I’ll be happy<em>.</em>”</p><p>Her thumb rubbed along the top of his hand.</p><p>“What if one of us gets sick, like really sick?”</p><p>“I think the pastor will cover that part love. There is <em>nothing </em>that will keep me from your side. ’till death Yen.” He bent and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m acting like a lunatic.” Her voice sounded stronger, more like her normal self. “I just feel better with you close.”</p><p>“So do I, no apologies.” He added, “It’s a big commitment, but you don’t have to put so much pressure on yourself to make our lives perfect. Shit is gonna come up, it always does, but we’ll get through it <em>together</em>.”</p><p>“So we’ll just, give it a try and see what happens.”</p><p>He resisted the urge to laugh at her awfully concise analysis of everything they’d discussed. She wasn’t wrong. “Yeah, pretty much.” He agreed.</p><p>“I can do that. Close your eyes.” He did as she asked, and he felt her fingers dance up the front of his suit to find his chin. He heard her dress rustle before she brushed her lips across his. He cradled her jaw, and when she relaxed into his arms he felt relief, <em>home</em>. When they parted she pulled from his embrace and disappeared back around the wall.</p><p>Now she sounded excited. “Alright, hurry and take your place so I can just run to you all over again.”</p><p>“I’ll be waiting love.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:<br/>Longest epilogue ever, but I wanted to do them justice. Two paragraphs just isn’t me. The original “this is a one shot!” fic, I’ll never forget this collection of stories, and this reincarnation of our beloved Witcher characters. They deserve their ride into the sunset, literally. </p><p>My sincerest thank you to everyone who has commented encouragement, excitement, advice, and love; without you there is no writing these. Truth.</p><p>I’m NOT teary. Honest.<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>